A Demon's Demand
by Aerysa
Summary: AU Story. Life was ordinary for Misaki Kirihara. Perhaps somewhat boring, but nevertheless ordinary. Little did she expect for her life to be turned completely upside down by something beyond human explanation. Please note - Rating has increased.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Angels and demons; heaven and hell; things that had never crossed her mind. They were on the same list as pixie dust, fairies and unicorns. They did not exist. Life was busy as it were between work, work and more work; she didn't have time to dwell on objects of fantasy.

It had been a long day and Misaki Kirihara needed her usual fix of greasy food from McDonness. At least once a week, she would stop by after work. If the week was particularly stressful, she might even stop by three or four times. She knew it wasn't the healthiest way to live, but she couldn't help it! It was so convenient and not to mention, _so_ delicious.

She couldn't even understand how people survived on diets and other silly things like that. Eating was her guilty pleasure and above all else, she loved burgers and fries and anything greasy. Besides, that was the point of working out. That was how she stayed fit; to make up for the foods she loved.

Today was one such day where she would stop by McDonness before she headed home. The thought of a juicy burger with all the toppings caused her to salivate and she quickened her steps. After all, she didn't need anyone to witness her drooling in public.

Swiftly, she crossed the street when the lights changed and the little flashing man appeared on the signal. It took her two minutes to walk down the street as she expertly weaved her way through the sparse crowd. Another minute as she waited for the second light to change.

_Just passed this light and it will take me twenty steps_, she thought to herself. _Another three minutes and they will have a fresh and juicy meal put together for me..._

When her foot touched the opposite sidewalk, she grinned to herself. The goal was so close, she could already smell the mouth watering scents wafting towards her with the opening and closing of their entrance doors.

In her haste to get there, she nearly crashed into a male pedestrian as he suddenly shifted his stance directly into her path. A slight curse escaped her lips, but she didn't bother to turn around to see who he was. More importantly, she was only three steps away from the McDonness entrance.

The door slid open as she approached it and her grin broadened as she heard the customary greeting - _irrashaimase_. Her eyes closed as they had to adjust to the bright lights of the building. She already knew what she wanted so it wasn't like she had to check the menu.

Something seemed off as the light disappeared. When she opened her eyes, it was to find that the building had disappeared, along with the smell of her lovely meal. Not only that, but it was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Holding her hand in front of her face, she couldn't even see that.

"What the hell?" she muttered.

Before she could do anything else, she felt something give way underneath her and she started falling. She would have clawed around for something to grab hold of, but there was absolutely nothing... The next best thing was to scream at the top of her lungs as her life flashed before her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I was told not to start posting this until I was almost finished with the writing... But why? Everyone else posts works in progress. Besides, I'm far enough along that I'm determined to finish this. That said... This is my attempt at writing an alternate universe story. Because of that, some of the characters are going to be OOC in order to match the world, but I hope it doesn't detract from the storyline. At least for the main characters, I'm trying to keep them as close as possible to their true personalities.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The scream on her lips died as she ran out of air and she felt herself begin to fall even faster. Without even knowing what happened, she was sure she was going to die... That was what always happened when someone committed suicide by jumping from a tall building.

The other thing that she had heard was that people died from the fall because their heart gave out. Because of that, she struggled to calm her nerves. She refused to panic and give in to this crazy delusion. She was not going to die, from the fall or from a heart attack. After all, she had to find the cause of such a strong hallucination.

She wasn't sure if it would help, but she started flailing her arms in attempt to stop the fall. Suddenly, the empty void around her disappeared and she flailed even harder, thinking it had done _something_. Despite the change in scenery, her speed did not decrease and she glanced around desperately for anything that could save her.

A quick glance below told her that she was quickly approaching a building... If she didn't stop soon, she would find herself splattered on its roof top like an egg dropped from a tower... Faster and faster she fell, nearer and nearer to the building... To no avail, she continued to fall as the flailing did not help.

She squeezed her eyes closed, wondering what death was like. She had been so caught up in her own life; she didn't have time to think of things like this. But now that the moment was almost upon her, she couldn't help thinking of all the things she regretted not doing.

Her life had always been work, work, work – always work. It would have been nice to go on vacation - maybe to Okinawa and go swimming. Or maybe not, since she didn't like the idea of being in a bathing suit. But surely there was somewhere she could go... Or to eat at a fancy restaurant, just once. She couldn't afford it every day, but one luxury meal in her life wouldn't kill her... Or perhaps find a boyfriend, or even just to go on a date... Every woman was supposed to enjoy that type of thing and it wasn't like she knew since she had never been in the situation.

She knew she had fallen closer to the building, but nothing happened. The impending crush of bones and excruciating pain never came. There was no impact at all, but she had stopped falling all together... It seemed like time had stopped along with her.

Slowly she first opened one eye and then the other. She glanced around and found herself suspended in the air. Not only that, but she was _inside_ the building. She was in an empty hallway where the atmosphere was eerily quiet and dark; the feeling not unlike what she felt when she was first enclosed within darkness.

The floor was only a foot away from her, but she couldn't reach it. She wiggled her legs, trying to get closer, but it was like someone had put her on suspension wires and left her there... Why? What was going on? She had no clue. She tried for a few minutes longer before she finally gave up with a long sigh. On the bright side, at least she wasn't dead.

"Hello?" she called out, spooked when her voice echoed back. "Is anyone there?"

* * *

><p>"I have her, My Lord. What should I do with her?"<p>

"Where is she?"

"I left her in the Indigo Wing on the second floor."

"Bring her to the Brandeis Room. I expect her to be changed and ready for supper in two hours."

"I understand."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Misaki called out wearily.<p>

What was with this place? Where was she anyways? She must have called out for a good half an hour and there was still no one. Not to mention that her throat was sore from screaming. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm her nerves. This must be one of those realistic dreams. That was the only thing she could think of to explain what was happening. Any moment now, she would snap awake and find herself in her own bed.

"I am here, My Lady."

Her eyes flashed open and she tried to twist around to see who it was as the man's voice had come from behind her. It was an awkward angle and all she gained from her hasty movements was a sore neck. Ignoring whoever it was for the moment, she rolled her head to remove the kinks.

"Come here where I can see you," she finally stated. "It's awfully rude of you to speak from behind me."

"Yes, My Lady."

He was surprisingly obedient as he came around so that he was standing in front of her. Narrowing her eyes, Misaki assessed her situation. Whoever he was, he clearly was not the person in charge. He must be a servant. She couldn't think of anyone else who would follow an order without questioning it.

Not sure what she had been expecting, one thing she knew was that it was not him. The person who stood before her was an older gentleman with greying brown hair. His hair was kept long and it was tied back in a low ponytail. His green eyes were dull, almost lifeless. She guessed his age to be in the forties as the sides of his hair line had started to recede, leaving a deep V.

His stature was quite stocky, but relatively fit as he filled out his uniform. It confirmed without a doubt that he was only a servant as he was wearing a crisp white button-up shirt underneath a tailored charcoal coloured suit. Each article of clothing must have been freshly pressed because there was not one crease or wrinkle.

His gaze met hers and Misaki finally sighed. There was no point trying to stare him down when there was no response. He hadn't even flinched or blinked in regards to her glares, something that a normal person would do. Instead, he stood there with his hands clasped in front of him, almost like a posed soldier.

"Can you get me down from here?" she finally asked, irritated. "What the hell happened to me anyways?"

"Certainly, My Lady."

He waved his hand in the air. In response, Misaki felt like rolling her eyes as she couldn't believe that alone was supposed to get her down from there. She should know since she had frantically tried everything she could think of while she had been trapped there. Unexpectedly, her body was gently lowered to the floor like an invisible giant was delicately setting her down.

"Okay... And what is this 'My Lady' crap?" she inquired with disgust. "Stop calling me that!"

"I cannot do that. If you have any problems, you will need to speak to My Lord. You shall be seeing him in two hours. You need to change and get ready for supper."

"Excuse me? What am I supposed to change _into_? What am I doing here? More importantly, where _am_ I?"

"Right this way, My Lady," he said. "Please take that up with My Lord."

He didn't say anymore and Misaki was tempted to throttle him. What was his problem? Why didn't he answer any of her questions? Realistically, she knew that would not solve anything. After all, he was only following orders - of his _mysterious_ lord.

The two of them walked in silence with Misaki following behind her stoic companion. Since there was nothing to talk about, only because he didn't tell her what she wanted to know, she was given time to examine her surroundings. Before he had arrived, she was absolutely certain that this must have been a dream... A figment of her imagination as her mother's warnings manifested themselves in the form of a black hole. After all, she was always being lectured on eating healthy, along with keeping up her healthy lifestyle. Now, she wasn't so sure...

She wasn't sure what this place was, but it gave her the creeps. Everything was dark and cold. She couldn't even imagine that anyone lived here. It wasn't like the type of building she was used to seeing. Instead, the place must have been built from stone, the same charcoal colour as her companion's uniform.

Windows were sparse as she had only passed three so far and it seemed like they had walked for hours. Or maybe she was becoming more delusional because of her hunger? She growled slightly as she should be eating something right now; not just anything either, but her favourite McDonness burger with a side of extra large fries.

"My Lady?"

"I'm hungry," she stated. "Where are we going and how long will this take?"

"I'm taking you to your sleeping chambers. You need to change. Supper will be served in... An hour and a half," he stated after checking his watch.

"Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to wait that long?"

"Please come this way."

Growling louder this time, Misaki frowned as she continued on her way. What was this nonsense about waiting an hour and a half? She would probably kill someone and eat _them_ by the time things were ready... After all, whatever was going on, it had taken her away from McDonness. She was not very happy about that. In fact, she was downright livid.

Eventually, they reached a room as her companion stopped in front of it, turning to wait until she joined him. Quietly, he opened the door for her and directed her inside. Halfway through the doorway, Misaki turned to glance at him. What was the point of this again?

"My Lady?"

"Nothing," she finally stated, knowing he wouldn't tell her anything.

"Very well. Your maid is already here. I will be back in an hour."

Rolling her eyes, Misaki entered the room and closed the door behind herself. A maid? What in the world was going on? She wanted answers! Why would she need a maid anyways? She wasn't planning on staying - wherever the hell she was... She just needed to figure out that part first.

"My Lady!"

"Please don't call me that..." she muttered under her breath.

"You're finally here. Please, come in so I can pick the best dress for you!"

"Dress?" she exclaimed in disgust. "No way! There is absolutely no _way_!"

"What's wrong with a dress?"

Misaki glanced at her new companion and wondered why she was so different from the other one. Where the other one had been dull and lifeless, this one was bright and exuberant. In fact, the girl was positively glowing...

Her new companion was of similar height and build. She had wavy light brown hair tied up in a ponytail, warm brown eyes and rosy pink lips to contrast her pale ivory skin. Her uniform was surprisingly different. Instead of the drab charcoal color, it was an indigo dress. The style was relatively simplistic as it had capped sleeves, an unadorned square neckline, a fitted bodice and a flared skirt that ended just above her knees.

"Come on already! By the way, my name is Kanami," she added. "I get to help you get dressed! Hurry!"

"I don't..."

"Hurry up now," she stated. "Master doesn't like to be kept waiting and Ricardo said he would be back for you in an hour! If you don't come over here, I won't have enough time to pretty you up!"

"Ricardo?" she asked, as she reluctantly made her way towards the other girl.

"Yes, the one who brought you here. He's such a bore... But he's one of Master's most trusted servants."

"Are you... All like this? Where am I?"

"Like what?" Kanami asked, a hint of hurt in her voice. "You're in Master's castle. Come now. Less talking and more working! I need to have you dressed up and ready for supper!"

Before Misaki could ask another thing, the other girl had turned towards the closet - a closet that she didn't even realize was there. How? She didn't know, since it was at least three metres wide... Her eyes widened in shock as the entire thing was filled. She was getting changed and she _still_ had no idea what she was doing here.

She was feeling a little faint as she saw the pile of dresses that was placed on the side table. What in the world was Kanami trying to do? If she was supposed to get changed and ready, why did it seem like she was making a big mess? At this point, all she knew was that a long day had turned longer and longer...

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door and Kanami went to answer it. Misaki was still sitting at the vanity table, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Despite all of her protests, Kanami had not listened to any of them. The girl was in a world of her own as she had tried on three or four dresses before Kanami had been satisfied.<p>

After the dress-up part, there was hair and makeup. With all the work that they did, Misaki thought it must have taken five hours. It seemed that long to her... But given the fact that Ricardo never showed up, she knew that it was still less than an hour. It was frightening how quickly Kanami worked.

In the end, she wasn't sure what to think. She had never seen herself look like this... She didn't even recognize herself. It wasn't even only the clothes and makeup and hair. It was the fact that she was stripped of her glasses. When Kanami had refused to give them back, she had protested saying that she couldn't see without them.

"You don't need your glasses. You can see perfectly fine without them," she had replied.

"No, I can't!"

In response, Kanami had snapped her fingers. Misaki didn't really understand what that was supposed to mean. Before she could reply, the knock on the door had come. The weird part was the fact that she really _could_ see without them. After she had a blinked a few times, the image of her in the mirror had become clear. It was like she had 20/20 vision again... Somehow...

"My Lady, it is time to go," Kanami said as she came back, smiling.

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled in response. Embarrassed by the loud noise, Misaki sighed. She had forgotten about her hunger as she had been busy protesting Kanami's decisions. The girl was too stubborn. Misaki couldn't think of any one person who was as difficult to deal with as her - at least, when it came to clothing her with what Kanami deemed _appropriate_.

She made the move to tug at the low neckline, but all that got her was a stern disapproving look from Kanami. Sighing again, Misaki stood from the seat and went to the door where Ricardo was waiting for her. She wondered if he would say anything regarding her drastic change in appearance, but he didn't even blink twice. She had forgotten how stone-faced he was. Everything was too surreal. She still had no idea what was going on...

"Come this way, My Lady."

"Coming..." she replied wearily, feeling a migraine come on.

Now that she was out of Kanami's sight, Misaki tugged at the neckline like she had wanted to do in the first place. It was much too revealing. She couldn't believe she was even wearing something like this... Even so, she hadn't been able to win the argument with Kanami. Not only was she wearing a revealing evening gown, but she had on a pair of impossibly high heels to go with it. She could hardly walk and this castle, her _master's_ castle, was impossibly large _and_ confusing.

"Where are we going?" Misaki asked as her feet were hurting.

"My Lord is waiting for you in the formal dining room located in the main area. Your room is located in the Indigo Wing. Worry not. We shall make good time in getting there. You shall not be late."

"Can't you just wave your hand and bring us there?" she inquired sarcastically. "I'm cold and extremely hungry. Not to mention that my feet hurt like hell from these crazy shoes Kanami has forced me to wear."

"Very well..."

Before she could say anything else, Ricardo waved his hand, not unlike what he did to get her down from being suspended in the air. Next thing she knew, she was surrounded by a blanket of coldness. Her movements froze and the feeling of darkness overtook her mind, along with her body.

It lasted a few seconds. The next thing she knew, she was standing in front of a set of heavy double doors with Ricardo standing next to her. The chill on her skin dissipated, but she couldn't shake it off completely as it seemed to permeate into her bones. Whatever happened, she couldn't explain it because it was beyond all human rationalization. One minute she was just outside her supposed sleeping chambers. Two seconds later, with a wave of his hand, the two of them were somewhere completely different.

She glanced at her companion, but his expression did not change. Instead, he returned her steady gaze. He nodded slightly and turned to the door in front of them. Whatever he had seen on her face, he seemed to take it as approval or agreement that she was ready for this - whatever it was supposed to be. She didn't even know what to expect.

Misaki could only sigh under her breath as she watched him pull open the door. He entered it, but did not ask for her to follow. Not looking forward to what came next, she was glad - even if she knew it was going to be short-lived relief. The man who sat behind these very double doors was the man who had all the answers to her questions. What she didn't know was what type of man he was; or his willingness to answer said questions.

"My Lord," she heard Ricardo say.

"Is she outside?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Send her in. I'll have supper with her now."

Ricardo didn't say anything, but Misaki imagined that he bowed to the man on the other side. His voice had been muffled by the thick wooden doors. She had yet to form a real first impression. Based on his servants, he didn't seem like an unreasonable man. After all, Kanami had voiced no complaints, but rather the opposite. Her voice had held respect when she spoke of him.

"My Lady, please enter now," Ricardo said, appearing at the doorway.

Feeling nervous for some reason, Misaki shuffled her way into the room, still unsteady on her feet as she was not accustomed to high heels, let alone four-inch stiletto heels. Chastising herself, she held her head up high. What did she have to be nervous about? She was the one who was taken against her will.

Trying to walk as gracefully as possible, she made her way into the room. She was made of sterner stuff. She was not going to let herself be intimidated. If she was intimidated this easily, she had no right to call herself a police officer. The door closed behind her and she turned back to see that she was alone. She thought that Ricardo would have stayed with them, but what did she know about cultured life?

"Come now. Have a seat so we can start supper."

Misaki turned back to look at her host, her eyes narrowed. So what if he was a lord? Where did he get off on telling her what to do? Kanami she hadn't been able to gainsay since she had seemed so enthusiastic with her task; her skills of protest had been no match. With Ricardo, she couldn't blame him if he was only following orders. Not to mention, she had seen firsthand how dull and uninteresting he had been.

The mention of supper reminded her of her hunger and she was hungry enough to eat an entire cow's worth of hamburgers. At the same time, she wanted answers to the questions lingering in her mind. She didn't want to get drawn into his pace of things. She had to put her foot down and take charge.

"Come here."

Stubbornly, despite her hunger, Misaki refused to move from the door. He was too far away to make out his features, but his words were carried clearly through the spacious room. Something about his rich baritone voice sent shivers down her spine and she didn't like that reaction one bit - especially when she was in such a getup as she was wearing now.

From where she was, she saw him stand and she shrank back against the door. Her hand was poised over the handle, like she was ready to run if necessary. Was he going to march over here and yell at her? What if he was the type who did not take any impudence?

She was about to push the door open in an attempt to escape when her body started to move on its own. Her legs weren't walking, but it was like her entire body was floating along towards her host. A startled cry escaped her lips, but she couldn't seem to fight it. As a result, she saw nothing since her back was towards her host.

"That's better," she heard in her ear as his arm went around her waist.

Her feet touched the ground again and she squirmed from the close proximity. What was going on? She had no control over her own body. The whisper of his voice in her ear caused her to tremble. If it weren't for his arm around her waist, she would have collapsed onto the floor beneath her.

"Now then. Shall we have supper? I've been hungry while I was waiting for you."

"Tell me who you are!" she demanded as she broke free of his embrace. "What am I doing here?"

She whirled around, ready to do battle when the rest of her words died on her lips. Nothing had prepared her for the handsomeness of her host. Another tremble went down her spine and she backed away from him like he was out to hurt her. His midnight blue eyes stared into hers and it felt like he could see right through her, into her very soul.

"Perhaps we can speak while we partake of our evening meal?" he asked with a grin as her stomach grumbled rather loudly.

She would have protested, but she wasn't given a chance as she was pulled to the nearest chair while her cheeks flamed from the embarrassment. Her body betrayed her and all she could do was sit down as he pushed the chair in for her. As she was sitting at the table, her eyes took in the sight of the feast laid out in front of her.

Her host took his seat at the head of his table. Without another word, he started helping himself and Misaki was amazed by the small mountain that went on his plate. He was actually going to eat all that? The amount of food on the table was enough to feed a small army...

"Well don't be shy," he instructed. "I know you can eat a lot."

Tentative at first, Misaki finally threw all caution to the wind as her stomach started to clench in pain. Feed herself first and then worry about what she was actually doing here... After all, she couldn't think on an empty stomach. Copying his example, she piled some of everything on her plate.

* * *

><p>After finishing three heaping full plates, Misaki sat back with a contented sigh. She was stuffed full. She couldn't believe she had eaten so much, but everything had been so tasty. With another sigh, she glanced at the plates of food laid out in front of her, astonished to see that more than half of it was gone. That was when she remembered where she was. That was the problem; she had no clue where she was.<p>

Once again on her guard, she turned her gaze towards her host who was sitting at the head of the long table. Her eyes narrowed slightly before they widened in surprise. He was still eating! He must have eaten three times as much as her and he still wasn't finished… Shaking her head, Misaki reminded herself that it wasn't time to be distracted. She had already been distracted by his good looks, a thought that brought a hint of blush to her cheeks.

As if he could sense her thoughts, her host chose that very moment to look up from his food, to catch her staring at him. He seemed amused, staring back at her. Unable to hold his steady gaze, Misaki lightly cleared her throat and glanced away. Spotting the door in the distance, it reminded her of the peculiar things that had happened while she was here.

"Who are you and where am I?" Misaki asked, turning back with a serious expression on her face.

"My name is Hei and you are currently sitting in my dining room at Midnight Castle," he answered, not fazed by her change in mood.

"Well then, how did I get here? I'll have you know that I was happily on my way to McDonness before I miraculously showed up here."

"Easy. I had Ricardo bring you here."

Misaki growled slightly as he answered her questions, yet answered nothing at all. From her interactions so far, she could obviously figure out that this place belonged to him. But where exactly was this Midnight Castle because she was positive she had _never_ seen anything like this in Japan. And despite his explanation of Ricardo bringing her here, how was that even possible? She had never seen the man in her life and she had been in McDonness when it happened…

"Okay then," she said after taking in a deep breath to keep her annoyance in check. "Since I am here, _why_ am I here?"

"That's very easy as well. You are going to be my wife."

"What? Your _wife_?"

"Yes," Hei answered calmly. "That is why I've brought you here."

"What the hell?" Misaki screeched. "Don't I even get a say in this? I don't even know you! You kidnap me and tell me I'm supposed to become your wife? I. Don't. Think. So!"

"I fail to see how you have a choice. There's no way for you to get home."

"Then make him take me back!"

"No," he replied lightly. "That would defeat the purpose since you are to be my wife."

"This is crazy! You are crazy! Take me home!"

When he only replied to her demand with a shrug, Misaki saw red. He calmly claimed kidnapping and didn't care what she had to say. Instead, he had the audacity to _state_ that she would marry him and become his wife. She thought not! She angrily shoved against the table to push her chair back, fully prepared to storm up to her so-called room – wherever that was.

Unfortunately, she had completely forgotten about the outfit she was wearing, paired with those sky-high heels. She managed to take two forceful steps away from the table when she finally stumbled. Instead of falling flat on her face, she found her face pressed against the solid chest of her host. He had been at her side in a flash, gently holding her after he caught her.

"Let me go," she demanded, ignoring the delicate shivers coursing through her body due to his close proximity and gentle touch.

He did as she commanded, all the while grinning at her. This annoyed her even more. In response, she quickly pulled off the offending shoes and chucked them at his chest. Despite throwing them with all her might, he caught them like it was nothing. This caused her to let out a slight growl as she glared at him; all before she stormed away from him. How dare he laugh at her?

When she reached the door, she tried to open it, not realizing how heavy it was. Ricardo didn't have any issues when he first let her into the room. As she continued to struggle with the door, she was finally forced to turn to that hateful man for help. Slowly making his way towards her, Misaki could see that he was still grinning. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that expression from his face. She couldn't believe that she needed him to open a door for her… What was wrong with this place?

"Are you in need of some help, my dear?" he asked lightly.

"Don't you 'my dear' me," she snapped. "Open the door."

Hei chuckled, not the slightest bit intimidated by her glares or harsh tone of voice. Complying with her demand, he closed the distance, effectively trapping her between the door and himself. As expected, she shrank back away from him. She didn't voice any complaints, rather holding in her breath while waiting to see what he did.

His hand gently covered hers as he reached for the doorknob, causing her to flinch and snatch her hand away. He grinned down at her, staring into her large brown eyes. She managed to keep eye contact for a few seconds before she had to glance away, a blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks with colour.

Relenting for the evening, Hei finally pushed open the door, careful not to startle her as she was leaning against it. When it was partially open, he slowly released his hold on the doorknob, allowing for a small window of escape. Even so, she didn't dash off until his arm was fully by his side, to avoid more physical contact with him.

Watching her go, Hei chuckled before closing the door. After all, he still wasn't finished his meal. It would be cold by now, but given the latest events, he didn't care. For now, she was in adamant refusal of accepting his plan, but he was going to enjoy convincing her otherwise. Despite her speculation that this was kidnapping, it truly wasn't. He would rather think that it was destiny, even if he had to start with some backhand orchestration of his own.

* * *

><p>Rushing out of the dining room and away from that man, Misaki had no clue where she was. She ran blindly, surprised that there was no one else in sight and annoyed that she had no idea where her room was supposed to be. After all, she hadn't even made her way there from her room. Rather, Ricardo had done his thing – she hated to think of it as magic, something that did not exist – and she found herself in front of the dining room.<p>

These thoughts led her back to her host and she growled slightly under her breath. He was trying to make a fool out of her, but she wasn't going to play along. Who in her right mind would want to be the wife of some man she didn't even know? She didn't even want a boyfriend, let alone a husband and all the implications that came along with that relationship status.

Cold and tired from running around like a mad woman, Misaki sighed and searched for a place where she could sit down and rest. Slowing her steps, she cautiously approached the nearest door, not sure what she would find. When she made her way inside, she found herself in a peaceful sitting room. It was decorated in various shades of blue: royal blue, teal and periwinkle.

The focal point of the room was the large bay windows looking out over the garden. Moonlight streamed into the room, illuminating the ornate sofas placed around a matching coffee table. A large bouquet of flowers was placed in the middle of the table. Despite the circumstances, Misaki felt a smile touch her lips. From what she could see, the room was beautiful. It was bound to look even better with sunlight streaming in.

She yawned, feeling extremely tired now that she had a place to rest. Her toes curled with delight as she walked towards the couch, to find herself walking across a lush rug, soft and warm beneath her feet. A shiver went down her spine as she laid down, the fabric of the sofa cool to the touch due to lack of use. Even so, she didn't notice as she curled up and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she was asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

I'm pleased that people were intrigued with the prologue~ Since everyone was eagerly looking forward to what would happen next, I decided to post the first chapter. _Guaranteed_ that the next updates won't be this quick! That said...

Ohoho~ I'm pretty sure I established the Hei-Misaki connection now. I'm sure no one expected that to happen XD And with that, a few more characters are thrown into the crazy plot~ hehe, hoped you enjoyed it so far! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mistress, it's time to wake up."

Rolling over in her sleep, Misaki lazily waved her hand at the noise. She was in the middle of sleeping and she didn't want to wake up. She was quite comfortable where she was. Sighing softly, she buried herself deeper underneath the covers. It felt like she was floating on a cloud; it was such a relaxing feeling.

"Mistress!"

"Not right now," she murmured. "Come back later."

The voice disrupting her slumbers disappeared and she was relieved. Misaki continued to sleep, unaware of the flurry of activity that was going on around her. It only felt like two minutes later when she felt someone shaking her. Groaning, she tried to push away the hands, but whoever it was, they were unrelenting. Eventually, she was forced to open her eyes and she found herself staring up into the face of a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl.

"Good morning, My Lady," she exclaimed brightly. "It's time to get dressed and ready for breakfast."

"Wha-? Where am I?"

"You're in your bedroom. Quickly now, Master is waiting for you."

Grimacing as she sat up and glanced around the room, Misaki could have sworn this was only a dream, but apparently not as she was still in the middle of it. A frown touched her features as she knew for a fact that she hadn't been in her room when she fell asleep. She vaguely remembered lying down on a couch before falling asleep.

"Kanami," she called out. "How did I get here? I wasn't sleeping here yesterday."

"Oh…"

A delicate blush tinged her cheeks and Misaki had the feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer. The girl fiddled with the hem of her sleeves, still not responding to her question.

"Well?" Misaki asked.

"You see, I was waiting for your return, yet you never did. I must have fallen asleep, but I awoke when I heard the door opening. Master was carrying you. He waited until I changed your clothes and even tucked you into bed."

As she glanced at the blushing girl, Misaki felt colour begin to blossom on her own cheeks. If she had known something like that would have happened, she would have made a stronger effort to return to her room on her own. As if that knowledge weren't enough, now she was supposed to get ready for yet another meal with that man.

"Oh, I'm so happy you are getting along with Master," Kanami exclaimed excitedly as she went about her morning chores.

"And why is that?"

"Because Master will finally take a wife! And he even picked me to be your attendant!"

"At least one of us is excited by the prospect," Misaki muttered under her breath, climbing out of bed.

"Sit here, My Lady."

Misaki sighed before doing as she instructed. She still had no idea where she was and it looked like she had no option of going home. Knowing how stubborn the girl could be, Misaki was not in the mood to argue with Kanami first thing in the morning. She waited patiently as Kanami brought over a basin of water for her to wash her face and brush her teeth.

When that was finished, Kanami helped her out of her pyjamas and into a sleeveless floral sundress. At least she wasn't expected to wear something like that evening dress from the previous night; at least not for her morning meal. Once she was changed, Kanami had her retake her seat as she still needed to put up her hair. Altogether, it had only taken twenty minutes to get ready as Kanami had already chosen her outfit for the day while she was preoccupied with resting.

"There. Now you're all ready. I'll call Ricardo to take you down."

Misaki nodded as Kanami disappeared. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she still had a difficult time believing that she did not require glasses. Yet, the proof was there as she could see herself clearly. That fact alone was enough to cause moments of trepidation. Wherever she was, it was quite obvious she was no longer in Japan and quite possibly no longer on Earth… She shuddered at the thought as it was too outrageous; that she had been dragged to a different world.

"Come now, My Lady."

"Thanks Kanami," Misaki said with a small smile. "I look wonderful."

The girl beamed, pleased with the praise of her skills. She led the way to the bedroom door and when she opened it, Misaki saw Ricardo waiting on the other side. He looked just as stony and dull today as when she first met him. But this time, she knew better than to ask him to whisk her away to the dining room because he actually would. She didn't really want to accept that she was trapped here, but for now, it was best to adapt to her new surroundings as much as possible.

With that new frame of mind, Misaki followed along as Ricardo led her away from her bedroom, paying close attention to her surroundings to look for distinguishing features, marking her location. Her bedroom was at the end of the hall. As they walked down the long corridor, she counted two doors that she had passed by. Considering that this was a castle, she figured they would also be bedrooms; curious to know if anyone lived in them.

As they reached the end of the hall, she spotted a stone balcony that could only look over what would be the front area. It was a charcoal colour, a colour she was starting to recognize as the main colour scheme of the building. The surface of it was cool to the touch when she lightly ran her fingers over it. It would be nice in hot summer weather, but she couldn't even imagine what it would be like in the winter.

They headed towards the staircase to her left, passing by another hallway which could only lead to more bedrooms. Not noticing it at first, Misaki realized that where she was only consisted of half the building. Making her way down the stairs, a mirror image staircase led up in front of her – a second wing to the castle. Wondering if the castle was completely symmetrical, Misaki pushed aside that thought. There were other things to worry about, like her host's outrageous idea that she would marry him…

Descending to the main floor, Misaki discovered that the staircase occupied a significant portion of space in the central area. Off to her left was a small room, a relative observation, close to the main entrance. The front doors were right there, but she ignored the desire to rush out through them. Even if she did get outside, she still didn't know where she was or how to get home.

Ricardo turned around the stairwell, leading her to a location further into the back of the castle. When he finally stopped in front of the heavy doors, she recognized it as the dining room doors. He waited for her to signal that she was ready before he nodded and pulled open the door for her. Taking in a deep breath, she steeled her nerves for another meeting with her mysterious host. The only thing she could be thankful for was the fact that Kanami had given her a comfortable pair of ballerina flats to wear.

Misaki turned around when she felt the door close, surprised that it made no sounds despite its obvious weight. Not wanting her host to force her there, Misaki sighed softly before she made her way towards the table at the other side of the room. Her host was already seated at the table, calmly watching her approach. He didn't stand until she was a few steps away.

"Good morning Misaki," he said, pulling out her chair for her.

"How did you know my name?" she asked in surprise.

"I know. It's not important how I know."

"But…"

"Ah, no," he replied, holding up his hand to silence her. "Please, have a seat."

She wanted to say more, but figured he would answer as he did yesterday; in such a way that was answering yet gave away no details. She glanced at him warily before she proceeded to the table, slowly sitting down. After pushing in her chair, her host retook his seat and smiled at her. Misaki glanced his way, but quickly turned her attention towards the food as it was much less distracting.

Perhaps it was due to her angry disposition the previous evening, but her host seemed to be much more handsome than her memory recalled. His ebony hair was relatively long, at least compared to the styles she was used to seeing in Tokyo, falling in front of his eyes. This seemed to draw attention to his eyes, which in startling contrast were the bluest eyes she had ever seen. To be more distracting, he continually watched her with those eyes, an amused twinkle forever lurking in their depths.

That was only his face. That wasn't even considering the rest of him as she could recall the feel of his muscular chest beneath her fingertips. How easily he had caught her when she stumbled and caught the shoes she had thrown at him. On top of all that was the knowledge given to her that morning from Kanami; the fact that he had carried her to her room after she fell asleep and even tucked her in…

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, the first to break the silence.

"Yes, of course," she replied, throwing a look of disbelief in his direction. "I didn't really want to wake, but Kanami insisted."

"Well I'm glad you did. I was looking forward to your company."

Misaki narrowed her eyes slightly before she turned her attention back to the food in front of her. Just because he was being gracious, it did not change her mind as to what she thought of his hare-brained idea. With a slight sigh, she began to eat as her stomach had let out a small growl. There was just as much food this time around as there had been from yesterday's supper.

Taking a moment to watch as his guest enjoyed her meal, Hei eventually copied her example and began to eat. It wasn't like he expected her to warm up to him overnight. For now, it was best to let her get acquainted with her new surroundings. There was still a lot of time to convince her that he was worth it. If nothing else, he knew she was physically attracted to him. It was a good place to start.

"So what would you like to do today?" Hei finally asked.

"Eh?"

"After breakfast. Would you like a tour of the castle?"

"W – With you?" she asked in disbelief.

"If you would like, I can fit that into my schedule," he answered with a chuckle. "If not, you can always call Ricardo. Otherwise, Kanami is free since she is your attendant."

"Ricardo? I think not…"

Hei grinned as her nose wrinkled at the thought. Ricardo was a competent retainer, but he made for a poor companion. That was why he had chosen the cheerful Kanami to be her maid and companion. He was sure the two of them would get along. Besides that, he was quite pleased with the girl's capabilities when it came to prettying up his wife-to-be.

She looked absolutely charming in the floral sundress. The dominant colour of rose brought out the blush in her cheeks while the simple lines accentuated her shapely curves. Hei's gaze rested momentarily on her bare shoulders, glad that Kanami had tied up her hair. With it out of the way, it showed off her graceful neck and the beautiful complexion of her skin.

His eyes met hers as she caught him staring, but he only smiled in response. Her eyes narrowed momentarily before she glanced away. The colour in her cheeks heightened as she spooned more eggs onto her plate. Chuckling softly, Hei continued to eat. He was extremely satisfied that he had chosen her to be his wife.

They continued to eat in silence as Hei knew it was premature in attempting conversation with her. He wouldn't pressure her, but had been absolutely clear regarding his intentions towards her. The only way for her to return home was through Ricardo and he had no intention of authorizing such an endeavour. She would just have to become accustomed to life here.

"I'll have Ricardo show you the way back to your room," Hei stated as he noticed her finishing up.

"Thanks," she muttered without looking at him.

Rising out of his seat, Hei went to pull back her chair. She got up out of it and quickly headed to the entrance of the room. Grinning, Hei escorted her, easily able to keep up with her pace. As they neared the door, it opened from the other side and Misaki saw Ricardo standing there. She couldn't help thinking that he had appeared quickly. Though he said he would call him, Misaki hadn't seen her host do anything that signified he had done so.

"Take her back to her room," Hei instructed Ricardo. "She has decided to have Kanami keep her company. Inform her that they can go wherever they please."

"Very well, My Lord. Please follow me, My Lady."

Misaki glanced at him briefly before she followed Ricardo back upstairs. She supposed she had to be pleased with the fact that she wasn't treated like a hostage. Beyond his crazy idea, her host hadn't done anything to treat her poorly. In fact, she was treated like a special guest. Private meals with her host, a bedroom for her uses and even a maid at her beck and call. Even so, she reminded herself not to be conned by the act. She still didn't trust him.

As they returned to her assigned room, Misaki figured it wouldn't be difficult to remember where it was located. It was the room on the very end of the second hallway. The place wasn't actually as confusing as it seemed during her fit of anger. Since she had the time, she should ask Kanami to take her to that sitting room she had found.

"Here you are, My Lady," Ricardo said, opening the door for her.

"You're back! Welcome back," Kanami exclaimed, waiting for her on the other side.

"Thanks Kanami."

"Kanami, you are to keep My Lady company," Ricardo informed her. "You have permission to go anywhere she would like."

"Okay!"

Ricardo closed the door after excusing himself, leaving Misaki to smile at her companion. As much as she did not trust her host or his closest servant, Kanami was another situation. How could she possibly stay moody when she was always so cheerful? It wasn't like Kanami had been the one to authorize her abduction. Besides, considering how strange the whole situation was, she needed the friendly face around her.

"So what would you like to do, My Lady?"

"Can't you just call me Misaki?" she inquired, ignoring the question. "I'm really not used to this 'My Lady' or 'Mistress' crap."

"I don't think that's appropriate," Kanami replied after moments of hesitation. "Now tell me what it is that you would like to do."

"Oh very well… Perhaps you could show me around. The only places I've seen so far are my room and the dining room. I happened to find this quaint sitting room the other night…"

"Oh! That's the Royal Room!"

"The Royal Room?" Misaki repeated in confusion.

"The room where there's a large window that overlooks the garden and there are always bouquets of flowers to decorate the room…"

"Yes, that's the one."

"It's called the Royal Room," Kanami informed her. "Most of the rooms have a name so we know where to go when Master tells us."

"I see…"

"This room here, your bedroom, is called the Brandeis Room. It's one of the nicest! The other room like this one in the other hallway is called the Tiffany Room."

"I'm never going to remember all this," murmured Misaki.

"It's not like you need to. Shall we head out then?"

"Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Seated on one of the sofas in the Royal Room, Misaki gazed out at the garden. She had to be thankful that despite its size, the castle had a simplistic design to it. Her thoughts were filled with names as Kanami had informed her of the neighbouring rooms down her hall. Phthalo Room was immediately next to hers and the Ceil Room was on the end closest to the upper balcony. Out of the three rooms down that hallway, her room was the largest with its own slight lobby.<p>

All the guest rooms were on the second floor of what they called the Indigo Wing. The other wing was the Cerulean Wing where her host's bedroom and private study were located. Armed with that information, Misaki had assured Kanami that she did _not_ want to go see. The girl was disheartened by that news as she had never been in that wing before. Even so, Misaki didn't want to be in that man's presence any more than necessary.

They had wasted some time poking around in the other guest rooms. After her refusal of exploring the upper floor of Cerulean Wing, Kanami had taken her to the library which was located at the end of that same wing on the main floor. It would have been interesting to poke around to see what types of books they had, but she wasn't given a chance. She had then been whisked away to the Sky Gallery, which was exactly what it seemed to be.

Having quite enough excitement for the morning, Misaki cut short the gallery tour by claiming hunger. As a result, Kanami had finally taken her to the Royal Room where she was asked to take a seat. When she was comfortable, Kanami rushed off to the kitchen in search of drinks and a light snack.

Now the two of them were sitting in comfortable silence with a cup of tea and fruits, crackers and cheese to munch on. It surprised her as Kanami seemed to be the type who would continually chatter at a mile a minute. Yet she was contentedly gazing out at the garden as well. Thankful for the silence, it gave Misaki time to organize her thoughts. She still didn't quite believe she was here in this Midnight Castle, ready to wake up at any moment and find herself in the bedroom of her Tokyo apartment.

Thoughts of home reminded her of her family and friends. It was a depressing thought, but if she was stuck here, did that mean that she would never see them again? She hadn't been particularly close with anyone, but they were still people she had worked with or seen on a regular basis. And what exactly happened? Did she just suddenly "disappear" from there or was it like she had never existed, her existence gone from their memories completely?

"What's wrong, My Lady?" Kanami inquired, hearing her sigh. "Are the snacks not to your liking?"

"No, they're delicious. Tell me. Do your parents also work here in the castle?" asked Misaki, changing the topic of conversation.

"My parents? No, they're still at home in the village. Master is the overseer of the land. My parents sent me here when it was known that he was hiring. I was chosen out a number of other candidates to be your personal assistant. For that, I'm very grateful."

"If you weren't chosen, what would have happened?"

"I would be sent back to my family. I suppose I would help with the farm," Kanami answered.

"I see."

Listening to Kanami's situation, Misaki had a feeling that she had been sent back a few centuries where a feudal lord would own the land. In return for the authority and wealth, he was responsible for the well-being of his subjects. Even so, she didn't think this place was anything like feudal-era Japan. The style of clothing was quite modern, exactly like things she would have seen in Tokyo. The other thing that was still unsettling was that they seemed to have varying degrees of powers – for lack of a better word.

To begin with, Ricardo had been the one to bring her here and Misaki was absolutely positive she had never seen or met anyone like him. She would have remembered. He released her of her captivity where she had been suspended in the air. Kanami had eliminated her need for glasses with a snap of her fingers. Then there had been the teleportation where she went from her bedroom to the dining room in a matter of seconds. Her host had forced her from the door into his arms without moving from where he stood at the table. All in all, things were not what they seemed.

There was something they weren't telling her, but she had no idea what it might be. She still couldn't figure it out. If he had as much power as she assumed he did, based on his position, why in the world did he insist on taking her, a powerless human, as his wife?

* * *

><p>"How was your morning?"<p>

Misaki glanced at her host as she was once against seated with him at the dining room table. After resting in the Royal Room, she had gone out for a stroll in the garden with Kanami. As beautiful as it was, she hadn't enjoyed it. There was too much on her mind. Not to mention, this sedentary lifestyle didn't suit her. She was itching to be in the office interrogating a suspect or on the streets hunting for information.

"It was fine," Misaki eventually answered.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing much."

Hei watched as she turned her attention to the plate in front of her. He could tell something was wrong since she was pushing the food around more than she was eating it. It wasn't like her appetite would have been spoiled by the light snacks they had. Despite that, he didn't think she would share her thoughts with him. He was going to have to keep an eye on her.

Since she was withdrawn, he didn't try to continue their conversation. Instead, he quietly ate his meal, reminding himself to speak with Kanami. She would be their best bet if they were to discover what the problem was. But in the meantime, he was content that they could spend time together, as little as it was. After all, his personal time was mainly mealtime. Outside of that, he still had work to do.

* * *

><p>"Mistress, are you sure this is such a good idea?"<p>

"Your master said I could do whatever I wanted, did he not?" Misaki pointed out.

"He did…"

"It's not like I can run away. I wouldn't know where to go, even if I tried."

"I suppose," Kanami replied hesitantly.

"Then hurry up and help me change. If not, I'll do it myself."

Still hesitant, the girl finally nodded her head. She went to the closet and pulled out her original clothes. For once, Misaki wanted to feel a sense of familiarity. Wearing dresses and eating at fancy dining tables didn't suit her. She was a blouse and dress pants type of girl, ready to eat burgers and fries. The food was delicious, but it still wasn't something she was accustomed to.

Mainly, Kanami's misgivings were related to the fact that she wanted to go outside for a run, alone. She wasn't sure where she would run to, but it didn't matter. She was tired of being cooped up inside with nothing to do but take walks and take tea. She wanted to feel the rush of the wind on her face, her hair streaming out behind her. There wasn't a criminal to capture, but she could always pretend.

Changing into her own clothes, Misaki had Kanami put her hair into the typical low ponytail she usually wore. The missing glasses were something she could get used to, so she didn't bother to ask for them back. A sigh of content escaped her lips as she was back to how she normally was – somewhat.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea," Kanami stated.

"It will be fine. If he asks, tell him it was my idea – it is after all. You did a good job of showing me where everything is. I won't get lost and I won't be too far. I'm sure I can still see the castle wherever I go."

"Oh alright, but don't go for too long."

"I won't," Misaki promised. "I'll go to the library after I finish."

"Very well. I'll go there to get you before you need to change for supper."

"Thank you."

Misaki gave her hand a quick squeeze before she smiled. The poor girl was terrified she would do something to upset her master. Even so, if she was assigned to care for her, didn't it make sense that her desires would come first? After all, there had been no rules given as to what she could or could not do.

Slipping out of her bedroom, Misaki quietly made her way down to the main floor. There was a back entrance close by to the dining room. From there it led directly into the gardens. Once there, she would just have to find some place that was relatively clear. Even if she could only run laps in the same area, she didn't care. She would.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the private study connected to his bedroom, Hei sighed softly before he decided to take a break. He had spoken to Kanami when the girl had come to pick up her mistress from the dining room. She told him that Misaki had been like that while they were in the Royal Room, but she hadn't asked because she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.<p>

Sighing again, he turned in his chair to gaze out the window. Had he been too hasty in bringing her here? He hadn't thought that far ahead when he had instructed Ricardo to carry out the plan. Despite that, she was already with them and he had no plans of returning her. Somehow, they would make this work.

Movement in the garden caught his attention. A lone figure had slipped out of the castle – the very woman in his thoughts. A frown touched his features and he made his way to the window to watch her. What was she up to? He didn't think that she would run away, so what would she do?

She glanced every which way like she was looking for something, once again in her own clothes. Occasionally, she would stop to turn back, casting a momentary glance in the direction of the castle before continuing on her way. By the time she stopped, she was too far away for him to see her expression.

Much to his surprise, she began running. Apparently, she had marked a path around that section's rose beds. She started slow at first, around once, and with each subsequent lap, she ran faster and faster. Seeing that she was fine, he should have returned to his desk to continue his work, but he didn't. Instead, he stood transfixed at the window, watching her from his vantage point.

He wasn't sure how long he had stayed there, but she eventually slowed her speed and ended her running by jogging around the same path a number of times. Suddenly, she fell over onto the ground, disappearing from his sight.

"You called for me, My Lord?"

Turning around in surprise, Hei saw Ricardo standing just inside the room. He never entered unless he was called for. Hei gazed out the window for a moment longer while Ricardo waited for further instructions. Eventually sighing, Hei turned back to his servant as she had gotten up again, calmly brushing herself off.

"It's nothing."

"Very well. I'll leave you then."

"Yes, thanks," Hei replied.

Sighing softly when he was gone, Hei continued to watch her. She was making her way back to the castle like nothing happened. Much to his amazement, she seemed to be in a better mood than any time he had seen her. She was actually smiling as she silently re-entered the castle.

When she was gone from sight, Hei retook his seat, his thoughts far away from the work in front of him. She had only been with them for a short period of time and already he felt an affinity towards her. He hadn't realized he had called Ricardo during that moment of shock when she disappeared. In actuality, his first inclination had been to rush out there himself to check that she was alright.

* * *

><p>Smiling to herself, Misaki made her way towards the library as she promised Kanami she would go there directly after her run. It had been so liberating, running in his garden. The path she chose was uninspiring, but there had been no one to watch her. Round and round she went around his roses, feeling the tension leave her body with each step. Perhaps she needed to do this every day that she was here. It helped.<p>

When she reached the library, she went to take a seat on one of the armchairs. First, she would take a break before she began to explore the place. It was much larger than she imagined it to be as it spanned the entire width of the Cerulean Wing.

Yawning as she closed her eyes, Misaki was glad she insisted that Kanami let her go. After the exercise, her mind felt cleared, more conducive to coming up with a plan. As talkative as Kanami was, Misaki didn't imagine that she knew too much when it came to her master's plans. If anyone besides him knew what was going on, it would be Ricardo. To get information out of him? She would have more luck trying to talk to the man himself.

Since everyone refused to tell her what she wanted to know, her best bet was to do what she did best; look for the information herself. After all, with a library this large, there was bound to be clues in here somewhere. It wasn't like she had much else to do. She could only explore the castle so much before it became tedious.

With that thought in mind, Misaki got up out of the chair. She didn't think she would find the answers right away, but she could always hope. Besides, trying to do something about her situation was infinitely better than sitting around and blindly accepting it. If he needed her, of all people, to become his wife, there had to be a good explanation as to why.

She started at one end of the library, hoping she could figure out their organization system. Now that she had something to do, she was eager to start, but she would first need to find the right books to search in. The first section contained books on economics and Misaki sighed as it wasn't what she was looking for. Not to mention, she hoped to find something before Kanami came to find her.

She continued searching until she finally came across a section regarding geography. That would help in terms of location. If she could figure out how far she was from Tokyo, she could plan accordingly. Cautiously, she removed one of the books, paranoid that either Kanami or Ricardo would suddenly appear behind her.

When no one called for her to stop, she let out the breath she had been holding in. So far, the book didn't give away anything as it was leather bound without an engraved title on its cover. The title down its spine had only said "Geography". Nervously, she opened it to find a map. Looking closely, it read "Mato" across the top, which didn't mean anything to her.

The map showed a piece of land separated by boundaries, not unlike any country map showing its states or provinces. She read the names of some, but likewise, they didn't mean anything. The only thing she knew was Midnight Castle. Wondering if it would have an index, she quickly turned to the back to find that it did.

On the list, she found it listed and memorized the page number. Flipping through to the right page, she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ignoring it, she needed to know. She had the right to know where she was. Pushing aside the anxiety, she took in a deep breath before plunging ahead to read what it had to say.

_Shochi is the second largest state in MATO located in the southeast corner. It is bordered by Reido, the largest state, Kaidei, Kaijo and Shoto. It consists mainly of fertile farmland. The state is ruled by the Shochi clan, whose primary house is the Midnight Castle located in the center of the southeast quadrant of the state._

Misaki's eyes widened in shock at the information that she just read. She always had a feeling that she wasn't in Tokyo anymore, and perhaps not even on Earth, but for it to be printed in front of her as clear as day…

In disbelief, she slowly turned back to the map in the front. Double-checking the information, she tried to find it marked on the map. When she did find it, the information was too much for her to handle and she fainted dead away at the reality of her situation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

haha~ I _did_ say it was an alternate universe story~ It was really fun coming up with the geography of the land and the castle. The names of the rooms also have a theme, but it isn't super important or anything like that ^^ I don't think the end of this chapter was quite as dramatic as I had hoped it to be, but maybe I'm wrong. It's hard to gauge when the ideas are my own... That said, thank you to all of you who reviewed! It's fun to see what your reaction to the chapter is~


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hei sat next to her bed, anxiously watching as Misaki still had not awakened. When Kanami had rushed to tell him that she had fainted, he panicked. He was in the library within seconds, to find her unconscious on the floor, a book in her hand. One glance at the book and he knew he had gone about this all wrong. It was his fault that she was laying here like this. Now that she knew part of the truth, he had no choice but to tell her everything.

"How is she?" Kanami asked quietly as she came to check on them.

"Not awake yet."

"I see. Perhaps you should rest in your own room, My Lord. I will call you when she awakes."

"No, I'm fine," Hei stated. "Please rest. I'll be alright. I need to speak with her when she awakes."

"Alright… If you need anything, let me know."

Hei nodded and she quietly left the room. Previously, she had been resting in the sitting area of Misaki's room. If he needed anything, he could always call Ricardo as well. For the time being, there was nothing he could do but wait. He had hoped to never feel this way again, unprepared for it to happen so quickly.

Gazing at her pale face, he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. How she was now was such a stark contrast to how she had been when she had returned from the garden that afternoon. If only he had thought things through more clearly before rushing ahead with the plan… He would have realized that she would want to know everything, though it was hard to gauge how much she would actually accept.

"Mm…"

"Misaki?" he exclaimed, hearing her make noises. "Misaki, can you hear me?"

She struggled to open her eyes. When she did, they had a slight glazed look to them. Hei waited to see if she finally regained full consciousness. It had already been four hours since they found her. They didn't even know how long before that she had fainted.

"Let me help," he stated when she tried to get up.

He steadied her as he slowly helped her into a sitting position, propping a pillow behind her back. Kanami had left a pitcher of juice at her bedside and he poured a cup for her. She drank from it greedily as he held it to her lips, realizing that she would be hungry. After all, both of them had skipped dinner.

With fresh liquid in her system, she seemed to be faring better. Hei sat on the edge of the bed facing her. When her vision began to clear and she recognized who it was, she shrank away from him, flinching as he reached out to touch her.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kanami?" she asked warily.

"Do you remember what happened?" he inquired, dropping his hand to his lap.

"Vaguely. It still doesn't explain why you're here and why Kanami isn't."

"You fainted in the library and she came to find me after she found you there. I've asked her to rest so she will be fully capable of serving you tomorrow. Do you remember this?"

"Yes…" Misaki replied, her eyes widening in surprise as he held up the book she had found.

"Good. I'm here because we need to talk," he said gently. "I know you don't like me and I haven't given you any reason to do."

"That's right. I don't trust you. You kidnap me and take me to… Wherever this is, which isn't even my world, is it?"

"No it's not," he answered with a sigh. "This is Mato. In your terms, I suppose you would call it the demon world."

"Demon world? Why would you bring me here? Why do you all look… So human…?"

"I'll tell you, if you want to know, including why I said I'm taking you as my wife. But I'm not going to return you, no matter what."

Misaki nervously bit her lip as she digested the information he had given her. If he wasn't going to return her to her world, that meant she was stuck here. If that were the case, it would be better to understand what was going on. She searched his eyes to gauge the merit of his words. On this matter, he had no reason to lie. She had already known they were different than her somehow…

"Since you won't let me go home, then yes, I want to know."

"Alright," he replied, handing her another glass of juice. "Like I said, this is Mato. Our world isn't that different from yours. We have our own states. As you would have seen in the book, I am the head of the Shochi clan and therefore responsible for Shochi state."

"I read that since you would only tell me this place is called Midnight Castle."

"It is our primary house. Since I'm responsible for the state, you can imagine all the duties that come with it," Hei said, continuing. "One such duty is to ensure that the family line has an heir."

"That doesn't explain why you need me. Surely there is a demon here you could marry."

A brief flash of pain crossed his features before it was gone and Misaki wondered if she said something wrong. It made sense, didn't it? Why take someone from a different world when there were potential mates already here? Even so, she supposed he was getting to that part since he did promise to explain.

"It's not as simple as just marrying," he finally stated. "It has to be a love match."

"A love match?"

"Yes. In order for us to fully mature, we must find our love match before a certain age…"

"And what age is that…?" Misaki inquired, not really sure she wanted to know.

"By our fifth century."

"Five hundred? So uh… How old are you now?"

"I'm still five years shy of my fifth century," Hei answered with a slight smile.

"Oh my God…" Misaki murmured.

"So back to the story. Our marriage has to be a love match."

"And if it isn't?"

"It's not like I would die if I didn't, but my powers will never develop to their full potential. If a demon has relations outside a love match, and even has a child, then the child's powers are also limited. It is not such a big deal for commoners. But as the Shochi clan head, I must maintain my powers and pass them on," Hei explained.

"And you think _I'm_ your love match? A human?"

"It matters not that you are human. There have been others before you."

"But I'm human," Misaki protested. "I'm not going to live to be five hundred, which you don't look a day over twenty… What makes you think it's me?"

"I know. After our marriage, there will be a sharing of power. Basically, you will inherit our power."

"And you know this how? How can you be so certain?"

"My time is growing short," Hei stated. "I paid a visit to the seer and she told me."

"Okay…?"

"Each clan has their own power. Mine is the ability to control electricity. The Demoness of Kaidei, a neighbouring state, has the power of vision. For many generations, they have foretold of love matches and many other things. Because of her, I knew it was you and also is how I know your name."

"How can that be?" she asked.

"Can you truthfully say there is nothing between us? No feelings or emotions?"

He touched his palm to her cheek, causing her to shudder in response. The look in his eyes scared her as this was too much to handle. She was supposed to fall in love with him, but he wasn't just anyone. He was both a demon and a clan leader. Despite that, she knew what he was talking about – that overwhelming sensation of attraction the moment she had laid eyes on him.

"No, I cannot," she finally answered. "But I…"

"That's enough," Hei replied, lightly touching his fingers to her lips. "The love match itself is not enough, but both sides have to be willing. Even if I force you to accept this, it is of no value. You yourself must also accept this and accept me. We have spoken enough for one evening. I will let you rest."

"Alright…"

He smiled as he got up from the bed. Helping her back into bed, he gently tucked the blankets around her before wishing her a good night's rest. Misaki watched him for a few moments before nodding and closing her eyes. In response, Hei retook the seat he had originally been occupying. In his opinion, the discussion had gone rather well. Perhaps he should have done things this way to begin with, but late was better than never.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Misaki awoke with a start. Without warning, she felt a sharp clenching of her abdominal muscles, causing her to cry out in pain. Closing her eyes and curling into a ball, she wished the pain would go away. She had never felt anything like it before. As she writhed around from the uncomfortable sensations, she felt someone place their hand against her forehead.<p>

"Shh, you're going to be alright," she heard, recognizing Hei's voice as he tried to soothe her.

"M – Master, what should I do?" Kanami asked nervously beside him.

"She'll be fine. Go down and tell them to prepare breakfast. I'll bring her down in a moment."

"Yes, My Lord."

She could hear Kanami leaving her bedside. As Hei continued to stroke her hair in a calming fashion, Misaki felt her body begin to relax. Eventually, the pain subsided and she was able to straighten out her legs. Slowly, she opened her eyes, brushing away the residual tears that had leaked from her eyes. As she gazed up at her host, he smiled at her.

"Are you feeling better?" Hei asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll help you up."

She nodded in reply. Carefully, he helped her into a sitting position. With her legs over the edge of the bed, a feeling of light-headedness came over her. Gripping the bed, she closed her eyes, waiting for her sense of balance to equilibrate. She tried to stand, but without a word, she found herself swept into Hei's arms.

"What… I can walk," she protested in embarrassment.

"I think not. Just last night, you fainted. I won't have you faint on us again. You don't want Kanami to worry now, do you?"

Opening her mouth to protest, no words came out. She didn't. Even so, she highly doubted that was his only motivation for behaving in such a way. After all, he was watching her with that deceptive smile on his face. Resigned to her fate of being coddled, Misaki finally sighed.

"Now hold on carefully. I'm going to take you to the dining room."

Without much choice in the matter, Misaki slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She should have known better anyways. Between the three of them, there had never been a moment where she was in control; ever since she found herself in this other world. Sighing softly, Misaki tried to ignore the sensations he created within her; the feel of his solid chest against her side like a wall of protection; the way his muscles rippled from the strain of carrying her, powerful and gentle at the same time.

To her astonishment, he did not head to the door. Rather, she felt tickled by a sensation of warmth. Her vision blanked and her movements stilled. The next thing she knew, they were in front of the dining room door. Apparently, he had used his powers to transport them. She didn't think she would ever get used to that; it was such a far-fetched idea that she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't experienced it firsthand – twice.

"Aren't we going to go in?" Misaki inquired, blushing as he only stood there, staring down at her.

"Yes, of course."

The door opened as he neared it. Calmly, he walked through the doorway, the entrance closing on its own after they made their way inside. Silently wishing he would quicken his steps, Misaki wasn't sure how much more of this she could take; the painful awareness of her attraction towards him regardless of all the crazy things he had shared with her. She wasn't ready to accept his words. She had only been here for two days.

"What would you like to eat?" Hei asked after settling her at the dining table. "We'll have you cured of your hunger pains in no time."

"I can help myself."

"Perhaps, but as your host, it is my duty to see to your well-being."

"It's really not necessary," complained Misaki. "I'm sure you're hungry as well."

"Starving," he murmured in her ear before taking the seat next to hers, rather than the one at the end of the table.

The implications of his words were not lost on her. She ignored the ticklish feel of his breath teasing her ear by preoccupying herself with putting food on her plate. Even so, she could not stop the blush that crept into her cheeks as he was fully aware of his effect on her. He continued to watch her with a devilish grin across his face.

_Be still_, Misaki told her heart as it was thumping madly in her chest.

Eventually he stopped staring as his stomach gave a low grumble, causing Misaki to giggle. As much as she loved food, he must love it more. He continually ate everything that was leftover on the table, every meal. She couldn't help wondering if it had to do with the powers they possessed. Perhaps they had to eat more because their bodies naturally expended more energy? She didn't really know as she had only seen him eat.

"Can I ask you something?" Misaki inquired after eating enough for her body to feel normal again.

"Of course," Hei replied, pleased that she was the one to initiate the conversation. "What is it?"

"Do all demons have powers? Perhaps nothing dramatic such as your ability to control electricity, but things like teleportation and telekinesis…"

"Hm… It really depends on the family line. The common ones are those two, to varying degrees. Others are much stronger, like Ricardo as he comes from a line of demons who have served my family for generations."

"Oh… So it's not very common then?" Misaki asked.

"No. We're organized based on a pyramid structure. Including myself, there are nine of us at the very top; the nine clan leaders of the nine states. Within each family, we have retainers like Ricardo. Most are at the bottom with limited abilities. Those who have moderate amounts are assigned with governing positions within regions of the state. Is there a reason why you ask?"

"Perhaps. I haven't seen her teleport or anything like that, but Kanami was able to fix my eyesight with a snap of her fingers. Neither you nor Ricardo have done anything like that."

"Interesting," Hei stated. "It is possible she has some heritage from the small northwest state of Seichi. They are known for their healing abilities."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Would you like to learn more?" inquired Hei. "I can teach you."

"Oh… N – No, that's quite alright. I can look in the library. I'm sure you have plenty of things to do."

She cast a wary glance in his direction, causing him to chuckle. It seemed as if she would still like to avoid his presence. Even so, he refused to accept it. After all, she had taken it quite well after he explained himself. She had even taken interest in their land. They were not going to become any closer if he permitted for her to avoid him completely.

"That may be true," he agreed, putting down his utensils to turn and gaze at her. "That said, spending time with you is just as important. How else will I convince you to become my wife?"

She immediately blushed, turning to stare at her plate. Hei refused to let her ignore him. He gently reached out to turn her gaze towards him. In response, she stiffened, but did not pull away from his touch. Smiling as he looked into her eyes, he lightly stroked his thumb across her cheek. The colour on her cheeks darkened, but she didn't look away.

"I would be honoured if you would set aside an hour of your day for me – outside of meals," he stated softly. "Will you do that?"

Her immediate inclination was to refuse, but the words were not vocalized. Instead, she stared into his eyes, unable to disregard the sincerity she could see in their depths. Besides, she had already come to accept that she was stuck here. What harm could there be? It wasn't like he treated her poorly, rather the opposite. He was willing to be honest and open with her, so shouldn't she reciprocate and do the same? Not to mention, she had a difficult time thinking otherwise when he continued to caress her cheek.

"Oh, very well," she murmured.

"Thank you."

He pulled his hand away from her face and Misaki ignored the urge to pull it back. She watched as he contentedly turned back to his food as he was not finished eating. On that note, neither was she, easily distracted by his presence. She managed to eat another few bites before another curious thought entered her mind.

"If there have been humans here before me, does that mean that it's possible for demons to be living amongst us? None of you look any different than us."

"Quite possibly," Hei replied. "I don't know why anyone would choose that, but yes, it's very probable to assume so. If they are, they either had help or they are actually high-ranked demons."

"Why's that?" Misaki asked, not sure she liked that answer.

"To bring you here, I had Ricardo go to your world. It would be an impossible feat for any demon with powers less than his. Even then, there is some preparation necessary for it to be successful."

"What would they do there? They… They wouldn't actually eat humans would they?" she asked, shuddering at the thought.

"No, I highly doubt that. I cannot fathom what they would desire to accomplish there, but I have never heard of cases where they eat humans. If that were the case, we would be very disturbed by that."

"We?"

"Except for cases such as yours, we are content to keep our existence unknown in your human world," Hei answered. "Humans would have no means of coming to our world."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean I don't have to help you get changed?" Kanami asked with a pout.<p>

"I mean exactly what I said."

"But that's my duty…"

Alone in her bedchamber with her maid, Misaki sighed. The girl shuffled her feet unhappily, disappointed by the news. Misaki could see that she had already chosen an evening gown for the evening meal. Knowing her, it would be just as embarrassing as the first one and paired with equally ridiculous high heels. She never did understand why people liked them. They were so unpractical. Luckily, she was saved from answering as there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"I'll be right back," Kanami murmured, still pouting.

"Thanks."

Misaki already knew who it was, but refrained from telling Kanami. She wasn't sure which one was worse – having to wear Kanami's outfits or having to spend an hour alone with her host before having dinner. She had agreed to his suggestion that morning; that she designate an hour of her time to spend in his company. For their first meeting, he had chosen the hour directly before supper, which ultimately meant she would spend twice that amount of time with him.

"Master! What are you doing here?" she heard Kanami exclaim when the girl answered the door.

"I've come to find your mistress. She has promised me this time before we have supper."

"Oh… I'll go get her!"

Misaki heard Hei chuckle before she heard Kanami rushing back into the room where she was sitting in front of the vanity table. When she entered with a broad grin on her face, Misaki only raised an eyebrow in response. How the girl's mood had changed in a matter of seconds, knowing that her master and mistress were spending time together.

"Why didn't you tell me Master was coming to get you?"

"I do not believe I am required to tell you everything," Misaki stated lightly.

"That is true. Oh, but I still wish I was helping you change. You would look absolutely lovely," Kanami replied wistfully.

"Perhaps. It's best not to keep your master waiting."

"Yes, My Lady."

Grinning in reply, Misaki had already imagined what Kanami's response would be; all of it. Because of that, she had purposely omitted the information that she would be in Hei's presence. It was a simplistic point of view, but Kanami's two favourite things were playing dress up and the relationship between her master and mistress.

"Are you ready?" Hei asked as she appeared at the door.

"Yes. Kanami, I will be returning after the evening meal. Given yesterday's events, it's best if I rest early."

"Yes, Mistress," she replied with a small curtsey.

Smiling, she watched the two of them head down the hallway before quietly closing the door. It was unfortunate that her mistress would not be wearing the gown this evening. That meant she would have to put it away. As much as she enjoyed the fact that they were spending time together, Kanami hoped it wasn't always at this time. Otherwise, there would be no opportunities for these dresses to be worn.

* * *

><p>Headed to the library together, Misaki was surprised by how quiet her companion was. He was the one to pick their destination and she wasn't sure what they would do. After all, this was the first time she would be in his company outside of the dining room.<p>

Once there, Hei entered first and led her to a sitting area where two armchairs were side by side with a small table placed between them. There was a pot of tea on the tabletop along with two cups and saucers. It seemed like he was already prepared. He quietly asked her to take a seat, to which she complied, before he disappeared between the shelves.

"What's this?" Misaki asked as he returned to place two books in her hands.

"You were asking about the land earlier. If you like, you can read these as they have more information. This red one covers basic geography while the other one discusses our recent history."

"And what is your definition of recent history?"

"Within the last two millennia," Hei answered with a chuckle. "If you would like to go further back, I'd be happy to accommodate you."

"N – No, that's quite alright."

Smiling, Hei took the seat next to hers. He proceeded to pour out two cups of tea. Pushing one set closer to her, he took his and settled back in his chair. Misaki watched as he delicately held up the saucer while he sipped from the cup. When he glanced at her, she turned her attention towards the books on her lap, flipping through them. He only wanted to sit next to her while she read?

"Will you tell me about the human world?" he inquired softly.

"My world?"

"I have never been there and have only heard a few stories about it. What did you do there?"

"Oh… Speaking of that, what happens now that I'm here?" Misaki asked. "Do I just disappear?"

"I don't know," Hei answered honestly. "I should have asked the seer, but I didn't think of that at the time."

"And you won't send me back?"

"Absolutely not. I need you."

Blushing at his simple statement, Misaki quietly closed the book. Turning to take a hold of her cup, she stared at her companion over the rim as she took a sip. She supposed either way, it no longer mattered what her life might have been back on Earth. She was no longer there. She lowered her gaze when he turned to look at her.

"You can't fault me for asking," she murmured as she put down her cup.

"Of course not," he replied with a grin. "So tell me what you did there."

"I was working as a police officer."

"Police officer?"

"Yes. We were responsible for catching criminals," Misaki explained. "I'm sure you have someone like that here if someone commits a crime."

"It depends on the crime. For petty crimes, the local officials deal with it. If it is something more severe, then it is my responsibility."

"Are there a lot of problems here?"

"Not really. They usually work together, but that's here in my state. Other states might have more problems," Hei commented.

"Why's that?"

"After Reido, Shochi is the second largest state. We have a lot of fertile farmland. As a result, we have enough provisions when it comes to food. For smaller states like Ryoto and Seichi, they can struggle with providing enough."

"Can't you just sell food to them to help?" she asked.

"Sell them?"

"Surely there is a currency system here," Misaki exclaimed in astonishment. "I mean, how will they get what they need? Not all of them are farmers, I hope."

"No, then they trade. When someone needs clothes, they can trade with food. Everyone has a family skill that is passed down."

"I can't even imagine…" Misaki murmured, wondering what it would be like if the human world operated on a similar system.

"Those with the most power have the most say, like me," he said. "That is what determines your rank. It is very difficult, near impossible, to change that."

"No one has ever tried to upset the system?"

"Perhaps in the past. The clans have been in existence for countless generations."

"And yet, the states are not all equal," Misaki pointed out.

"No, because power amongst the clans also have a ranking."

Misaki sat back in her chair as she attempted to organize all the information she had been given. The conversation had started out discussing her world, but she couldn't help asking about his. Unlike the human world, everything here was determined by rank which equated directly to the amount of power one possessed. She supposed that fact alone simplified their world. All in all, the real demons were nothing at all like the demons imagined in her world; grotesque, monstrous beasts that preyed on humans for their blood and flesh.

"I'm sure there's so much we could talk about since neither of us knows anything about the other's world. Why don't we go for supper? I'm sure you're hungry by now," Hei said.

"It's that time already?"

"Just about."

"Alright," Misaki replied since his words were true.

Hei waited for her to rise out of her seat before he led her out of the library. It was surprising, but Misaki hadn't realized that an hour had already passed. Instead, she had been caught up in asking him questions about his world. Overall, it hadn't been as bad as she imagined it would be. Smiling to herself, she held the two books protectively in front of her as she followed along. Since she was here to stay, it was best to make the most out of it.

A side glance at his companion told him that she had enjoyed their time together and he was glad. Despite his attraction to her, it wasn't the time to focus on that aspect. After all, he first had to win over her trust if he had any hope of winning her over to become his bride. For their first encounter together, he had to say it had gone well. Unfortunately, he hadn't asked nearly enough about her world as it seemed to be very different from his own; an assumption he made based on her surprised reactions to some of his answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

How's that for explanations? Demons! ^^ Ties it in with the title~ Hei's a demon and he demands that Misaki become his wife. Lol~ I have to account for their powers somehow... Anyways, hopefully you're still enjoying the story. There's still a looong ways to go...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Alone in the garden, Misaki sighed as she searched for a place to sit. She had already been in their world for two and a half weeks, yet she still couldn't get used to it. Hei was very kind to her and even sweet at times with small things like bringing flowers to her room. During their time together, they ended up discussing what their worlds were like. His enthusiasm to know more compelled her to tell him more, but at the end of the day, it wasn't enough.

In the silence of the night, she was isolated with the thoughts in her head. It wasn't terrible here, but it still wasn't her home. The longing for her own life, her human lifestyle, became unbearable at times. She wanted the freedom; to drive her cute sports car; to dig her hands into a delicious McDonness meal; to go where she pleased; chase down criminals and fire her gun.

Hei was busy with work most of the time though he tried to be accommodating. Kanami was a joy to be around because she could get caught up in her cheerfulness, albeit temporarily. It wasn't exactly something she could talk about. After all, they wouldn't understand when their lifestyles were completely different. They didn't even have anything like a computer or television. She needed _something_ to keep her occupied – preferably something active.

Sitting down on a nearby bench, she managed to sit still for thirty seconds before she was up again. She couldn't help it; she was restless and there was nothing to do that helped alleviate her boredom. It was a wonder that they didn't feel the same when all they did was work. Apparently, demons were much more diligent beings than humans… It made her wonder how other humans had possibly survived here without going crazy.

Releasing a long sigh, Misaki continued her aimless wandering in the garden. There was running, but she had been sick of running around the garden after the first week. It just wasn't the same as productive exercise, like dashing up stairs in hot pursuit of a murderer. Adventure and danger were in her blood. Now, she felt more like a pet bird trapped in a gilded cage, clipped of her wings.

There was one thing that was better in the demon world and that was the air. They didn't have things like man-made technology to pollute it. Being outside helped, but she wished it could be elsewhere; not stuck in a garden. It was beautiful, but she preferred practical and logical over aesthetics.

Reaching the path where she usually turned right, she decided to go left. She needed to see something different. It wasn't like she could possibly get lost when the castle was a huge backdrop in the distance, regardless of how far she went. Something about this world distorted her perception. It was the only explanation she had when it always stayed the same size, like there was a minimum visual size it could not drop below.

_I really am going crazy, _she thought to herself with a laugh.

Since no one was around, she screamed at the top of her lungs, not stopping until she ran out of air. She was so frustrated! Why couldn't they have something useful for her to do? She did not enjoy the feeling that she was meant to be a pretty accessory for Hei, like a trophy wife. She always had been and always would be the type of woman who found contentment in purpose.

Sighing softly, Misaki finally turned to head back to the castle. If she was supposed to pass the rest of her life this way, she had a feeling her life might not be for much longer… It was so pointless. Perhaps she could speak to Hei and ask that she be allowed to help. It was the only way. The one time she had tried to put away her own clothes, Kanami had shrieked and given her a look of absolute dismay. Then she went on to monologue about the dire punishment she would be given for allowing such an undignified thing to happen.

As annoyed as she had been at the time, Misaki couldn't help chuckling at the memory. Kanami had gone on for a good twenty minutes, her imagination running rampant from the possibilities. Misaki knew for a fact that her master would do nothing of the sort. If he did, she would have had more than few choice words with him.

As she turned onto the main path, a stiff wind blew across the garden, startling her. She closed her eyes and used her hand to shield her face, not wanting dirt to fly into her eyes. It only lasted a short moment as her ponytail settled itself across her back. That had been odd, the weather typically very mild. If it rained, it was always light. If it was windy, it was only a breeze. Even the sun wasn't as hot and the evenings not as chilly.

When she finally opened her eyes, Misaki was startled to see someone else on the same path, standing in the distance. They hadn't been there a moment ago. For some reason, it was difficult to make out their appearance; like they were shrouded by a fog or a thick wall of plastic was placed between them. Even so, she was curious to know who it was. Though her time here was still short, the only demons she had met were Hei, Ricardo and Kanami.

Taking steps forward to close the distance between them, Misaki could see that the stranger was also doing the same. Someone was looking for her? She was the only one out here. Despite her curiosity, Misaki's steps were slow and cautious. Though the demons from Midnight Castle were kind to her, for obvious reasons, she didn't know what to expect now.

All of a sudden, the stranger stopped when she was a few meters away; Misaki could finally see clearly that it was a slender young girl. She had chin-length brown hair with straight bangs, her hair held back by a white headband, and clear blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple white sleeveless dress. Based on appearances, Misaki would have guessed her to be eight or nine years old, if she had been a human. But given the fact that she was in the demon world, appearances could be deceiving.

Hei only looked to be in his early twenties in human terms when in reality he was closing in on his fifth century. Even Kanami. She looked just as young, yet when she had inquired, Kanami informed her that she was already well into her third century – 362 to be exact. It made her curious about Ricardo since he looked much older than the other two. With that thought in mind, it was safe to assume that this girl was still older than her, regardless of her youthful appearance. They did live for a lot longer than humans did.

Staying where she was, Misaki gazed at the girl, trying to assess the situation. The girl had appeared unannounced, seemingly in search of her, yet she only stood there, not speaking. Misaki didn't sense any harboured ill-intent, but surely the girl had a purpose for showing up here. After all, she was trespassing on the property of Midnight Castle, the primary land of Hei, the Shochi clan leader…

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked gently, not wanting to startle her. "You shouldn't be here."

"Misaki Kirihara."

"What?" she exclaimed in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

Misaki's eyes narrowed as she gazed at the girl. How did she not only know that she was here, at this specific location, and also know her name? It would be well known that Hei had chosen a mistress, but it wasn't like she had gone out to meet his citizens. Even so, the girl was not bothered by her staring; she calmly stared back.

"What do you want from me?"

"Ask about the one before."

"Before what?" she questioned.

"Ask about the one before."

"That doesn't make sense!"

Before she could ask more, the girl literally vanished in front of her eyes. On Earth, she might have thought she was seeing things, but things were different here. Apparently, the ability to teleport was just as common as Hei had told her. It was mysterious enough that she had been dragged here in the first place, but now this? Sighing softly, she headed back to the castle. So much for trying to unwind when she was just given more to think about.

As she was about to enter the castle, Misaki whirled around thinking she heard something. She hadn't been able to hear it clearly. A blurred image materialized in the distance, leading her to believe that the demon girl wasn't gone. The voice had sounded exactly like hers. Though she continued to wait, nothing happened. She didn't speak again. Rather, another stiff wind blew through the garden as it had before the girl appeared. When it died down again, everything was still and silent in the garden.

_I guess I'll just take a nap…_

* * *

><p>Awaking with a start, Misaki was feeling delirious and it took her a moment to realize where she was. She touched the back of her hand to her forehead to feel a light sheen of sweat beading on her skin. The dream of her homeland had been so vivid; it had seemed like she was truly in Tokyo. And yet, the dream had been punctuated with a decidedly demonic factor – the demon girl in the garden persistently following her; appearing unannounced at every turn of the corner.<p>

_Ask about the one before,_ Misaki thought to herself, recalling the girl's instructions. _Before what?_

Sitting up in bed, she had no idea what she could possibly be referring to. Much to her surprise, Kanami was not in the room. She was usually at her side the moment she awoke. Sighing softly, she climbed out of bed, still pondering the odd instructions she had been given. Who was that girl? Why would she sneak into Midnight Castle to tell her that? After all, Kanami hadn't said a word about it when she told her that she wanted to rest before supper, meaning she had come and gone unnoticed.

"Kanami?" Misaki called out.

The moment she spoke, Kanami appeared at the entrance to her sleeping chambers. She must have been resting in the sitting area after completing her chores. They smiled at each other before Kanami came to help her undress. It was still early, but almost time to get ready for the evening meal.

"Do I have time for a bath?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. There is still an hour and a half before supper."

"Then I would like to have a bath first."

"Yes Mistress," Kanami replied.

It took her a few minutes to fill the tub in the back. Misaki watched as she tested the temperature of the water. It was one out of many unexplained things in their world. It wasn't like they burned gas or coal, yet they still had ways to cook and clean and heat the bath water. Then again, that was only at the castle because Kanami had informed her that they normally took cold baths. Warm baths were a luxury of the ruling clan.

When she had asked Hei about it, he told her about something called a demon stone. They would draw energy from the stone for tasks such as cooking and bathing. Yet, the size and therefore the power of these stones varied for each family. Quite obviously, the ones in the possession of ruling clans were the largest. For the common class, theirs were only large enough to provide energy for cooking. It was amazing that they didn't run out of energy since they were used regularly. When she had asked about that, Hei couldn't explain why. It just didn't.

Once the bath was ready, Kanami helped her out of her pyjamas before helping her into the tub. The water was just perfect and she sank down into it with a contented sigh. Back in Tokyo, she never had time for something like this. It had always been a quick in and out of the shower business. Here, this was the only way to clean as the concept of a shower did not exist. After all, there was no such thing as plumbing.

After she had settled in, Kanami handed her a bar of soap. She had been tempted to ask what it really was, but she never dared, just in case it was something weird. Whatever it was, it felt luxurious as she rubbed it on her skin. It glided across smoothly, leaving her skin soft and moisturized every time she used it. If it were possible to pack it up and sell it on Earth, it was sure to be a big hit.

"Which dress would you like to wear, Mistress?" Kanami asked, holding up her options for the evening.

"I believe the green one will be good."

Nodding in response, Kanami went to put away the other one. Between the two of them, they had come to an agreement on how her dressing room segments would work. Kanami would pick two dresses from the closet and from the two she would pick which one she liked best. Once a week, Kanami would be given full creative license when it came to her outfit. Also once a week, she would get to pick something for herself, which usually involved pants of some sort.

The dress for this evening was a knee length, one-shoulder dress in a sea green colour. It fitted like a sheath dress where the skirt flared right below the hips. Ruching brought in on the left side by her waist helping to accentuate her curves. The dress also had a chiffon top layer the same colour as the satin fabric which added dimension and a hint of sophistication. The final touch was the use of chiffon as an off-shoulder draping to embellish the bare shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Kanami returned as she was finished soaking in the tub. Carefully climbing out, Misaki took the towel from Kanami and wrapped it around herself. She quickly wiped herself off before Kanami began to hand each article of clothing to her. Once she was fully dressed, she seated herself at the vanity table as hairstyling and makeup was always the next step.

"Kanami, can I ask you something?" Misaki inquired as she was brushing out her hair.

"Yes, of course Mistress."

"Why is it that your master hasn't looked for a love match until it became this late? If it's common knowledge that a love match is necessary, why wait until time runs out?"

"Eh? Mistress, I would not be privy to the inner workings of Master's mind," Kanami answered, surprised by the question.

"I suppose not. I still find it odd that he would wait until he only has five years left."

Kanami didn't speak, silently continuing with her task at hand. If it was something she wanted to know about, she would have to ask Master directly. Only he would be able to answer her with clarity. It wasn't in their habit to question their master's intentions. It wasn't their place to pry into his private life.

"Inn… Min… Yin?" Misaki said to herself, trying to recall what was last said to her before she entered the castle. "Lynn?"

"Mistress… What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to recall something," she replied, glancing at Kanami via the reflection of the mirror. "Did I say something wrong? Does it mean something?"

Again, Kanami did not speak. Her eyes had widened in shock, but she slowly glanced to the left; a reaction which caused Misaki to think that she knew something. Yet, if it was incriminating in some way, Misaki knew she wouldn't speak. She wouldn't be the one who carried tales and spoke out of line.

* * *

><p>Sighing softly, Misaki continued to absent-mindedly push around the food on her plate. It had been obvious that Kanami knew something in relations to the instructions she was given, but what? There was no possible way to force her to speak. After she had brought it up, Kanami had been visibly distressed, even though she tried to cover it. What was it that no one was willing to tell her?<p>

"Is the meal not to your liking?" Hei inquired, noticing her distraction.

She had joined him for supper as was their regular schedule. Since then, she had only spoken a few times. Now she wasn't eating, still on her first plate when normally she would be finishing up her second one. Clearly something was bothering her; she hadn't even heard him speaking.

"Misaki?" he asked, trying again to draw her attention. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, did you ask me something?"

"I asked if the meal is not to your liking. You've barely touched your plate all evening."

"Oh! I… I was thinking about something," she replied sheepishly. "I apologize for being such a terrible companion this evening."

"Not at all," he answered graciously. "If something is bothering you, I'd be willing to help."

"Well…"

Taking her time, Misaki nervously bit her lip, trying to determine if it was the right thing to do; to ask him about it. She didn't know what the word meant, but Kanami have given her such a big reaction… What if it was a secret of the demon world she wasn't supposed to know? As it were, she wasn't one of them.

"Does the word 'Yin' mean anything to you?" she finally asked, certain that was what the girl had said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Where did you hear that?" Hei demanded, his eyes narrowing slightly before his expression cleared.

"Oh… Well…"

Biting her lip again, Misaki let her voice trail off. She hadn't expected this type of response as his voice had taken on a hint of harshness. If it was something of a taboo topic, she didn't want to mention the demon girl. She had been trespassing, but Misaki didn't want her to get in trouble.

Suddenly, Hei sighed as it hadn't been his intention to scare her, though it was clear that he had. Her eyes had widened in shock, startled by his tone of voice. He had no idea where she had heard that from, but it wasn't like she had any ulterior motives in mentioning it; it wasn't like she would understand the significance of the name.

"I… Sorry I asked," Misaki murmured before turning back to her food, certain she had said something wrong.

Sighing again, Hei realized he had no choice but to broach the subject after she had brought it up. Their relationship was already somewhat strained since he hadn't told her the truth to begin with. How could she possibly come to accept him if she didn't feel like she could trust him? Though he didn't really want to talk about it, it looked like he would have to.

"Misaki, I'm sorry I startled you. I don't know where you heard about that, so I was shocked when you asked," Hei said gently. "I… If you give me some time to organize my thoughts, I will tell you."

"Okay…"

"Will you come with me after supper? I will tell you then."

"Alright," she answered softly.

She seemed sceptical, but Hei was glad she agreed. Otherwise, they would be back at square one. It wasn't his favourite topic to talk about, far from it, but it was a necessary evil. He supposed he couldn't possibly keep it a secret, especially if he wanted her to marry him. She did have a right to know.

* * *

><p>When they concluded their evening meal, Hei led her out of the dining room, neither of them speaking. It wasn't like she was trying to force him to speak. She wouldn't deny her curiosity, but he was under no obligation to tell her everything. Even so, since he said he would, she could only follow along.<p>

Much to her surprise, they headed upstairs to the Cerulean Wing; an area of the castle she had never been as it was his private area. Feeling apprehensive, she wasn't so sure she wanted to know anymore. She hadn't been prepared for this when he said he would explain after the meal.

Now that she was here, she could see that this half was different from the half she occupied. While the Indigo Wing had two hallways, the Cerulean Wing only had one, which meant the size of those rooms would be much larger in comparison. She supposed it was to be expected since it was his castle after all.

They entered the first room on their left and as Misaki had speculated, it was much larger than hers. Confused as to why they were here, Misaki didn't give voice to her questions. Hei had said he would explain, so obviously there was a correlation to this room and the word she had asked about. Instead, she took the time to glance around.

The room seemed to be separated into sections. There were movable panels that sectioned off this first area into a sitting space. From what she could see so far, the room had a feminine appeal to it; delicate floral patterned sofas, vases of flowers accenting the tables and a colour scheme of cornflower blue and amethyst.

They passed from the first section into the second and Misaki was quick to notice the difference between the two. While the sitting area was more aesthetic, the second area was strictly practical. It was sparsely decorated with two sturdy tables. One table had a stock of towels and a silver washbasin on top. The other was filled with jars and vials carefully lined and organized.

"Wait right here," Hei said quietly.

Misaki nodded her head before he left to enter the next section of the room. She couldn't see what was beyond because the movable panels were made of wood, decorated by elaborate engravings of flowers. Since she was left alone, she made her way towards the panelling. It was exquisite and she had never seen anything like it before.

"How are you feeling?" she unexpectedly heard Hei ask.

She glanced towards the opening he had passed through, but he wasn't there. Originally thinking that he had been speaking to her, he wasn't. Then she realized that someone else must be in the room and Hei was speaking to them.

"I'm fine. Help me up?" she heard, a soft feminine voice replying to Hei's question.

"Of course. Let me get you something to drink."

"Thank you. What are you doing here? You already checked on me before supper."

"She asked about you," Hei answered.

"She's here now? Let me meet her."

"Very well."

After he said that, Hei appeared in the space between the two sections, motioning for her to come. It was then that Misaki realized that Yin was not a special word, but a special person or demon – whichever she was. Nervously, she entered the other section, not sure what to expect.

As she passed through, she found herself in the bedroom area where the large four-poster bed occupied the main area. There were two night tables on either side. A separate table was placed to the side where there was a pitcher of water and a number of cups.

Cautiously entering farther in, Misaki was surprised to find a silver-haired girl with lovely violet eyes sitting up on the bed. Her long hair was loose around her shoulders and she was wearing a lilac-coloured nightgown that was long-sleeved and buttoned up snugly around her neck.

"Come closer, come closer," she said, holding out her hand.

Misaki obliged, only noticing that her eyes were slightly cloudy when she was standing next to the bed. Misaki was surprised that the girl's hands were cool as she had wrapped her fingers around her wrist. The girl smiled as she peered up at her and Misaki smiled in response.

"Misaki, I'd like you to meet Yin," Hei stated.

"Hello," Misaki murmured. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, she's charming! Why didn't you…"

Yin didn't finish her sentence as she began to cough. Hei was by her side in a second and Misaki quickly stepped out of the way. He rubbed her back before pressing the glass of water into her hands. She drank a few sips before she gave it back to him.

"You got overly excited," Hei admonished as he put the glass of water on the table.

"I'm fine."

"That's what you always say. Did you take your medication?"

"Yes of course. You're the one who gave it to me," Yin replied lightly.

"Then rest."

"But she just got here," protested Yin. "I barely had the chance to speak with her."

"Then you can ask her to visit you tomorrow, but for now you need to rest."

"Oh, please say you will," Yin said to Misaki. "It would be nice to have the company."

"Then shall I come after the morning meal?"

"Please do."

Misaki smiled and nodded before Yin let Hei help her lie down again. He carefully tucked the blankets around her before the two of them left the room. He didn't say anything else, so Misaki assumed that she was supposed to follow him. They headed back downstairs and to the Royal Room.

"Have a seat," Hei said. "I'm sure you're wondering who she is."

"I am."

Hei sighed before he took a seat across from her. He didn't speak immediately and Misaki realized that it must be a painful subject for him. After all, he most likely wouldn't have brought it up if she didn't ask about it in the first place.

"The short version is that I _thought_ she was my love match," Hei finally stated.

"Thought?"

"Yes, but things didn't work out."

"What happened?" Misaki asked gently, surprised by his answer.

It reminded her of the time she had first asked about the marrying business and realized that the flash of pain which crossed his features related to Yin somehow. Something must have happened for it to become a painful subject.

"At first, everything was going well when I was courting her," Hei explained. "I cared about her and she cared about me. I was so certain we would get married. Yet when I asked, she refused."

"Why would she do that?"

"As you can tell, she isn't very healthy, despite being a demon. I've taken her to the Seichi state to have the healers examine her, but they couldn't determine the cause of her weakness. They prescribed some medication to alleviate her pain, but there was nothing to cure her."

"I see," Misaki murmured sympathetically.

"I promised things would get better after we got married, but she didn't believe me."

"You did say something about sharing power."

"Exactly! Even so, she wasn't willing to take that chance, especially since it would be a gamble if we had a child. She couldn't bear the thought that my heir would be a sickly child. There was nothing I could say or do to convince her otherwise," replied Hei.

"Mm… Is that why you waited so long?"

"Yes. I continued to hope that she would get better, but she hasn't. In fact, her health is continually worsening. The healers don't think she'll make it to her fourth century."

"Fourth century? She doesn't look that old," Misaki exclaimed.

"She's already in the last quarter of her third century, but she hasn't aged for the last century. She looks the same as she did a hundred years ago. Despite that, she said her eyesight is starting to fail her. Whatever powers she had in the past, she is unable to use them anymore."

"That's terrible!" Misaki exclaimed, astonished that Yin was actually older than Kanami.

"Yes. If it was up to me, I would have forced her to marry me, but it won't work. Like I told you at the beginning, both of us need to be willing, otherwise it is of no use. If I had, she would have hated herself for it. So now, all I can do is continue to look after her. You don't mind, do you?" he eventually asked.

"Of course not. It is your castle."

Hei frowned slightly, realizing that she still hadn't warmed up to the idea of being his wife. It would be her castle as well, after they married. Though honestly, he wasn't sure what he had expected from her. Considering her lifespan, the time period she had been here was short. Considering his lifespan, that same time period was absolutely miniscule.

"I apologize for the fact that I tried to hide it from you," said Hei. "For obvious reasons, it's quite a painful subject."

"Do you still love her?"

"Yes."

"Mm… Well, I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to pry and you didn't have to feel obligated to explain," Misaki replied. "Perhaps we should rest now? It has been a long day."

Ignoring the urge to shake her, Hei sighed softly. She made it seem like it had absolutely nothing to do with her, yet it did. After all, she would become his wife – he knew that without a doubt. Even so, he supposed that was part of her charm. She didn't feel jealous and she was understanding of the situation. Though, it would have been nice to know that he was making some progress in that department. He supposed it was a good thing he hadn't waited too long or else it might actually be too late by the time she agreed…

"Alright. Let me walk you to your room."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

In the previous chapter, Misaki was in pain because she hadn't eaten in a while... It wasn't meant to be anything super major. haha, just a reason for Hei to carry her~

As for this chapter... Test your character knowledge! :D I wonder who the demon girl is supposed to be... Hm... And how's that for a plot twist? Lol~ I had to use Yin in this story somehow! Can't ignore important characters ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Misaki found herself sitting with Hei in the Cobalt dining room as they shared a meal. While they ate, he was preoccupied with preparing her for the meeting she would have with Yin, talking more than eating; a rare situation for him as he typically ate enough for twenty people. She smiled gently as he continued to list off things to do and things to be careful of.

"Even though she says she is fine, you can't let her push herself," he was saying.

She only had to nod when he glanced at her and he would keep going. To be honest, it had surprised her when he had told her about Yin the previous evening. It had never occurred to her that he might already be in love. After all, he had been so insistent that she was the one. But how would that work?

It was quite obvious that he loved Yin; the way his brows were furrowed together, his concern for her well-being trumping the need to indulge her enthusiasm. It explained why he had waited so long before seeking her out. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that she wasn't even born yet? He said he went to the seer, but he never said exactly when he went.

Whatever the case, Misaki had a lot of questions she wanted to ask Yin. Seeing Hei as he was now, she knew he was a kind demon – strange as that sounded. If Yin loved him, why would she reject his proposal? How could she when she knew how much it would hurt him? It was all quite beyond her understanding as she herself could not say that she had ever been in love.

"Did you hear me?"

"Hm, what was that?" Misaki asked, Hei's voice cutting into her thoughts.

"I said, if anything happens, make sure you call me right away. I'll be busy today so I won't have time to eat lunch with you."

"Oh, I'll be fine on my own."

"Right, so here is the schedule for her medication. Make sure she takes it," Hei said, handing her a slip of paper.

"I will. If you do get a moment of free time, you can always come for a quick visit."

"I believe I shall do that."

With that, he retreated into his own thoughts and Misaki wondered what he was thinking about, despite knowing it related to Yin somehow. He had actively courted her and certain that she reciprocated his feelings, she had instead rejected him when he asked the most important question. She couldn't imagine how it felt to watch a loved one as their health gradually declined, knowing that there was nothing to help them get better. In a case like this, she would have been relieved to live with the typical human lifespan…

* * *

><p>"Mistress, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kanami asked nervously.<p>

"It will be fine. He didn't say you weren't allowed to see her and I'm sure she will enjoy the extra company."

Kanami cast a sceptical glance in her mistress' direction, but didn't say any more. After all, Mistress Misaki had asked her to join them after she informed her that she would be visiting Mistress Yin. That could only mean that Master had explained it to her. He thought it was appropriate for her to know.

It wasn't a secret in their state, but Kanami wasn't sure if she should say anything as Misaki was to be the new mistress. Also, it was a matter of personal concern between Master Hei and Mistress Yin. Not to mention, she was still relatively young when their courtship started so she didn't know all the details. When she had tried to ask about it, her parents would scold her for being nosy about the lives of their superiors.

All she could really remember was the disappointment. Like many others, they thought their master would find his love match, a situation that was cause for joyous celebration. It signified that the future of their state was secured. But unexpectedly, they had been informed that there would be no marriage due to Mistress Yin's poor health.

It wasn't until recently that he mentioned a new mistress; finally after more than a century. Everyone had been excited because it meant that it wasn't too late. And she had been the one hand-chosen out of all the others to serve their new mistress. It was a great honour to serve in Midnight Castle.

Sneaking a glance at her mistress as they headed towards Majorelle, Mistress Yin's room, Kanami smiled. Mistress Misaki was nothing like she had imagined, but it was a good thing. She should have known better since Master Hei was well known for his kindness and generosity. It shouldn't be surprising that his love match would be similar to him in terms of disposition.

Kanami remembered the time her mistress asked her to call her strictly by her given name. She had been surprised, but pleased with the implications. She would have liked that. Before she gave into the temptation, she declined. It wouldn't do to forget her position, though her mistress was quite different. At the end of the day, she was still her mistress.

They approached Mistress Yin's room and Kanami couldn't help herself from glancing around cautiously. They weren't usually allowed to enter this half of the castle without permission. Mistress Misaki said it would be alright, but she was already supposed to since she was meeting Mistress Yin. The same could not be said about her.

"Come along, Kanami. We wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Yes Mistress," she murmured.

Misaki smiled as she was surprisingly meek. She supposed she had sprung the idea on Kanami, but she didn't think her master would complain. It was her idea to begin with. Besides, it must be lonely for Yin to be trapped in her room the entire time. Since Hei would be occupied for the day, they could even have lunch together, something that they would need Kanami for.

"Good morning Yin," Misaki called out as they entered to see her sitting up in bed. "You're up already?"

"I just finished my morning meal. Good morning Misaki."

"I hope you don't mind that I've brought Kanami along."

"Good morning Mistress Yin," Kanami murmured with a small curtsey.

"No, of course not. Please, have a seat."

Next to her bed, there was already an armchair placed there in preparation for her visit. As Misaki went to sit down, Kanami was left to stand next to her nervously. The other two glanced around the room, frowning when they couldn't find a second chair.

"This won't do," Yin murmured. "We'll have to get you a chair, but I'm certain it'll be too heavy for you to move."

"Oh no!" Kanami exclaimed. "I'll be alright here, My Lady."

"Nonsense."

"That's right. It won't do for you to stand all day," Misaki stated. "If Yin is up for it, we'll be staying until lunch."

"I would love that."

"Excellent, since Hei is preoccupied for the day."

"Me too?" Kanami asked with astonishment.

"You too. Now, where can we get a chair?"

"That's easy enough," Yin said with a smile.

She didn't say anything else which confused Misaki. She soon got her answer as Ricardo appeared just inside the bedroom. If he thought it odd that Kanami was with them, it didn't show. He only gave her a quick glance and turned his attention towards his mistress.

"You called me, Mistress Yin?"

"Yes. Please move a chair so that Kanami can be seated. Also, if you'll have the tea and snacks brought up in half an hour."

"As you wish, My Lady."

He snapped his fingers. Moments later, they watched as an armchair from the sitting area floated to the bedside. It was gently placed down next to the one Misaki was occupying. When he saw that it was accomplished, he vanished. Though it was right next to her, Kanami was reluctant to take it. Apparently, Mistress Yin was just as eccentric as Mistress Misaki; to treat the servants like they were all equals.

"Well? Don't just stand there. You know I don't like it when you hover around me," Misaki said lightly.

"Yes Mistress…"

She sat down hesitantly which caused Yin to giggle. Misaki chuckled as well. Kanami looked at them sheepishly, but they only smiled. She supposed it was really silly when they already had the chair brought in. Even so, she definitely wasn't used to this. It was one thing to sit apart when her mistress was resting. It was completely different to be sitting with them.

"So how are you feeling today?" Misaki asked Yin.

"I feel fine. I'm sure Hei made it seem much more dramatic than it truly is."

"You could say that. He spoke about you all morning during breakfast. He even gave me a detailed schedule for your medication," Misaki replied with a grin, pulling the slip of paper from her pocket.

"He must trust you then. He usually does that himself. If not, Ricardo is responsible."

"I suppose. I'm surprised you don't have a maid. You would be in good hands if you had someone like my capable Kanami."

"M – Mistress!" she protested.

"What is it?"

"I… You didn't have to say that," she murmured with a slight smile and a hint of blush.

"Why not? It's true."

"Actually, he wanted to," Yin commented, "along with an army of healers. Knowing him, he would still come do it himself despite having all of them watch over me. I refused on all accounts, though I suppose it would be nice to have the constant companionship."

"It just goes to show how much he cares for you."

"Yes, but he worries too much. I've always been poor in health."

"Say, can I ask you something personal?" Misaki inquired. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

She heard Kanami shift nervously in her seat next to her. Misaki smiled as she glanced over at her and the girl nervously bit her lip. Clearly, she didn't think it was appropriate for her to be part of this conversation. At the same time, she was not permitted to leave as neither of them had given permission. Even so, Misaki didn't worry about it. Yin already knew of her presence; it was her choice if she answered or not.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you reject Hei's proposal?" asked Misaki. "If you love him, wouldn't you want to say yes?"

"Is that what he told you?"

"Yes."

"I knew how much it would hurt him, but it's because I do love him that I said no," Yin explained with a sigh. "If he was anyone but a clan leader, I would have said yes."

"W – Why would you do that?" Kanami ventured to ask, her curiosity getting the better of her. "All of us would have liked it if you were our mistress…"

"I would have liked that too, but Hei's position put us in a difficult situation. Before he asked, we already knew that my condition was beyond cure. In a situation such as his, it isn't only about us. What about the commoners who depend on him so much? What about the need for an heir?"

"Surely things would have worked out after the sharing of power," Misaki replied.

"Perhaps, but there is no guarantee. Given my situation, I'm not even certain that I can bear a child. And if I could, what would I do if he or she was just as sickly as I am?"

"We would love him or her just the same," murmured Kanami.

"I'm sure you would," Yin answered with a smile. "Even so, that isn't something I can accept. I refuse to be the one who brings weakness into the Shochi family line."

"But you'll never know… It could have been fine," Misaki said.

"Perhaps, but if you're trying to ask whether or not I regret that decision, the answer is no. I still get to stay by his side, until the very end. Are you the one who regrets because you wouldn't be here otherwise?"

Misaki flushed with embarrassment. It was partially true. She still didn't feel completely comfortable and she missed many aspects of home. After all, she hadn't come here by choice. It was still too early to make a concrete conclusion, though she did feel trapped at times.

"You… Don't like us?" Kanami asked quietly.

"Oh Kanami! That's not it!" Misaki exclaimed. "You're all very kind to me, but this has never been my home… There were lots of things that I gave up or lost because I came here. Like you, I had my own job that I loved. I had all my family and friends. Now I'll never see them again. There are still many things here that I'm not used to."

"Mm… Like what?"

"For starters, you all have these powers that no one on Earth has. In comparison, I'm like a baby. And you want me to take such an important position to be Hei's wife. I don't know much of anything about your world."

"I'm sure you could ask Hei about that," Yin pointed out. "As master and mistress, they usually work together on various duties. Another reason why I refused… I couldn't possibly do enough to help, even though he insisted he didn't mind."

"I did think of asking… I just haven't had the chance."

"It would be perfect!" Kanami agreed. "You can go with him when he visits. That way, you don't have to be stuck in the castle. You can see more of our world. I'm sure you would come to love it if you give us a chance."

"If everyone was like you, I'm sure I would," Misaki replied with a smile.

Kanami blushed with pleasure at hearing her mistress' compliment. The three of them took that moment to enjoy the comfortable silence. It was finally broken by the sound of a cough behind them. When they turned around, it was to find Ricardo standing there with a tea tray. He waited until one of them acknowledged his presence.

"Oh right… Do come in, Ricardo," Yin said.

"I apologize for my tardiness, My Lady. I did not want to disrupt your conversation."

"It's quite alright."

"Oh! I should probably check if you need to take your medication now," Misaki said, almost forgetting as she was caught up in their discussion.

"In fifteen minutes," replied Ricardo. "I will prepare it, Mistress Misaki. It will be about time after you finish your snacks."

"Thank you, Ricardo. Makes me glad someone is so dependable. I would have forgotten."

"He shouldn't have asked you in the first place," Yin answered lightly. "It's not your responsibility."

"But he did ask. I couldn't possibly say no. He might throw me into the dungeon Kanami alluded to, for forgetting something so important."

"M – Mistress! Master wouldn't do such a thing!" Kanami exclaimed in shock.

Seeing the expression on her face, Misaki couldn't help laughing. Eventually, Yin joined in and finally, Kanami relaxed enough to realize that she had been joking. When they settled down again, Ricardo handed out the tea and a plate of snacks to each of them, Kanami included. He also set a small table between the two armchairs for them to use.

"Mistress, are you sure it's alright to join you like this?" Kanami asked when Ricardo was gone.

"Of course. Ricardo is the highest stickler when it comes to propriety and he served it to you," Misaki said with a grin. "We both think it is perfectly acceptable, don't we Yin?"

"That's right. You've already been with us all morning. A little tea and tarts to add to that will be nothing."

* * *

><p>Sitting at the dining room table, Misaki gave a side glance to her companion. He hadn't dropped by to visit Yin during her time there. Also, he hadn't asked about it yet. Misaki thought it would be the first thing he would have asked upon seeing her. It seemed like she thought wrong as they were already three quarters of their way through their evening meal.<p>

"How was your day? Did you finish everything you needed to?" Misaki inquired as he caught her glancing his way.

"Yes, I was able to finish my tasks for the day. How was your morning with Yin?"

"It went quite well. We had an enjoyable time. I hope you don't mind that I asked Kanami to join us."

"No, of course not," Hei answered.

"Alright. It was unconventional, I suppose, but neither Yin nor I had any issues with it. You must have been very busy since you didn't drop by."

"I stopped by before coming down to supper. Yin assures me everything was fine and that she enjoyed it as well. I had contemplated visiting, yet when I asked Ricardo, he assured me I would only be in the way of your gossip."

"Ricardo?" Misaki exclaimed. "I never would have imagined that of him. Then again, I shouldn't be so surprised by now astute he is. He must see and hear more than he lets on with how easily he appears and disappears."

"That does sound exactly like him, but he would never say more than necessary."

"No, of course not," she replied with a grin.

Hei smiled before he resumed eating. His servant didn't usually offer advice, but he was glad that he had listened this time around. Though he hadn't asked Kanami about it, the other two had given him positive feedback on the meeting. Knowing the servant girl, she wouldn't have gone without some insistence from her mistress. Like Ricardo, Kanami was also very conscious of her position, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was her mistress who was unconventional; she was human after all, not accustomed to the servant-master relationship.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Hei asked.

"We didn't get together yet, but I thought I would rest if you didn't feel up for it. You've been working all day. I'll understand if you wanted to rest early."

"On the contrary, I was hoping you wouldn't mind coming with me. There's something I want to show you," Hei stated.

"Oh, well that's fine with me."

Thinking he would say more on what it was, he didn't. Instead, he only smiled as he finished the rest of his meal. She had already been finished earlier, so she was left to wait. Try as she might, she couldn't think of any place or thing that he needed to show her.

"I'm ready whenever you are," he eventually said, putting aside his fork and knife.

"I'm ready."

Nodding in response, Hei pushed back out of his seat. He went behind her to pull out her chair. She murmured her thanks before she joined him on the trek to the dining room door. Since she had no idea where they were headed, she could only follow along.

Much to her surprise, they headed out into the garden. Yet, instead of going into it, they headed directly to their right, straight for a fenced area. It looked like a tall hedge as it was covered with vines and climbing flowers. She didn't see anything of interest in that direction, though Hei continued to move towards it.

"Be careful here," he said quietly.

They neared it and Misaki was close enough to see a small opening between two sections. Hei made his way through it first before he turned to wait for her. She followed his example, turning as he had to pass through unscathed. When she was through, she saw him hold out his hand, but she didn't take it.

"It's tricky here since there's a slope," Hei told her.

"I'll be fine."

"… If you say so."

Without another word, Hei took a few steps down the incline before turning to watch her progress. Misaki held her arms out to balance herself before taking the first steps as he had done. She was doing alright until she ended up stepping on a rock embedded in the soil. Though she tried to regain her balance, it was already too late. But rather than falling flat on her face, she found herself pressed up against Hei as he lightly wrapped his arm around her.

"I told you it was tricky," he murmured with a chuckle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, the only damage to her pride.

"Take my hand this time. There's still quite a ways to go."

"Oh alright…"

He chuckled again as she reluctantly placed her hand in his. His beautiful, prideful Misaki. Smiling as he led the way down, he purposely kept her close to his side. She already experienced firsthand what could have happened if he hadn't been there to catch her. Even with his assistance, she had almost slipped another couple times. And each time, Hei couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of holding her close.

"So where are we going?" Misaki inquired when they reached level ground.

"You'll see."

She didn't understand why he was being this secretive. Even so, she was thankful that he finally let go of her hand. Her heart was still pounding madly from the three times she had found herself held within his embrace. The situation with Yin had distracted her before, but now she was alone with Hei outside in the quiet of the night where no one could disturb them.

He didn't continue walking. Rather, he slipped out of his suit jacket and placed it on her shoulders. When she glanced at him in surprise, he smiled and stated that it was getting chilly. Knowing him, there was no way he would take it back. All she could do was hold onto it, to stop it from slipping off as she followed in his footsteps.

Though he was no longer holding her hand, Misaki was still very conscious of his presence. The size of his jacket in comparison to her own size served as a reminder of his strength; how easily he could carry her or catch her when she slipped. The scent of him permeated from it, a rich earthy masculine aroma teasing her senses.

Eventually, he turned and held his hand out to her once more. Misaki closed the distance between them. She cautiously slipped her hand into his while the other held the jacket closed around her shoulders. She glanced around to see where they were, but she wouldn't have recognized anything since she had never been out here before.

"Hei?" she asked with trepidation.

"We're almost there."

With Hei's guidance, Misaki found herself walking through knee-high grass. It was quite a difficult task, especially in a dress and high heels. Because of that, she was thankful that Hei was considerate with his cautious pace. They had taken approximately twenty paces before they were standing in a clearing. It was here that Hei stopped and asked her to sit down.

"What is this place?" Misaki asked, trying to tug her hand free. "Are we still at Midnight Castle?"

"Yes, we are. We're on the other side of the garden. They had to put up that fence because it would be quite dangerous if anyone slipped down that hill."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you because it's one of my favourite places to come on a quiet night where I need to relax," Hei said, amused that she was still trying to free her hand.

He had no intention of letting go as they sat hand-in-hand, side-by-side. Instead, he directed her attention to the night sky above them. The stars glittered brilliantly, but were no match for the glowing light streaming from the half moon that shared the night sky.

"It's beautiful," Misaki murmured. "We can never see the stars where I'm from. Too many artificial lights, though I suppose it's possible if you were in a park or out in the countryside."

"It's always this beautiful. It's quiet and peaceful."

"There's not much to hide from when it's already quiet in the castle," Misaki replied with a chuckle.

"True, but it is nice to be outside and away from it from time to time."

"Well, thanks for showing me."

Misaki smiled as she turned to gaze at him; to find that he was watching her. He smiled back gently. As he continued to watch her, she had the feeling that she should look away, do something to break the spell of the moment, but she couldn't. Instead, she could only wait with bated breath before he finally reached out with his free hand to softly stroke the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"I know it must seem weird after meeting Yin," he started to say, "but I assure you I'm fully capable of loving both of you at the same time."

"Hei," she murmured in protest, not sure she wanted to talk about this.

"I know you think it's too early still. I promised I would give you time to become accustomed to the idea… But I can't wait forever."

Opening her mouth to speak, no words came out as Misaki had no idea what she wanted to say. It wasn't like she had anything against him; far from it. Neither did she have to feel like she was being unfaithful to anyone; a situation Kanami had asked for clarification on after they left Yin. What she was most afraid of was the fact that she seemed to lose all control when it came to situations like this; that she would get pulled into his pace before she fully understood what was happening.

"Misaki, can I kiss you?"

Stunned that he would ask for permission first, Misaki didn't know what to think. She had just imagined that he would go ahead and kiss her anyways. But now that he put his intentions into words, she found her heart and mind battling it out; one screaming to say no while the other told her to say yes because she wanted him to. He waited patiently for her response and eventually, she slowly nodded her head.

His hand covered hers on the ground as he gradually leaned in towards her. Misaki closed her eyes as his lips neared hers, getting lost in the sensations of his caresses on her cheek. When his lips touched hers, they were soft and gentle. He pulled her closer as his hand moved to the back of her head. She couldn't help giving in to the gentle insistence of his kiss, her hand losing its grip on his jacket to reach out and rest lightly against his chest.

After some time, he pulled away and Misaki didn't want it to end. Nevertheless, she did not pull him back. She slowly opened her eyes to see that his face was still only a couple inches away. He stared into her eyes, a silent communication between them; a way to cherish this special moment and to Misaki, the way he gazed at her was much more intimate than if he had continued to kiss her.

"Let's get you back inside. It's getting late," he finally said moments later as he sat back.

"Mm, okay."

Hei stood first before helping her up. She dusted herself off while he retrieved the jacket that had slipped to the ground. Replacing it around her shoulders once more, he smiled before taking hold of her hand. This time, Misaki didn't protest as she followed behind him; amazed by how natural all of this felt even though she had only known him for less than a month.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

For those of you who said Bai to my question last chapter, yippee! I'm happy people know their DTB characters~

haha, so the first intimate moment between Hei and Misaki~ I thought it was super sweet :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Make sure you keep this on if you're going to be outside for a long time."

"I will. Thanks Kanami."

Misaki smiled at the girl before she exited her bedroom. It felt weird to wear a hat, especially one so feminine as this with the large floppy brim and silk ribbon which tied underneath her chin. Even so, Kanami had deemed it necessary for her trip off the castle property.

She had spoken to Hei about it; her need to do _something_ to occupy her time. At first, he refused to bring her along, but she had finally worn him down until he agreed. She had been excited by the prospect, but he had given her fair warning of the implications if she was seen with him. After all, visitation to the villages was a task for the master and mistress only.

Though she had blushed in response, she still agreed to go along. That was the purpose for her being here in the first place. Though he made it clear that he intended to take her as his wife, it didn't mean they had to get married right away. It should be easier to make that decision if she knew what exactly that role entailed because she knew that she would have no issues when it came to the familial duties with Hei.

As she descended the staircase, she saw that Hei was already waiting at the entrance with Ricardo. When he spotted her, he smiled. She smiled back and quickly made her way to join them. The process of getting ready had taken longer than expected since Kanami fussed with this and that; an appropriate outfit to signify her class, yet not too flashy because she was meeting with commoners.

"Are you ready?" Hei inquired.

"Yes."

"Then I'll leave the castle in your hands, Ricardo."

"Yes, my lord. Have a safe journey."

Hei nodded in reply and Ricardo opened the front door for them. With Misaki's arm looped through his, Hei guided her through the entrance. They stopped just outside at the top of the steps and Misaki gasped in surprise. She wasn't sure what she was expecting as a mode of transportation, but the vehicle in front of them was not unlike the cars of her modern world.

"What is that?" she asked in amazement. "It looks like a car."

"You have something like this in your world? That's surprising. It's called an akusha."

"It's one of our main forms of transportation," Misaki informed him. "We also have airplanes, trains, and ships, along with many other things. I was half expecting us to travel by animal…"

"Well, the others do," Hei stated. "These akusha are actually a lost ancient art. No one knows how they were created. Every clan leader should have one."

"And they run on those demon stones?"

"Just one, quite a large one. Part of the training for becoming the leader of the clan is to learn how to operate it. I believe it took me ten years for that feat."

"Ten years!" Misaki exclaimed in surprise. "At least you wouldn't have to worry that anyone would steal it…"

"That's true. It's quite complex to operate and also very tiring if you're not used to it."

"Well… This is bound to be an interesting day."

"Then shall we head out?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Misaki watched as Hei drove the akusha with practiced ease. They were already halfway to their destination with thirty minutes remaining of travel time. Hei had informed her that they were visiting one of the nearby villages. There was a local childcare centre that needed to be inspected for any repairs that may be required.<p>

Though the akusha looked like a car, she quickly found out that it did not operate like one. He had started it by touching his hand to the demon stone which was located where the horn and airbag would be on a human vehicle. It started immediately, unlike that ignition wait time with a car. When they started moving, it did not move by rolling along on the ground, despite the wheels located at each corner. Rather, it manoeuvred like a hovercraft as they glided along their path effortlessly.

There was no bumping or jarring from uneven pavements because they were always well above the ground. That distance was one of the considerations that Hei controlled along with their travel speed. It was controlled completely by the demon stone. She supposed there was no need for safety measures since there was only one in each state.

In some ways, it was quite simplistic in comparison to cars because it didn't have extra features like A/C or radios. It seemed everything in the Mato world was strictly practical. Even the books she had seen were all educational. She still didn't quite understand how they could fill in their day with tasks during the time between waking and sleeping.

Despite the lack of luxury features she was accustomed to, the ride was still enjoyable. Hei drove at a moderate pace that kept a breeze blowing through the opening that served as a window. The seating material was similar to leather, soft and comfortable. She couldn't quite decide what the body of the vehicle was made of. It looked like stone, yet it was malleable like metal because they had fashioned hinges on which the doors opened. Also, it couldn't be as heavy as stone if they were able to hover above the ground in it. Then again, the whole business of the demon stone was mysterious; it could be capable of doing anything.

"We will stop by for an inspection. We will also be eating our midday meal there. I'm sure we will stay a little longer after that to visit with those who are around. If you feel tired at any time, let me know. It should be a full day's excursion, but we can leave early if necessary."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Misaki replied. "It must be a rare treat for you to visit since there are many places for you to go. I wouldn't want to deprive them of this opportunity."

"I'm sure they would be more interested in you," Hei answered with a chuckle.

"Yes well…"

Misaki sighed softy before she turned to gaze at the scenery she passed. It was to be expected. Even so, she wasn't really sure why she agreed to go along. Given the implications of the situation, she should have refused. At the same time, the other option was to stay locked up in the castle and that was boring.

Also, Hei had already stated clearly on numerous occasions that she would not be allowed to return home. Since she was trapped here, it seemed like her only choice was to become his wife. It wasn't like she didn't like him or didn't find him attractive, rather the opposite. To say she loved him, she couldn't, but it was quite possible she could learn to love him.

"You'll be fine," Hei said gently. "Kanami already adores you and I'm certain the others will too."

"Of course you would say that…"

"Yes, since I do belong on that list as well," he replied casually.

"Hei," she murmured in protest. "You're not making this any easier."

He laughed as he spotted a hint of blush tease her cheeks underneath the silly hat Kanami had forced her to wear. He wished she wasn't wearing it so he could see her features clearly, but he wouldn't be the one to come between a female and the dictates of fashion. With her watchful eyes, Kanami would find out immediately if Misaki was exposed to too much sun.

The remainder of the trip was spent in comfortable silence as it allowed her to enjoy the scenery. He didn't want to detract from the experience as this was the first time she had been outside of Midnight Castle. As they finally pulled up to a medium-sized wooden building, Hei smiled. He was proud to be responsible for this land.

"We're here," he said as he landed the akusha and turned it off.

Together, they exited the vehicle to see seven villagers waiting for them. They were lined up from the oldest to the youngest, except the very youngest who was still just a babe. A few of the children fidgeted as they waited for their approach, but they stopped when their caretaker gave them a stern glance.

"Good morning, Master Hei," the lady said when the two of them stood in front of her. "I hope you had a safe journey."

"Good morning Carmine. We did. Misaki, this is Carmine. She is responsible for the childcare centre."

"Mistress Misaki."

"Hello," she replied with a small smile.

Not sure what she had expected, Misaki was surprised by her newest acquaintance. She seemed young to be taking care of a childcare centre. Not to mention, that strikingly brilliant red hair fashioned in layers, down to her shoulders in length. Her pale green eyes were attentive and perceptive as she gazed back. Her slender build screamed of fragility, yet her occupation hinted otherwise as she would need to be energetic to look after children.

After examining her, Misaki turned her attention to the others to find five eager faces glancing at her. They squinted occasionally as they could not make out her features from underneath her hat. She smiled and pushed it back so it was left dangling behind her. It wasn't like she was fond of wearing it; only because she was never able to convince Kanami of much when it came to her attire.

"Mistress Misaki, may I introduce the children?" Carmine inquired.

"Certainly."

"Starting in order beside me, we have Ryohei, Asher, Hana, Kei and Daichi. This little one is Tammi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Perhaps we can go inside out of the sun?"

"Of course," Hei said. "Carmine?"

"Please follow me. Come along children."

Carmine directed them to enter first before she entered behind with the children following along in a single file. Once inside, she led them to the playroom where there was a set of couches off to one side. The children gazed at the toys longingly, but Carmine had warned them to be on their best behaviour during this visit. They stood quietly in front of them while Hei and Misaki took a seat.

"Please, just let them play if they so desire," Hei said once they were settled.

"Alright. Remember to keep your voices down while we're inside."

"Yes Miss Carmine!" they exclaimed before rushing off.

She gazed at them fondly before turning her attention to Hei and Misaki. About to settle herself in a seat, she quickly excused herself as she went to bring out the tea tray. Since they were alone with the children, it gave them time to watch their antics.

For Misaki, she was intrigued as they looked to be in the age range of baby up to six years old, by human standards. But being in the demon world, it was quite possible that they were older than her. It was amazing how slowly they aged. Even so, she didn't dare ask for clarification. That would be awkward.

Her heart went out to Hana as she was the only girl in the group, the other one still just a baby. Her medium-length blonde hair was tied back in twin braids and she wore an unadorned pink dress. Misaki thought she would have been bored as she didn't have a playmate, but that didn't seem to be the case. Her green eyes sparkled with delight as she stacked blocks into a tower.

The four boys played on the other side as each of them had play swords which were actually wooden twigs. Seemingly the oldest of the group, Ryohei was the leader with the appearance of a six year old. Most children that age were too selfish having fun on their own, but not him. He had paired up with the youngest looking boy, Daichi. Since they were duelling against Asher and Kei, Ryohei was careful that Daichi didn't get hurt in the process, though they were only playing.

"Is this what they normally do?" Misaki asked Hei quietly. "Surely they must learn something…"

"When they are old enough, they will join their parents and siblings out in the field. Farming is a family affair."

"Then what about Carmine?"

"They share their food with her in exchange for the time she spends watching the young ones," Hei explained.

"I see…"

They sat quietly together awaiting Carmine's return. As she continued to watch the children, Hei wondered what Misaki was thinking. He didn't know anything of human upbringing, but this was typical of the upbringing here. There wasn't learning like reading or writing as that was a privilege of his class. It would be surprising if any of the children knew how to write more than their names. It wasn't necessary when they dealt with livestock or crops on a regular basis.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Carmine stated when she returned. "I had to put Tammi for her nap first. Please try some of our local delicacies."

Misaki stared at the plate that was held out in front of her. She had no idea what to expect as it did not look like anything she had ever seen before. It looked like a pile of crumbs somehow held together as small bite-sized cookies. Even so, she took one from the plate as Carmine was waiting expectantly for her verdict. Beside her, Hei calmly took one from the plate as well.

"Mm… It's surprisingly delicious," Misaki said after she slowly chewed and swallowed it.

She had no idea how they made it and she didn't want to clarify what had gone into it, but it tasted a lot like brown sugar cookies with a hint of fruit. The taste was much more appetizing than one would expect based on appearance alone. Smiling at the treat, Misaki calmly took a sip of tea that had been provided. It was a lot weaker in taste than what they drank in the castle, but Misaki realized that they had pulled out their best for this special visit from Hei.

"Have some more," Carmine insisted.

"One more, but I'd feel much better if we shared with the children. We couldn't possibly eat all this by ourselves, right Hei?"

"That's right. If they would like to join us…"

"Children, would you like to have some shokoto?"

"Really?" Kei asked excitedly.

"Yes, if you would like, but remember to say thank you."

"Thank you!" they exclaimed in unison before they raced over towards the adults.

Hei watched with a smile as they lined up before taking one each. Though Carmine said it was a local delicacy, it was actually something they ate only on special occasions, at most twice a year. He had some every time he visited. He would have liked it to be once a year, but he just didn't have that much time with all the villages in the state.

"Would you like to sit here?" Misaki asked Hana, smiling for the girl as she patted the empty seat next to her.

The girl shyly nodded in response and Misaki helped her up as her hands were full with protecting her treat. The boys glanced at her enviously, but were left to sit on the floor as they were not asked the same question. They looked at Misaki for a while longer before sneaking glances at the man next to her. It would be nice if he gave them special attention too.

"What?" Hei whispered when Misaki nudged him in the arm.

Glancing at him, she finally just shook her head as he didn't notice the boys watching him. It seemed like something he would have realized, but he didn't. If he wasn't going to say anything, then she would leave it at that. He gave her a quizzical gaze, but she just turned her attention to the girl next to her.

"Hana, that's a pretty name you have."

"T – Thank you."

"My name is Misaki."

"Mistress Misaki," Hei admonished beside her.

"Misaki is fine. She's a little girl."

"You're teaching her bad manners."

"Fine… I'm Mistress Misaki and this is Master Hei," she said.

"Yes, I know. Miss Carmine told us you were coming. Are you really going to help us fix this house?"

"Of course. You just need to tell us what is wrong."

"Mm… Well, it's okay, but the door in the back doesn't close that good," Hana stated after some thought.

"I see. That should be easy to fix."

"There's a stone missing in the kitchen," Ryohei offered. "Miss Carmine has to be careful not to trip."

"Leaky," Daichi said, pointing to the window.

Hei chuckled as that was so like Misaki to involve everyone on what was meant to be a tedious task. He figured he would have done the inspection alone while she chatted with Carmine. Now the children were helping. They would know since they were here on a regular basis.

"If we're all done with our treats, shall we all go together to see what's wrong? Master Hei can take notes while we find everything."

"Mistress," Carmine protested. "That won't be necessary…"

"Nonsense. It will be fun and they would know better than us what needs to be fixed."

"You might as well get used to it," commented Hei. "She's always like this."

"Does that sound fun?" Misaki asked the children.

"Yes!"

Ryohei took the lead after Hei nodded his head in approval. They followed along as he led them towards the end of the house where the kitchen was located. Once there, he pointed out the missing stone he had mentioned in the playroom. Each of the children gazed around avidly, hoping to make a suggestion of their own. When they were in agreement that there was nothing else in need of repairs in that room, they continued onto the next.

* * *

><p>Now that the inspection was over, Hei found himself sitting alone on the playroom couches. They had eaten lunch and after a short rest period, Carmine allowed the children to play. She had excused herself to take care of baby Tammi as she would need to be fed. Once she was gone, Misaki had offered to play with the children. As a result, he was left on the couch. She asked him to join, but he declined as other villagers should be dropping by to visit when they had the time.<p>

He hadn't expected it of her as she didn't seem to be the type, but she was comfortable with the children. The six of them were having block stacking competitions. Each of them had a number of blocks and when Misaki called for them to start, they would see who could stack them the highest without having them fall over. Whenever someone's fell over, they would make a big scene of it before they were laughing together. It didn't seem like something that was fun, but Misaki wasn't complaining.

Smiling as he continued to watch them, Hei couldn't help wondering what it would be like if one of those children was his and Misaki's. Would he rather have a boy or a girl? There was no discrimination when it came to inheritance of the leadership position, usually the oldest child if there were more than one. In his case, he had been an only child. There had been no one his age to play with growing up.

His parents had been loving, but not to this extent where they would spend a lot of time just to play with him. The moment he had been old enough, they had started his training as the heir. Before then, there were maids to take care of him. It was only after he became clan leader that he decided to forego the formalities, keeping only those who were absolutely necessary. Kanami had joined them recently before he had Ricardo take Misaki from her world.

At the end of his musings, he decided he didn't care if they had a boy or a girl, one or multiple children. None of that would matter because Misaki would love all of them, equally and fairly. Though she enjoyed her time with them, initially showing favour to Hana, she purposely kept the boys engaged as well. Also, Hei didn't think that she would needlessly spoil them. It wasn't in her nature.

"Is there anything you need?" Carmine asked, interrupting his moments of contemplation as she returned with Tammi in her arms.

"Mm, no, I'm alright," Hei replied, turning to gaze at her. "Please be seated."

"Thank you, My Lord. Is it really alright for Mistress Misaki to be playing with them?"

"She insisted. Who am I to say no when they were excited by the idea?"

"But… It seems inappropriate," she complained.

"To us, yes, but she originally came from the human world. I would assume that this type of behaviour is normal there."

"Perhaps… I would usually play with them but Tammi requires too much of my attention right now."

"It's fine," Hei said gently. "Misaki doesn't mind and gazing at their smiling faces, it's easy to see that they're enjoying this."

"Alright…"

"So tell me, how are things going?" inquired Hei. "Do we need to see if anyone is able to assist you?"

"Oh no, I should be alright. In another year or two, Tammi will be as big as Daichi is now. Ryohei is a great help with looking over the others whenever I need to leave the room."

"Okay, but if you think you need an adult's help, do not be shy in letting me know."

"Thank you, My Lord. I will remember that," she replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Stay with me."<p>

"Yes Mistress."

Opening her eyes to gaze at her companion, Misaki smiled. Kanami returned the smile as she seated herself on the cushioned vanity stool that she had pulled over to the side of the bathtub. She didn't think she would be, but Misaki was surprisingly tired from the excursion to visit Carmine and the children. They had stayed well into the afternoon as Hei wanted to give the villagers the opportunity to bring forth any comments or complaints.

Upon their return to Midnight Castle, they decided to partake of a late evening meal. Hei said he would check in with Ricardo before visiting Yin. As for her, she had gone straight to her room to have Kanami draw a bath for her. It was so relaxing to soak in the warmth of the water. Normally she shouldn't be this tired from such a small trip, but it had already been a month or so since she last did anything that was physically involved. It was amazing she didn't get fat. Then again, she ate much healthier since there weren't burgers or fries here. Given her preference for eating them back home, she thought she would have missed it more.

"How was your day, Mistress?" Kanami inquired.

"Oh, it was enjoyable. We went to visit Carmine who is in charge of the village childcare. In her care, she has five adorable children and one cute baby."

"What did you do?"

"We had the children help us with the inspection," Misaki replied. "I'm sure we found more things to repair than if Hei had checked alone. After that, we had lunch. After lunch, we rested before I played with the children. Hei was waiting for the other villagers who would visit when they had time."

"You played with the children? Mistress!" protested Kanami. "That really isn't done…"

"Pooh. I wanted to and Hei didn't complain… Too much," Misaki added lightly.

"It seems Master is indulgent of your whims."

"There is no harm. You worry too much. Oh, I should have brought back a piece of shokoto for you and Yin," Misaki said. "It was quite delicious. There were still a few pieces left, though I suppose Carmine will give them to the children."

"Shokoto?"

"Yes, some sort of sweet treat they make there. Carmine insisted I eat more, but between Hei and me, we couldn't possibly eat that many. There must have been at least a dozen of them."

"Thank you for thinking of me Mistress, but it isn't necessary," Kanami stated.

"I know you only think of me as your mistress, but I don't think of you only as my maid. You've been helping me since I arrived here and it's much appreciated, especially when I found myself alone in this unknown world."

"… Are you ready to get dressed now?" Kanami asked, coughing lightly to cover her embarrassment.

"Yes, if you'll help me get dressed…"

"Yes Mistress."

Kanami quickly exited the bathing area in search of her evening attire and Misaki smiled. It would be nice if one day, Kanami would cease with the mistress business. She only accepted it out of propriety because there was no way to force her to call her by her name. Even so, she much preferred it when they used her name, rather than 'mistress' or 'my lady'. At the moment, only Hei and Yin called her Misaki.

Within minutes, Kanami returned with a navy coloured dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline, fitted under the bust, and a pleated A-line floor-length skirt. The dress had a black chiffon top layer that added dimension to the dress. It also added a sense of modesty as the chiffon was tied over the shoulders, creating an illusion of straps and partially covering more skin.

She laid it out across a side table before returning with towels. Carefully getting out of the tub, Misaki took the towel from her and wrapped it around her body. Thankfully Kanami had the foresight to tie her hair up so they didn't have to wait for it to dry. After wiping away the water, Misaki dressed herself piece by piece as Kanami handed each garment to her. It seemed like so long ago that she had been squeamish about undressing in front of her.

When she was fully dressed, she seated herself at the vanity table as Kanami had already moved back the stool. Kanami released her hair from its confines and began to brush it out; it was such an enjoyable feeling to have someone else take care of it for her. She didn't even have to worry about the outcome because she was fully aware of Kanami's capabilities. There was no way she wouldn't look amazing after she was finished.

* * *

><p>"You called me, My Lord?"<p>

The man sitting behind the desk turned to face his servant as he had entered the room. Steepling his fingers in front of him, he grinned as he nodded in response to the posed question. Things had been going on for long enough and he wouldn't let them go any further. There was no time to waste. He had to take action now. Otherwise, he would find himself in a serious predicament.

"Have you done as I instructed?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Excellent," he stated. "Are all the necessary preparations in place?"

"No, not yet. It shall take me another day or two."

"What? That long?" he exclaimed.

"My apologies for my incompetence, My Lord."

"No, no. I trust your abilities."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"That was all I wanted to know. Inform me when you are ready to begin the next stage of the plan."

"Yes My Lord."

"You are dismissed."

The man bowed in reply before excusing himself. He exited the room quietly, leaving his master to his own thoughts. Once his servant was gone, he turned in his chair to face the shelves of books behind him. He should have known things wouldn't be ready yet since he had only put forth his instructions yesterday. Despite that, he couldn't help feeling anxious as he wanted this done as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

I'm a little surprised that no one asked about this, but I never made any mention of language... And the fact that they understand each other even though they're from different worlds. I didn't even think of that until after I started writing. I don't really have an explanation, but you'll find that I start using "terms" that are "Mato" terms... Just so that there's some difference, if that makes sense. I think I give enough explanation that you can still understand what the "Mato term" is supposed to represent. (If not, feel free to ask.)

As for the comment about Misaki not speaking of contractors - that's why this is an alternative universe story. It'd be quite strange if there was both a demon Hei and a contractor Hei.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hm… I wonder what we should do."

"Whatever you like, Mistress."

"Hei is busy today and it's not like he had any plans for visits off castle property. We could go out into the garden or visit the library. It's too early for tea time since I just finished breakfast not too long ago."

Kanami smiled as she continued to brush out her mistress' hair. That morning, she had woken up later than usual. She supposed she could have woken her, but it wasn't like Master Hei would say anything or get upset if Mistress Misaki was a little bit late. Even when she had pointed that out, her mistress felt uncomfortable with the idea of making him wait, knowing how long it _could_ take to get ready. As a result, she randomly threw on an outfit and tied her hair into a ponytail before rushing downstairs.

Upon her return, Mistress Misaki had informed her that Master Hei was amused since he was accustomed to seeing her after the morning ritual where she was in charge. This time around, her mistress hadn't listened to any of her reasoning. She was strangely stubborn from time to time on things that one would not expect. Even so, it wasn't her place to gainsay her mistress' decisions, though they had reached the point that they spoke honestly with each other – to a certain extent.

Since she had rushed out of the room like a frightful mess, she returned from breakfast with the intention of properly preparing herself for the remainder of the day. Master Hei had already stated that he was busy, which left Mistress Misaki to her own devices. Because of that, she was currently trying to make a plan for their morning, which in turn would decide the appropriate attire. Until she actually decided, Kanami continued to brush out her mistress' beautiful brown hair.

Whatever she had been doing in the past, it hadn't been working. When Mistress Misaki had first arrived, her skin was dull, wrinkles and other signs of neglect beginning to appear. Though her hair was long, it had been lifeless and limp, completely lacklustre. That wasn't to say that her appearance was ghastly, but she could do so much better. Back then, the best attribute in terms of her physical appearance was her figure. She had a shapely silhouette which was easily showcased in the appropriate clothes.

Now that she had been with them for some time, her overall appearance had improved dramatically. Her skin was soft and silky, a result of both diet and proper maintenance. The soap they used here was great for softening the skin as it cleansed away the dead outer layers, and also improved the skin's retention of moisture. Everyone used the same soap, from the common farmer all the way up to clan leaders like Master Hei.

The same soap also did wonders for her hair, leaving it strong and shiny. One evening, Kanami had even helped her trim away the split ends. Ultimately, she was quite proud that her mistress' outer appearance matched her inner beauty; there wasn't anything more she could hope for. There was no one like her mistress with her strong and compassionate nature. In her opinion, it was a perfect match between her and Master Hei.

"I suppose a stroll in the garden will do," Misaki finally stated. "Please find something suitable."

"Right away Mistress."

Placing the brush on the vanity table in front of her, Kanami left her mistress' side to head to the closet. There were still many dresses that her mistress had not worn yet. It could be difficult to decide what she wanted for her today. As she reached to open it, a tingle of awareness danced along her spine, causing her to turn and glance at Misaki.

She was sitting at the vanity table, awaiting her return. At the moment, she was calmly brushing the ends of her hair. When she felt her watching, Mistress Misaki turned to smile at her. Kanami smiled back before turning back to the closet. Nothing looked out of place, but she couldn't explain the upsetting feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Something seemed wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint the cause.

Trying to disregard the sudden nerves, Kanami thumbed through the rack of dresses. As she pulled one out, the feeling in her stomach intensified. Once more glancing at her mistress, her eyes widened in surprise as an inexplicable black spot appeared by her, growing in size. She didn't notice it, but then again, she was a human so she might not be able to see such a thing.

Without a second thought, Kanami dashed towards her mistress and shoved her away from it. Misaki glanced at her in shock for a second before she went flying towards the dresser. She hit her head against it, losing consciousness and Kanami rushed towards her as she had been the one to do such a terrible thing. Yet, she didn't get far and she screamed as she felt herself being dragged into that very black hole she had seen.

* * *

><p>As consciousness began to return to her, Kanami quickly opened her eyes. Someone was trying to harm her mistress and she had to figure out who it was. Despite that thought, she had no idea where she was. It was chilly and extremely dark. There was a sliver of light in the far distance; at least she thought it was light. Shivering, she had no clue where she was or how long she had been away from the castle.<p>

Cursing under her breath, this was one time she wished she knew how to teleport. Her parents were able to do so for short distances, but not her. Instead, she had inherited healing powers from some of their Seichi ancestors. It was handy, but now she could do nothing when her mistress was in need of her the most. Worried that she was still unconscious, Kanami stood to brush herself off. She had to get out of here somehow…

Crossing her arms over her chest, she rubbed at her bare arms. It felt like she was in a dungeon. This was exactly what she had imagined when she thought of one. In some ways, she had to be thankful for her actions. After all, it would have been much worse if Mistress Misaki had disappeared under her watch; only to find herself cold and alone in this unknown dungeon.

Trying to find a way out, Kanami headed towards the sliver of light. She moved carefully, holding her hands out in front of her. The distance between her and the light did not diminish and she found herself trapped as she walked into a wall. When she tried to feel around for an opening, there was nothing; just a smooth and cool surface beneath her palms.

"Let me out!" she screamed, not that she truly believed anybody would hear her.

As expected, nothing happened. Sighing in response, she slumped to the ground and sat down again. She wanted to know what was going on. Someone was responsible for this and she wanted to report this incident to Master Hei as quickly as possible. Someone had ill-intent towards her mistress and she was not going to sit by idly and let anything happen. It was her responsibility to ensure Mistress Misaki's well-being.

Since it was completely dark besides that taunting illusion of light, Kanami could not tell how much time had passed. However long it had been, something finally happened as an unexpected flooding of light blinded her. Before her vision could readjust to the changing situation, she felt someone's hands roughly grabbing her. Whoever it was, they yanked her to her feet and she stumbled forward; a man as she found out when her face pressed against his chest.

"H – Hey!" she protested.

"Silence. You are only allowed to speak when granted permission."

Though he said that, Kanami didn't listen. Why did she have to take orders from him? The only ones she obeyed were Master Hei and Mistress Misaki, and Ricardo since he was the most trusted servant at Midnight Castle. She continued to complain about his brutal treatment, annoyed that she couldn't see who he was. She thought the light would return to normal, but he must be using some sort of power because it didn't.

They continued to walk, but she couldn't tell where they were going. The damned light shrouded everything from her sight. She only knew where to go because of her captor's forceful guidance, dragging her along as his pace did not accommodate her shorter strides.

As she was about to complain again, the light unexpectedly disappeared. Closing her eyes against the sudden pain, she was shoved to the ground. As she braced herself against the impact, she found herself on her hands and knees as she slowly opened her eyes. Finally! She could see normally.

"I've brought her, My Lord," the man behind her said.

Kanami quickly turned around, wanting to know who it was that had treated her so violently. She was surprised to find a man with long silver-gray layered hair, down passed his shoulders. His bangs fell partially in front of his eyes, giving off a savage aura. His eyes gleamed golden yellow, along with the crooked smile on his lips, adding a sinister vibe. He was dressed neatly in a long-sleeved black dress shirt, matching black trouser pants and a slim gray necktie.

"Who is this, August?"

"The human from Midnight Castle," he answered.

Turning to gaze at the man's master, Kanami found him lounging calmly on the chair behind the desk. His sky blue eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion. His short wavy blond hair tumbled in front of his forehead creating a youthful impression; that which was at odds with his overall appearance. His frame was broad, toned in physique as he filled out his white three-piece suit completely. There was no denying the overwhelming aura of masculinity that emanated from this man; fully confident and comfortable in every fibre of his being.

"This was a serious task and you had to mess it up," he stated casually, a hint of impatience in his tone of voice. "I am disappointed."

"My Lord?"

"This is not the human woman."

"She's not?" August inquired with confusion.

"H – Hey! What do you want with Mistress Misaki?" demanded Kanami.

Glancing back and forth between master and servant, she waited for a reply. The master didn't say anything. As for August, his servant, his eyes widened in surprise. Both of them continued to stare at her without speaking and Kanami's patience between to wear thin. She wanted answers and she wanted them right now. They had some nefarious plan when it came to her mistress and she wanted to know what it was.

"Well?" she snapped. "Is _anyone_ going to answer me?"

"Insolence!"

August made a step closer towards her, but Kanami saw his master stop him as he held up his hand. She had no idea what kind of game they were playing, but she was not going to be intimidated by either of them. Flashing a glare at the servant, Kanami finally turned her angry gaze towards the man responsible for her current situation.

"Tell me what is going on!" she commanded. "I will not allow you, or anyone else, to harm my mistress."

She would have stomped her foot for emphasis, but she was still on her hands and knees in front of the two men. Instead of responding to her, the master waved his servant to stand aside. August did as he was instructed. Kanami could sense him retracing his steps until he was standing hidden in the shadows.

"What is your name, servant girl?"

"Hmph! Why do I have to tell you such a thing?" she retorted. "Shouldn't you tell me who _you_ are?"

"Very well then. I am November of Reido state."

"Reido? How did I get this far away from my mistress?"

"I told you my name, now tell me yours," November stated with a hint of amusement at her reaction.

"W – What… Who are you? Why have you taken me here?"

"I believe I asked you a question."

"Tell me what I'm doing here!" Kanami exclaimed, ignoring his question.

"I asked you something first."

"I don't owe you any answers," she replied defiantly.

"Oh? I don't see how you have a choice. Come here," he said, motioning for her to come forward.

"No!"

His congenial expression vanished and Kanami shrank away from him. If he wanted to harm her, she had no power to stop him. When he said he was from Reido, it was clear that he was the clan leader of that state. He was on the same level as Master Hei. Who else would have servants?

She watched as he waved his hand unexpectedly. Thinking he had called August forward, that wasn't the case. Rather, she felt her body begin to move on its own. She stood up and though she tried to fight it, her feet began moving her towards the man at the desk. Despite her struggles, she didn't stop until she was standing next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

Giving her an enigmatic smile, he reached out to take hold of her hand. When she tried to snatch it away from him, he tightened his grip, effectively trapping her. Thinking he was about to do something to punish her, Kanami closed one eye, expecting to feel pain. She couldn't fully turn away without watching.

What he did do was wrap his fingers around her captured wrist. It didn't hurt, but he must have done something because he gradually pulled his hand away. Staring at her wrist, she didn't see anything at first. It took a few moments before she saw a dark ring form, almost like a bracelet. Only when it appeared did her captor release her. Immediately, she grabbed at it, trying to yank it off, but it didn't budge.

"What is this thing? Take it off!" she complained.

"I think not. You might not be the human woman, but you'll still be useful."

"What are you going to do?"

"August! Come take her away," November instructed, ignoring her.

"Yes, My Lord. To the dungeon?"

"No, take her to the Saffron Room. Also inform April of her presence. We can still make this work."

"As you wish, My Lord," replied August.

Before she could do anything else, Kanami saw November smirk at her. Then he waved her away and she literally found herself next to August. He tightly gripped her upper arm and dragged her out of the room. Though she protested about the rough treatment, he wasn't listening. She supposed she should be thankful that he didn't do that weird light thing. At least she could see where she was going, even if it were only a small consolation.

From the sounds of his instructions, she was being shown to a guest bedroom, but why? She was initially in the dungeon, so why the change of heart? Was it part of his plot somehow? He hadn't given away much besides the obvious that he was hoping to harm either Mistress Misaki or Master Hei or both. Whatever the case, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if harm came to either of them because of this situation.

August didn't speak as he pulled her along and Kanami wondered what his position was. He didn't seem to be the equivalent of Ricardo. Whatever his position, Kanami hoped she didn't have to see anymore of him. She did not appreciate the way he continually manhandled her. She would have followed anyways since she didn't have a choice. She didn't even know how to get back to Midnight Castle from here.

Together in this awkward tug and pull fashion, they reached the upper floor. The central staircase connected both halves of the castle, with also a hallway along the back of the building. To her right, there was a small landing and a set of double doors. They went to the left. She could see that this half was similar to the Indigo Wing of Midnight Castle with the double hallway and rows of rooms.

Taken to the half closer to the front, they walked to the end of the hallway where they entered the second room. The castle was surprisingly small in comparison to the one she was used to as there were only two rooms, much narrower than the ones back home. Even so, she didn't say anything as she was shoved inside.

Luckily, the door closed behind her without August entering the room. Now that she was alone, she took the time to examine the dark bracelet around her wrist. Regardless of the amount of strength she put into pulling it, it didn't move. It fit snugly around her wrist. She couldn't figure out what it was for, but it bothered her nonetheless.

Since there was nothing she could do about it, she decided to examine the room she had been confined to. If they were enemies, the dungeon would have been more suitable than a guest bedroom. Given his original objective, Kanami thought her captor should have been more upset by the fact that his servant kidnapped her rather than her mistress.

Glancing around her new surroundings, Kanami was amazed as the room was quite different from her mistress' bedroom. It was completely open without a separate sitting area, rectangular in shape. Sectioning of the room was done with moveable panels, not unlike the ones found in Mistress Yin's room. But rather than heavy engraved wood panels, these ones were made from a wooden frame and delicate fabric with scenic images decorating them – birds, flowers, and butterflies.

"How beautiful," she murmured to herself.

The room was split in half. On her right, it was separated into quarters where the back quarter closest to the windows served as the sleeping area. The front quarter was the sitting area with two sofas. They matched with silky peach and raspberry coloured fabric, hints of spring green threaded into the pattern; each one with ornately carved arms and legs of rosewood serving as the frame. Placed in front of them was a low coffee table with the same design for the wooden frame, but a clear glass top. A vase of white roses in a rose-tinted glass vase served as the centerpiece.

To her left, the area was sectioned into thirds. The section closest to the door was sparsely decorated with a long side table that matched the furniture in the sitting area with its intricately carved design. The remaining two-thirds was completely sectioned off except for a small entrance and it served as both a bathing area and a changing area.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Turning around in surprise, Kanami had been startled from her thoughts as she was trying to determine what she was doing in such a beautiful guestroom. Further to her surprise, her eyes widened in shock upon seeing her new companion. She had never seen anyone who looked like her before; it was like she had been plucked out of a different world.

The lady had outrageously short turquoise hair, cropped short in a masculine style. Kanami couldn't help wondering if it could possibly be natural, though she had never heard of anyone changing hair colour. On top of that, she was dark-skinned, the colour of cocoa. The gold of her eyes seemed to glow from the contrast to her skin, further exaggerated by her light pink lips. Half expecting her to be as equally outrageous in attire, Kanami was relieved to see that she wasn't. She wore a fitted wine-coloured blazer over a black camisole, paired with straight-legged black pants.

"Oh good!" Kanami finally exclaimed as she seemed more open to answering her questions than the other two had been. "Can you please tell me where I am?"

"You are in the Saffron Room of Aureolin Castle, Master November's primary land, miss."

"I'm really in Reido?" she questioned, still not able to believe it when she had been in Midnight Castle just that morning.

"Yes miss."

"Ugh, don't call me that. I'm only a servant girl," she stated, uncomfortable with the way she was addressing her.

"Then what shall I call you?"

"My name is Kanami. What is yours?"

"My name is April," she replied with a small smile.

"So April, what exactly am I doing here? Did your master say anything regarding that?"

"You are to be our guest. If you are hungry, I will bring you lunch."

"Guest? I don't have time for this! I need to get back to my mistress!" Kanami exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible… You are not permitted to leave the castle, unless Master November says so."

"And if I don't obey?"

Instead of verbally replying, April glanced at that bracelet around her wrist. Seeing that she was looking at it, Kanami tried to pull on it. Again, nothing happened. Whatever it was, she didn't like it one bit as he had been the one to put it there. Even so, she really needed to get home somehow; she didn't have time to participate in their games.

"What is this thing anyways?"

"It allows Master to track your movements. Mostly, it prevents you from leaving because if you try, it will freeze you," explained April.

"Freeze… Me…?"

"Surely you know that the power of Reido is the ability to control ice."

"I… No, not really," Kanami replied, paling at the thought of freezing to death.

How cruel… To give her the impression of freedom since he didn't throw her into the dungeon, yet she would be killed the instant she made one false move. Shuddering at the thought, she quickly dispelled the idea of escape. She did not enjoy the possibility of being turned into a demon ice cube.

"But I'm allowed to go anywhere inside the castle?"

"Yes, though… I can give you a tour if you like," April answered, clearly holding back some information.

"I guess…"

Sighing softly, Kanami had no clue how the day had turned out like this. She had been in the middle of assisting her mistress. Then out of nowhere, she found herself locked up in a dungeon; only to discover herself in Reido, the neighbouring state north of Shochi. No one should be able to teleport such a far distance, so they must have done something… Even so, all she could do now was exit the room as she followed April.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Citrine Room, his study and library, November found himself absent-mindedly staring at his desk. Why had he instructed August to show that rebellious servant girl to the Saffron Room? And he even told April to treat her as a guest. He should have killed her on the spot for her impertinence; the audacity to question his motives. After all, that was the plan once he had captured the human woman. He couldn't allow Hei from Shochi to come into his powers. It would tip the balance in his favour; a situation he could not accept.<p>

That still did not explain why he spared her life. He wasn't the type of man to tolerate any insolence, yet he did in her case. He didn't even have her sent back to the dungeon, but rather one of his guest bedrooms. This kind of behaviour was highly out of character for him. There was no reason to act as he had.

As he sat alone frowning at his desk, he heard the door opening and glanced up. She poked her head into the room. When she spotted him there, she quietly entered, closing the door behind her. Gracefully, she sashayed across the room towards him and he watched the enticing sway of her hips. She didn't stop in front of the desk, but came around the side until she was standing next to him.

"What has you in such a terrible mood? The frown ruins your handsome features."

"It's nothing. What have you come for, darling?" he asked, clearing his expression before pushing the chair away from the desk.

"Nothing? Now that I don't believe," she answered as she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How intuitive you are."

"I've been with you long enough to know."

"It's August," November stated. "I'm not sure how he messed it up, but he grabbed the servant girl rather than her mistress."

"Well that puts a major kink into the plan."

"Exactly. I'm sure they'll come for her though, so we'll make this work."

"If you say so," she replied lightly. "But why is it that she has been placed into Saffron rather than the dungeon?"

"I… I told August to bring her there."

"Was she that beautiful?"

"Of course not. Who could be more beautiful than you?" he inquired with a grin.

She rewarded him with a brilliant smile before she kissed him, her hand wrapping around the back of his head to hold him close. Her lips were soft and teasing and November returned the favour as he caressed her hips, his touch slowly dancing upwards until he was stroking the underside of her breast.

"Mm, you're so naughty," she purred as she pulled away. "Not now. Later."

"Tonight," he supplied with a wicked grin.

"Of course. I'll be waiting in your room."

When he nodded in reply, she slowly detangled herself from him. She stood and November took that opportunity to admire her from the top of her head down to her toes. Her long golden blonde hair glistened in the sunlight while her light blue eyes twinkled with mischief, her berry red lips pursed into a seductive pout.

His gaze travelled downward; along the graceful curve of her slender neck; along her collarbones to that tantalizing valley between her generous breasts. His eyes lit with desire as he recalled the fullness of them as they filled his hands during their nights of love-making. The way her curves narrowed at the waist, creating an hourglass figure, showcased by the crimson strapless sheath dress she was wearing.

"Later then," she finally said, winking at him.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Sitting alone in her new bedchamber, Kanami was beginning to understand how her mistress had felt; to be snatched from a comfortable environment and ceremoniously left in a foreign place – with no rhyme or reason as to her purpose there. She might have been given free reign of the castle, but there was nothing for her to do. After all, her mistress wasn't here.<p>

As she toured the castle with April, she discovered that Aureolin Castle was much smaller than Midnight Castle. If she had to estimate, she would say that it was half the size. Rather than having two separate wings and a central area, this castle was completely rectangular in shape, separated into rough thirds.

Upstairs, the entire right third made up the clan leader's bedchambers with a small landing at the height of the staircase leading to it. The central area was the staircase connecting the upper and lower floor, along with a display hallway at the back of the castle that also connected the two sides. It was decorated with various portraits on the wall and artifacts that Kanami did not recognize.

The left third where she was currently located was the area for guest rooms. Besides her room, Saffron, there were three other rooms. Next to hers was Jasmine, a room April assured her she should never enter. When she had asked why, she only shook her head and insisted she obey on that issue. Along the other hallway, the two bedchambers there were Arylide and Isabelline.

On the main floor, there was a similar sectioning where the area directly below her was mainly the servants' quarter. There was also a storage area, April's room, the kitchen and Chartreuse, the dining room. Half of the dining room extended into the central area where there was a set of back doors located in the middle.

On the other side, there was Goldenrod, a sitting area, which also extended into the central region. Next to that was Citrine, their master's study and library. When they poked their head into it, Kanami recognized it as the room that August had first taken her to. Thankfully, their master had not been present as she did not want to see him; a fact that she had been explicitly clear with April on.

The reminder of that area was split into Jonquil, the music room, something they did not have at Midnight Castle; Sunglow, a second sitting area; and Icterine, a gallery not unlike Sky Gallery in Master Hei's castle. Jonquil and Sunglow were split evenly, located in the central third of that section. Occupying the entire front section, Icterine was wider, but shorter than Sky.

Sighing softly, she turned her thoughts outwards and wondered what her mistress was doing. She had already been gone for a full day. Would they even know where to search for her? She didn't doubt for one second that her mistress would be looking, concerned about her well-being. Unfortunately, there was no way to communicate with them now that she was isolated in a different state entirely.

The direction of her thoughts shifted once more as she recalled the events that had happened this day. Considering the circumstances, things could have been much worse. Rather than being shown here, she could have been locked up in the dungeon where she was positive they wouldn't bother to feed her a delicious meal, if they even fed her.

Out of everyone she met here in Reido state, she disliked August the most. He reminded her of Ricardo in a bad way. He followed his master's orders as absolute, but did not have any tact when it came to carrying them out. Ricardo might be stony-faced, but he was never unnecessarily harsh – just boring.

Similarly, she did not like the master of the castle. How could she when he was trying to hurt her mistress? He hadn't hidden his intentions even when he discovered that she had been mistakenly taken. If he was enemies with Master Hei, then that made him her enemy as well.

On the other hand, she had no misgivings towards April. She had been nothing but accommodating, despite the oddity of the situation. In terms of tasks and responsibilities, her work was closest to Ricardo's rank. Comparing the two, they were dramatically different. April had been quite friendly and helpful when she learned that she was also a servant, not in need of any preferential treatment.

Sighing once more, Kanami slowly made her way to the sleeping area. It was still early, but all the unexpected excitement made her feel exhausted. Not to mention, she was sick with worry about her mistress. Since there was nothing she could do, that tracker bracelet stuck on, her only solution was to rest. As it were, the room was open for her use, as odd as it was. First she would rest and then re-evaluate her situation after she was feeling refreshed in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Is the story getting boring? :( I'm a little sad only one person took the time to comment last chapter. Alas, I shall get over myself and attempt to continue writing... And hopefully keep you entertained. Lol~


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Ugh…"

Slowly regaining consciousness, Misaki groaned as she gingerly reached up to touch her forehead above her left eyebrow. Despite her gentle ministrations, pain flared from a bump which had developed there, causing her to wince. What in the world happened? The last thing she could recall was Kanami shoving her off the stool; no warning, no anything – just out of the blue.

Waiting until the pain subsided, she carefully opened her eyes. She found herself lying on the floor next to the dresser, the cause of that throbbing bump on her forehead. As she slowly sat up, she glanced around the room. Nothing was out of place, beyond her current location. Everything looked exactly as it had while Kanami was brushing out her hair.

"Kanami?" she called out. "Kanami?"

There was no response. As a result, she was forced to help herself up, tightly gripping onto the dresser for support. When she was standing, the world became tipsy, her vision hazy, and she had to close her eyes. Did she have a concussion? Kanami was the one to push her, but knowing her, she wouldn't have done such a thing without a valid reason.

"Kanami?" she called out again.

Still there was no response which worried her. If they were in the room together, Kanami never went far. She wouldn't disappear without saying a word; always certain to obtain permission first if she did go anywhere from her side. Already able to see the entire main area, Kanami was nowhere to be found which only left the area by the entrance, not that there was much there.

"What the hell?" she muttered under her breath when it was clear she wasn't anywhere in the room.

Thoroughly concerned at this point, Misaki raced out of the room to find Hei. Her head pounded in angry protest, but she didn't have time to rest. Her servant-friend was missing. There was no way that would happen, ever, unless something had happened to her. How she disappeared, Misaki didn't know, but the fact that she was gone was enough to spur her into action.

Without bothering to knock, she rushed into the main floor study to find Hei in discussion with Ricardo. The moment he spotted her, he leapt to his feet and came to her side. A frown crossed his features, his eyes darkening with anger when he took in the sight of the nasty bump on her forehead.

"Misaki! What happened?" he demanded.

"Don't worry about that right now. Kanami is missing!"

"Kanami?"

"Yes! She suddenly pushed me which is how I got this," she answered, waving her hand around her head. "When I regained consciousness, she was nowhere to be found. She would never just leave me like that! Something must have happened."

"When was this?"

"After we had breakfast, maybe half an hour," Misaki stated. "You have to find her!"

Hei carefully pulled her close to comfort her as she was visibly agitated. He knew how fond of Kanami she was. Even so, she didn't have to say anymore because he knew exactly who was behind this. Only one man would have the audacity to attack him in his castle – November, his nemesis.

"I'm going to go get her right now," he said.

"You know where she is?"

"I have an idea… What is it?" he inquired as Ricardo continued to cough in the background.

"My apologies, My Lord… But the gyuni… It is somewhat of an emergency," Ricardo reminded him.

"Damn it! Why now?"

"What is it?" Misaki asked.

"Kazuya is having difficulties. He said the fence is quite weak and the gyuni are on the verge of escape."

"Oh…"

"Damn it!" Hei cursed again. "I already said I would be on my way…"

"Go then. I'm sure nothing bad will happen to Kanami… Right?"

"If anything does, I'll make sure he pays for it," Hei promised.

Misaki nodded, somewhat relieved by the fact that he knew what was going on. Even so, she didn't like it one bit that Kanami was somewhere not here, not where she belonged. Though she wished she could do something to help, there was nothing she could do. She sighed softly in defeat, disappointed that he couldn't go for Kanami first. After all, the situation with the gyuni affected their entire state and not just Kanami alone.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," Hei said, giving her a quick kiss. "It'll take me some time though; maybe a few days…"

"Alright, but be safe."

"Mm."

He gave her another quick kiss before he rushed out of the room. Thankfully, he could leave right away as Ricardo had already prepared the akusha for his original trip. As for the other two, neither of them went to see him off. Rather, Ricardo appeared at her side with a cup of tea before he asked her to seat herself.

"Thank you," she said.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to tell me, My Lady."

She nodded in response and he took his leave. It went without say that he had lots of work to complete now that his master had left on this emergency trip. First and foremost, he would be responsible for both Mistress Misaki and Mistress Yin. Secondly, he had to take care of the affairs of the castle.

Once she had calmed her nerves, Misaki glanced around the room to see that she was alone. Ricardo had left to deal with his tasks. Hei had left to handle the situation with the gyuni before going for Kanami. If Hei said he would bring her back, Misaki knew he would. After all, he cared for all the citizens under his protection.

There was no point imagining the worst. She trusted Hei to keep his promises. Not to mention, it wasn't in her nature to worry. Instead, she should do her part to help since Hei wasn't here. If nothing else, she could help him when it came to looking after Yin. With that thought in mind, she left the study and headed for Majorelle, to let her know about the latest events.

The castle had always been this empty, but it felt eerily quiet with the knowledge that Kanami wasn't with them. Pushing aside those thoughts, Misaki let herself into Yin's room. It was still in the middle of the day; she would be up.

"Misaki!" she exclaimed when she spotted her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Smiling weakly, Misaki took a seat on the edge of the bed. Yin gave her a small smile, waiting for her to speak. She hadn't said much besides mentioning Kanami's disappearance and Hei had known immediately. Misaki wasn't sure what to make of the situation; she only knew that she wanted Kanami to come back.

"What happened?" Yin asked gently when she still didn't speak. "How is your head?"

"Oh this… After breakfast, I was in my room with Kanami. Out of nowhere, she pushed me and I hit my head on the dresser. When I came to, I had this," she answered, gently touching the bump. "But more importantly, Kanami is missing. When I told Hei, he seemed to know who was behind it. Unfortunately, there is an emergency situation with the gyuni which he has to handle before he can go for her."

"That's terrible timing."

"I know. It's not like me, but I'm worried since I can't do anything to help."

"Did he say who it was?" Yin inquired.

"No, he rushed out without another word."

"Hm… It's probably November."

"Who? How do you know?" asked Misaki.

"If she was snatched from the castle, he's the only one who would be so daring. He must be desperate now that Hei has you."

"What? How am I connected to this?"

"I'm sure you know something about the geography of the land. Shochi is the second largest while Reido is the largest state. November is the clan leader of our northern neighbour," explained Yin.

"Why would he snatch Kanami?"

"They must have made a mistake when they were trying to capture you."

"You mean it's my fault? Why would they want me?" Misaki exclaimed.

"Since both of them have come into power, they have been bitter enemies. Like Hei, November has not found a love match. Rather, he does not accept the possibility."

"Okay…" she said, not understanding.

"November is a couple years older so his time also runs short. If Hei successfully marries you, his power would be greater than November's. As a result, he must be trying to use any means necessary to stop that from happening."

"No…! How can Kanami be with a man like that?"

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Yin said soothingly. "He wouldn't gain anything from harming her. Most likely, he's using her as leverage against Hei."

"How do you even know all this?"

"He tried to stop us in the past, but stopped bothering us when it was revealed that I had no intention of marrying Hei," she explained.

"And you really think my Kanami will be safe with him?" Misaki asked dubiously. "He sounds terrible…"

"I'm sure."

Relieved by that news, Misaki sighed softly. She couldn't relax completely; not until Kanami was returned to her side. But for someone to know what was going on and assure her with conviction that she would be alright… It lifted some weight from her shoulders, though she wasn't pleased that it was partially her fault. Kanami must have seen something out of place, sacrificing herself for her sake.

"So why doesn't he just find his own love match?" Misaki finally asked.

"It's not in his nature. Though he doesn't deny the possibility for others, knowing the truth in such a situation, he does not believe he has one."

"How can that be?"

"I'm not certain for the reasons, but I do know that he lives with his lover," Yin stated. "They've been together for years, but his powers haven't increased. If they had, he would have come to gloat over Hei."

"So he thinks it should be her, but it isn't?"

"I have no idea."

"As long as he doesn't harm Kanami…" Misaki murmured.

Yin smiled as she gave her hand a light squeeze. She didn't know much about November's character. She had never been to Reido before. It wasn't in their nature to be nosy regarding others' lives. What she knew about the man was from the brief encounters they had many years ago.

She didn't know why as she could not recall a reason for their animosity, but Hei and November hated each other. Hei never purposely provoked him, but he would never back down if November initiated a fight. It was quite strange; in their history, there had never been clan leaders so fiercely opposed as those two.

They were still on equal footing as Misaki still had not agreed to marry Hei. Because of that, Yin knew they would both be alright – perhaps slightly banged up afterward, but healthy and safe nevertheless. Hei would never do anything to put Kanami in danger, though she couldn't be a hundred percent certain when it came to November.

"Perhaps you should rest in your room," Yin eventually said as Misaki was still shaken by the news. "I can have Ricardo show you to your room."

"No… I'm fine. I don't want to be by myself right now. It feels weird to be there without Kanami."

"Then rest here," she said, patting the empty side of her bed. "I'm sure Hei will be back as quickly as possible."

"He said a few days…"

"You did say he had to deal with the gyuni first. It will take some time for him to travel to Reido after that."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Misaki asked.

"No, we'll wait together for their return."

"Thanks."

Misaki smiled weakly as she made her way to the other side of Yin's bed. Thankful for the company, she was glad for Yin's calming influence. If Yin thought Kanami would be safe and Hei promised to bring her back, then she should stop worrying. It never occurred to her that they would have problems like this in Mato when they seemed so peaceful.

As she lay down on the bed, she saw Yin do the same next to her. They smiled at each other as they pulled up the covers. Yawning, Misaki did not realize how tired she was until she closed her eyes. With her worries alleviated to some extent, she was asleep within matters of minutes.

* * *

><p>Driving as quickly as safely possible, Hei made it to Kazuya's farm in record time. There was no time to waste, knowing that Kanami was in the hands of the enemy. He didn't think that November would needlessly harm her since Kanami couldn't tell him much. He could only be thankful for her quick thinking and bravery.<p>

If it had been Misaki in her situation, he couldn't say the same. She had been the original target, no doubt about it. November would not hesitate to kill her as he had tried before with Yin. His blood boiled at the thought, despite knowing that both of them were safe in Midnight Castle. At a time like this, Ricardo would be extra cautious in keeping a close eye on them.

"Master Hei!" Kazuya exclaimed, coming out to greet him. "Thank goodness you're here."

"Show me where the problem is. If you could have Akemi pack some food for me while we fix this, that would be much appreciated. I need to make a long trip after this and we didn't have time to prepare."

"Certainly."

"Excellent. You can have Ricardo reimburse you from our food supply," Hei stated.

Kazuya nodded and quickly rushed into the house to inform his wife of the latest situation. He returned moments later before they dashed out onto the field. Hei watched in surprise as the gyuni were attacking the fence vigorously when they were usually docile creatures. The two farmhands struggled to rein them in.

"How long has this been going on?" Hei inquired.

"I'm not certain, but some time since the morning. It has worsened. Originally it was just the one male, but now the others are copying."

"How long do you think the fence will hold?"

"Maybe a half hour at most," Kazuya replied.

"You go help the others for now."

"Yes, My Lord."

Kazuya dashed off to where the others were standing by the fence. They struggled to rope the beast as their dominant male was creating the most damage. After he was gone, Hei quickly made his way around the perimeter. The whole thing seemed fishy as it fit in perfectly with the timeline Misaki had given him regarding Kanami's abduction. This must be part of the plan; to create a diversion and stall him from going after them.

Something on the other side of the fence was aggravating the gyuni and he just had to find it. They could try to fix the fence first, but it would be a waste of time as they continued to attack it. Knowing November, he wouldn't make this an easy task. The man had always been a thorn in his side.

Outside the fence, there was a wide path that served as a trail to the different quadrants of the farm. Along the grassy path, it was outlined with a border of rocks. On the other side of that, there were a sparse numbers of trees. Whatever it was, he had to search for it.

Based on the section of fence that they were attacking, Hei searched the area directly in front of it. Crossing the border of rocks, he approached the tree that was standing there. The tree was blossoming as it gave off a luscious scent from its flowering fruits. Gazing upward, he scanned the foliage, thinking it would be just like him to hide something there. His eyes scanned carefully as he tried to spot something that was out of place.

The easiest, quickest way to deal with the situation would be to destroy the entire thing, but he couldn't do that. Though he was angry, it wasn't something he could take out on Kazuya and his farm. They were innocent victims in all this, just like Kanami was.

Growling slightly under his breath, he levitated himself until his head was between the branches. The scent of the fruit was much stronger within the midst of the tree, tickling his nose. Even so, he ignored it as he looked cautiously. He didn't have that much time for multiple reasons.

"Master Hei!" he heard them call out, a sign that the situation was growing dire.

"Hold on!" he shouted back.

Navigating to another section of the tree, he breathed a sigh of relief as he spotted the unusual flower. It was purple with white tips like the others, but the leaves attached to it were all wrong. It also had too many petals. Quickly, he snatched it from the tree and it was burnt as he sent a shock of electricity through it. It instantly crumbled into ashes before it disappeared, an obvious sign that it was created rather than natural.

When he lowered himself to the ground, it was to find the others watching him in astonishment. The gyuni were wandering amongst themselves, some of them resting. Their rope was still dangling from the dominant male's horns as he moved away from them, the fence completely forgotten.

"You stopped them!" Kazuya exclaimed as he rejoined them.

"Yes. Now we just need to fix the fence."

"Yes, My Lord."

The two farmhands rushed off to obtain new pieces of wood from the farmhouse, along with the necessary supplies. Snapping his fingers, Hei held out his hand to take hold of the length of rope that was floating towards them.

"Thank you, Master Hei," Kazuya said, taking the rope from him. "I don't know what came over them."

"There was something in the trees that was bothering them. Don't worry. It shouldn't happen again."

"How did you know?"

"They were quite particular in the direction they attacked. I figured something there was aggravating them," Hei explained.

Since the crisis had been averted, they turned their discussion to more general subjects while they waited for the others to return. When they did, they started by removing the damaged pieces. Since the gyuni had calmed, they didn't have to worry about their escape.

The damage was quite severe though they didn't actually break free. Besides the dominant male, two of the other males had also taken part in the chaos. As a result, they had to repair four sections of fencing which involved removing the entire height of wood as the pieces were installed horizontally, nailed in place at both ends.

Between the four of them, it had still taken another hour to complete the repairs. Hei could have left the repairs to them, but it wasn't in his nature to leave tasks incomplete. They thanked him for his assistance and Kazuya walked him back to the house while the other two took away the pile of rubble.

"Thank you, My Lord. You didn't have to stay."

"It's my duty to help, but now I must really be going," Hei replied.

"Yes. I'm sure Akemi has everything ready."

When they reached the house, Akemi exited with a cloth sack in her hands. She smiled and quickly joined them. After greeting him, she handed over the sack. Not questioning what she had put in, Hei thanked her.

"No, thank you for coming," she replied.

"Remember to speak with Ricardo about reimbursement."

"Yes, My Lord. Have a safe trip."

Nodding in reply, Hei made his way back to the akusha. He slowly left the farm, not wanting to startle them with his urgency. Yet, when he was out of their sight, he increased his speed. He was already more than half a day behind from the time she had been taken.

Cursing November for his troublesome nature, Hei knew it would still take him three days to travel to Aureolin Castle. Reido was their northern neighbour and their primary land was located central north, not too far from the coast; almost the farthest distance away from Midnight Castle as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Sorry for the delayed update. Things are gradually getting busier, but hopefully it won't get in the way of getting writing done :)

I don't know if I mentioned this before, but certain terms used throughout the story are made up to highlight things that are similar, yet different in the Mato world.

Akusha = Car || Gyuni = Cows or Cattle

(I think those are the only ones for now, but if there are more, I'll try to point them out. Otherwise, you can always ask to double check ^^ I'll try to give enough description so it's not like you have to completely give it a wild guess as to what it's supposed to be.)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sore along her backside, Kanami began to stretch as she gradually awoke from her slumbers. Suddenly, she remembered that she hadn't wakened her mistress yet. Her eyes flashed open. When she didn't immediately recognize her surroundings, that was when she recalled that she was actually in Aureolin Castle, not Midnight Castle.

Slowly closing her eyes, she sighed softly. She wasn't used to this; the time to laze around without anything to do. At home, she had to wake up to help around the house. At the castle, she had to wake her mistress and prepare her for the day. Though she tried to fall back asleep, it was impossible. The idea was completely foreign to her.

Throwing back the covers, she climbed out of bed and headed for the adjoining bathing area. On the table, she found a pitcher of water and a fancy wash basin. Pouring the lukewarm water into the basin, she prepared for the day by washing her face. She tried to fix her hair, but it was difficult since she didn't have an actual brush. The only thing she could do was wet it down with water. Her uniform was wrinkly since she had been wearing it for an entire day already, but she had nothing to change into.

"This is so strange," she told her reflection, slightly shaking her head in disbelief.

Returning to the sleeping area, she quickly made the bed. He might have welcomed her as a guest, for reasons unknown, but she couldn't imagine that she would be given the services of a maid. That would be over-the-top strange as she was a maid herself. Whatever the case, she hoped that Master Hei would come for her soon. She missed being in Midnight Castle, being with her mistress.

There wasn't anything to do in the room so she decided to go in search of April as her stomach gave a small rumble. The other lady had given her permission to enter her room freely since she was responsible for her during her stay. April said she was only allowed to leave when their master had granted her permission, but someone would come for her; then she could go home.

With that thought in mind, she exited the bedroom. To her surprise, someone else exited from the neighbouring room. Kanami froze on the spot as she did not expect anyone to see her. Staring at the other lady, she finally realized why April had been so adamant that she never enter Jasmine Room. It was already occupied; by his wife no less, judging from the outfit she was wearing.

It was ridiculous to wish that she didn't see her when they were that close, but Kanami did anyways. As expected, the other lady turned to glance at her as she noticed her presence. Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared, straightening her back in the process. Sheepishly, Kanami glanced away as no one had prepared her for meeting the mistress of the castle. Clearly, she was nothing like Mistress Misaki.

"So you're that servant girl from Shochi," she stated coolly.

Unable to speak or meet her gaze, Kanami stood motionlessly on the spot, knowing that she was being assessed from head to toe. Of course she would give a bad impression, not that she was trying to impress anyone here. She had slept in her uniform and hadn't been able to exchange it for a fresh one as she would have done in Midnight Castle.

"Hmph. I have no idea what he was thinking in keeping you here."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed downstairs. When she was walking away, Kanami relaxed enough to glance up again. Their mistress was quite clear in her opinion on her presence and it was obvious that she was just as confused. After all, she was supposed to be a hostage, not a guest.

When the click-clack sounds of her high heels disappeared, Kanami finally moved from the entrance of her bedchamber. Just to be certain that they never had to meet again, Kanami reminded herself to ask about their schedules. Though she was trapped here, it didn't mean that she had to see any of them – not if she could help it.

Cautiously making her way downstairs, she was relieved that the doorway across the staircase did not open. Dealing with one was enough for the day. She didn't need to deal with their master as well. Since she didn't see anyone, she quietly slipped passed the dining room and into the hallway that led to April's room.

Though she had granted her permission to freely enter, Kanami did not take that liberty. As she stood in front of her room, she gently knocked on the door. She could hear some shuffling noises before the door finally opened. Upon seeing her, April smiled and let her into the room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," April said. "You didn't have to knock."

"Force of habit. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not at all. You must be hungry."

"I am," Kanami replied.

"Wait here. I'll get you something from the kitchen."

Nodding in reply, Kanami hesitantly took a seat at the table which served as April's desk. There were papers strewn about like she had been in the middle of a task. She wasn't sure what she expected as the only room similar to this would be Ricardo's. It wasn't like she had ever been inside.

There was a stark contrast between the room she was currently occupying and the one she had awakened in. While the guest room focused on aesthetics, this one focused on practicality. The desk was located directly in front of the door with one sturdy wooden chair on both sides. In the corner of the room behind the desk, there was a cabinet which was probably for storing her work.

The remaining contents of the room were a double-sized bed, a dresser, one side table and a small partition for her to change behind with some semblance of privacy. There was no bathing area or even a wash basin. She must have to share the one located in the servant quarters. There was no pretty patterned blanket, but rather a simple yellow one. Overall, it was quite depressing in comparison to what she had experienced.

"It's not much," April said upon her return. "If you want to wait, you can have some of the leftovers from breakfast."

"No, this is fine. Are they having their meal right now?" asked Kanami.

"They?"

"Your master and mistress."

"Oh… Did you meet her?" April inquired.

"Just before I came down to find you. Now I understand why you told me not to enter that room."

"I was hoping you wouldn't… Master November treats us fairly, but Mistress Brita can be quite demanding at times."

"Nothing like my mistress," Kanami replied with a shiver, recalling their brief interaction. "It seems she does not approve of my presence. Honestly, I understand. I'm just as confused as she is."

"Master November makes his own decisions as he sees fit. I'm glad though; otherwise you would be in August's care."

Shivering again at the reminder of the other servant she had met, Kanami decided she agreed if that was the case. To be treated like a guest under April's care was infinitely better than the possibility of being watched by August. She was tempted to ask what he actually did here, but decided against it; she was positive she wouldn't really want to know.

"Help yourself," said April, pointing to the plate of food in front of her.

"Thanks."

Smiling in response, April retook her seat as she resumed her work. Kanami watched her for a few moments before she began to nibble on a piece of fruit. It felt odd to watch someone working, yet have nothing to do herself. Normally, she would have wakened her mistress and dressed her for the day. Mistress Misaki would be having her meal with Master Hei at a time like this. As for her, she would be cleaning up in the bedroom – making the bed, changing the sheets if necessary, etc.

Here, she did nothing – eat, sleep, eat. The only work she had done was to make the bed, but that was nothing in comparison to the regular amount of chores she had. As she continued to partake of her morning meal, she finally sighed softly. She never noticed how long a day could actually be when there was nothing to occupy her time. Before this, there wasn't an opportunity to be unproductive.

"What's wrong?" April asked, glancing up at her.

"I was just thinking about all the tasks I would have to work on if I was at home. Can you imagine what it would be like if you weren't allowed to do anything all day?"

"No, I can't say that I can."

"It's frustrating!" Kanami exclaimed. "Is there possibly anything I can help with while I'm here?"

"Help…? I don't think so," she replied. "That's not such a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Master November said to treat you as a guest. He would never ask his guests to do work."

"Hmph. That's just pretence," retorted Kanami. "You know just as well as I do that I'm not actually a guest."

"Perhaps, but he has decided it to be as such. It is not my place to disobey his instructions."

Sighing once more, Kanami realized it didn't matter what the truth was. By his words alone, he had implied her to be a guest and that was how she was to be treated. April gave her an apologetic glance before she continued with her work. Just like that, the possibility was snatched out of her hand. It was still morning and it was going to be a long and laborious process to survive until the end of the day.

"Well, since I can't do anything or leave the castle, can you at least tell me their schedules?" Kanami eventually asked. "You might think otherwise, but I really would like to avoid your master and mistress."

"Understandably… After their morning meal, Mistress Brita will usually head out to the gardens. Otherwise, she stays in her room. Master November will go to his study to work. When necessary, he will leave the castle, but I haven't been informed of any trips for the next while."

"And my safest places to be?"

"Upstairs in your room. They usually don't go there, except when Mistress Brita is in her room. She wouldn't bother you, unless you happen to bump into her as you did this morning. Otherwise, their schedules can be quite spontaneous," she explained awkwardly, her eyes shifting away momentarily.

"Spontaneous?"

"When they're alone together, wherever they might be," April elaborated, coughing lightly afterward.

"Oh… Oh!"

Kanami flushed at the implications, but pushed aside those thoughts. The habits of the master and mistress of Aureolin Castle did not concern her. But at the same time, that was also good information to have. She couldn't imagine how awkward it might have been if she didn't know. Unfortunately, that limited where she could go even more. If April hadn't said anything, she would have gone to Sunglow as it seemed like a cozy and comfortable place.

* * *

><p>"N – No…!"<p>

Struggling as someone snatched Kanami away, Misaki begged him to leave her alone, but he didn't. The man continued to take her away and she couldn't make out his face. Though Kanami turned to glance at her with fear in her eyes, there was nothing she could do to stop him. As if she were punched in the gut, she began to writhe around in pain; an overwhelming sensation.

While she continued to squirm, she suddenly felt a cool, calming presence come over her. With it, she heard murmuring sounds like someone was talking, but she couldn't hear it clearly enough to tell who it was. The voices disappeared. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and she realized she had been dreaming.

"Are you awake now?"

Surprised by the voice, Misaki turned her head to find Yin smiling at her. Upon seeing her, she recalled that they had shared a bed as she rested after informing her of the latest events. She tried to smile, but ended up wincing as her stomach clenched in pain. It was protesting in hunger; she hadn't eaten anything after the afternoon snack.

"Ricardo is bringing up breakfast right now," Yin told her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Ah… Kanami…"

"Mm, I know you're worried, but Hei will keep her safe."

"I know," answered Misaki. "The difficult part is just waiting. It'd be more bearable if I was out there helping."

Yin smiled gently, but didn't say anything in reply. At that moment, Ricardo appeared carrying trays of food which he set on the side table. Sighing softly, Misaki sat up in bed as Yin was already doing so. Seeing that they were ready, Ricardo presented a tray to each of them before removing the cover. At the sight of food, Misaki began to salivate; she felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Is there anything else you need, My Lady?"

"We will be alright," Yin replied.

"Very well. Mistress Misaki, there is more food here."

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

He bowed to both of them before he left. When he was out of sight, Misaki began eating with relish. Everything seemed to taste better than usual. Next to her, Yin watched her for a few moments before she began to eat as well. Misaki was already finished her plate while Yin was slowly eating a slice of toast.

"You eat as much as Hei," Yin commented as Misaki climbed out of bed to get more food.

"Not quite. I know I eat a lot, but he eats at least five times as much as I do."

Nodding in reply, Yin laughed as it was true. He was the only one she knew who could eat that much. He was truly fortunate that he lived in a prosperous state. Otherwise, he might have starved to death in his childhood.

"What are you thinking about?" Misaki asked as she climbed back onto the bed.

"How lucky he is to be born into the family he is. Any other family and he would have eaten everything they owned or starved to death."

"So true," Misaki murmured.

The two of them grinned at each other and resumed their meal. Since she already had some food in her system, Misaki slowed her pace. The food wasn't going anywhere. Besides, it was unsightly to shovel down her food, especially when she was eating on Yin's bed. She didn't think it would change Yin's opinion of her, but she couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious when her companion was eating at such a leisurely pace.

"So do you get to leave the room? It'd be nice if we could go out to the garden together," Misaki commented.

"I leave from time to time, but only when Hei is with me since I need him to carry me."

"It's too bad. I guess you don't have wheelchairs."

"Wheelchairs? What is that?" inquired Yin.

"It's exactly as it sounds – a chair with wheels on it. We use them for people who can't walk; maybe if they were injured, but also a lot of our elderly. That way, you can still move around without being confined to one spot."

"There must be so many things there that you don't find here."

"Yes, that's true," Misaki stated. "But there are things here that we don't have as well. I can't even begin to imagine how chaotic and dangerous my world would be if people had the powers that you do here. Your world is much more peaceful and orderly."

"I wouldn't know," Yin murmured.

"That's what Hei was telling me before. Though there have been humans here, it is quite rare."

"Do you still miss your home?"

"Mm… At times, yes," she answered honestly. "But it hasn't been that bad with Kanami and you. And Hei treats me very well."

"How are things between you and Hei?"

"Oh, they're good. I guess," Misaki said quietly.

"Please don't think I'm trying to pressure you. After all, I'm the one who adamantly rejected him. But I do think that things would go well between you two. You're exactly the type I had hoped for – active and involved."

"I… Okay…"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Yin said lightly. "Just take your time in making your decision. Hei won't rush you."

"Thanks, I guess," Misaki replied sheepishly. "It's unfortunate that Hei isn't here or we could go to the garden together. I hope you don't mind? I need to get some fresh air."

Yin shook her head and smiled. It wasn't her intention to create an awkward situation, but she truly did want to see Hei happy. She already knew how he felt as he gave her updates from time to time. Though it was painful at times, it had ultimately been her choice. If she had said yes, he would have married her in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Throwing up her hands in despair, Kanami gave up. After her morning meal in April's room, she had gone up to her room as that was supposed to be the safest place in the castle; safest in terms of not seeing their master or mistress. Even so, there was absolutely nothing to do in here!<p>

Though she tried to stay put, she had ended up moving restlessly from place to place. She sat in the sitting area, staring out the window. When she got tired of that, she went to lie down. That was even worse since she wasn't the slightest bit tired. She had made her way back to the sofa, but it wasn't like the situation had changed from how it was ten minutes ago.

With nothing else to do, she decided to poke her head into the other rooms. It wouldn't be terribly exciting, but it gave her _something_ to do. She carefully slipped out of her bedroom, pleased that she did not run into their mistress a second time. Tiptoeing her way into the other hallway, she decided to start at the far end.

Quietly opening the door to Arylide, she was surprised that the room was narrower than Saffron. She had assumed they would be identical as they were in Midnight Castle. The room was physically separated into two sections as there was a wall directly in front of the door, smaller entrances leading into the back along each wall.

The front section was sparsely furnished. It had a long table lined against the wall in the left-hand corner. There was a sofa and an armchair in the other corner in front of the window, not even a table. Designing of this room seemed much simpler as the sofas were fashioned from vertical striped fabric in alternating green and dark green colour. Overall, the room was more masculine than the room she was using.

To her surprise, she could hear noises from the back area, like two objects were being hit together. Curious as to whom it might be, no one had said anything about this room. Surely April would have warned her as she did regarding their mistress. She tried to recall all their conversations, but the room had only come up in passing when April was giving her a quick tour.

Not wanting to startle whoever it was, Kanami slowly inched her way to the opening. The noises continued indicating that her presence was not yet noticed. Pressing herself against the wall, she took in a deep breath to steel her nerves. Gradually releasing it, she finally poked her head around the corner and gasped in surprise. Though she clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the sound, the boy heard her and turned his head to stare at her.

His blue eyes were unwavering as he stared, but he did not speak. With his light blond hair, Kanami didn't have to ask to know who he was. He had the same colouring as his parents. He blinked at her, his blocks forgotten as he was holding one in each hand. Since she was discovered, she had no choice but to step out of hiding.

Making her way towards him, Kanami glanced around the room. There was another armchair and a box of toys along the inner central wall. His bed was in the corner closest to the back window along the right side. A closet was set against the far wall. The area sectioned off could only be his bathing area.

"Hello," Kanami said softly when she was kneeling next to him.

No response. Rather, he turned back to his blocks and began to hit them together again. More blocks were strewn about on the floor in front of him. As he continued to play in this fashion, Kanami was amazed that no one was watching him. April didn't mention him at all and she would be the one most likely to share information.

Watching him for a moment longer, Kanami finally sat down on the floor next to him. Since he didn't seem to mind her presence, she decided to stay. Though they didn't know each other, it was better to have some company. It was boring to stay by herself. When she began to move, he turned to glance at her. Smiling at him, she didn't say anything.

Unexpectedly, he put down the blocks he was holding. He started to crawl along the floor as he collected the rest of them. Each one was placed into a pile between them as he would return to where he had been once he took hold of one. Finally he finished and sat down next to her again.

"What do you want to do?" she asked gently.

Grabbing a block, he held it in his hand expectantly as he gazed at her. Lifting an eyebrow in surprise, Kanami gradually put out her hand as that seemed to be the response he was waiting for. When her hand was in front of him, he placed the block on top of it. Then he took up his own and started hitting them together.

He did this for a while, but eventually stopped to look at her. Confused, Kanami had no idea what he wanted, amazed that he didn't speak. Was there something wrong with him? Was that why he was kept hidden in his room, unspoken of? When she didn't do anything, he lightly nudged another block in her direction. He waited until she took hold of it before he began hitting his own together.

"You want me to copy you?"

Though he didn't answer, Kanami smiled and did as he did. His head nodded slightly in acknowledgement. The boy didn't seem to tire of this. At this point in time, Kanami had a million questions she wanted to ask, but it was obvious that he wouldn't answer them. He hadn't even greeted her when she first appeared, yet he didn't seem shy if he could play with her – a stranger.

He didn't tired of this repetitive motion, but she did, eventually stopping. When she placed the blocks on the floor, he glanced over at her. Smiling, she began to stack them on top of each other. Hitting his blocks together a few more times, he finally stopped to watch her actions with avid attention. When none were left, he glanced at the two remaining in his hands.

"Place them on top," Kanami said encouragingly.

Carefully standing up, he approached the task apprehensively. He looked this way and that, examining their tower. Finally taking action, he placed his block on top, only to have it collapse. Pieces scattered in every direction and Kanami couldn't help giggling as he watched the whole episode with wide-eyed wonder.

"We can always try again," she stated when he stared at the last block in his hand.

A slight nod was his reply. Kanami helped as they went about gathering the blocks. She placed three on top of each other before she motioned for him to try. As he placed the next one, his hand was cautious and slow, but steady. When it went on top without any issues, Kanami clapped her hands and complimented him on a job well done. They took turns stacking blocks until it finally tumbled with the attempt of block eight.

Once more, they collected the blocks and started at the beginning. As they continued to play in this fashion, Kanami was enjoying their time together, watching the range of expressions he made. It must be awfully lonely for him since there wasn't anyone his age to play with. Not to mention, neither of his parents seemed to be the type who would sit down with him like this.

Losing track of which attempt they were on, Kanami giggled as he was really getting into it. Twice already, they had been very close to stacking all the blocks on top of each other; there were a dozen in total. Both of them glanced at each other before glancing at their tower. If they could get this next one up, there was only one more left before it was complete. Kanami cautiously reached out to place the next one, her arm shaking slightly as she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Kanami!"

Startled by someone calling her name, her arm bumped the tower and they watched as it tumbled to the floor. Though they had been that close to completion, Kanami looked at her companion to see that he wasn't disappointed. Rather, he glanced up at their new companion. He quickly scrambled up from the floor and raced towards April; it could only be her as she was the only one who knew her name.

"Hello Master July," she said. "I've brought your lunch."

He took hold of her hand, but the two of them waited as Kanami was still seated on the floor. Since they were watching her expectantly, she got up and brushed herself off. April seemed surprised to see her, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she led July to the bathing area where there was water for him to wash his hands. Kanami followed along as that seemed to be what they were expecting of her.

"I didn't realize you would be here," April eventually said.

"You did say I could go anywhere in the castle. I got sick of hiding in my room. You didn't say anything about their son."

"It did not seem necessary to do so. And yes, Master November did say you could go anywhere you like, as long as you stay within the castle."

"Are you going to tell him?" Kanami asked cautiously.

"Only if he asks."

"Why is he left alone in here? And more importantly, why doesn't he speak?" she inquired.

April glanced at her, clearly not sure if she should say anything. Rather than replying, she led July to the front area where she directed him to the sitting area. On the table across the room, there was a tray with his afternoon meal. Kanami sat down next to the boy since April would return.

"I would have brought you something if I knew you were here," April murmured upon her return.

"It's fine."

Neither of them spoke, only watching the young boy as he slowly ate. He would occasionally stop to glance at them; sometimes April, sometimes Kanami. Eating a bun, he ripped off half and held it out towards Kanami. She glanced at it curiously and he thrust his hand towards her, waiting for her to take it. Smiling, Kanami was flattered he would share when they were strangers.

"Thank you, Master July," she replied.

"Master July, this is Kanami," April added when he glanced at her.

He nodded in reply then continued to eat. Kanami slowly nibbled on her portion of the bun, shrugging when April looked at her. It wasn't like she said anything to him that she hadn't heard. Everything he chose to do was out of his volition. Though they had played together, Kanami didn't actually think much of it.

"It's not that he doesn't know how to speak, but he chooses not to," April finally said, answering the question she asked earlier. "As for why he's left alone, I don't have that much time to spend with him regularly besides waking him, bringing meals and putting him in bed."

"Shouldn't your master or mistress be doing that?"

"… Neither of them will. Her pregnancy came as a surprise to all of us. She actually wanted to get rid of him, but Master November wouldn't allow it. After all, he is the heir."

"How could she be that terrible?" Kanami exclaimed. "Poor boy."

"It explains a lot when you understand that. Since he was weaned, he has been in my care. Mistress Brita hasn't seen him at all since then. Master November may visit a couple times a year, if that much."

"How can he be the heir if he's treated that way?"

"He's still not old enough yet," answered April.

Kanami only frowned at her explanation. How could they treat their own child like that? It was a terrible way to raise children and she didn't even want to imagine the consequences it would have when he was older. All she knew was that her opinion of their master had dropped, not that it was high to begin with. First he wanted to harm her master and mistress. Then he had to align himself with a snobby woman like Brita, though that was his prerogative. But to ignore the child of their union, just because they had been unprepared…? Unforgiveable.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of her master, April fought against the urge to squirm. This was a very uncomfortable moment as he had called her to his study; to obtain an update on their guest. Knowing how Kanami felt about him, she didn't want to say that she was avoiding him. Not to mention, she had spent most of the day with his son. She had no idea how he might take that news.<p>

"Well?" November asked, arching an eyebrow at her continued silence.

"I… She had breakfast with me this morning. She also met Mistress Brita."

"I was aware of that since she ranted about her presence for a good fifteen minutes. Yes, what else?"

"Mm… Well," April said, stalling for time, though for what purpose she wasn't sure.

"She couldn't have done much since she didn't leave the castle."

"… She spent the day with Master July," April finally blurted out.

"July?"

Her master's expression contorted into a look of confusion; frowning, drawing his brows together, yet with a nervous twitch of his right eye. Thinking he might disapprove, reprimanding her for allowing such a thing to happen, April quietly took a step away from him. She had never seen him angry before, but she was sure it would be such a spectacle if it happened – not on her, hopefully.

"July?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, My Lord. You said she was allowed to go anywhere inside the castle. When she entered Arylide, she found him there."

"And… What did they do?"

"When I first found them, they were playing together, My Lord," she replied.

"I see… That is all."

"Yes, My Lord."

Breathing out a quiet sigh of relief, April bowed before her master before quickly excusing herself. Though she told Kanami it would be alright, she hadn't been a hundred percent sure of it. Most of the time he was straight forward and easy to deal with, but there were the odd chances where he was in one of his moods; the way of his thinking a complete mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Mwahaha~ How devious is that? Knowing how much everyone wants to see a Hei-November fight... Well, you'll have to wait longer~

Anyone surprised about Brita and July making an appearance? There is no way I could possibly exclude my cute little July from the story! ^_^ And I apologize to any Brita fans since her personality in the story is mm... Snobbish. I always got that vibe from her when I watched the anime.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A scruffy looking girl stared at her and Kanami sighed as she gazed at her own reflection in the mirror. It was the start of day three at Aureolin Castle and she looked a frightful mess. What she wouldn't give to take a bath and have a fresh change of clothes. The state of her uniform was sadly deteriorating as it had gained more wrinkles and a slight odour.

Even so, her prospects were much better now as she had a companion. The previous day, she had spent her time playing with July until it was suppertime. Since he enjoyed her company, she promised she would go play with him again. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. As a result, April said she would bring up both their meals.

Giving herself one last dissatisfied glance, she decided to head over to July's room. He was the only one who would see her and it wasn't like he would care; him and April. She shouldn't expect too much when she was technically a hostage. If it really bothered her, she could always ask April if she was allowed to bathe since there was one in her room.

As she was leaving her room, she was careful to check beforehand for any signs of movement. She did not need a repeat of yesterday morning. When she didn't hear anything, she quickly slipped out of the room and rushed to July's at the end of the other hall. Once she was inside, it was to find that April was not yet there.

She made her way to the back and peeked inside. There was no movement from the bed which meant he was still peacefully slumbering. Smiling to herself, she didn't want to disrupt him and returned to the sitting area. Sitting on the sofa, she leaned back against it, ready to wait for April's arrival. She hadn't asked when he typically woke up and she was used to early hours from work.

It was twenty minutes later before April appeared, but it hadn't been terrible, unlike yesterday. She had something to do, so it was actually an enjoyable silence. It reminded her of her mistress' visit to the childcare center and how she had played with the children. April spotted her and smiled before going to put down the two trays she was carrying.

"Good morning," she whispered when she joined her at the couches.

"Good morning. What's his schedule like?"

"I usually wake him and get him ready for the day. I stay with him while he has breakfast and then I go to do my other work. I'll return at lunch, supper and then at night to put him in bed," April explained.

"Okay. I would help you, but it's not like I can take him to the garden or anything like that," Kanami replied, glancing down at the dark ring bracelet still around her wrist.

"It's fine. He's used to being by himself, so if you feel tired, just let him know."

"You say it like I have something else to do. We'll be just fine. He's an adorable boy."

"Let me wake him," April said with a smile.

Nodding in reply, Kanami sat down again. April made her way to the other side where the boy continued to sleep, oblivious to their presence. She heard the other lady greet him. A few shuffling sounds were made as he climbed out of bed. Kanami could see him through the entrance and grinned as he had a sleepy expression on his face. He rubbed at his eyes and April ushered him along to the bathing area.

"Kanami is waiting for you," she heard April say to him.

If he said anything in response, she couldn't hear it. In fact, neither of them spoke and she was left to wait in silence. She didn't know how long it usually took them, but it only seemed like two minutes later when July came barrelling towards her from the entrance on the far side. When he was standing next to her, Kanami smiled.

"Good morning, Master July," she said. "I've come to join you for the day, as promised."

He nodded and climbed up onto the sofa next to her. There they sat waiting for April who was leisurely walking towards them. First she checked that his hair was brushed properly as he had rushed her after hearing that Kanami was waiting. When all was in place, she went to retrieve the trays holding their morning meal.

"How are you, Master July?" Kanami inquired. "Did you rest well?"

Again, he nodded, scooting backwards until he was leaning against the sofa. Since he didn't speak, Kanami didn't ask more. Instead, she copied him as April had returned. Kanami took the tray from her and waited until July was settled with his tray resting on his lap.

"Is there anything else you need, Master July?" April asked as she sat with them.

When he shook his head in response, April turned her gaze to Kanami. Likewise, she shook her head and April smiled. July began to eat, starting with the pile of scrambled eggs on his plate. Watching him for a few moments, Kanami finally turned to her own plate and started with her buttered toast.

"So what are you going to do today?" inquired April.

"Hm, whatever Master July chooses. We never finished building our block tower. If not that, I'm sure there are more toys in that toy box I spotted. You?"

"The usual. It's too bad I can't stay."

"We'll be fine, won't we be?" Kanami replied, gazing at her silent companion.

He glanced at her, glanced at April, and then nodded his head. Kanami smiled at April, realizing she must also feel sorry for him. After all, she was practically the one who raised him. It was surprising he was that accepting of her when they had only known each other for one day.

"Still, it'd be more fun with the three of us. I'll try to finish my work faster."

"If you insist," Kanami said. "We won't complain if you can actually join us."

"Alright, then I'll leave you here now and be back as soon as possible. If not, at least for lunch."

"Sounds good."

The two of them watched her leave before continuing to partake of breakfast. Kanami matched his pace since she didn't want to finish too much before he did. Though his parents weren't part of the process, she could see that April had done a good job. He didn't complain about the food on his plate, calmly eating everything. When he finished with the food, he drank the glass of milk as well.

"Shall we put this to the other side?" Kanami asked when they were both done.

July pointed to the table across the room and Kanami smiled. She didn't understand how they could neglect him like this. He was a charming boy with such a gentle personality and curious nature. It was a shame that he was locked up in his room when there was so much he could learn and do. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed outside. She was positive he would enjoy it with all the flowers in their garden. At least, she enjoyed it when she went out for a walk with Mistress Misaki.

Kanami took the tray off his lap and he climbed off of the sofa. As she stood with both trays in her hands, she saw him make grabbing motions. When she gave him a confused look, he pointed at the tray. When she asked if he wanted to take his own, he nodded. If April were here, she would protest, but she wasn't.

Lowering it towards him, he carefully placed his hands on the ends of it. Just to be on the safe side, Kanami took the empty cup and placed it on her own tray. It could be tricky to carry when it was full, especially since he wasn't used to it. When she saw that he was ready with a look of concentration across his features, Kanami began the trek across the room.

He made it across without dropping anything and Kanami helped as he placed it on the edge of the table. She pushed it into the center and turned to congratulate him on a job well done. The corners of his lips tugged upwards into a small smile as he seemed pleased with himself.

"Now, we shouldn't play right away since we just finished breakfast," Kanami warned. "We don't want you to get a tummy ache."

* * *

><p>April was working at her desk when the door to her room opened. Knowing that Kanami was upstairs with July, it could only be her master. Mistress Brita never sought her out like this. When she glanced up, it was to see him gazing around her room before his gaze rested on her.<p>

"What is it, My Lord?" she inquired, immediately acknowledging his presence.

"I had something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"… Where is she?" November asked after a moment of hesitation.

"She?"

"The servant girl," he responded, not sure why he was so curious about her.

"Ah, she has been spending the day with Master July. I just brought them lunch not too long ago," April answered.

"Again?"

"There isn't much else for her to do. It isn't like she can leave the castle and visit the garden."

"Did she mention that?" questioned November.

"The garden? She did say that it was unfortunate she could not go there with Master July. My Lord?"

Knowing she was curious as to why he was asking, November did not reply. He was under no obligation to answer to his servants. If he chose to ask about her, that was his privilege, though he didn't want to think too deeply as for the reasoning behind such an action. He could and he did; that was all she needed to know.

"Is there something you need my assistance with, My Lord?" April asked when he did not speak.

"No, I see you're quite busy."

"If you need my assistance, these can wait."

"No, that is all," November said. "Continue with your work."

"Yes, My Lord."

He lingered for a moment longer before he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Though he was gone, April couldn't help staring, distracted from her work by their brief conversation. Why would he continually ask about her well-being? Not to mention, April was surprised he voiced no complaints against Kanami spending time with Master July. His presence wasn't meant to be a secret, but one had to wonder how it felt when the knowledge was in the hands of the enemy – so to speak.

April knew he had a grudge against Master Hei of Shochi state, though she did not know why. She was not involved in any dirty work; that was where August came in. Since Kanami was from that state, personally serving their mistress, she thought Master November would be much harsher towards her, even if she was the wrong hostage.

Whatever the case, she didn't question his motives. Rather, she was pleased that Kanami was here to help, kind of. She always felt dreadful that she couldn't spend more time with Master July. It was unfortunate that neither of his parents would, but that was just the way things were. Considering his upbringing, it was surprising that he had taken to Kanami so quickly.

* * *

><p>"Come along now. It's time for bed," Kanami coaxed.<p>

July shook his head in response, even though his eyelids refused to stay open. They drifted shut, but he struggled against it and reopened them momentarily. As she watched his ongoing battle, Kanami smiled. They had already played all day, but he still didn't want to sleep though he was clearly tired. April had come up to tuck him into bed and he had put up a fuss.

"Master July, we need to get you into bed," April stated.

He opened his eyes to look at her, again shaking his head. Sighing softly, she wasn't sure what to do as she had never seen him behave like this. Though they tried to persuade him to sleep, he clung to the ball he was holding. They had been playing 'knock the pins' when April had arrived to announce bedtime.

"What's wrong?" Kanami asked gently as she went to kneel in front of him.

She slowly took the ball from him and he didn't resist. Placing it on the floor, Kanami turned her attention back to him. In that sleepy childish manner, he peeked at her briefly before his eyes gradually closed from drowsiness. Taking his hand, Kanami stood and tried to pull him towards the segregated area where he could change and get ready for bed. This time, he resisted as he refused to move from where he was.

"Master July…"

Not opening his eyes, he shook his head and pulled her back towards him. Kanami glanced at April, baffled by his behaviour, but she could only shrug her shoulders. She didn't know why he was being so difficult when he was normally so amicable. Since he still refused to sleep though he was already half asleep, Kanami knelt down in front of him once more.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

His response was to tighten his grip on her hand and lean in towards her. Lightly, she wrapped her free arm around him to steady him. When she glanced at April again, she smiled sheepishly. It seemed like he wanted her to stay a little longer, though April was usually the one who put him in bed.

"I guess he doesn't want you to leave since this is the first time he has had someone play with him all day," April said softly.

"He's still sleepy."

"Do you mind? If you'll stay with him until he falls asleep…"

"It's fine, but he hasn't changed or anything," protested Kanami.

"Well, one day not doing so is alright. Then is it okay if I leave you in charge of putting him in bed?"

"Sure, it's not so different from making sure my mistress is comfortable."

Loosening his grip on her hand, Kanami stood and made her way towards the armchair along the central wall. July followed along blindly as his eyes remained closed. When she reached it, she released his hand to take a seat. Immediately, he opened his eyes again, but Kanami smiled before picking him up and settling him on her lap. Relieved that she wasn't going anywhere, July snuggled up against her and closed his eyes.

"Sorry about that," April said, apologizing on his behalf.

"No, it's fine. Let him be selfish once in a while."

"Thanks."

"It's not a problem. You don't have to stay. I'll put him in bed after he falls asleep," Kanami stated.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Kanami nodded in reply and April left them. Smiling gently, she lightly placed her hand on the boy's head. Stirring just a little, he let out a soft sigh, continuing to sleep. Given the circumstances, Kanami couldn't help wondering how a man like November and a woman like Brita had created a child like July; he was unlike either of them beyond his appearance. April said he was used to being alone, but it wasn't something any child should be forced to become accustomed to.

As she sat quietly with July, Kanami sighed softly. If she removed their master and mistress from the equation, along with the other servant, then she didn't mind her time here. But even then, it was quite stifling at times because of the limitations put on her freedom of movement. She was quarantined inside the castle when she would love to go outside to enjoy the fresh air and sunshine.

Glancing at her sleeping companion, she imagined it would be the same for him. It couldn't be healthy for him to stay cooped up inside all the time. He was at an age where he should be running around outside. They provided him with all the material possessions he needed, but nothing for his emotional and mental health.

Since she didn't want to move him prematurely, Kanami softly hummed a tune; nothing in particular, but rather whatever came to mind. She waited for the sound of his deep even breaths. Even in his sleep, he lightly clutched at the front of her dress, his fist resting against her belly. Smiling to herself, she supposed it wouldn't be difficult to earn his trust; just show him genuine concern.

Waiting another few minutes to be on the safe side, she carefully slipped out of the armchair as she didn't want to disturb him. Thankfully, April had already pulled back the covers. All she had to do was lay him down and tuck the blanket around him.

As she laid him down, he stirred a little, shifting to find a comfortable position. Gently, Kanami pulled the blanket up to cover him and made sure it was snugly wrapped around his shoulders. Staring down at his peaceful expression, Kanami felt torn. She knew the time would come when they came for her and he would be left all alone again. She felt guilty, even though none of this was her fault.

Softly, she caressed his cheek. All she could do was help while she was here. Until it came time for her to go, she would continue to play with the boy. He needed all the attention someone could provide. He was already this old, not knowing any warmth except for what April could provide during her free time.

Smiling to herself, she finally left his side. It seemed as if she was also affected by their meeting. A child so selfless that he never fussed, until tonight. If only… She wished there was something more she could do for him, but she didn't know what. At the end of the day, this was still his home and they were still his parents.

Much to her surprise, an unexpected sight greeted her as she rounded the wall on her way out. Leaning against the open doorway of the boy's room stood his father. He watched her progress as she made her way towards him, still smiling despite seeing him.

Kanami couldn't help wondering how long he had been standing there. This was his castle. He didn't have to sneak around. Not to mention, if he had come earlier, July would have liked to see him. He didn't seem the type to hold a grudge against his father. Even so, what he did and how he chose to behave was none of her business; he was still a superior, though not from her state.

She didn't say anything to him, ready to pass by him. All of a sudden, his hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled up against him. When she gazed up at him in surprise, he gazed down, staring into her eyes. A moment later, he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. Shocked by this, Kanami regained her senses a few seconds later and lightly pressed her hand against his chest.

"Stop this," she said, stepping away when he didn't contradict her protest. "This is inappropriate. It's not fair to your wife or your son. He's already sleeping, if you want to check on him."

With that, she continued on her way to her room, leaving him to start at her back as she walked away from him. When she turned the corner, November was still standing at the doorway, stunned by the latest events. Since she was already out of sight, he slowly made his way into his son's room, closing the door.

What in the world had come over him? He knew she was here from April's update, but that didn't explain his eagerness to come and check on them himself. He had even rejected Brita's company for the evening, just to come. And when he had come, he felt awkward, not sure what he wanted to do. As a result, he had stood silently at the doorway until she appeared.

Coming around the corner, she was smiling to herself. When she spotted him, she had paused for a brief instant before she continued to make her way to the door. Much to his surprise, she still smiled despite the fact that she couldn't possibly like him. After all, she was absolutely livid the first time he had seen her.

Her eyes glittered now as they had before, but this time with delight rather than anger. And the gentle arch of her lips curled upwards into a smile drew his attention; this inexplicable urge to taste them; to discover if they were as sweet as her berry-coloured lips seemed to suggest.

Unfortunately, the kiss was much too short as she had pushed him away. It seemed as if he was the only one affected by that brief moment of intimacy. His chest felt like it was marked and burned by her casual rejection of his advances. Her parting words of unfairness… And the immediate desire to correct her assumption as Brita was not his wife.

The only thing that saved him from making a fool of himself over a servant girl was his shock. It was bad enough that he felt attracted to her; a servant of Shochi, directly under Hei's protection. He was the leader of Reido. He had his pick of willing partners, so why did he have to react this way to her, a nobody? It was absurd.

Regaining control of his senses, he slowly made his way to the back of the room. Though July was sleeping, he was already here so he might as well look in on him. As his son slumbered on, oblivious to his presence, a surge of jealousy filled him; that the boy would be on the receiving end of the servant girl's undivided attention while he only received polite contempt.

Pushing away the ridiculous notion, November turned to leave. July was in good hands under April's care. He had better things to worry about, like his irrational reaction towards his hostage. He should have killed her like he would her mistress, but he hadn't been able to the moment she levelled her angry gaze in his direction; something about the way she seemed to radiate in her animation and the way her luminous eyes had sparkled with gold.

_You are turning crazy,_ he told himself. _You need to rest…_

* * *

><p>Untying the bow of her uniform, Kanami then unfastened the button in the back. She slowly slipped out of the dress, releasing a satisfied sigh. Finally! With April's permission, she was free to take a bath; meaning she could get out of the grimy uniform. She would have to put it back on since it was all she had in terms of clothing, but she didn't have to feel half as disgusting as she already did.<p>

Smiling to herself, she stepped into the tub and slowly submersed herself into the water. It was such a glorious feeling! It was even warm water, exactly like a bath she would prepare for her mistress. This was an unexpected luxury she never thought she would experience. She wasn't sure she could go back to the cold baths, but it wasn't like she had a choice. The other option was unacceptable. She didn't want to stay here longer than necessary.

With that thought in mind, she wondered how much longer it would take for someone to come to her aid. She had no clue how far it was between Midnight Castle and Aureolin Castle. If only… Lifting her arm out of the water, Kanami stared at the dark bracelet around her wrist. There was no way for her to remove it as his power was infinite in comparison to hers; a clan leader versus a lowly servant girl.

Her thoughts went to her mistress and Kanami wondered how she was faring. They had been inseparable since her arrival. It must have shocked her that she was suddenly pushed out of nowhere. She was sure Mistress Misaki had not been able to see that dark void that August had created in her room.

Though she had protected her from the greater danger, she was still responsible for injuring her, remembering her slumped and unconscious form next to the dresser. Silently hoping that Mistress Misaki did not suffer from any lasting damage, Kanami was fully prepared for any punishment she might receive for such an action. Though it was for a good reason, it was still unforgiveable; that she had brought harm to her own mistress.

Lowering her arm, Kanami leaned back against the tub, her head full of conflicting thoughts. Her thoughts would alternate between her mistress and the young boy she had left sleeping in his room. He was also a victim of the circumstances, though a different one from her current predicament. It seemed so little; that all she could do for him was play and share meals.

Absent-mindedly scrubbing herself with soap, she entertained a notion of insanity. What if she took him with her? The thought disappeared as instantaneously as it appeared. There was no possible way. She couldn't kidnap the heir of the neighbouring state. The relations between Shochi and Reido were already terrible, given the reasoning for her to be here in the first place. That would only make things worse.

She wished she was permitted to smack them, his mother and father, to wake them from their selfish ways. If they would just see what a negative impact their decision of neglect had on the boy – on any child. He should be growing up at their side, not hidden away in his room like a dirty disgrace.

Hating this helpless feeling, Kanami sighed. She had already failed her mistress. Now she couldn't do anything to help a boy who clearly needed all the help he could get. She couldn't even take him out into the gardens because of that cursed bracelet his father had slapped around her wrist.

Carefully rinsing away the soap, Kanami sighed once more. This was such an unhealthy situation. If she was working, she wouldn't have all this time on her hands to fret about things beyond her control. There was only so much she could do on her own and she promised she would give it her best; that was all she could do – play with July and give him her undivided attention until the time came that someone rescued her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

And you're left waiting... Again... I promise Hei shows up soon! Lol~

There is a purpose to all this detail regarding November and maybe this chapter gives a hint to the progression in his part of the story ^_~


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Day four. Awaking to yet another day at Aureolin Castle, Kanami felt tormented. Despite the beauty of her room, she couldn't relax completely. The more time she spent here, the more she became involved with things that were none of her business. All she really wanted was to go home back to her mistress. At the same time, she couldn't ignore the plight of a delightfully charming young boy, neglected by his parents.

The idea to take him with her had crept into her mind, but she knew it was unreasonable. He was the heir to Reido; she couldn't do as she pleased when she was nobody. She knew Master Hei and Mistress Misaki would disapprove as well, especially when it would bring their master to Shochi, worsening their relationship when it was already terrible.

It was strange. She hadn't thought much of the situation at first, but as she spent more time with him, it seemed unfair to July. She shouldn't grow attached to someone else's child, but she couldn't help it. He made the most adorable expressions, especially meaningful since he didn't speak. Not to mention, he seemed to be attached to her as well.

Sighing softly, she pushed those thoughts from her head. This was his home, regardless of how unhealthy it was. Also, her loyalties lay with her mistress first and foremost. She did not have the right to act however she wished, without thinking of the consequences. If he was anyone else's child and she were in a different circumstance… Perhaps.

"Stop thinking so much," she told herself.

Climbing out of bed, she went to freshen up. Her uniform was still sadly rumpled, but the bath had helped to improve her spirits. She should have washed her hair, but it was still dirty looking since she hadn't wanted to wait for it to dry. But even so, April and July would never comment on her appearance and they were the only ones she was expecting to see.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Hei cursed.<p>

He was finally almost at Aureolin Castle. Unfortunately, it had taken longer than he had hoped. Unlike meals at home, he had to ration his provisions. Though Akemi had filled the sack, he typically ate twice its entire contents during a normal meal. As a result, he was both extremely tired and hungry since he had only stopped when absolutely necessary – bathroom breaks and meal breaks.

Despite his weakened physical state, he was still energetic, fuelled by his hatred for November. He was the one trying to harm Misaki. He was the one who kidnapped Kanami. He was the one responsible for the farming emergency. He was the one who made this long and laborious journey necessary. Oh, how he longed to zap his ugly mug… Fry him into smithereens…

Based on his memory, there was still an hour's drive. Before then, he wanted to take a quick break. He had to regain some strength. At the same time, he had to make sure there was enough food to feed Kanami as she would be making the return trip with him. Who knew what condition she would be in, forced to be at the mercy of his nemesis?

* * *

><p>Sitting on the floor in Arylide, Kanami smiled as she helped July stack his blocks. Upon finishing breakfast, they had sat together quietly for half an hour, to allow time for digestion. Afterward, July decided that he wanted to play his ring toss game. When he got tired of that, he decided he wanted to play with his blocks. It seemed to be his favourite.<p>

He was getting better and better; he stacked the first five quite quickly. From there, he slowed his pace as he didn't want to knock it over. They actually managed to make a complete tower, though it only survived for a few seconds. It had swayed lightly before it finally toppled over. Though it didn't last long, Kanami could see that he had been quite proud of that accomplishment.

"Carefully now," she said to him. "This one here is slightly crooked."

Peering closely where she pointed, July nodded his head before slowly sitting back. He counted how many blocks were left. When he glanced at her, Kanami didn't say anything. It was up to him what he would like to do. He seemed to contemplate his options as he gazed back and forth between the ones already stacked and the blocks that still needed to go up.

"Slowly…"

Reaching out with both hands, July cautiously nudged the block back into place. He grabbed at it when it began to sway, holding on tightly to steady it. Waiting a few moments when the movements of the tower calmed, he slowly released his hold on it and backed away from the tower.

"Good job!" Kanami exclaimed when they saw that it was safe.

He gave her his signature half smile where the corners of his lips pulled slightly upwards, barely noticeable to the untrained eye. Then he turned to the other blocks and continued with his construction project. He was in the middle of adding the next block when April joined them. When she was about to speak, Kanami held up her hand to stop her, in case she broke his concentration.

"Wow, that's very good Master July," April stated when the tower wobbled back into a stable position.

"He's getting better and better," replied Kanami. "What is it?"

"Sorry to disrupt you, but… Master November would like to see you."

"See me?"

"Yes… He asked me to bring you to his study," April answered. "I… He didn't say what it was for."

"Oh… Well, I _suppose_ I should go…"

July stared at her as she slowly stood up and he made the move to join her. Even so, his father never said anything about him going. As a result, April stopped him and told him to stay. He seemed unhappy that he wasn't allowed, but sat back down. Kanami smiled and assured him things would be alright.

"I'll only be gone for a bit and we can continue playing when I get back," she promised. "In the meantime, finish building your tower."

Still not happy about it, he reluctantly nodded his head. Though he had agreed to her suggestion, he didn't actually continue playing. Rather, he watched as the two of them left his room. He even peeked around the wall to see that they were gone as the door closed. Then he went back to his toys, awaiting her return.

* * *

><p>"My Lord… I've brought her," April announced after knocking on the study door.<p>

"Enter."

April opened the room door and led the way as she made her way towards her master, Kanami following behind. When they stood together in front of his desk, April gave a small bow. Next to her, Kanami stood tall with her back straight, her posture revealing her tension. Giving her a quick side glance, April did not say anything.

"April, you are dismissed."

"Yes, My Lord," she replied.

Nodding at Kanami, she quietly left the room, leaving Kanami alone with her master. Kanami glanced at her momentarily before turning her gaze towards the man who had summoned her presence. She hadn't seen him since the previous evening and she had no clue as to why he would wish to see her. There was nothing they needed to speak about.

"You wished to see me?" she asked calmly when he didn't say anything.

"I did."

"Well?"

November leaned back into his chair as he gazed up at the servant girl. Despite their obvious difference in rank, she did not squirm or fidget. Instead, she met his gaze. Though she probably felt otherwise, her tone of voice did not give away her inner feelings; speaking with a polite indifference.

"What have you been doing?" he finally asked.

"As you already know from yesterday, I've been spending time with Master July."

"Yes, of course. April tells me you've been disappointed that you can't bring him to the garden."

"For obvious reasons," she retorted as she held up her left hand.

"That… Well, it can be remedied."

"What are you up to?" inquired Kanami, not trusting his congenial façade.

"Up to? I'm inquiring about your well-being. I did say you were to be treated as a guest. It would be remiss of me not to ask how you're enjoying your stay."

"You can drop the act. We both know that I'm not a guest. Whatever you're up to, I won't take part. Now if you'll excuse me, Master July is expecting my return."

When she tried to turn and leave, Kanami found that she couldn't move. She stood frozen on the spot and she glanced down at her body to see that nothing was wrong with it. When she glanced back at her so-called host, it was to find him smirking which caused her to narrow her eyes as she glared at him. He was using his powers again, though she hadn't seen him do anything that indicated he had activated them.

"I did not say you were dismissed," November stated, calmly standing up.

"Undo whatever it is that you did."

"I think not," he replied. "I wasn't finished with you. This is _my_ castle, not the other way around."

"What do you want?"

"Hm… I'm not really sure yet."

Coming around the desk, he stood next to her. As he reached out with his hand to touch her, Kanami flinched and tried to pull away but she couldn't break out of his control. As a result, she was trapped as he lightly pressed his palm to her cheek, chuckling at her reaction. Since it seemed like she could only glare at him, that was what she did.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"And if I don't want to?"

"I don't care what you want. You have no right."

He didn't speak, only raising an eyebrow in response. Grinning at her, he gently stroked his thumb across her cheek before he removed his hand. Instead, he touched his fingers to her bare arm, casually stroking down its length until he reached the bracelet around her wrist. Slowly, he lifted it and gazed at it before turning his gaze back towards her.

"Now what?" she questioned, exasperated that she couldn't do anything to stop his unwelcome advances.

"This does come in rather handy," he murmured, "but it's not appropriate for our purposes."

Disliking his propensity for cryptic speech, Kanami could only watch as his hand wrapped around said bracelet. He must be doing something because it began to glow with an inner luminescence. When he pulled his hand away, it returned to its original dark colour. She tried to pull her hand free as he was still holding onto it, but she still couldn't move.

"Now we're ready," November said.

"For what?"

"Our stroll in the garden. You can either come with me willingly or I can make you – your choice. Though, this way is much more fun…"

"Are you always this infuriating?" Kanami snapped.

"Always. Being a clan leader does have its perks."

"… Fine. Now free me."

He gave her an enigmatic smile before he released her hand. When she tried to move, this time she could. She glared at him but his only response was to lead the way towards the study entrance. Inwardly sighing, Kanami could only follow along as he was waiting for her. She already knew what he was capable of; she did not want to put herself in that situation again.

As they made their way outside, he didn't speak. Rather, he seemed content to stroll amicably at her side at a leisurely pace. Occasionally, he would glance at her from the corner of his eye, but Kanami ignored him. It wasn't like she truly wished to be here. She much rather spend the day playing with Master July, even if she didn't get to go outside. At the very least, she didn't have to keep her guard up around him as he did not have any ulterior motives.

When they were standing on the back terrace, Kanami stopped to take in a deep breath of fresh air. It was different from Midnight Castle, but it was still relaxing. Smiling to herself, she wished she could show this to Mistress Misaki. She was always curious about their world; she would have liked this. Master July would have liked this also, but he was still upstairs, alone in his room.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You never said I had to answer your questions," she stated, annoyed that he broke the spell. "So where are we going?"

"Nowhere particular."

This caused her to turn and look at him. He only grinned, causing Kanami to sigh. For some reason or another, he decided he wanted to spend time in her company. That was his decision, yet he was the one who could force her to come along, even if she didn't really want to…

"Then let's get going to this 'nowhere particular' of yours," Kanami finally said.

Sweeping his hand out in front of them, he let her descend the stairs first. As he had told her, he didn't have a specific destination in mind. In fact, this whole situation had been orchestrated on a whim. Spending time in the garden had not been on the original schedule; a spontaneous decision he made when April came to update him on a different subject.

In that spur of the moment, he decided he would allow the servant girl to view the gardens. Of course, he would keep her company because he couldn't allow her to escape. Besides, Brita was preoccupied as she said she would be resting in her room – not that he had to answer to her either since they did things separately all the time.

Kanami waited for him at the bottom of the steps, awaiting further guidance. After all, this was his idea. Though she had told April it would have been nice to visit the garden, it wasn't something she wanted to do with their master. He was utterly aggravating; it was a wonder when April said he was easy to get along with… She could not imagine; he continually forced her to do things that she didn't give her consent to.

He escorted her down one path that led them away from the castle. Though the castle itself was smaller than Midnight Castle, Kanami wondered if the garden was the same size. She went outside regularly with Mistress Misaki, but there was still a large section of the garden at Midnight Castle that she hadn't seen.

"What do you play when you play with July?" he suddenly asked.

"If you would play with him yourself, you would know. … He likes all his toys, but his favourite are his blocks. He likes to hit them together to make noise. He also likes it when we build our block tower."

November glanced over at his companion, but she wasn't looking at him. He was surprised she even answered. Not knowing what else to ask her, the topic of his son was the only thing they had in common – sort of. She didn't offer any more information and he wasn't sure what to ask next. Consequently, they felt silent as they continued to wander around.

She was relaxed despite being in his presence, ignoring their difference in rank. Once again, she was smiling to herself and November wanted to know what she was thinking about. Even so, she would never divulge her inner thoughts to him. She only spoke to him when he spoke to her, but that didn't mean she answered his questions. He still didn't know her name.

They had wandered out quite a distance and came to a clearing where there was only grass and a few bushes. Though they made it out this far, he still couldn't think of anything to ask; something that would draw her into conversation.

"Master!"

She suddenly called out, disrupting his thoughts and when he gazed in the direction she was looking, he cursed under his breath. Immediately, he waved his hand as she started to dash towards him, the lone dark figure making his way towards them.

"No!"

Kanami turned to glare at him as she pounded on the invisible barrier he had put up around her. Nevertheless, he ignored her protests as his attention shifted to focus on the man before him. He should have known that Hei would come for her… He just didn't think it would be this soon.

As Kanami continued to hit at the barrier in front of her, Hei growled under his breath. How dare he trap her right in front of his very eyes? He rushed towards November, drawing out his split blade knife. Energy coursed through his veins as he was ready to end this once and for all.

They both had the same idea as daggered icicles formed in November's hands. Hei knocked them away with his blade as he continued racing forwards. A current of electricity cackled beneath the surface as he searched for an opening.

When he threw his blade at him, November darted out of the way as he side stepped. A barrage of icicles was sent flying in his direction as he retracted his weapon. They continued in this fashion like an intricate dance; left, right, left; icicles, blade, icicles…

Trapped within a spherical prison, Kanami watched helplessly as they continued to attack each other. She should have known it would come to this if they met face to face, but there was nothing she could do to help Master Hei; only if he was injured, a thought she did not want to entertain.

Willing herself to suddenly develop an amazing amount of power, nothing happened. All she could do was pound on her prison wall, shouting for them to stop. If November let them leave, there was no need for these drastic measures. Though realistically, she knew that wasn't the point – the entire scenario a case of man's pride.

When her arms were sore from the excessive and strenuous movements, she could only stand there and observe as the situation played out. Wincing as one of November's icicles scratched along her master's cheek, she was pleased to see that he returned the favour; his blade grazing his upper arm, a burn appearing on his clothes as a spot of blood trickled from the wound.

Though she tried to keep up with the fight, their movements were too fast for her. The only updates she had were when they would stop for a brief moment before they attacked each other once more.

Hei felt a moment of dizziness, but steeled his resolve. He didn't have time for weakness. The only way November would release Kanami was if he forced him to; he already promised Misaki that he would bring her back safely. He wasn't sure why they were alone together in the garden, but it made it easier for him since he didn't have to look for her.

Taking a chance, he rushed in for close range combat as the distance dodging was taking a toll; on top of the days it had taken to get here _and_ the lack of proper nutrition. He slashed at November, but he evaded it and threw an icicle dagger at him. Rolling away to the side, Hei continued with another swipe of his blade. He had to weaken November to the point where his control of the barrier around Kanami was diminished.

Back and forth, back and forth they went and Kanami watched avidly. She couldn't look away though she couldn't bear the idea of witnessing her master coming to harm; because of her no less. She didn't even blink. They were already difficult enough to following; she couldn't afford to miss one moment.

As a result, she didn't notice as fog began to accumulate around the bottom perimeter of her prison. It slowly swirled around before it steadily continued to grow, creeping up the walls of it. Kanami only noticed it when it started to block her view of her master.

"No!" she cried. "What is this?"

She backed away from the wall; scared that this was November's doing while her master was preoccupied. It didn't stop when it covered her bubble prison completely. Next, it began to creep inside. Trying to protect herself, Kanami threw her arms up in front of her face.

Much to her astonishment, it didn't surround her and suffocate her. Instead, it seemed attracted to the bracelet around her wrist. Two wisps of fog coiled around each other, like they were forming into rope. It was fed by the fog on the outside and it finally slipped beneath the bracelet, not stopping until it was fully covered.

Despite seeing it, Kanami didn't actually feel anything. Whatever it was, she had no clue what was going on. She was still worried about her master, but at this point, she was also worried about herself. Even when she tried to wave away the fog, it did nothing. Her hand only passed through it as it maintained its form.

Suddenly, all the fog inside vanished. When she glanced at her wrist, the bracelet had disappeared with it. Confused as to how that came to be, Kanami turned around to find that the sphere of her prison was covered in the same fog. Someone was helping her? She didn't think it was Master Hei as he was busy and it wasn't like it would be November when he was the one to imprison her.

Again hitting on the prison walls, the fog was not dislodged, but neither did it break like she had hoped. Trapped within a white fog, she lost all concept of time. She could see nothing on the outside and there was nowhere to go on the inside.

Though she could not tell how much time had elapsed, the entire sphere unexpectedly crumbled. The fog disappeared and she could see glimmers of light sprinkling down. The barrier around her had broken like it was made of glass, small shards floating towards the ground. Now, she was truly free and she could see them still fighting.

"Master!" she shouted, rushing towards him.

She could not explain what happened, but all that mattered was her freedom. The two of them paused as her voice had distracted them. Both turned to stare at her in amazement. When she was close enough, she flung herself at Master Hei.

"Oof."

He caught her and she turned to gaze at her former captor. A look of stupefied wonder was frozen across his features and Kanami grinned before turning to her master. Let him think that she had freed herself. Though honestly, if anyone asked her to explain what happened, she didn't know either.

"Master," she said again.

He didn't have to be told more. While his nemesis was distracted, he tightened his hold on Kanami. Though there were things he wanted to ask her, given the latest events, now was not the time to do so. First and foremost, they had to get away from here.

* * *

><p>Standing alone in the garden, November finally began to rouse from his daze. He didn't know how long he had been there, but both Hei and his servant girl were long gone by now. But the main question on his mind was how. She should not have the strength to break free of his barrier.<p>

While he was fighting Hei, he had heard a slight shattering sound in the background, but his attention had been focused elsewhere, for obvious reasons. That must have been the moment when she broke free because the next thing he knew, she was rushing towards them. In hindsight, he realized he should have used that opportunity to attack Hei.

Actually, he had missed two good chances to do significant damage – once when she was rushing towards them and also when he had been preoccupied with catching her. Instead, he just stood there, stupidly amazed, just as Hei was bound to have been.

The moment the thought for the second opportunity formed, he immediately vetoed it. In that case, he would have hurt the servant girl more than he would have hurt Hei. If he was capable of such a thing, he wouldn't have waited until now…

Disappointed for multiple reasons, he decided to ignore the whole situation. There were too many factors to this that he did not want to dwell upon. Sighing softly, he turned to go back inside. So much for that… The entire plan had become an utter failure and he had no one but himself to blame. He was the one who had let them escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Finally, the chapter that you've been waiting for!

I seriously did not plan this out this way, but it worked out nicely... hehe~ Happy birthday, darling Haruko~ ^_^


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Misaki was in Majorelle with Yin, where she had spent most of her time these last several days, awaiting their return. It had already been six days since Hei left. Her anxiety continued to grow despite Yin's constant reassurance that they would be fine. She really didn't know how Yin could remain that composed, given what had happened.

Every time her anxiety began to manifest, Misaki found herself worrying. Yin would let her rant before she calmly reassured her that things were fine; that Hei had rescued her and they were making their way back. Not once had she shown an ounce of worry because she put her complete faith in Hei; the reason she had provided when Misaki inquired about her unwavering calm.

"Mistress…"

Unexpectedly, Ricardo had appeared at the entrance to the bedchamber. He hadn't disrupted them any more than necessary, mostly to bring meals. As they glanced at each other, Yin smiled and Misaki felt her heart start to beat rapidly. It was strange for him to appear like this, so what did it mean…?

"They've returned," he supplied when neither of them spoke.

"Finally!"

Without another word, Ricardo disappeared to welcome them back. Relieved, Misaki gave Yin's hand a quick squeeze before she jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. It wasn't like her to panic, but she couldn't do anything here to help in a situation like this. It was utterly frustrating, but it was finally over.

She was racing down the stairs when the front door opened and Kanami entered. A wave of joy washed over her and Misaki ran to hug the girl. She looked pale and tired, but otherwise still healthy. How long she had been waiting for this moment; it felt like years, though it was only days.

"Kanami! You're finally back!" she exclaimed.

"I'm home, Mistress."

"How are you feeling? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm alright. Just a little hungry and tired," she replied.

Pulling away without fully releasing her, Misaki glanced at her, thankful that she was smiling. Returning her smile, Misaki hugged her again. They would have her back to normal in no time. As they stood together in the front foyer, the door opened, this time ushering in the master of the castle.

He saw them standing together and his face relaxed, tension in his body dissipating. Misaki smiled at him, but the smile slipped out of place. She watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as Hei began to fall towards the floor, just inside the entrance. When her mistress quickly released her, Kanami turned to see what was happening.

"Hei!" Misaki cried, rushing to his side.

"I'm fine," he murmured as he was kneeling on the floor, his arms braced out in front of him.

"What happened?"

Misaki touched her hand to his forehead to find that he was burning up. His face was flushed and his breathing slightly shallow. Turning to Kanami for help, her friend gave her a worried look. It seemed like she had something to say, but Misaki didn't have time to listen. The important thing was to get him up to his room.

"Ricardo!" shouted Misaki.

He appeared a moment later. He didn't speak, his gaze immediately assessing the situation. Without any hesitation, he approached his master. Not even lifting him to his feet, the two vanished, leaving the two females alone in the entrance of the castle.

"Kanami, go rest. We can handle this," Misaki instructed.

"I can help…"

"No. Go to the kitchen and eat. Then go straight upstairs to my room and sleep. This is an order."

"… Yes Mistress."

Since she never ordered her around like that, Misaki knew Kanami would listen. Whatever information she had, it wasn't more important than her health. They were both back in their midst. Hurrying upstairs, Misaki made her way to Hei's bedroom to find that Ricardo had already put him in bed.

"Is there any medication?" Misaki inquired.

"I will check, My Lady."

Nodding in reply, she approached Hei's bedside while Ricardo went to carry out his tasks. When she gazed down at him, it was to see that he wasn't resting. Rather, he was quietly gazing up at her. Frowning in response, Misaki had no idea what he was thinking.

"You should be resting. Ricardo is bringing up your medicine as we speak."

"I'll be fine by tomorrow," Hei stated.

"I think not. Now close your eyes and rest."

"I don't need medicine. I need food."

"Then Ricardo can bring that as well," Misaki commented. "Now close your eyes and rest."

He did not comply. Instead, he poked his hand out from beneath the covers and took hold of her hand, pulling her to sit down. Startled by the unexpected movement of her body, Misaki stumbled and was forced to brace herself against his chest. Wary of his intentions, Hei grinned at her when their eyes connected.

"Hei," she admonished.

"Stay with me."

"I was already going to do so. Someone has to make sure you behave and you won't listen to the others if you don't want to."

His smile broadened as he closed his eyes. How intuitive of her, though that wasn't really the reason he had hoped for. Even so, as long as she stayed… He had sacrificed life and limb to get back when he did, knowing she would be worried. Because of Kanami, his minor wounds had been healed, but she couldn't do much for the main problem – hunger and exhaustion. It wasn't like she could drive them back home.

Held captive at his side, Misaki sighed softy as he finally settled down. She wasn't sure what happened, but asking could wait until they had recovered. In the meantime, she would await Ricardo's return; ask him to have a meal prepared for his master. Though he insisted he didn't need medication, Misaki would make sure he took it. She didn't know anything about demon illnesses, but he was running a high fever, in human terms.

A frown touched her features as she gazed at him, unseeing. Her mind was focused elsewhere, mainly on how the situation had come to this. Based on Yin's information, the two were bitter rivals with equal powers, but for him to be in such poor shape? Perhaps unfairly, she thought he wouldn't ever feel sick or tired. After all, she was accustomed to seeing him in a pleasant and even energetic, at times, mood.

"My Lady… My Lady?"

"Oh! What is it?" Misaki asked as Ricardo had been calling her.

"I've brought the medicine."

"Excellent," she replied, glancing at the tray he had placed on Hei's night table. "Please have them prepare a meal. Your master has mentioned that he is feeling hungry."

"Right away, Mistress."

Again, he disappeared. Hei didn't stir and Misaki decided to wait until his meal was ready before waking him. For now, it was best to let him rest, rather than disturbing him twice. Her features pinched together into a frown as she continued to watch him sleep. He slept well though his cheeks were flushed with colour, his breathing in short gasps of air.

It never occurred to her that he could suffer so. It was one thing when she was with Yin as her friend had told her that she was always sickly. But for their strong and capable clan leader… It had seemed an impossibility. Now she knew better, though she didn't know how it had come to this. Their time apart had been too long for her to surmise what had transpired.

A sudden pressure on her hand drew her attention back to the man lying in front of her. Surprisingly, his peaceful expression was replaced with an angry furrowing of his brows. His lips moved silently and Misaki couldn't make out what he was saying. Lightly, she placed her free hand on his forehead, her thumb gently stroking away his frown. If he was having a nightmare, she knew it would disrupt his much needed sleep.

Sighing softly, she wished she could check on Kanami, but knew she wouldn't be given that opportunity. Knowing Hei, she wouldn't even be able to tell Yin what was happening. When Ricardo returned, she would have to ask him to inform Yin that they were both well, just resting. After all, she had also been waiting for their return.

Startled from her thoughts, Misaki glanced at the bed to see Hei sitting up, his eyes wide open. That was when she noticed Ricardo and the wafting of smells from the trays he carried. Grinning as he really was that hungry, she turned to shift the medicine tray. Ricardo placed down his burden before he stepped back and glanced at them, in case they had further instructions.

"We will be fine," Misaki stated. "Please inform Yin that they are both resting before you take a break as well."

"Yes, My Lady."

When Misaki turned back to Hei, he was already grabbing at the trays, a long, loud grumble escaping from his tummy. Lifting an eyebrow as she helped, he chuckled before he wasted no time in shoving food down his throat. Witnessing his vigour, Misaki felt more relieved that he would be alright. Even so, he would take his medication before resting, regardless of what he might say.

When she made the move to leave his side, he quickly stopped her by tugging on her wrist. Apparently, he wanted her to stay close by, even when he was healthy enough to eat everything on his trays, already onto his third plate.

"I'm just going to pour you a glass of water," she told him.

Nodding slowly, he released her and she shifted so she could reach the pitcher sitting on the night table. When she handed him the cup, he paused long enough to gulp it down before he continued eating. Shaking her head in disbelief, Misaki poured a second glass which she left on the table.

"Looks like I worried needlessly," she said as she sat back down.

"You were worried?"

"Of course. You were gone for six days and there was no way for us to know if the two of you were alright. You did say it would take some time, but still… I think I would have gone crazy if it weren't for Yin."

"We got back as fast as possible," Hei replied.

"And now look at you."

It could have come across as harsh and Misaki gentled her words by smiling softly. Hei stopped eating as his eyes connected with hers and Misaki felt herself begin to blush. In her haste to assure herself that he was alright, she forgot that they were alone together – in his bedchamber of all places. He didn't say anything, only reaching out to give her hand a light squeeze before he resumed eating. Relieved that he didn't try anything, Misaki released a small sigh. His responding grin indicated that he was well aware of their current situation.

"If you're finished, you need to take your medicine before you rest," Misaki commented as he placed the empty tray on top of the other one.

"It wasn't nearly enough, but it will do for now."

"Then drink this and rest," she answered, pushing a small glass of bluish-green liquid into his hands.

His nose wrinkled at the thought and he stared at it, repulsed by the colour. Even so, Misaki frowned at him when he didn't consume it immediately. Knowing what a foul concoction it was, having taken it in the past, he shuddered before he downed it all in one gulp. Gasping and coughing as the liquid burned on its way down, he quickly drank from the glass of water Misaki handed him.

"Yuck. That stuff is so disgusting."

"It's medicine. It's not meant to taste good," she replied matter-of-factly. "Now lie down and rest."

"No."

"No?"

"Not yet," he amended when she frowned at him again.

"Now what?"

"Well…" he said, slowly taking her hands in his. "Don't I at least get a reward for a job well done? I've returned with Kanami and she promises me that not a hair on her head was harmed."

"And for that, you have my gratitude."

"That's it?"

He was staring at her with that dangerous glint in his eyes and Misaki knew she wasn't going to like what he was requesting. She refused to answer that, choosing to remain silent. Despite that, she didn't have to say anything as she found herself pulled towards him until she had her head resting against his chest. He released her hands to wrap his arms around her.

"Hei," she protested. "You're sick."

"I'm not _that_ sick. Besides, I missed you," he murmured.

Opening her mouth to speak, Misaki finally sighed instead. There was never anything she could say when he said things like that; his sincerity evident in the gentle way he spoke. Besides, she was glad for his proximity, though she would not admit that to him; the way she could relax in his strength; his moment of weakness still greater than all her strength. She hadn't been able to truly relax while they were away.

"Hei," she said softly, moments later.

"I know, I know. Stay with me?"

"Rest," she answered, gently pushing away from him as he freed her. "I'll be here if you need anything."

Nodding in reply, he looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he let her help him lie down before she tucked the blanket around his shoulders. Gazing at her for a few moments, he finally closed his eyes. Misaki smiled lightly before she took a seat on the armchair that was already placed at his bedside by Ricardo.

"Misaki?"

"Hm?"

"… It's nothing," he replied, poking his hand out from beneath the covers.

She glanced at it, but didn't take it. Finally, he opened his eyes to look at her, all the while wiggling his fingers at her. He made suggestive expressions at her as he lifted his eyebrows repeatedly, causing her to giggle. Since he still wanted to be difficult, Misaki lightly slipped her hand on top of his and he wrapped his fingers around it, not that she truly minded.

"Now rest. No more funny business."

"Yes ma'am," he whispered with a gentle smile, closing his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>Awaking in the middle of the night, Hei felt his stomach start to grumble as he was hungry again. He had eaten upon his return, but he needed much more food than that to make up for the near starvation conditions he had endured. Even so, he was careful with his movements as he could feel Misaki resting with her head against his side, their hands still interlocked.<p>

Loosening his hold on her, he didn't want to wake her. At the same time, he could see the food tray on his nightstand; most likely the leftover of Misaki's evening meal. It would have to do for now; to take the edge off of his hunger. In a very careful process, he moved Misaki from the bedside onto the bed where she could stretch out, rather than sleep in that awkward position. In turn, this also freed him to move.

Shifting ever so slightly, he was glad to see that they had prepared a simple meal of sandwiches. It made it easier for him to eat one at a time, without the need for extra utensils. As one floated towards him, he grinned and snatched it greedily. It disappeared within seconds, as did the remaining pieces. It was nothing but a light snack, but it was better than nothing.

When he was done, he turned his gaze towards the woman resting peacefully next to him. She was sleeping on her stomach, her arms tucked underneath her head, completely oblivious to the fact that she had been moved. Quietly turning onto his side with his head propped up on one hand, Hei gazed at her beautiful countenance. He could get used to this; waking to find her next to him.

Lightly brushing away the hair from her face, he smiled. He had the feeling that she was warming up to him, even though she refused to admit it. After all, she hadn't complained when he held her earlier. Then again, the situation was probably as stressful for her as it had been for him. It wasn't like he didn't actually care about Kanami, but his concern was exponential in light of Misaki's feelings towards the girl.

As he continued to watch her sleep, he thought back to the discussion he had with the servant girl. When he asked how she had fared, she told him that she was actually treated as a guest, though she didn't eat meals with them. At least she hadn't been trapped in a dungeon. Whatever the case, it did not sound like the November he knew. After all, his original intent was to eliminate Misaki and could actually still be as such since he failed once.

When he asked how she had escaped from November's barrier, Kanami hadn't been able to answer that as she didn't know either. She mentioned a fog, but it didn't make sense to him. It had taken most of his remaining energy to battle November, a fact he hated to admit. But then again, his nemesis had not driven for three days straight without any rest and hardly any food…

Even if November was up to no good, Hei didn't think he would take action right away. For a trick like what he used last, it would require some preparation time. Not to mention, all of them were more alert to the possibilities, thanks to Kanami's watchful eyes. If necessary, he would see to it that Misaki was in his presence at all times, if not Ricardo's.

Beginning to feel drowsy again, Hei yawned as he momentarily closed his eyes. When he reopened them, Misaki was still sleeping and sense of fierce protection welled up within him. Because of Kanami, she was safe. He would not let anything happen to her or Kanami. They were much too precious to him for any harm to befall them.

Slipping down to rest his head, the other end of the blanket wrapped around Misaki to keep her warm as she was resting on top of it. To get her underneath the covers as he was would be too tricky for him to handle at the moment. It was enough to know that she was safe beside him. As promised, she had stayed with him the entire time. She deserved to rest as comfortably as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

A shorter chapter than some of the others, but begins to make up for the lack of Hei/Misaki the last few chapters, no? ^_^


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Startled awake by a loud rumbling noise, slivers of cold danced along Misaki's skin, causing her to shiver. As she reached around in search of the blanket, she couldn't find it. Even so, she didn't feel like waking up yet, huddling into a ball to keep warm. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be so as a second rumbling noise disrupted her slumbers. Sighing softly, she moved languidly, yawning and rubbing at her eyes as she finally sat up.

"Good morning…"

Turning towards the voice, Misaki found Hei sitting up with his back against the headboard, watching her with a sheepish grin. The sound of rumbling originated from his stomach; he was lightly covering it with his hand in hopes to minimize the intensity of it, though clearly he had failed as it had woken her. It seemed to be in an unending conversation and Misaki giggled as her own stomach answered his stomach's cry for attention.

"Good morning," she replied softly. "Seems like we're both hungry."

"Then we'll have to go down for breakfast."

"You go first. I want to check on Kanami."

"Fine…"

Though he agreed, he didn't let her leave immediately, wrapping his hand around her wrist and tugging her towards him. She squirmed against him, but he didn't release her as he wrapped both arms tightly around her. When she murmured words of protest, he ignored her and buried his nose in her hair. He thought she would complain when she found herself sleeping on his bed, yet she didn't. Smiling to himself, he finally pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head before he freed her.

"Hei…"

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"… I'll see you downstairs."

Then without another word, she pushed away from him and quickly scrambled to get off the bed. As she left the room without a second glance, Hei chuckled. She had no idea how adorable she was; the way she would protest regarding his embrace, but not convincingly. As it were, she was still too conservative to admit that she enjoyed being with him; that she felt something towards him which wasn't the wary front she put up.

As he climbed out of bed, he softly groaned, his thoughts shifting to all the work that needed to be finished. He had been gone for almost a full week. Though Ricardo could take care of most things during his absences, there were some tasks that only he could complete as they needed his authorization. After breakfast, he would see to it that he had a discussion with Ricardo.

In the meantime, he would enjoy changing into clean clothes and then enjoy a full meal in the presence of Misaki. It had been too long since he felt his belly full. Before he went down, he would stop to visit Yin. He hadn't seen her yet since Ricardo had taken him to his room the moment Misaki had called for him. Due to the exhaustion, he had slept the whole night through, except for that slight interim when he had woken up for a snack.

As he was freshening up, he decided he would need to find time for a bath. Despite changing into fresh clothes, there were still lingers of a pungent odour, emanating from his body; not surprising since he was on the road non-stop for six days and without a bath for seven. Even so, there was no time for that now and Yin wouldn't care. She would care to see that he was truly alive and well, with her own eyes – not that she didn't trust Misaki or Ricardo.

"Good morning," he said when he saw that Yin was awake already.

"Hei! You're back!"

"I missed you," he murmured as he went to give her a hug. "I hope you and Misaki were alright."

"I was fine. I knew you would come back safe and sound. Misaki tried not to worry, but it was difficult for her."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know she would want to go with you if she could," Yin answered with a smile. "Besides that, we were fine. Ricardo took good care of us and Misaki made sure I took my medicine since she stayed with me in my room."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. She said it was too strange to be in her own room without Kanami in there with her. It was nice to have the companionship."

"You wouldn't let me find a maid for you," Hei pointed out.

"Because you wanted to hire twenty of them," she retorted lightly.

"That's not true. Besides, you know it's difficult for me to spend a lot of time with you, not that I don't try."

"It is true, but no, don't take it as blame. I'm content that I still get to be with you."

"I would never turn you away!" exclaimed Hei. "You're the one… No, I didn't come to point fingers. You made your decision and I respect that."

"Thank you. Are you sure you don't need to hurry down to breakfast?" Yin inquired with a soft smile as his stomach grumbled.

"I do, but I'll come back to speak with you again. I'm sure Misaki will be preoccupied with fussing over Kanami."

"A bit of jealousy I hear?" Yin teased.

"Perhaps…"

Hei grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before promising to return. In reply, Yin told him that she would be waiting for him. It was nice to have the balance of the castle restored now that everyone was back. It also felt nice to be back, surrounded by his loved ones.

Since he had lingered with Yin, Hei didn't waste any time and teleported himself to the dining room. As the door opened, he could smell the scent of fresh bread and eggs, mingling together with the smells of meat; the tantalizing aroma causing his mouth to water. In a flash, he was seated at the table, which caused Misaki to give a small squeak of surprise as she was already seated.

"Sorry," he apologized as he piled food on his plate. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine," she replied with her hand lightly pressed over her chest. "I should have known since you weren't here when I arrived."

She smiled at him and he grinned back. He couldn't help it since he hadn't eaten well in so long; except he didn't want Yin to think that food was more important than her when he hadn't seen her for just as long as the time that he hadn't seen Misaki. Not to mention, he thought Misaki would have stayed with Kanami longer. Knowing the servant girl, she was already back at work; a situation that Misaki wasn't going to be too thrilled about.

* * *

><p>"Kanami, come sit with me," Misaki demanded.<p>

"In a moment. I'm almost finished here."

Frowning as she watched her folding up sheets, Misaki sighed. When she had returned to her room that morning, Kanami was already up and about. Given the experience she had just endured, she should be resting. It couldn't be good for her health without taking time to recover; a necessity for any victim.

"I thought I told you to rest," she finally stated.

"I did. I didn't have to worry about laundry since you only changed a handful of times while I was gone. I hope you took baths; there is typically more clothes to wash than this."

"How could I possibly worry about such a thing when I didn't know how you or Hei were doing?"

"That's true…"

"Besides, who would help me?" she inquired. "Ricardo? Yin? No, I did as Yin did and we wiped ourselves down, but that was it."

"Oh Mistress… I'll go draw a bath right now."

"… No, sit down right now," Misaki said in a tone of voice she usually reserved for lecturing her subordinates.

"Mistress?"

"Are you purposely disregarding my instructions?"

"No, of course not!" exclaimed Kanami. "But there are…"

"I said sit and I mean sit. None of that is important right now."

"… Yes Mistress."

Kanami glanced at her sheepishly before she put aside the basket of unfolded sheets. As Kanami was making her way towards her, Misaki patted the arm of the chair next to her. Frowning for just a slight second, Kanami finally sat down as she had been demanded to do.

"Now then, we can have our discussion."

After her outburst, Kanami seemed subdued and Misaki knew how seriously she took her duties. At the same time, she had been forced to use such a harsh tone of voice; it wasn't like she wanted to. But really, the girl was too much sometimes, only resting for one night before continuing her regular chores.

"I'm not truly upset with you," Misaki stated, giving her a smile, "but you haven't rested enough since your return. Neither have you updated me regarding your ordeal. I would like to know how you fared."

"… Well, nothing really happened," she answered slowly, not wanting to anger her mistress.

"You were gone for almost a week and given what Yin told me of your captor, I find that hard to believe. Hei informed me you were fine, but I want to hear it from you."

"I am fine and nothing did happen."

"You were kidnapped and nothing happened? How is that possible?" Misaki inquired.

"Well… Maybe at first," Kanami answered reluctantly. "At first, I found myself in the dungeon – it was so cold and dark, with that annoying taunt of light…"

"Taunt of light?"

"There was this sliver of light, what looked like light," explained Kanami. "But when I tried to make my way towards it, I couldn't."

"Oh…"

"Yes, but that was the worst of it. After I was brought to see their master, nothing happened," she said, purposely leaving out August's rough treatment.

"Not even a hair on your head?"

"No. He put some kind of bracelet on my wrist and had his servant show me to a guest bedroom. It was the strangest thing ever. His servant even asked specifically if I was supposed to be taken back to the dungeon, but he said no."

"Hm… That is really strange, though I'm really glad. You do not belong in the dungeon and now you're back safely where you belong," Misaki stated firmly.

"Yes Mistress. It's good to be back."

Glancing over at her friend, Misaki smiled and lightly squeezed her hand reassuringly. No one would take her away unwillingly. With this one attempt, they were alerted to future possibilities so all of them knew to be more careful; especially her because she was the weakest out of all of them – a fact that she didn't like, but couldn't deny.

"So what did you do there?" inquired Misaki.

"Well, I wasn't allowed to leave the castle – that was the one condition. April assured me I wouldn't want to try because I would be frozen if I did."

"April? Frozen?"

"April is a servant of his; one whose position is not unlike Ricardo's. I was assigned to her care and treated as a guest. She brought me my meals and even let me take a bath while I was there. She was very friendly, though she was very insistent that I not do any work – in fear of her master since he told her to treat me as a guest."

"A guest… That is quite bizarre," Misaki murmured.

"I didn't understand either, but it was better than being abandoned in the dungeon. As for the part about being frozen… Their master's power is over ice, just like Master Hei's is over electricity. Somehow, if I disobeyed his orders, he could use that bracelet to punish me. I didn't try to test it out."

"Naturally. And that was all?"

"Mm… Well… Like I said, I asked April if I could help with her work, but she refused to let me. I was treated well given the original reason for my presence there, but it was quite boring," Kanami lied, not wanting to mention anything about July, though she owed nothing to his father. "I was finally allowed outside on my last day there."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was escorted by their master and we wandered aimlessly in the garden. That was when I saw Master Hei. When I tried to run to him, I was trapped by a barrier that had been put up around me. Next thing I know, Master Hei was fighting him."

"And Hei finally freed you," finished Misaki. "It makes sense that he was completely exhausted upon his return."

"That… That is the weird part. Oh Mistress. I wanted to help; I even willed myself to develop sudden powers, but obviously I didn't. Master Hei asked me how it happened, but I'm not sure…"

"Asked about what?"

"At first, I was watching them intently. They moved so quickly, I could barely follow their movements," Kanami explained. "Then, out of nowhere, I noticed some sort of fog that seemed to surround me. It blocked my view and I thought it might be a trick of their master's to harm me while Master Hei was busy. The fog suddenly started to creep inside. It wrapped around that bracelet I mentioned. Suddenly, it disappeared along with all the fog inside. Next thing I know, the barrier broke. I could actually see it happen like I was in a glass bubble that had shattered into a million pieces. I didn't think anything of it and rushed towards Master Hei. Then he teleported us out of there."

"And you're sure it wasn't you?" Misaki questioned.

"Yes, of course. I don't have that sort of power; enough to counter the strength of a clan leader's powers."

"Hm…"

"Master Hei didn't know either when I explained to him what occurred," stated Kanami. "I thought he would know if any of us were to understand."

"… Well, whatever the case, I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you, Mistress," Kanami replied with a hint of blush as Misaki smiled warmly at her. "I… I hope I'm not speaking out of place…"

"No, of course not."

Kanami stared at her mistress for a moment as she tried to organize her thoughts. She didn't truly care to share about the ordeal in Reido, but since she asked… She had no choice. Since their return, she had been hoping to tell her mistress about her master's headlong, reckless rush to get back; in hopes that it would improve their relationship, but she wasn't certain if she should since that was sticking her nose into her superiors' personal affairs.

"What is it?" Misaki asked gently, noticing the slight frown on the girl's face. "You have my permission to speak openly."

"I… I hope you do not think I'm being impertinent… But I thought you should know about Master…"

"Hei? What is it?"

"I tried to reason with him since it takes a minimum of three days to return here from Reido, but he wouldn't listen. There wasn't much food for us to share and he would not rest, except for short breaks to eat or um… Relieve himself. When I dared to ask what the hurry was, he said he didn't want you to worry for overly long… He knew you would be anxious given my disappearance."

Hearing her words, Misaki couldn't help it when she felt heat touch her cheeks. She had assumed that he was tired after fighting November, not from rushing back on an empty stomach without rest – even after fighting his nemesis. It was true she had been distraught when he left, but she didn't think he would behave so rashly because of her.

"Master really cares about you – a lot," Kanami said softly.

"I… Know," Misaki replied lamely with a tiny smile. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not," she retorted lightly. "Speaking of which, I should go check on him. Based on what you've told me, he's probably back at work already. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes Mistress."

"No working," Misaki warned. "I will have Ricardo bring up a tea tray for you. I want you to rest for one more day before you resume your duties."

"… Mistress… Yes Mistress," she replied reluctantly.

Quietly leaving her bedroom, Misaki sighed softly. She finally understand what it felt like for her mother as she had always been on her case for working too hard. Now, not only did she have one stubborn person to coax away from work, but two – both Kanami and Hei had no regard for their health.

Though nothing had happened to her while she was with the enemy, thankfully, there had still be days of uncomfortable travel. It was only appropriate that she spend some time recuperating before she went back to work. Instead, she had only slept for one night at home before resuming her normal tasks.

As for Hei… Misaki recalled that he had visited the farm with the gyuni problem before he had gone to retrieve Kanami. Three days on the road, a fight with his nemesis, and another three days on the road – without rest and without food. With all that activity, it would be astonishing if he hadn't collapsed with fever upon his return. He even had the audacity to say he would be alright after one night's rest.

Misaki headed down the hallway of the Indigo Wing and made her way directly to Hei's bedroom at the other end of the castle. Letting herself in, she was not surprised to find it empty when she made her way to the bedding area. This was a case of workaholic taken to the extreme.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she couldn't help wondering if she had been just as terrible while she was on Earth. Somehow, she imagined it to be highly probable. Knowing where to find him, she headed downstairs to his study. She could already see it…

Just as she had suspected, he was in discussion with Ricardo when she entered the room. They turned to glance at her before they continued their conversation. Sighing softly, she marched her way towards them. When she finally stood in front of his desk, she placed both hands on her hips.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" she asked sternly.

"Hello Misaki. I thought you would be with Kanami."

"My Lady," Ricardo said, acknowledging her presence.

"I was, until she reminded me of how insufferable and unreasonable you can be."

"Insufferable? Unreasonable?" Hei echoed.

"Yes. Ricardo, you will see your master back to his room immediately."

Glancing at his master for confirmation, there was no reply, forcing him to turn his gaze back to his mistress. Misaki raised an eyebrow in response as Hei was still seated at his desk, pen in hand. Finally, Hei sighed softly as he put it down and stood up.

"On second thought," Misaki said. "I will help him upstairs. Instead, you can inform the kitchen to prepare a meal for him, along with that lovely blue-green concoction you had brought up the previous evening. As well, a tea tray for Kanami who is resting in my room."

"No," Hei complained as he hated drinking that medication.

Even so, his protest was cut short by a stern glance from Misaki. Ricardo murmured his acquiescence and quietly made his way out of the study, leaving them alone together. When he was gone, Misaki made her way around the desk, placing her hand at his elbow to guide him.

"Now, up to your room," Misaki instructed.

"What did Kanami tell you?" Hei asked, not moving.

"How you rushed back without resting and barely eating since I know there weren't any preparations made for the journey."

"I had Akemi prepare something for me, but of course it wouldn't be as abundant as a meal at home. I had to ration the supplies quite carefully," he said, noting the high colour on her cheeks. "Did she say anything else?"

"… How you insisted the need was there because I would be worried…"

Hei grinned as the blush on her cheeks darkened in colour and she was gazing anywhere but at him. Every word she said was true. He cared about Kanami, but Misaki cared about her more and he cared even more about Misaki than she possibly could about Kanami. Quite disconcerting how accurate the Kaidei clan's visions could be.

She was behaving so adorably that he couldn't help himself from pulling her close. If he had to sacrifice a day of work in exchange for Misaki's undivided attention – well, it was hardly a sacrifice. She gave a squeal of surprise when he held her firmly within his embrace, but she didn't protest. Rather, she lightly pressed her arms against his chest and gazed up at him.

Cradling her cheek with his palm, Hei lightly stroked his thumb over her lips. He searched her eyes for any sign of rejection, but there wasn't any. Smiling, he lowered his face towards hers and lightly brushed his lips against hers. This moment was proof of the progress he was making in capturing her heart as she was already co-owner of his.

Her eyes had closed from the fleeting touch and Hei didn't want to waste the opportunity. Pressing his lips to hers, he applied a light pressure; pressure which she was tentative in reciprocating. Eventually, she gave herself over to his attention; his arm tightening around her in response.

When he pulled away a moment later, she gradually opened her eyes to reveal that they were clouded over with a haze. Encouraged by her response, Hei slowly loosened his hold on her. Misaki blinked at him in rapid succession before she began to regain awareness of her surroundings.

"You said we should head upstairs," Hei reminded her.

"Hm…? Oh… Oh, right."

She continued to gaze at him, giving no indication that she was ready to leave the warmth of his embrace. Chuckling to himself, Hei slowly released her. This time, he tucked his hand beneath her elbow and guided her towards the study door. By the time they reached it, she had reasserted her typical mannerisms, blushing from the obvious effect his kiss had on her mentality.

"I know where we're going," she stated, her voice unnecessarily harsh due to her embarrassment.

"I'm sure you do, my dear, but you did say you would escort me," Hei answered lightly, not fazed by her reaction.

Before opening the room door, he looped her arm through his and rested her hand on his forearm. Her fingers involuntarily tensed as she could feel the strength of his muscles. Hei grinned at her and she had to forcibly tell her fingers not to give in to desire lest she caress his bare arm as they itched to do.

"Shall we go?" he inquired.

"Yes, yes."

Silently wishing she had teleportation powers, Misaki had no choice but to follow him. He had her tucked snugly against him and his pace was disturbingly languid, prolonging every intimate minute that it took them to reach his bedchamber. She was just thankful that he refrained from speaking because she was already having a difficult time ignoring the appeal of his overwhelmingly masculine proximity. To add the lulling lure of his voice would be too much and she didn't want to imagine what foolishness she might undertake because of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

And there are more cute Hei/Misaki moments... Teehee~

Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing the story! It's really encouraging to hear that you're enjoying it. It seems that this type of story (being AU) isn't very popular, but overall it's nice to hear that it's interesting to those of you who are reading it :)


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Slowly making his way from Chatreuse to his study after his morning meal, November inwardly sighed. He was being unfair to Brita, but he couldn't explain it. For some reason, slight nuances of her personality had begun to grate on his nerves. Given their number of years together, a number he had lost track of, it wasn't like he didn't know what she was truly like. So why had those small flaws that he had always overlooked begin to bother him?

On his way there, he stopped as he came upon an unexpected sight. April was heading towards her room, but she was carrying July in her arms. His son had his arms tightly wrapped around her neck, his head resting on her shoulder. Usually the boy stayed in his room. It wasn't like he was locked up in his chambers and forbidden to come out, but he had never needed to venture away from it.

"Good morning, Master November," April said as she joined him where he stood.

She detangled July from her body and placed him on the floor. Even though he didn't put up a fuss, he stayed close to her side; his hand tightly gripping at her pants. July didn't bother to acknowledge his presence and November raised an eyebrow in surprise. They weren't close, but he was typically happier to see him. This time, his eyes were narrowed into small slits as he glared at his world with his lips puckered into a pout.

"Is there a problem?" November inquired.

"Um…"

"Well?" he asked as she hesitated.

"I… I don't know if I should say…"

Surprised that she didn't answer, November turned his attention towards the boy. July wasn't looking at him, standing rigidly next to April. Softening his tone of voice, November addressed his question to his son, gently resting his hand reassuringly on his head. To his astonishment, the boy angrily smacked his hand away in a fit of rage, turning that mulish stare up at him.

"What is it?"

"Nami!" July suddenly shouted at him, even going so far as to stomp his foot. "Nami! Nami!"

"Nami?" November asked April, not understanding.

"Ah… He means Kanami, the servant girl from Shochi… She had promised to play with him, especially that day you called her away. He has been upset since then when I explained that she, uh, went home…"

"Oh."

November turned his gaze from April back to July, to find him sullenly clinging to her leg. Well that was a shock; that his son had thrown a temper tantrum for the first time in his life – over his supposed guest, of all things. When he returned his attention to April, she smiled weakly and gave him a slight shrug. Then she excused them before picking up July and continuing on her way to her room.

Watching until she turned the corner, November finally resumed his walk towards his study. So, her name was Kanami. Smiling to himself as he recalled watching her as she left July's room, he finally shook his head. His son was attached to the girl and he didn't blame him, but the situation couldn't be helped. Perhaps he shouldn't have given her free reign within the castle, but it was already too late. Besides, the other option at the time just didn't sit well with him.

Sighing softly, he quietly made his way into the Citrine Room. July would just have to get used to it. By now, she was already safely back at Midnight Castle. He still couldn't figure out how she had escaped since she shouldn't have that sort of power. Otherwise, she would have left them even earlier. There was nothing he could do about it. She had already been gone for six days – not that he was keeping track.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it so beautiful out here?"<p>

"Yes. I think it's even nicer when there is someone to enjoy it with you," Yin replied.

Misaki smiled as she glanced at Yin and then Kanami. The three of them were sitting outside on the terrace where they could enjoy the view of the gardens. Hei had helped Yin outside and carefully tucked the blankets around her lap before he had returned to his study. He was still busy catching up with his work since he had been forced to rest an extra day since his return from Reido.

He had no choice in the matter since Misaki had enlisted Yin's powers of persuasion when he had tried to protest. It was difficult to withstand one of them, but for both of them to team up against him… Impossible. As a result, he had spent a day relaxing with both Yin and Misaki to keep him company. It had been enjoyable since Yin had joined them in the dining room during meals; a delight to be with the two he loved most.

"It's too bad Hei won't join us," Misaki stated. "I still think he needs to rest more."

"Not going to happen," Yin replied with a giggle. "He doesn't like to leave things unfinished."

"I know… At least I can boss Kanami around."

"… I will obey if it is your wish, My Lady," Kanami said slowly.

"Not always, but I'm only teasing you. As long as you complete your tasks, it does not mean you can't take breaks. …"

Chuckling to herself, Misaki couldn't believe what she heard herself say. She was the queen of workaholics; to say that it was alright to take breaks when she would never dream of doing so back on Earth… Funny how coming to Mato had changed her – in so many ways.

"What's so amusing?" Yin questioned with a small smile.

"Oh, just that before I came here, I was exactly like Hei. Always working and never taking a break… Now listen to me."

"… Do you miss your world?" Kanami inquired.

"Mm… I suppose a part of me always will, but I rather like it here. I have both of you and Hei. Though, I still wish I had my own work to do."

"You would if you and Hei married," stated Yin, grinning at her.

Misaki blushed under the steady gazes of Yin and Kanami. They didn't pressure her into accepting, but she knew they would be thrilled if she made that decision. Even so, she didn't want to. It still seemed too soon, though she _was_ adjusting quite well to their world.

Hei was always attentive when they were alone together and she did enjoy his kisses and embraces. But their time together, to get to know each other, was short – especially in demon terms. For now, she was content with the way things were and Hei didn't seem stressed about it either. She would agree eventually, but not until she was fully prepared for it.

The moment of embarrassment passing, she smiled and glanced over at Kanami. Unexpectedly, her friend was frowning as she stared out at the garden. When she glanced questioningly at Yin, she lightly shrugged her shoulders. They hadn't spoken while her thoughts had been momentarily distracted by their comments.

"What's wrong, Kanami?" Misaki asked gently. "Kanami?"

"Hm? Oh! What is it?"

"Did you want to go back inside? You were frowning."

"Oh no. I'm fine," she replied sheepishly. "I was distracted, but it's really nothing."

"Really? That was quite a deep frown you had. You're going to get wrinkles on your pretty face if you're not careful."

"If something is bothering you, you can tell us," Yin added.

Glancing at her mistresses, Kanami smiled softy. She should have known she couldn't hide it from them. Despite that, she wasn't certain if she should say anything as her thoughts had been dwelling on the young boy she had met during her captivity. No one had instructed her _not_ to say anything regarding him… Yet somehow, she didn't feel it was her place to disclose such private information.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling us, I understand," Misaki finally said. "We won't pry if it's a secret."

"Oh Mistress, that's not it," she murmured. "I trust you, both of you. All of you. Um… You might think this is rather silly, but I was recalling my time at Aureolin Castle."

"Aureolin Castle? Oh… You did say you were wandering the garden with their master when Hei found you."

"Ah yes, but it wasn't that. I'm sorry, Mistress Misaki," she apologized. "I didn't tell you the whole truth when we discussed this. There was something I didn't tell you."

"Oh?"

Waiting for their look of disapproval, it wasn't coming. Instead, both of them waited patiently for her to explain. Nervously nibbling on her bottom lip, she wasn't sure if she should tell them, but she had already gotten this far… It wasn't fair to tell them part of the situation and refrain from sharing the most important part.

"I said it was boring there, but that was a lie," Kanami eventually stated. "I met someone there who I didn't mention at first… Their son, July."

"A son?" Misaki exclaimed.

"I didn't know about that," said Yin.

"Yes… Since I wasn't allowed to leave the castle, I ended up exploring a bit. I actually met their mistress as well, but I didn't like her at all so I avoided her."

"Hm…?"

"She's very cold and selfish; nothing like you two," Kanami stated. "April gave me a quick tour before she left me to my own devices. Since I was bored, I went to look at the other rooms. When I entered one of them, I found him there. He was playing by himself. Later, April was surprised to find me there and was forced to explain the situation."

She paused to see if they had any questions for her, but they motioned for her to continue the story.

"I was surprised the boy didn't speak," she said, resuming her explanation. "She informed me that he was capable of doing so, but chose not to. The poor child has been neglected since birth. Only April cares for him. His mother has not seen him since he was weaned and his father only visits a couple times a year, at most."

"That's terrible!"

"I know! I felt really bad and he seemed to like me. Since I had nothing else to do, I would play with him. He's quite adorable and charming. I was just thinking how nice it would have been to take him outside into the gardens. Also, I was wondering how he was doing. I feel horrible. His father summoned me that last day and I promised I would return to keep him company. Instead, I escaped with Master Hei. I didn't even have the opportunity to say good-bye."

"I… I don't know what to say," Misaki answered.

"Me neither… I never imagined they would have a child. Poor thing…"

"Please don't mention this to Master Hei!" Kanami exclaimed. "I didn't want to say anything at first… Though we might not like him, he is still my superior and July is an innocent."

"Don't worry. This information is safe with us."

Misaki nodded in reply to Yin's statement. As surprising as it was, it wasn't any of her business. The plight of the boy was disheartening, but there was nothing they could do for him. Regardless of his parents' neglect, he was under their care. It wasn't like he was fully neglected since April took care of him on their behalf.

"I'll be alright," Kanami said when Misaki gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I just thought of it since I remember complaining to April that I couldn't take him outside. The bracelet, you know."

"Yes, of course."

"Oh, Mistress Misaki! It was beautiful there. It would be lovely if we could all see it together… As impossible as that sounds. I'm surprised I was even allowed outside in the first place, but it reminded me of the walks we take here."

"I'm sure, but it's best if we put it out of our minds. I still don't like that you were taken in my place," Misaki said.

"It's not your fault," Kanami stated vehemently. "It's their master's fault for being that terrible. Not only did he want to harm you, but he could neglect his own son…"

"Don't think about it anymore. You're safe with us."

When Yin smiled at her, she nodded her head in reply. She had already known how impossible it would be to help July any further. Though she wished otherwise, she couldn't change his parents' views. Also, she knew that April did her best to care for him.

"Let's talk about something else," suggested Misaki. "It's too pretty outside to dwell upon such depressing thoughts."

"Mm…"

* * *

><p>Staring blindly at the book in front of her, Misaki's thoughts wandered to the discussion she had in the garden with Yin and Kanami. Currently, she was sitting in the library as she spent a quiet afternoon with Hei. Instead of being absorbed by the information in the book, she couldn't help thinking of the earlier conversation. Kanami didn't seem to know that July's mother was not a wife, but rather a lover – not that it really mattered either way. At the same time, it did because she recalled Hei's words as he explained their situation so many days ago.<p>

He was an heir to the leadership position, yet not a true heir because of his diminished powers. That seemed even worse when that fact was compounded by the knowledge that he was neglected by his parents. How unfair. It seemed like Mato had just as many problems – though different ones – as there were on Earth. That was strange to her.

"Are you alright?" Hei asked as she suppressed a shudder.

"Hm? I'm fine. How was your day?" she inquired, not wanting him to ask more.

"Oh, busy, but I'm almost all caught up."

"I still think you should rest more," Misaki grumbled.

"The work won't get finished by itself and I'm the only one who can complete it."

"Except it's never-ending," she retorted. "You'll say that every day."

"True," Hei replied with a chuckle. "Why does that bother you? Worried that I won't have time to spend with you?"

"What? Of – Of course not!"

Taking in the sight of her reddened cheeks, Hei laughed as she was startled by his unexpected question. She really did have adorable reactions. She always tried to maintain that tough and impenetrable exterior, but he knew better. He still couldn't figure out why she insisted on portraying such a character when it was easy to see beyond it, if one spent enough time with her.

"Don't worry," Hei said lightly. "I'll always have time for you."

The colour on her cheeks darkened as she gaped at him; her lips parted but no voice given to her thoughts. Rather, she silently stared at him with her eyes wide open. Seeing her like this, Hei couldn't help but act on his impulse. Vacating his seat, his long strides easily diminished the distance between them. Before she could regain control of her senses, he had her drawn into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"H – Hei," she finally protested as she tried to push away from him.

"What is it?"

"Let me go…"

"No," he replied cheerfully. "How can I when you were staring at me with such a charming expression on your face? You were begging me to take you into my arms."

"W – What? I was _not_," she spluttered, though she didn't put up any more resistance. "Besides, I must have looked absolutely ridiculous."

"Never! Only absolutely lovely or absolutely beautiful, but never ridiculous."

Ready to rebuke such an outrageous statement, Misaki made the mistake of tilting her head back to look up at him. There was no witty rebuttal to his words. Rather, redness flushed her cheeks as he was gazing at her intently. She always had a hard time thinking whenever he did that; easily getting drawn into the depths of his midnight blue eyes – especially when they were filled with such warm emotions.

He brought his hand up to lightly cradle her cheek as he smiled languidly. His thumb gently caressed her skin before he slowly lowered his face closer and closer. Since she neither protested nor pushed him away, he settled his lips against hers; drawing her into a tender embrace. The soft touch of his lips lingered for a moment before he gradually pulled away.

To his surprise, Misaki leaned against him, pressing her lips against his with reluctance for their kiss to be over. When he still broke the contact, she sighed softly. Her eyes slowly opened as she settled back against the circle of his arms. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of her lips while she subconsciously fluttered her eyelids. When he finally grinned at her, the magic of the moment began to wear off, causing her to turned beet red and murmur words of protest.

Instead of releasing her as she had requested, Hei tightened his grasp on her. They never talked about it since he didn't want her to feel pressured, but he had a feeling that something might have happened in the past; for her to be this reluctant towards their relationship though she was attracted to him as much as he was to her. Perhaps a man had treated her poorly? Broken her heart? He was sorely tempted to ask, but didn't. He didn't think she would tell him.

Besides, it didn't matter because he already knew she was his destined one. Also, she had been here for less than two months, which was a short time period in both worlds. There was still plenty of time for them to get acquainted and he knew now to protect her from any murderous intentions that November had.

Growling softly as he hugged her tighter still, Hei would never let November harm her – not him, not anyone else. It was strange in some ways; how easily he had accepted her, but things had just felt completely right. It had been a long time, too long, since he had felt this way.

"H – Hei, you're hurting me…"

"Oh!"

Her protests had broken through the train of his thoughts and she pushed against him when he loosened his hold. Glancing at her sheepishly, he apologized. Rather than breaking free of his embrace, she lightly rested her palms on his chest. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she gazed into his eyes, a look of determination on her face.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked slowly. "I complained several times before you even heard me…"

"I'm sorry."

"So what were you thinking about?" Misaki repeated, curious to know his thoughts as she had never seen him like this before.

"I was thinking about us."

"… There must have been something else," she insisted, though her cheeks coloured at his words.

"… I was thinking of what could have happened to you at the hands of November," he finally answered with a low growl at the mention of his nemesis. "I wasn't careful, but I promise I won't let anyone hurt you – ever."

Amazed by the fierce tone of voice he used, Misaki blushed even as a small smile tugged at her lips. Lowering her head to cover her embarrassment, she stared at her hands where they rested. Though her brain continually told her to stay away and avoid any physical contact with her host, her body never seemed to listen – permanently on override.

"I'm fine," she managed to say as she lightly stroked her hands back and forth over his chest. "Thanks to Kanami, nothing happened – not even to her, based on her story."

"Well… I might despise the man, but he's not stupid," Hei admitted grudgingly, though he smiled from the feel of her absent-minded caresses.

"It's not like you told me what was going on and he sounds positively dreadful from what Yin told me; your previous experience with him and all… Is that why you despise him so much?"

"No. That only adds to it, but I can't explain why. As surely as I know that I love you, I know that I hate him – the moment we met."

Her hands stilled and her head shot up in an instant, her shock evident as he had never been so verbal and forthcoming with his emotions as he had been now. Sure, he had hinted at them getting married or kissed her, but not to _say_ it with those three words…

Staring at him, stupefied, he only smiled at her before tightening his arms around her. Enjoyable as it was to kiss her, he also enjoyed the quiet intimacy of holding her close; especially as her hands had re-begun their exploration of his chest – triggered by her nervousness. Finally chuckling in response as the silence grew longer, he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

"Come," he murmured as he released her.

He turned so his back was to the armchair he had drawn her out of. Sitting down on it, his hand around her wrist tugged her closer. As she continued to stare at him in disbelief, he grinned and settled her across his lap. Easily, he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her in place – not that she would have gone anywhere as she was visibly frozen by his verbal declaration of love.

Amused by her reaction, Hei chuckled and gently tucked her head against the curve of his neck. It wasn't like he had planned to say it; the words had just flown smoothly across his lips when she inquired about his great dislike for November. There was no better way to explain it; feelings of instinct. And her continued shock at the moment just made him love her all the more.

* * *

><p>"… Mistress, are you alright?" Kanami inquired.<p>

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your cheeks are flushed. Are you sure you didn't get sick from watching Master and staying outdoors for too long?"

"Of course," she retorted. "Though maybe it's better if I rest early, just to be on the safe side."

Kanami nodded in response and left her side to draw the bath as she had started taking them just before bed. It was a calming way to end the day. But now… She wasn't so sure it would help, but the excuse was necessary if she wanted Kanami to leave her alone for the night.

Since Kanami was gone, Misaki's thoughts wandered back to the subject or issue which had brought out that healthy flush to begin with – the late afternoon and evening she had spent with Hei. At first it had been like any encounter she had with him; until she had been distracted by the conversation she had with Yin and Kanami during the late morning.

Though she had tried to redirect the conversation away from her thoughts, she wasn't sure the resulting discussion was any better for her head or her heart. In fact, it was a whole lot worse as she couldn't help blushing at the teeniest provocation; remembering endlessly the easy way he had slipped those three words into his comment - _I love you._

To make matters worse, he had taken advantage of her stunned silence. When she finally regained some grasp on reality, it was to find herself curled up on Hei's lap. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist; once again reminding her of his promise. And without a doubt, Hei was a man of his word.

After realizing what a dangerous position she was in, she tried to pull free, but he wouldn't let her. The slightest tensing of his muscles was enough to tell her that he intended to keep her captive. Yet while her brain tried to rationalize and complain that he was holding her against her will, it wasn't the case for the rest of her. In his proximity, her body hummed with an undercurrent of vibrant vitality and she wasn't ready to evaluate what that meant.

As a result, they had quietly spent the remainder of the afternoon ensconced in the library; two people occupying just one chair. Though they didn't speak much, it was still comfortable as she was able to ignore the words of objection in her head. Strange, how it reached a point where they didn't even need to speak to enjoy each other's company.

Closing her eyes as more memories resurfaced, Misaki lightly held her hand to her burning cheeks. How easily she had relaxed when he held her tight, lightly running his fingers through her hair, and pressed closer against him to soak in more of his warmth and strength. What had come over her? She had never behaved this way before…

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Well... Since I have nothing else to offer you as a birthday present... Here's a new chapter! Happy Birthday Bri~ ^_^

And, well... haha, I have to say that this is one of my favourite chapters so far - for multiple reasons. Gosh, I just have too much fun with July since he's so utterly adorable on all levels~ And the Hei/Misaki moment... *siii~gh*


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Helplessly following her mistress out of her bedchamber, Kanami inwardly sighed. She didn't understand what happened. At first it seemed like Mistress Misaki was open to the idea of marrying Master Hei. Yet these last few days, she had been avoiding him as much as possible. They still ate together and spent time together, but outside of that time, she was content to stay locked up in her room. It was unlike her but she insisted she was perfectly fine whenever she tried to inquire about it.

_I wonder what happened…_

That thought repeated in her mind as they walked down the hallway. She had tried to stop her, but Mistress Misaki insisted on going to the kitchen to meet the other servants she had yet to be introduced to. It wasn't that she was forbidden from entering. Kanami's biggest complaint was her current attire as she had been dressed up for the morning meal with Master Hei. Even so, she had stubbornly refused to change out of the daffodil yellow, chiffon dress with scalloped edges.

She had glanced at her with a thinning of her lips as they were pressed tightly together; an expression Kanami recognized as her mistress' look of stubborn determination. As a result, Kanami had no choice but to go with her, as she was. Usually it was either her or Ricardo who brought her meals or she ate in the dining room where the food was already laid out in preparation for them.

Refocusing her attention on the physical world, Kanami watched with veiled amusement as Misaki walked down the stairs with a marching movement to her steps. Though they had been together for several weeks now, she still didn't understand how her mind worked at times. It had been her idea to begin with, so why was she carrying it out like someone had ordered her to?

As they neared the bottom of the stairs, the front door was pushed open. Mistress Misaki didn't seem to notice, but Kanami's eyes widened in surprise as she saw who entered. Quickly darting down the remaining steps, she reached the first floor before her mistress. She stopped, becoming an immovable force, throwing her arms out beside her.

"Wha-?" Misaki asked when she unexpectedly bumped into her.

"What are you doing here?" Kanami demanded, ignoring her mistress.

She glared as he levelled his gaze on her, amusement evident on his face as the corner of his lips tugged upwards. How dare he waltz into Midnight Castle like he owned it? He was not welcome here and she would not let him do anything that harmed her mistress.

"What are you doing here?" Kanami demanded again. "I won't let you take Mistress Misaki!"

"Hello Kanami," November drawled, pleased to see she was as feisty now as she had been in Aureolin Castle.

There was no change in response despite his use of her name. He had hoped there might be a hint of surprise as they both knew that he had no knowledge of her name when she left. Her gaze sharpened as he took a step closer towards them, but she didn't move from where she stood, placing herself between him and her mistress.

"Ricardo!" she yelled suddenly.

Since his room was on the first floor of the Indigo Wing, it didn't take long for him to appear as he arrived a moment later. His eyes took in the entire situation immediately and he disappeared a second later – no doubt to inform his master about the situation at hand.

The silence continued to grow as neither side spoke. Curious, Misaki peeked around Kanami's shoulder as her words revealed the identity of their unexpected guest. Patiently, he stood several feet away from them, looking completely at ease despite the fact that he was standing in the heart of enemy territory.

This was the first time Misaki had met him and she was stunned by his handsome features. Perhaps unjustly, she had imagined the worst with Yin's explanation at the time – an absolute monster. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised as he was very easy on the eyes. She was certain he _could_ be quite nasty, but at the moment, he wasn't. Also, he hadn't been harsh towards Kanami though he could have been.

"Get out of my castle! You are not welcome here!"

The bellowing of Hei's words echoed in the open space of the central area. It also signified that the situation had escalated as tension began to rise between everyone present, except her. Even Kanami was stiff and tense in front of her when normally she was so cheerful and relaxed.

"I didn't come here to fight," November replied tersely.

"I don't care. Get out!"

Misaki glanced at Hei as he was standing off to their right, one arm thrown in front of Kanami like a protective shield. Ricardo had appeared on their left upon his return with his master. Though his expression did not change, Misaki did not question his readiness to protect their household.

"… I came to speak to Kanami," November informed them.

"Kanami?"

"Me?" she asked incredulously.

Hei glanced at them in confusion, but quickly returned his hostile glare to his nemesis. It was none of his business what the man's issues were. Regardless, he was _not_ welcome at Midnight Castle and as far as he was concerned, never would be.

"It's about July…"

In front of her, Kanami stiffened even tighter still, however that was possible. Then a sense of defeat came over her. Misaki knew that her pose hadn't changed, but it was obvious in the way her shoulders had dropped. Though this man was supposed to be their enemy, Misaki hadn't missed the fondness in her friend's voice when she spoke about his son.

Since he had declared his intentions, she knew that she was in no danger. If he truly wanted to harm her, he wouldn't have entered through the front and revealed his presence. He would have done something like what he had done last time – whatever that was.

Hei still physically blocked her path and Misaki knew Kanami wouldn't act in a way that was disrespectful towards him. Unless she took action, they were going to be stuck at a standstill. If nothing else, she wanted to hear what he had to say and after mentioning his son, Misaki knew Kanami would want to know as well.

"Okay," she announced, clapping her hands after she slipped out from behind them into the middle.

They hadn't even noticed until she was out there; too intent on monitoring November. November had been returning Hei's dirty glare though his words had been directed at Kanami. If it weren't for the fact that it was happening right now, Misaki was sure she would have laughed at the irony of it all.

"Misaki!"

"Mistress!"

"Shh," she retorted, waving them away. "Ricardo, you will go fetch us a tea tray. As for the rest of us, if you'll head into the Iris Room…"

"As you wish, My Lady."

Ricardo left them to carry out his new task and the tension in the air was broken. Misaki turned her back to the two from Midnight Castle and focused her attention on their guest. Smiling, she approached him despite the gasp of surprise from Kanami. None of them moved, immobilized by shock that she would openly reveal herself to the enemy, but Misaki had never been one to sit around when it was much easier to take control of the situation.

November watched her approach warily. She was that close and he could snatch her away, but he couldn't. Not only would Hei be on in him in an instant, Kanami would never agree to his suggestion – the main reason he had chanced this journey to Shochi. This was to enlist her aid in caring for July since he continued to fuss over her disappearance.

She stopped in front of him and November was astonished that there wasn't a hint of fear in her eyes. Given the reaction the others had to his presence, she should understand who he was. Despite that, she did not cower. Rather, she stared boldly at him and there was a steely edge to her gaze.

Without warning, her hand came up and slapped across his face with all her strength. The sound of it echoed endlessly through the castle; to gradually die away and be replaced by complete silence. No one spoke; no one breathed; not sure what could possibly happen next.

"Well!" Misaki finally exclaimed brightly, shaking off the sting on her palm. "That was for kidnapping my Kanami."

Slowly, November brought his hand up to his face, an angry throbbing of his cheek as he was certain it was bright red. She had slapped him! He should be furious, but he found he wasn't. Instead, he could only stare at this fearless human who had dared to assault him; though in a way, he probably deserved it and was getting away with such actions quite lightly.

"Come along," she murmured, still smiling at him.

Grasping his elbow, Misaki steered him towards the sitting room which was off to the side of the entryway. Only when they started walking did the other two rouse out of their stupor. Hei was protesting behind her, his words interlaced with threatening growls towards November. Kanami was on her other side, nervously wringing her hands together, not sure how things had come to this.

"Silence," Misaki demanded in her most autocratic voice.

Instantly, Hei quieted as he had never witnessed this side of her before. The other two were also staring at her. She nodded her head once in approval before she was directing each of them on where they should go. November was placed in an armchair on one side, Hei was directed to a settee facing November and Kanami was appointed to an armchair off to the side. Misaki knew she wouldn't dare to sit with them though it was normal practice when they were alone together.

"Now then," she said, taking a seat next to Hei. "I believe you have come here to speak to Kanami."

"… Yes."

The door opened and Ricardo entered. Misaki waved him forward, smiling as she knew he had waited until they were settled before appearing. He really was a stalwart servant, handling every situation with such tact. They didn't speak while he poured a cup for each of them.

"So," Misaki said once Ricardo left them, "what is it that you had to say?"

Glancing at his hostess, unexpectedly, November felt nervous despite the fact that this was the human woman he had been hoping to eliminate. On the surface she was soft and friendly, but he didn't miss the rigid determination in her steady gaze. Not to mention, his cheek was still stinging from the contact with her hand.

Beside her, his nemesis had fallen silent, but he still scowled at him. On her other side, slightly behind them, sat the one who he had been hoping to converse with. Her head was kept down, her hands interlocked on her lap as she sat primly on her seat. It looked like he had no choice but to speak while the other two were present.

"… This is about July," he finally said after clearing his throat. "He has been in a foul mood since Kanami's departure. Both he and April assure me that they desire her presence… If you will lend her to me…"

"No!" Hei shouted suddenly. "She is a servant at Midnight Castle!"

He would have said more, but Misaki held up her hand and he had no choice but to stem the flow of words that had come to his lips. She didn't speak, instead staring at November. It was irrational, but he felt himself squirm when she didn't look away. Had it always been this way when dealing with humans? They were supposed to be the lowest on the totem pole of power, but something about this particular human…

"What exactly are you proposing?" she asked eventually.

"If you're willing, that she would return to Aureolin Castle with me to be a companion to July."

"For how long?"

Frowning in response, November hadn't actually considered that much. All he knew was that he needed to seek her out. He had even left the same day that he had spoken with April and July – the day he had become aware of his son's desires. He hadn't thought any further than that; not thinking he would have to speak to her master and mistress.

"I didn't think that far ahead," he stated, no choice but to answer honestly as she continued to stare at him.

"She is not a _thing_ to be borrowed and returned as you wish. She is her own person and also my dearest friend here in Mato. _If she_ decides to go with you, I expect nothing but the best treatment," Misaki replied.

"Yes, of course."

"Also, there will be some sort of payment for her services while she is with you."

"Payment?" he asked in confusion.

"Whatever the two of you decide is adequate, but she is not your servant. She is doing you a favour, after all."

"If you insist…"

"I do. Lastly, if she decides that she wishes to return, you will escort her back," said Misaki.

"Alright…"

"Very well. What do you think, Kanami? Are there any other requests you would make if you agree to go?"

"Me?" she asked incredulously. "I'm… Who would help you if I'm gone?"

"Let us worry about that. If you are to be treated as a guest, a _true_ guest," she added with a pointed glance at November, "would you like to help look after July? How long you want to stay is up to you."

Each of them looked at her, but they couldn't tell what she was thinking as her gaze was focused on her lap. They waited and the silence continued to grow. It was almost suffocating as November found himself waiting with bated breath. He didn't have any hope of her returning if she said no. Her mistress had already stated that this was her decision to make and hers alone.

"If you insist you will be alright without me, I would like that," she finally said quietly.

Glancing up at her mistress, she smiled softly and nodded her head. After all, she had already said to her how she had hoped to show him the gardens. She still felt guilty that she hadn't said anything before her disappearance. For July to complain to his father and for his father to act on that information… Maybe there was still hope for their family.

She said yes! Releasing a long sigh, November didn't realize how anxious he had been until she finally replied in the affirmative. He hadn't failed to bring her back, though no one would know even if he had. It wasn't like he had explained to them where he was going or why he was leaving.

"There you have her answer," Misaki said to him.

"Thank you. I know July will be pleased."

Unexpectedly, Kanami turned to gaze at him, that soft smile still on her face. November felt his breath catch in his throat, immediately reminded of that sudden impulse to kiss her when they were in Arylide. This time, she was truly smiling at him, because of him; unlike the other time where the smile lingered because of her day with July. Even when she turned back to her mistress, he felt like he had a hard time breathing. Whatever happened next, it all passed in a blur as his mind was frozen in that one moment.

"Now then, since that was decided," Misaki said, "you'll need to pack some things. We're about the same size. Go to my room and pick out some clothes to take with you."

"I couldn't possibly do that!" Kanami protested. "It's much too extravagant for me."

"Now, now… You're going to Aureolin Castle as a guest. You cannot possibly wear _that_," retorted Misaki, waving vaguely in regards to her uniform. "As lovely as you look in it, it is hardly acceptable."

"But…"

"No more complaints. If you still think of me as your mistress, you will do as I say."

"… Yes, Mistress," Kanami finally replied.

"Excellent. Now Hei…"

"What?" he asked grumpily after a lingering angry gaze at November, still not pleased that the man was in his castle.

"Tsk. You know how long the trip to Aureolin Castle can be. I will _not_ have Kanami travelling with any discomfort. If you'll be so kind as to inform the kitchen…?"

"What? What are you going to do? Who's going to watch over _him_?"

Expecting a retort of outrage from their guest, Misaki glanced over at him to see that he wasn't listening. In fact, he seemed distracted by his own thoughts, though his eyes were vaguely fixated in Kanami's direction. Turning to glance at her friend, she was quietly sitting on her chair, her eyes once again averted to her hands.

"_So… That's what it is, is it?_" she thought, immensely pleased by the possibility.

"Of course I will stay here to keep him company," Misaki said to Hei.

"No. Way. He tried to kidnap you! Remember?"

Misaki only raised an eyebrow in response at his raised voice. If he wanted to kidnap her, it wasn't necessary to go to such lengths with such an unpredictable plan. For all he knew, they could have chased him out before he had given any explanation. Honestly, Hei would have done so if it weren't for the fact that November encountered them first.

"I do not appreciate you yelling at me," she finally stated. "If he wanted to try, he didn't have to go to such extreme lengths when this ploy would be so unpredictable. I hope you will not make me repeat myself."

"… Oh fine," he replied reluctantly, not liking the fact that her steely stare was turned on him. "Since you insist."

"Perfect! Alright, if you'll see to that and Kanami… To the packing. I'm sure he'll want to leave as quickly as possible."

Kanami glanced up at her, avoiding eye contact with the other two. She nodded when Misaki smiled at her and quietly slipped out of the room. Hei left moments later with a dubious glance in November's direction. Even so, Misaki had shown her claws over the issue and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out what she was capable of in a true state of displeasure.

After they were gone, Misaki sat back on her chair and smiled as she looked at her companion. He still didn't notice anything around him, a fact which amused her. Perhaps it was a biased opinion, but she thought Kanami was absolutely beautiful, despite the fact that she was a servant. She had a bubbly and friendly personality that was completely endearing. From the looks of it, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

Hei didn't seem to notice his nemesis' changed state of mind; his judgment clouded by his hatred towards him. As for Kanami, Misaki had the feeling that her negative opinion of the man was deep, given his attempted treatment towards her and his actual treatment towards his son. Even so…

She didn't waste any time now that they were alone. Abandoning her seat, she made her way across the room and seated herself on the arm of his chair. Even then, he didn't rouse from his distracted thoughts. Chuckling, Misaki couldn't believe how disarmed he was by that brief look Kanami had given him. Despite all that was said and done, he was still in enemy territory.

"Ne," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Eh?"

His eyes widening in shock at the physical contact, November was further surprised by her close proximity. Embarrassed to be caught unaware, he slowly pulled his away from his hostess' and glanced around the room. It was empty beyond their presence; both chairs previously occupied by Hei and Kanami now vacant.

"W – What?" he asked, his voice slightly unsteady as she stared at him.

There was something in her eyes that he wasn't so sure he liked. She seemed to hold some sort of secret and he had an inkling it related to him somehow. He had no idea how she forced the other two to leave, but now that they were alone… It was unnerving. Perhaps he had been fortunate that August had failed during his mission.

"Tell me. Why didn't you have your servant take Kanami back to the dungeon?" she inquired. "She told me everything about her time there."

"Huh?" he asked stupidly, not certain he was hearing her question properly.

"After you found out you kidnapped the wrong person… She's still a servant at our castle, even though she isn't me."

Truly astonished by her question, November could only gaze at her in disbelief. No words came to mind. First, she had orchestrated the entire situation so they were alone, despite knowing who he was. Then she even sat next to him like they were close. On top of all that, to have her ask about his intentions regarding the previous hostage situation with her servant; as if they were discussing the weather or any other equally mundane topic…

"You must have some reason to do so," Misaki insisted.

"… I did not. I just felt like it," he eventually answered. "It is my castle and I can do as I see fit."

The way she glanced at him in response to that, with her eyebrow raised in question, led him to feel like a petulant child. Clearly something was wrong with him to behave this way… Him, a clan leader of one of the wealthier states! To behave as if he were defending his actions in front of his mother… When she was only a human woman, with no sort of power at all.

"Well, be glad you did or this would have only been the start of it," she stated quietly, a finger lightly poking his cheek.

Pulling away in surprise, he scrambled out of the chair and away from her. His exaggerated reaction caused her to laugh, but she didn't move. Rather, she waved for him to retake his seat. Instead of taking the one he had just escaped from, he went to the other side and took a seat where she and Hei had originally sat. In his current frame of mind, it seemed better to keep some distance between them.

"You do realize you have to abandon your plan of kidnapping me, don't you?" Misaki asked as she slid into the empty chair.

"… Yes, well…"

"Kanami would never forgive you if anything happened to me and she only agreed to go with you because of July," she continued, like he hadn't spoken. "Though… I'm sure you can do it if you really put your mind to it."

"Do what?"

She didn't say anything more to elaborate on the meaning of her cryptic message. She only settled back into her chair as she languidly crossed her legs. Before he could ask anything else, the room door slammed open and Hei appeared. It was a wonder he had been gone long enough for them to have a conversation.

"Huh?" he said, clearly surprised that they had swapped seats.

Misaki grinned at him, but didn't move. November also glanced at him, but only for a moment before a scowl crossed his features. His nemesis' future wife was clearly about to tell him something and Hei had disrupted at the most critical point. He might despise Hei, but Misaki was something else. He wasn't sure where to put her since she seemed to be a complete enigma.

"I see you have the food prepared," Misaki stated congenially. "I was telling Hei that Kanami must not travel with any sort of discomfort. If she says she needs to rest, then you must. If she's hungry, then there's plenty of food for the trip."

"I see… Yes, of course," November said as she waited for his agreement.

"Right, so since we're waiting, perhaps we can discuss possibilities for your payment…"

"Excuse me?"

Turning to motion Hei towards them, he had stood immobilized at the door with a sack of food in one hand. Without waiting to see if he complied, Misaki turned her attention back to November. He glanced at her with a look of wariness and she could understand why. He probably expected a simpering, cowering miss, but he was dead wrong. She had never been that way and she never would be.

"Your payment for Kanami's services. I know I told her to take some of my dresses with her, but she's most likely only going to take a handful and also the ugliest of the bunch. It'd be perfect if you could have some made up for her, rather than my hand-me-downs."

"Dresses?"

"Yes. I trust your judgment since you have impeccable taste."

Next to her, Hei growled as he watched Misaki's eyes rake over his nemesis' form from top to bottom. If that wasn't bad enough, he could hear the genuine appreciation in her voice. She never said anything like that to him! Not to mention, he had already been explicit regarding his opinion of November. Even so, by the looks of it, Misaki approved of him – for what, he wasn't so sure – even though he had tried to kill her!

* * *

><p>"What?" Misaki inquired, glancing at Hei.<p>

"Did you really have to do _all_ that?"

"Of course! Kanami is leaving with him. I already said it before, but she's my precious friend, even if she only thinks of herself as my maid."

She gave him a small smile as she was sitting with Hei in the Iris Room after having seen Kanami and November leaving on the journey back to Aureolin Castle. Given his lack of input on the matter, Hei was still upset; first at having to show hospitality to his nemesis; then having to see one of his servants leave with said man.

"I still can't believe you put yourself out in the open like that," Hei grumbled since he couldn't say anything against Kanami.

"Nothing would have happened. You would have protected me. Besides, he wouldn't have revealed his presence if he was truly hoping to harm me – not with the three of you there."

"You should have let me chase him out. How do you know who this July is anyways? That name seems to mean something."

Inwardly sighing, Misaki knew she had no choice but to explain. Though she had promised Kanami that she wouldn't tell Hei, November himself was the one to mention him. In a case like this, it couldn't' be held against her that she didn't keep her promises.

"I know because Kanami told me," Misaki answered. "She met him during her stay at Aureolin Castle. A long story short, July is November's son. Since Kanami was playing with him while she was there, he formed an attachment to her. April would be his primary caretaker since November doesn't take part in the process."

"What? He has a _son_?" Hei exclaimed.

"Yes. Kanami doesn't know, but his mother isn't November's wife."

"She couldn't possibly be, but how do you know _that_?"

"Yin," she replied with a grin. "You should know that women are infamous for gossiping…"

"Yes well… And Kanami wanted to go? Just because of that?"

"July has nothing to do with his father's actions and is very charming based on Kanami's description. It's not like she went because of November. Though…" she said, smiling mischievously as she let her voice trail off.

"W – What?"

"He's much more handsome than I expected. Then again, I only had indirect encounters with him – through you and Yin's memories."

"What?" Hei yelled.

"Oh! I should tell Yin what's going on," Misaki said lightly.

Grinning to herself, Misaki made her way to the door, but didn't make it far before her body moved on its own in the opposite direction. She was ceremoniously deposited on Hei's lap where he tightened his arms around her waist before growling softly in her ear.

"What did you say?" Hei inquired.

"I should tell Yin about the latest events?"

"No, before that."

"That November is surprisingly handsome?" she asked innocently.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" he exclaimed after growling again. "It's bad enough that he stayed here, but for you to say… _That_!"

"Hm…? Jealous?"

His answer was to turn her and possess her lips with a demanding kiss. Perhaps she had expected his response, but Misaki returned the kiss with fervour. As a result, it was some time before they separated with their lips swollen and breathing ragged. Tightening his hold on her, Hei rested his cheek against her forehead.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that again," he finally stated vehemently.

"Even though it's true?" she teased.

Hei growled softly, causing Misaki to giggle. Though she said it, it wasn't like she was attracted to the man. Besides, she had purposely said it to provoke him; especially because his possessiveness would rear its head and she enjoyed his kisses. She liked how it demonstrated the depth of his emotions, even if she wasn't ready to agree to the marriage quite yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

And the story continues... ^^

Sorry about the delayed update. Things have been really busy with work lately so I haven't had much free time.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"So where do you think they are by now?"

"You just asked me that twenty minutes ago," Yin replied with a laugh. "My answer now is the same as it was then – I don't know. I've never been to Reido."

Misaki grinned as it was true. She had informed Yin of the latest events and since then, repeatedly asked her where Kanami would be. In a situation like this, Yin was just as clueless as she was. Even knowing that, she couldn't help asking. She hoped November had taken her warnings to heart; though knowing what she did, she was probably worrying for no reason.

"What is it?" Yin asked when she suddenly started laughing to herself.

"Oh, I was just reminded of what you told me about November those many days ago."

"What did I tell you?"

"You said he doesn't believe he has a love match," Misaki reminded her.

"And how is that amusing?"

"You weren't there when we were in the Iris Room, discussing the situation."

"What happened? I can't even imagine how you got Hei to agree to such a thing. This _is_ November we're talking about," commented Yin.

"Oh, I have my ways…" she replied mischievously. "But during the conversation, I was doing all the talking until I finally asked Kanami about her thoughts regarding the situation. She agreed after some hesitation. She then looked up at me and smiled, eventually turning that smile on November…"

"And?"

"Hei didn't notice at all, but November was completely floored," Misaki exclaimed gleefully. "He didn't even respond to a taunt thrown at him by Hei – not until the others were gone and I was sitting next to him, giving him a nudge."

"Oh my…"

"I think he finally found his match! Oh, it'd be absolutely perfect if that's true! I mean, I'll miss her terribly, but she'll finally call me Misaki! After all, she'd be my equal."

Yin couldn't help laughing at her enthusiastic explanation. Of all things to think about, she was delighted by the possibility that she would be called by name without the honorific. All this when she had willingly exposed herself to their mutual enemy and managed to quiet Hei regarding the whole incident. She really was one in a million.

"You really think that's a possibility?" Yin asked seriously.

"Think about it. He kidnapped her by accident, but rather than treating her like a hostage, she was treated as a guest. He even went out of his way to show her the gardens the day Hei went for her. Supposedly indifferent towards his son, he ventured this far, directly into Hei's territory to see her out – on the pretense of July's request."

"So he lied about July?"

"No, I don't think so. Kanami's attachment to the boy is genuine so I don't doubt that the same holds true in his case. Just that November acted on it because it kills two birds with one stone – to appease his son, but also to have her close," Misaki explained. "I'm most curious to know if he will act on my demand."

"Now what did you do?"

"I might have suggested that he give her something in return for this favour – namely dresses since I know she would pick the plainest ones from my wardrobe."

"Why, it sounds like you're trying to play matchmaker!"

"Perhaps…"

"Then… What about you and Hei?" Yin teased. "It's been some time now since you came…"

Misaki couldn't help blushing under Yin's knowing gaze. Things had happened so quickly it was like getting swept up in a typhoon, but that wasn't necessarily a terrible thing in this case. She truly did enjoy Hei's company and his affection. At the same time, something which she couldn't quite pinpoint continued to hold her back from taking that next step.

"Well it's not like I _don't_ like him," she finally said as Yin was waiting for a response.

"But?"

"That's the part I can't tell you. It just doesn't feel like the right time to agree yet."

"Yet, so you will eventually," stated Yin.

"Yes, but don't tell him I said that! I don't feel prepared and I want to feel a hundred percent ready when I do."

"He won't hear a word about it out of me," she promised. "There's still time. Besides, the seer is always right."

"Really? I wonder what it'd be like to always know the future…"

"For one thing, it makes her very powerful."

"No doubt," Misaki agreed.

* * *

><p>Sneaking a glance at her companion, Kanami inwardly sighed. In her excitement at the possibility of seeing July again, she had forgotten about the actual journey back to Aureolin Castle. Whereas her master had driven at a break-neck pace, her current companion was doing the opposite.<p>

He had taken her mistress' instructions to heart; driving at a leisurely pace to the point where it felt like they would never arrive and asking about her welfare every half hour – hungry, tired, cold? It was one thing, desiring to see July, but she did not desire to spend any length of time with his father.

She still had a hard time believing that he did not try to hurt her mistress when they were back at Midnight Castle. Not only that, but her mistress had fully subdued both him and Master Hei. She was unbelievable in that regards and in the fact that she had allowed her to make her own decision regarding November's proposition. After all, Master Hei's displeasure at the possibility had been readily vocalized.

Turning to gaze out the window, Kanami sighed softly. She wished she could get there faster. She was anxious to see July, but also to get away from November. He was beginning to confuse her. He was supposed to be the enemy, but he had been influenced by Mistress Misaki's words. He didn't have to go that far – not for her when he was a clan leader. It wasn't like Mistress Misaki would find out if he didn't comply with her demands.

The worst part was when they had stopped for rest in the evening. Master Hei hadn't stopped so she had rested as she was able to in the akusha. When November had stopped for the night, she had no idea how the situation would play out.

She was asked to exit so she could stretch her legs. He also exited as well. Then, he waved his hand over the central demon stone and the interior of the akusha transformed. The seatbacks reclined fully until they were parallel with the ground.

From the storage area, he had pulled out a blanket which he handed to her. He apologized for the fact that he didn't have a pillow. Then she was instructed to sleep inside. She was tempted to inquire regarding where he would sleep, but refrained from asking. She quickly found out anyways when he pulled out a second blanket and headed for the grassy area beside the road they had stopped on.

To her utter astonishment, he laid out the blanket on the grass before folding it in half, lengthwise. Without another word, he settled down on it and crawled under the upper cover. She was left to enter the akusha at her own leisure. As a result, she hardly slept a wink between the unusual circumstance and the uneasy feeling regarding his sleeping location. He should be the one sleeping inside – not her.

Slightly shaking her head to dispel these thoughts, she did _not_ need to dwell upon their master's actions. The only reason she had agreed to go was for July and July alone. What he chose to do was his business. It had nothing to do with her. If he chose to sleep outside in the open elements, then let him.

As she sighed softly a second time, November cast a glance in her direction. She was relatively quiet and only spoke when spoken to. Even then, her responses were kept to a minimal amount of words. Obviously, since she despised him. Despite that, he was extremely pleased that she agreed to come. She could have declined based on the need for this lengthy journey alone.

He was already trying to imagine July's surprise at seeing her again. After all, he had thrown a tantrum, demanding her presence. He had never seen his son behave that way. Though he knew he wasn't terribly involved with the child, July was still happy to see him when he decided to visit – usually.

Remembering who else lived in the castle, November frowned. Brita wasn't going to be excited by her reappearance, but rather the opposite. She had already been rescued by Hei, yet he had purposely gone to retrieve her… But so what? He was the clan leader. He wasn't required to ask for her opinion on who he invited to stay at his castle.

She would definitely put up a fuss, a correlation he now saw between mother and son, but he would be prepared for it. Besides, what was wrong with trying to do something fatherly for his son? Absolutely nothing. He wasn't in the wrong to request her presence when July had demonstrated his desire to have her around. The child had never asked for anything beyond this.

Pacified by these thoughts, November smiled to himself. She would be monopolized once they returned home, but until then, he had her all to himself. She didn't chat endlessly like Brita and he liked that; though it could also be because of her dislike of him. Even so, it all seemed worth it when he recalled her gentle smile back at Midnight Castle.

"Are you hungry or tired? We can stop if you are."

"No," came her delayed response.

"Alright, but let me know when you are."

* * *

><p>Staring into the large closet that was hers, Misaki felt her eyes glaze over. Now that Kanami was gone, there was no one to help her get dressed each morning which was such a waste since she did not have the same skill set that she did. There was no possible way she could make herself look as good as when Kanami was responsible.<p>

Not to mention, it was strangely quiet. There was no one to ask about her plans for the day or inquire about her well-being. It wasn't though they spoke _all_ the time, but Kanami was always within arm's length, regardless of where she went – unless she was with Hei. It was almost like a part of herself was missing in the Mato world.

Sighing softly as the blurriness faded from her vision, Misaki knew she had done the right thing even if she felt lonely because of it. She could have shouted in outrage and protested as Hei had, but she couldn't. She couldn't possibly do such a selfish thing to a friend, especially because Kanami had yet to accept her as such.

In her eyes, they were still mistress and servant. If she said no, then Kanami would have quietly accepted it despite the implications of such a bold move on November's part. All the while, she would feel guilty about abandoning July who was another victim of circumstances.

Thoughts of the boy led her to thoughts of his father. A giggle escaped her lips as she recalled the expression on his face when he discovered her close proximity. So much for the demonic image she had painted in her mind – he was so far from it. She had expected a mutant, demon of Japanese folklore, despite knowing they looked just like humans did.

The loneliness she felt given Kanami's absence would pass. The most important aspect was that she did the right thing. Strange and beyond the Earth Misaki's rationale, but she felt that the wheels of destiny were set in motion. In the past, she would have immediately signed herself up for a psych evaluation for such a far-fetched thought. Now, she was changed inexplicably by her new life in a different world.

With a resigned sigh, she finally closed the closet door and headed for the vanity table. Slowly seating herself in front of it, she eventually leaned in towards the mirror to examine her features. With modern scientific advances in the human world, it would be impossible yet she truly looked ten years younger – all from doing nothing.

Her age was still the same, but she now looked like her teenaged self, endowed with her womanly adult body. It helped that she didn't wear glasses anymore since Kanami healed her. It was still hard to believe at times; all she had done was snap her fingers.

Pulling away from the mirror, her eyes caught sight of the brush sitting on the tabletop. It already seemed like ages ago when Kanami first disappeared when it was only two weeks. So much had happened already and she had lived in the Mato world for less than three months. Compared to a demon's lifespan and the short period of time she had been here, it was hard to believe that she was seriously contemplating the idea of marriage.

Laughing to herself, she picked up the brush and began to brush out her hair. She didn't think she would ever get married if she were still living on Earth, despite her mother's desire for grandchildren. It wasn't in her nature. It wasn't like she would have had time for dating or a family since she spent so much time at work. No man would ever be satisfied with being second priority to work.

Yet here she was in a different world, truly considering what seemed to be an impossibility. Then again, she was no longer the person she was seven weeks ago. She was still herself, yet not as her eyes had been opened to the possibility of love. She didn't know if she could say she loved Hei, but she did care about him. She definitely desired him, something she rarely felt when she was on Earth.

The possibility both scared and excited her; that perhaps maybe she had discovered what all the hype was about when it came to lovey-dovey relationships – not that they were only that. Hei was truly patient with her even when she could read the reciprocal desire in his eyes. Also, he never pressured her regarding the marriage aspect, as promised.

Like she had told Yin, it was a definite eventuality, but something still threw her off. Perhaps the fact that this situation seemed to be dictated by outside forces – namely this seer Hei had consulted. Was it going to come true because she said so or did she truly just see what was going to happen in the future?

She still couldn't wrap her head around their powers despite witnessing it for herself on numerous occasions. Not to mention, that _she_ would eventually gain their abilities just by marrying Hei; that she would become a demon by marrying one… It was too mind-boggling to understand.

Unexpectedly, someone touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped out of her seat. The thoughts in her head were scrambled and she turned around in surprise to find Hei standing behind her. He glanced at her questioningly and she sighed in relief. She couldn't believe that she was distracted to the point where she didn't hear him at all.

"You startled me!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I called out to you a number of times, but you never answered."

"… Did you need me for something?"

"I'll always need you," he replied lightly, "but I came to check on you since you weren't with Yin."

"Oh…" she answered with a blush touching her cheeks.

She had forgotten how easily he could casually slip in meaningful statements into everyday conversations. He grinned at her as he stared at her reflection. She would have looked away, but there was no way of avoiding his eyes when there was a mirror in front of them. It did nothing to diminish the intensity of his gaze.

"Are you okay?" he eventually asked, resting both hands on her shoulders.

"Hm? I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"Kanami… Where do you think they are by now?" Misaki inquired.

"Depends on how fast they're travelling. At my pace, it took me three days and that's with a minimal amount of stops. Regularly, I would say five days."

"How fast were you going?" she asked incredulously.

"As fast as possible," he answered with a grin.

"You could have killed yourself!"

"Perhaps, but I didn't and everything I suffered because of it was well worth it."

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her back to lean against him. Misaki could only roll her eyes before sighing, even as the blush darkened on her cheeks. She was reminded of fussing over him as she kept watch at his bedside while he rested. Also, Kanami's words to her regarding her master's blatant disregard for his own safety, for her sake, replayed in her mind.

"I knew you would miss her even though you let her go. That's why I came to see how you're doing," Hei said softly. "I'm glad I came."

"Thanks… How is it that you know me so well? We've only known each other for a short period of time."

"Then isn't that proof that we're fated to be together? My beloved one."

"Hei…" she protested.

Grinning at her, he let the matter drop as he gently took the brush from her hand. She complained, but never protested his actual words; rather the fact that he reminded her of the truth. He didn't know what it was that held her back from him, but he knew she felt the connection between them. It was there since the first day they met and it continued to grow with time.

Stepping back to give himself room, Hei lightly stroked the brush through the length of her hair, starting at the crown of her head. He was careful not to tug at her hair and concentrated his attention on the job at hand. When he discovered that there were no kinks in her hair, he smiled and began watching her instead.

The motions of the task were mundane and easily repetitive, yet there was something soothing about it. Misaki had closed her eyes, her expression relaxed, unlike how it was when he first appeared. It should have been obvious that she would worry about Kanami, especially when she went to such lengths regarding her departure.

He had given into her demands for understandable reasons; the way she had turned her steely gaze on him. The strange part was November's concession to her demands. It was true that he came of his volition, but that didn't change facts – they were still enemies and November had tried to harm Misaki in the past. Even so, he couldn't recall him voicing a word of complaint, now that he had time to reflect on the events of the previous day, or make any attempt to carry through with his initial plan.

"You bewitched him…"

"Hm?" Misaki inquired when she heard him speak.

"You must have done something to him because November agreed to all your demands without a word of complaint."

"What?" she exclaimed incredulously.

The exaggerated response to his statement led him to brace himself for her inevitable outrage. Much to his surprise, she stared at his reflection in shocked disbelief. Then suddenly, she was laughing uncontrollably to the point where she was bent over and clutching her sides as they ached in pain. It took her several minutes to calm herself though her body trembled from the endeavour.

"What's so funny?" Hei demanded.

"You think _I_ charmed him? From one encounter?"

"It's possible. It worked on me," he mumbled, "and I was expecting you."

This led her to another bout of laughter and he couldn't understand what was so amusing. In fact, he felt a twinge of hurt when he had just admitted his attraction to her. Though they were enemies, it didn't mean November necessarily had poor taste in women. She finally struggled to control herself when she spotted his frown.

"No, no, no…. You've got it all wrong," she managed to say breathlessly.

"What is wrong?"

"It's not me who has charmed him. It's Kanami."

"Kanami?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"If you have a love match, it's very possible that he has one too," she stated. "Despite his lover and child, he had yet to meet her…"

"And _how_ do you know this?"

"Because unlike the rest of you, I am impartial towards him – even if he _did_ want to harm me," Misaki added. "You were too busy being upset to notice his reaction towards her."

"Heeh?"

"He'll have his work cut out for him," she admitted, "since she can be quite stubborn. At the same time, he has one thing in his favour – July. From what she told us, she absolutely adores the boy. That's why she agreed to go with him."

Hei regarded her with a sceptical expression on his face, but Misaki grinned at him. How November had reacted during his brief visit might have partially been in response to her, but she definitely could not take the credit. He was completely besotted by Kanami's smile which was only brought out by her words.

"His actions have nothing to do with me," Misaki repeated. "Why do you think you found her in the garden?"

"Hm… I didn't bother to think about that."

"If it was me he actually kidnapped, I'm sure we wouldn't be here as we are now."

Involuntarily, Misaki shuddered at the thought and Hei wrapped his arms around her protectively. Smiling in response, she lightly pressed her palm to his arm. She didn't mean to bring it up to elicit more fear or pain, but rather to illustrate her point.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't have taken it quietly," she said, trying to lighten up the mood. "But the point is that Kanami is one of us. She is under your protection. Given that fact, she should have been locked away in the deepest recesses of their castle; perhaps even harmed – definitely neglected. She was meant to be a hostage."

"That's true," Hei replied, tightening his hold on her.

"Yet from her lips, she told us that she was treated primarily as a guest, despite the confinement to the inner spaces of the castle. As long as she remained inside, she had free reign of the place. Why didn't he just harm her or have her locked up? That should be the most rational move."

"I don't know."

"Because there is something at work that's bigger than all of us," Misaki answered.

He remained silent and the look on his face gave away his disbelief. Honestly, part of her was amazed at the words she spoke. At the same time, her instincts told her she was right and she never questioned that. In her line of work, she had quickly learned to trust her instincts even if there was no way to rationalize or explain her gut feelings.

"You never once questioned the seer's answer that I'm supposed to be your love match?"

"No," he answered immediately, "especially since meeting you."

"Yet I'm from Earth."

"… So?"

"If that's the truth for you, it isn't strange that November's love match could be from a different state, even if you two are enemies," Misaki commented. "If you believe in fate, then there is definitely a purpose behind their meeting."

"… I suppose."

Glancing at his expression, it seemed like there was something he wasn't telling her. At the same time, she didn't think he wanted to dwell on the topic when it ultimately meant thinking about his nemesis. He was only discussing it because she had brought it up indirectly.

"Even if you find it hard to believe, there's one benefit to the situation."

"What's that?" Hei inquired.

"You don't have to worry about my safety. As long as Kanami remains his guest, he would never do anything to harm me."

"That's true…"

Shifting on the stool so she could tilt her head back to glance up at him, Misaki smiled. He returned her smile and she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist before resting her head against his belly. He was still worried despite her reassurances, but knowing him, he would always worry about her. It was in his nature, especially because she had yet to agree to the marriage.

He didn't speak as he languidly stroked his hand over her hair. The motions of it relaxed her. She should learn to believe her own words – to believe in fate which had brought them together. Taking in a deep breath of air, she smiled as she drew a sense of peace from his quiet strength.

As for Hei, he gazed down at her lovingly, knowing the time would come. It was still early and the moments they had together continued to strengthen his belief in the demoness' words. Though she didn't agree yet, her current actions were enough for him – that she was starting to trust him; that it would only be a matter of time before she accepted her rightful place beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

And now the story begins to diverge... I hope you're still enjoying this because I know for a fact that it's going to get quite long... Lol~


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Watching as a look of contemplation came over Misaki's features, Yin smiled. Since Kanami's departure for Aureolin Castle, Misaki and the armchair she currently occupied had become a permanent fixture at her bedside. They visited regularly while Kanami was here, but with her absence, Misaki's stays became longer since there was no one else to keep her company.

Yin enjoyed having her around as she was a constant source of entertainment; a fact which wasn't meant to be insulting. Due to the fact that she was human, her way of thinking was completely different. There were nuances between their worlds and she liked hearing about things of the human world that they didn't have here.

"Hm… How do you communicate?" Misaki asked, not disappointing when it came to sharing her thoughts.

"Communicating? What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously not by talking since we're doing that right now," she answered with a grin. "I mean with those outside the castle. I can't imagine Ricardo teleporting to each location just to deliver a message. There must be some way for Hei to communicate with the villagers; say about when he's going to visit or vice versa where they inform him about issues."

"Oh… You mean by okugami. I guess you never would have seen it. Now that I think about it, it's one thing that all demons are capable of doing, regardless of rank."

"So what do you do?"

"The most common way is to think of your message, then concentrate on the one you're sending it to," Yin replied. "But for Hei, he does things more formally. He writes it down first and can physically deliver that to his receiver. I believe Ricardo can do that as well; to send messages on Hei's behalf."

After hearing her explanation, Misaki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock. That was mind-boggling! It was like being added to the demon network the moment one was born; to communicate directly without needing a special medium. And she thought modern technology of cell phones and internet was sophisticated…

Seeing the expression on her face, Yin couldn't help giggling. Clearly things were different on Earth, given Misaki's exaggerated reaction. Misaki finally shook her head in disbelief, slowly closing her mouth. It seemed crazy, but she didn't doubt Yin's words. There was so much that was both the same, yet different.

"How do you do that on Earth?" inquired Yin.

"Hm, I guess there are three methods. The first one is by letter in the mail, a rather out-dated way. You would write a letter, and then drop it off at the post office. From there, someone physically takes it to the written address. It can take a while if the distance is far. Even then, it's bound for the physical location written down – not necessarily the specific person."

"That's rather inconvenient. What if it's an emergency?"

"Using the mail system is more for formalities as well. The other two methods are by e-mail or by cell phones. … I'm not sure how to explain the difference between how it works since I don't really know either," Misaki stated.

"That's okay."

"Well, for e-mail we use something called a computer. The full name is electronic mail. Again, each person would have an address that is distinct. You write your e-mail and it sends directly to the other person's account. Then they can read it when they check."

"Couldn't anyone else check if you know their address?" asked Yin.

"No, because we protect it using a password. It's like a personal lock – you need both the password and address to access it."

"Oh…"

"That's still not as convenient since computers can be large and the person won't see it until they access it. The fastest is by cell phone which can do one of two things. You can call the person to talk to them directly or you can send something like a short e-mail."

"And they use addresses?"

"Not quite. They're called phone numbers, but if that's not confusing enough, you can access your e-mails through your phone," Misaki explained with a grin.

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really, but in comparison to your methods – yes. Making a phone call is the closest way to yours, assuming you can immediately and directly reach the person. Really? You can directly communicate with each other? What's that like when you hear the other person? How do you answer?"

"Mm… I guess it comes like a thought of that person speaking, telling you their message," she said.

"And you would get it immediately?"

"I suppose so. I never really thought about it."

"That's… That's terrible! What if you never meant to say something to that person and they heard anyways? Like if you said something bad… I'd be horrified!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Then don't think bad thoughts," Yin replied sweetly, before giggling.

"No kidding… No wonder why everything is so orderly here. Do you think… Hei knows we talk about him?" she suddenly asked, her eyes widening in response to her own thoughts.

"Hm…"

Yin fell silent as she seemed to ponder the question. Misaki was about to tell her not to think about it so seriously when said man materialized at the foot of the bed. Her mouth dropped open, her features frozen momentarily before panic settled in. He had never appeared before when they were talking about him.

"H – Hei, what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"Hm? Yin said you wanted to talk to me?"

"W – What…? Yin!" Misaki exclaimed.

Struggling to school her features, Yin couldn't hold it back anymore and began to laugh. The expression on Misaki's face had been priceless. But that seemed to answer her question as Hei had appeared seconds after she had called for him. Then again, when it came to either of them, he would drop everything immediately.

"Geez… You seriously had me worried there!" Misaki complained. "Don't do that again."

"Alright…"

"What's going on?" Hei asked as he smiled fondly while watching them.

"H – Hei! You're still here?" Misaki asked, flustered further by the fact that she forgot about his presence.

"Of course. You had something to tell me?"

"I did not. Yin was teasing me…"

"Well, you were asking about how we communicate with others outside the castle," Yin commented. "Surely you had a reason to ask such a thing."

"Communicate?"

"Oh… Oh right! I was thinking… Kanami should already be halfway there since you said it takes five days to get there. I know they left her in our care, but shouldn't we inform her parents that she's gone?" Misaki inquired. "They should know that she isn't here – just in case?"

"That's fine. I can let them know," Hei replied.

"Mm… Well…"

"What is it?" he asked lightly, surprised by her unexpected hesitation.

"I… I wanted to tell them myself, but I couldn't possibly go unannounced – not that I would know where to go. You would have to come with me…"

"Oh…"

"Doesn't she live fairly close by? It wouldn't take more than a day. That's a good idea. You've only been outside the castle once so far. I'm sure there's nothing that pressing that couldn't be finished another day," Yin stated, the last part directed at Hei.

"It'll only take a moment to inform them. We can go tomorrow if you like," Hei replied.

"I'd like that… But only if they agree."

"Very well. Is there anything else you require from me?"

Misaki quickly shook her head, her heart rate still slightly elevated from the shock of his unannounced arrival. She was going to ask him about visiting Kanami's parents, but not so quickly as Yin had orchestrated the situation. Hei turned his attention to Yin and the two shared a smile before she replied in the negative.

"Alright, then I'll see you later."

He disappeared as quickly as he appeared before Misaki began to complain again. It had startled her and she could feel her cheeks flush with heat at being caught unaware – to act like a complete ninny. She seriously thought he had appeared because she was talking about him, though he hadn't the other times.

"Mou… That was _not_ funny," she whined. "I nearly had a heart attack when he appeared!"

"It was funny for me," Yin replied with a grin. "You should have seen the expression on your face."

"I'm glad I couldn't… He probably thinks I'm such a ridiculous nitwit – especially when you made it seem like I had something to tell him!"

"Ridiculous? Absolutely not. An adorable nitwit perhaps," she teased. "He adores you and you know it."

"He's indulgent of both of us," Misaki countered.

"True."

"… So where do you think Kanami is?" asked Misaki, not wanting to dwell on that topic.

Raising an eyebrow in response to the sudden shift of topics, Yin stared at her until a blush resettled on her cheeks. Though she didn't say anything, Yin was too perceptive when it came to that subject. When Misaki began to fidget in her chair, Yin finally relented and giggled in response.

* * *

><p>Day three on the road to Aureolin Castle was rapidly becoming evening three and it appeared as if the weather matched her mood. Staring out the window, Kanami watched as raindrops splattered against the windowpane. It was uncharacteristically dark and dreary for an afternoon in Mato.<p>

Time passed slowly as they seemingly inched their way along the road. She was sorely tempted to ask her companion how much longer this trip would take, but that required initiating a conversation with him. She hadn't done so in the past and she refused to start now. She did _not_ want to talk to him. It was more than enough that he tried to talk to her.

As streaks of rain branched out across the windowpane, Kanami's thoughts took her back to her home – to Midnight Castle. She had temporarily parted ways with her mistress three days ago. How was she faring? They couldn't keep in touch like she normally did with her parents since her thoughts would not reach Mistress Misaki.

She also thought about contacting July, but never did because she wasn't sure if he would know how to reply. Not to mention, he didn't know she was coming. She wanted to see his surprised face when they finally saw each other again.

Sighing softly as a small smile tugged at her lips, she shifted on her seat. With the rainy weather, there was nothing for her to see in terms of scenery. She didn't even have good company as she reminded herself that he was the enemy.

It was surprisingly wet as the rain had started out of the blue and hadn't let up since. Not knowing where she was, Kanami didn't know if they were still in Shochi or if they had crossed the border into Reido. Either way, she had never seen the weather this violent before.

"Um… Kanami?"

"What?" she replied, her thoughts distracted by his voice.

"Do you mind if we stop for the night? I've never seen it rain this heavily before and I promised your mistress I would keep you safe."

"Fine," she replied, growling slightly at his mention of Mistress Misaki.

She turned to flash a glare in his direction. He did not even deserve to breathe the same air as her mistress. For reasons unknown to her, he continually insisted he had promised Mistress Misaki regarding her safety – as if they somehow had a close relationship.

Catching her angry glance, November watched as she quickly turned her head the other way when their eyes connected. She was visibly upset with him, but he didn't know why. What had he done to deserve such a harsh reaction – harsher than usual anyways?

Though it bothered him that she was annoyed with him, he couldn't help thinking how beautiful and expressive her eyes were. He had seen them when she was livid, the first time they had met; yet he had also seen them when they were lit up, sparkling with delight. Unfortunately, he personally _only_ elicited an angry response if he managed to get some response out of her.

No one else would be driving on the road, but he still cautiously searched for a safe place to pull over. It took another few minutes before he found a lone tree along the side of the road. It would provide some sense of shelter and he stopped underneath it.

When the akusha came to a complete stop, he turned it off and silently glanced at his companion. She had withdrawn back into her own world; a place where he couldn't reach. He supposed he deserved her frosty treatment, especially since he had kidnapped her by mistake.

Then again, the worst offense in her books was his failed attempt to harm her mistress. She cared more about her mistress than she did about herself. Regardless, he did not like it one bit. He refused to accept this, though he had yet to decide what he was supposed to do.

The first step was to get her safely to Aureolin Castle. Then, let her meet up with July again. Over time, she was sure to mellow out – so he hoped. Recalling her mistress' words, he also hoped she didn't decide to leave too soon. _Preferably never_, a thought that sneakily crept its way into his head – one that he readily agreed with.

"Um… Are you hungry?" he asked softly.

"Mm…"

He took that as a yes, though in reality, it was neither yes nor no. Shifting within this decidedly cramped space, he carefully rummaged around in the food sack that they had provided. It mostly contained sandwiches and fruit, but also some treats like cookies.

Pulling out something for both of them, he wished the rain would let up. It was awkwardly uncomfortable since she seemed frostier than usual. Not to mention, he did not look forward to sleeping in the rain. It was like someone was pulling a prank on him – to trap him beside this beautiful woman who only glared at him, if she felt inclined to show him any attention at all.

"… Here."

She reached out without looking, grabbing at the sandwich he offered her. When it was safely in her grasp, he quickly snatched his hand away. Her thoughts were focused inwardly so she hadn't noticed, but his skin felt like it was burnt where her fingertips had grazed lightly across his palm. Damned if he knew why, but he had never had such an extreme reaction towards a woman before. Of all women to feel such an intense attraction to, it had to be the one woman who despised him…

A rational man would know when to cut his losses, but rationality played no part when it came to her. Though she hated him and clearly wished him to the farthest corners of the world, it only seemed to intensify his reaction towards her. No other woman would reject him so ruthlessly and perhaps perverse, but it turned him on.

He had been with Brita for ages, yet she only elicited a lustful desire for her body. Since the get-go, it had been as such where there was only a connection at the physical level. He never thought he needed more – not until now.

Honestly, he couldn't describe it because it wasn't like they actually discussed anything and he couldn't make heads or tails out of it, yet somewhere on a core, fundamental level, he knew. He would never be satisfied until she was exclusively his, and he fully intended to take any action necessary to make that a reality.

In the meantime, her close proximity and the cramped quarters did not help. He couldn't think with her this close by, within arm's reach. He would have to wait until they got back home. On top of that, he had a feeling he would need the aid of his biggest ally – July. After all, it was for the child's sake that she agreed to come along.

Quickly wolfing down the sandwiches, he drank greedily from the bottle of water as the bread seemed to lodge in his throat. When it finally washed down, he sighed happily. Putting the bottle away, he turned once more to the back storage area to pull out their blankets.

A grim expression crossed his face as he stared out the rear window to see the rain continue to pelt the akusha. Steeling his nerves for a cold, wet night, he was resigned to his fate. Before he could chicken out, he sighed and shoved the door open.

"What are you doing?"

He turned his head in surprise at the unexpected sound of her voice and found Kanami staring at him. The cold draft blew into the interior, causing her to shiver. He partially closed the door. With such stormy weather, he should have realized the rain would come blowing in when he opened the door so suddenly.

"Well?" she snapped, when he didn't answer immediately.

"… I was going to get set up for the night…"

Without warning, her expression darkened and he could see that she was upset again. She frowned at him, but something was different from her typical angry response. Anxiously waiting for her to say something, he was completely unprepared for what came next.

"Are you stupid?" she shouted. "You're going to sleep outside when it's like _this_?"

"But…"

"Of all the idiotic things…! This is even stupider than trying to kidnap Mistress Misaki!"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"No, it absolutely won't do," she stated, shaking her head vehemently. "I refuse to travel with someone who is sick and looking at the weather, there's no doubt about it that you'll get sick if you sleep out there."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?" November inquired cautiously.

"You can sleep right where you are. Who knows how much longer this dreadful journey will take if you get sick? No. You'll sleep there and I'll sleep here. There's more than enough room for both of us."

Nodding her head with finality, she snatched her blanket from his lap, and then waved her hand for him to do his thing. He glanced at her mulishly like he was ready to argue the matter, but she only raised an eyebrow in reply.

When he didn't act immediately as directed, she shrugged her shoulders and calmly turned to grab her bottle of water. The lid came off and she slowly drank from it; distracting him as he watched the movement of her slender neck while the water travelled down her throat.

"Well? I'm ready whenever you are," she stated after putting the bottle away. "And close the door properly. I can still feel a draft."

"… As you wish."

Frowning, more because of himself, November turned to give the door a forceful close. The latch locked in place with a clicking sound and he couldn't help feeling like he just locked himself in a living nightmare. It was easy enough for her to tell him to sleep inside since the formidable woman didn't seem the slightest bit attracted to him while the opposite was true in his case.

When he turned to glance at her once more, she was sitting proudly with her back stiffly straight and her focus on the rain streaking down the front window. Inwardly sighing, he followed her example before waving his hand over the demon stone to recline the seatbacks. She was such a complex woman; he didn't understand his attraction to her, yet he did at the same time.

When the seatback was fully reclined, she wasted no time in getting settled for the evening. Without another word, she shook out the blanket before lying down and pulling it over her. As for him, he watched helplessly, surprised that she even suggested such a scenario. Clearly, she didn't realize what a torment this would be since she wasn't tormented at all.

Finally giving into the inevitable, he also shook out his blanket before lying down next to her. Her back was turned towards him, but it did not change the fact that the two of them were stuck in such a small space. While she rested peacefully, she was ignorant to his inner battle, but he knew; it was going to be a long, long, restless night…

* * *

><p>"Not this one either," Misaki muttered to herself.<p>

It was well into the evening and she should have been in bed, but she wasn't. Instead, she was standing in front of her closet, in search of the perfect outfit to wear for tomorrow's excursion. It seemed silly, but she wanted to be properly attired when she met Kanami's parents.

Things would have been perfect if Kanami were here since she would know exactly which outfit she should wear. But if she were here, the entire trip with Hei would be unnecessary. There would be nothing to tell her parents. Since she wasn't here, she could only trust her own judgment. Having spent so many days in Kanami's care, surely that would have rubbed off some of her abilities on her.

She laughed at the absurdity, though she couldn't help it. Most women would act this way for the first date with a handsome man, _not_ when it came to meeting a friend's family. Yet here she was, worrying over an outfit of all things – just because she was soon going to meet Kanami's family, who she knew nothing about.

Kanami didn't tell her much about her family besides that one time. She didn't even know her parents' names or what they were like. From what she could recall, they did have a good relationship – not surprising when they had raised her to become such a darling friend.

Finally, she made up her mind. She settled for a sleeveless dress with an asymmetric neckline in navy blue, her favourite colour. It had a loose-fitted silhouette with a straight skirt, decorated by jersey knit trimming and cute pouch pockets accented by decorative flaps. Despite its simplistic design, it still gave off a feel of elegance when she tried it on. It was neither too flashy nor too plain. With that, she climbed into bed, still in disbelief that she just spent two hours on the task; something so un-Misaki-like compared to the Earth Misaki she started out as.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

haha, I love the teasing, fun relationship between Yin and Misaki~ And also the torture November is going through because of Kanami~

Some of everyone important in this chapter, though I can already hear complaints of how small Hei's part was... XD


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Waking up bright and early, Misaki yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. On a typical day, post-Kanami departure, she would have lazed around in bed before slowly getting ready for breakfast. Not today. This was the day she was going to meet Kanami's parents for the first time and she wanted everything to be perfect – as perfect as she could make it.

Quickly climbing out of bed, she made her way to the bathing area where she poured water into her wash basin. It was cold and she shivered as she splashed it on her face, but ultimately, it still served its purpose. With the face cloth, she dried her face and then went to rinse her mouth.

She had no idea what the concoction was, but Kanami had promised that it would clean her teeth and rid her of morning's breath. It reminded her of mouthwash, minus the burning sting of alcohol, though that didn't mean it tasted any better. Whatever it was, it seemed to be another miracle item of the Mato world because her teeth had become sparkly white with its continued use. And humans suffered through painful and costly procedures for the same result…

Having chosen her outfit the previous evening, it meant she could spend more time on her hair and makeup. Getting herself into the dress was the easy part. Putting on makeup without overloading it was the hard part. She still couldn't draw on her eyeliner without having it smudge and smear.

If she had known this would have happened, she should have had Kanami teach her. Then again, it wasn't like Kanami would have foreseen this coming. She would never agree anyways since it was part of her duties – just like she had freaked out at the beginning when she had tried to make her own bed.

Forging ahead with her task, it took her a handful of tries before she was satisfied with how she looked. Her line was relatively straight and even; her lashes were curled, though unevenly; and her mascara only had a few clumps. It was the best she had done so far and much more than she was accustomed to applying. Her final touch was a hint of tinted lip gel – about the only thing she couldn't mess up.

Overall, it hadn't taken as long as she expected, but there were still other aspects that needed to be dealt with. Not wasting any time, she slipped into the dress before tackling another tricky situation – her hair. There was no way she could curl it and pin it up like Kanami did, but perhaps pin it up… So she hoped.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow, look at you. You look beautiful."<p>

"Thanks," Misaki murmured with a hint of blush tingeing her cheeks.

It should have been expected that Hei would notice when she put extra effort into her appearance. He noticed everything. Averting her gaze as he was staring at her, she slipped into her seat next to his at the dining table. Not only had she spent more time on her toilette, but she had also been late coming down – not that there was a fixed schedule.

"Eat," Misaki said, growing uncomfortable as he still stared. "We're going to be late."

"We didn't mention a specific time of arrival."

"Well I'd like to arrive there at the earliest possible opportunity."

"If you say so… You don't dress up like that for me," he grumbled as he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"It's hardly anything," she retorted. "Nothing like how I look when Kanami is here."

"Still… Besides, you're always beautiful."

"You would say that even if I wore a sack and didn't bathe for a week," Misaki countered.

"Hm… I'm not sure, though I suppose you're right. Shall we give it a try?" he asked with a grin.

"… No, I think not," she exclaimed, shuddering at the thought of not bathing for a week.

"Yes, well it's true and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so. Kanami and Yin would agree with me."

"You're all biased."

Chuckling in response, Hei shrugged his shoulders before heartily tackling the plate of food in front of him. Darling Misaki with her endearing quirks… If anyone was to be worried about attire, it should be Kanami's parents. Yet here she was, fretting about her appearance when they would be charmed by her, just like their daughter was; like all his citizens were – the ones they had met so far.

"So how long does it take to get there?" inquired Misaki. "Yin said it was quite close."

"Yes, just a half hour trip."

"That close? I'm surprised Kanami hasn't gone back to visit them!"

"I'm sure they keep in touch regularly," Hei commented.

"Ah… Right. I forgot how easy it is here. I still find it hard to believe. I wish I could do that…"

"If you marry me, you can," Hei answered with a wicked grin. "And a lot more too…"

"Y – Yes, well…"

Unable to think of a proper response to his unexpected teasing, Misaki let her voice trail off. Instead, she became fully absorbed with consuming her morning meal. Amused by the delightful colour on her cheeks, Hei had been unable to resist that one push though he purposely made a point to steer clear of that topic; lest she become upset and feel that he was pressuring her.

For him, he was anxious for their relationship to progress further as he couldn't imagine anything better than sharing every day of his life with her; every aspect of it. Even so, it was different for her. He had known since the consultation with the demoness of Kaidei, but she didn't even realize there was such a thing as the Mato world until he had Ricardo take her from Earth.

Slowly she was warning up to him, he knew. Unfortunately, certain unplanned events did not help his cause – namely Kanami's kidnapping and the necessity to rescue her; and now her departure to Aureolin Castle to help care for his nemesis' child. All he wanted was the opportunity to court her – _without_ all these hindering distractions; the chance to convince her that she was his destiny.

As he glanced at her, consuming her food, a sense of pride and gentleness swelled in his chest. Their courtship hadn't been easy so far, but he knew it would be worth it in the end; marriage to one so selfless and unaffected. Despite the implications of marriage to him, she treated everyone she met with the same composed respect – from a small child to grown adults; even more so when they were important to her.

* * *

><p>Staring around avidly, Misaki took in every sight of Kanami's surrounding growing up. Like any true servant, Kanami didn't mention much of her background which made her curious to know more. Friends were supposed to be able to tell each other anything and everything, but Kanami refused to accept that possibility; frustratingly clinging to their assigned roles of mistress and servant.<p>

As they neared her home, Misaki couldn't help wondering where they were and how the journey was for her. Superficially, November had agreed to her demands, but she had no way of ensuring that he complied. Yet knowing what she did, she didn't think she would have to worry.

Though they were enemies, she had a feeling that there were quite a few similarities between Hei and November. When it was regarding something as important as a love match – or the possibility of one – he would approach it with everything he had, though his tactics might be different than Hei's methods; perfectly understandable since she was different from Kanami.

In her relationship with Hei, the biggest obstacle was timing. She could imagine herself married to him, but not yet. And knowing him as she did, the moment she said yes and agreed – it would happen. Though she couldn't explain or pinpoint the exact issue, she just knew they hadn't reached that critical moment.

Pulling herself away from her distracted thoughts, she turned her head to glance at Hei. He smiled though he didn't take his eyes off the road. Overall, the trip had been in silence, but a comfortable silence, which was quite typical for them.

"I'm sure they're anxious to meet us," Hei commented, "since I didn't mention what this was about. I figured you would want to tell them."

"Yes, thanks. Have you met them before?"

"Of course, when they came to bring forth Kanami as a candidate for her current position. A number of families stayed during that time."

"How surprising, even though Kanami mentioned this before. How is it that you decided on one over the other?" Misaki inquired. "I never imagined interviews here considering everything else I know about this world."

"Mm… Mostly from personality and skills I suppose."

"How typical!" she exclaimed, sounding delighted by the news. "Interviews… Oh, how I hated those things."

Hei smiled indulgently since he wasn't a hundred percent certain of what she meant, but she seemed happy and when she was happy, he was happy. They were nearing the small farm house and they could see Kanami's parents waiting by the front door. They didn't move until the akusha was fully stopped and the occupants were exiting the vehicle.

"Master Hei," Kanami's father greeted as they both bowed towards them upon their approach.

"Please, there's no need. May I introduce you to Misaki? Misaki, this is Shin and Yukari, Kanami's parents."

"Oh, I'm so excited to meet you!" Misaki exclaimed.

They were startled by her exuberant attitude, but deftly bowed and returned the sentiments before asking them to enter their humble abode. Led into the modest living room by Shin, Yukari had left them to retrieve a tray of refreshments from the kitchen. There was nothing lavish like Midnight Castle and its furnishings, but the place was kept clean and tidy.

"It's lovely," Misaki said as she took a seat next to Hei.

"Thank you, My Lady. Yukari should be back any moment with tea and snacks."

Nodding her head in response, Misaki smiled before glancing around the room. It reminded her of the playroom at Carmine's child care center. In comparison to Midnight Castle, it would seem like nothing, but she could still recall the tight quarters of her Tokyo apartment. She never noticed then since it was the norm, but everything in Mato seemed spacious when she compared it to that.

Yukari appeared moments later and they waited as she poured out a cup of tea for each of them. An initial round of snacks was distributed – what appeared to be cheese and crackers. They watched avidly as she placed a piece in her mouth; amusing how everyone would anticipate her reaction.

"Oh, that's very creamy. Delicious," she stated with a smile.

"It's our gyuzu. Well, made from our gyuku," Shin informed her with pride.

"Ah…"

"They provide the fresh gyuku and Hayate makes it into gyuzu," Hei explained. "You haven't met him yet."

"Mm, well it's all very delicious," she said as she ate another piece. "When you see him, please pass along my compliments."

"Yes, of course, My Lady."

Misaki smiled at them before continuing to eat off her plate which left a gap in the conversation. She was too busy enjoying the experience while the other two were anxiously awaiting the inevitable discussion which would arise from this meeting. Smiling indulgently at Misaki, Hei took it upon himself to fill in their time until Misaki was ready.

"How are the gyuni?" he asked. "I hope there aren't any issues."

"No, we're having a good run right now and they're all healthy."

"And you're doing okay though it's just the two of you?"

"Oh, well you know Arata comes to help from time to time," answered Shin. "Between the three of us, we manage."

"Um… Is there anything specific you wanted to see us about?" Yukari ventured to ask hesitantly. "You did come to visit us a few months ago…"

"Oh, it's nothing serious," Misaki piped in. "It was selfishness on my part."

"Selfishness?"

"Yes. I wanted to come tell you how much I enjoy your daughter's company."

"Oh! You didn't have to do such a thing, My Lady," Yukari protested.

"So Hei has informed me… Though I confess it's not the only thing I had to say. I felt you should know since you've left Kanami in our care."

"… What is it?"

"Perhaps Kanami has already informed you, but somehow I don't think so. It's a rather long and complicated story, but the bottom line is that she has been invited to Aureolin Castle in Reido," Misaki explained. "She left us four days ago and her expected arrival is tomorrow."

"Reido?" her parents exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. I take it she did not inform you…"

"No such thing. Why, we spoke just two days ago and she said everything was fine," Shin commented.

"Ah, I'm sure she didn't want you to worry. She is travelling with their clan leader so I assure you that she is safe."

The two of them glanced at Hei for confirmation and he reluctantly nodded his head. He still didn't know what to make of Misaki's declaration that November was interested in Kanami. It seemed suspicious to him; but then again, he didn't trust anything when it came to November – for good reason. Not with all the stunts he had attempted.

"… But what is she doing there?" Yukari asked nervously. "We don't know anyone there and definitely not the clan leader!"

"Well, I'm sure this will be surprising and we really should have spoken about this sooner… But they met when he kidnapped her."

Immediately, they gasped in surprise as their eyes grew as round as saucers. Even Hei, despite knowing the story, felt appalled by her candid explanation. He had expected her to give them a summarized, slightly tweaked, version of the truth. Then again, there was no possible way to explain such a connection as it were.

"He didn't mean to kidnap her," Misaki assured them. "It was all a mistake since he meant to kidnap me."

This drew another gasp from them and Hei was beginning to question the validity of this idea. There were certain things that others didn't need to know. At the same time, it wasn't too surprising since this was Misaki's approach when it came to handling this type of situation.

"Please don't feel worried," Misaki stated. "I didn't tell you to startle you, but rather, it's the truth. No harm came to her while she was there and she was returned to us in a timely manner."

"She never mentioned a single thing," her mother said.

"I'm sure she didn't want you to worry, knowing that Hei would go rescue her. But while she was there at Aureolin Castle, she spent time with their heir. It seems that he didn't take too kindly to her departure. As a result, her presence was requested."

"The heir?"

"November came in person to Midnight Castle to put forth his request," Hei added, though he was loathed to admit that such a thing occurred.

Both of them sat in stunned silence, not sure what to make of this latest news. Neither Master Hei nor Mistress Misaki had any reason to lie about it, yet the reality of it was somewhat hard to accept. Not only had their only daughter been kidnapped, albeit mistakenly, but now she was on her way back to where she had been held captive.

"I know it's hard to believe, which is probably why Kanami didn't mention anything, but it's the truth. I wanted to assure you that she's safe."

"How can you trust him?" Yukari asked.

"… Well, it's not in my nature to gossip and it's not confirmed, but I believe it's a situation we'll all have to accept eventually."

"… She believes that their master intends to keep Kanami and take her as his wife – if he can convince her," Hei explained when both of them stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"That's exactly what I think!" Misaki exclaimed with delight. "He could have hurt her, but he never did – even when she was held hostage. Also, he personally requested her presence as a companion to his son."

"Uhm…"

"The child's mother is not his wife," Misaki stated, "though we shouldn't be spreading such information either. But while we were discussing the situation, he seemed quite enamored of Kanami and took all my suggestions to heart."

Once again, they glanced at Hei for confirmation and all he could do was nod in response. He didn't truly trust November, but he did trust Misaki and she was convinced. And to a certain extent, it did explain some things as he did say upfront that he did not come to harm anyone.

As for the way he had gazed at Kanami, he could not say. He had been preoccupied, seething at the fact that he was in Midnight Castle period. There was no way he would have noticed such a thing. But again, he relied on the fact that he trusted Misaki and she had been level-headed while dealing with his unexpected arrival.

"She never said anything to us!" Yukari complained.

"I'm sure she'll explain in time, but she wouldn't think so right now. At the moment, she doesn't trust him – for obvious reasons, though mainly because of his botched kidnapping attempted. She is quite protective of me."

"As she should be," Shin stated. "It is part of her duties to ensure your safety."

"For which I'm grateful," Misaki replied with a smile. "But I still think it highly possible that she will gradually change her mind towards him."

"… Really? Tell me what he was like!"

"Yukari!" Shin exclaimed in outrage.

"What?"

"It is not a situation to be excited about!"

"Oh shush," she retorted. "You know just as well as I do that we never felt she belonged here, though she is our daughter. Just imagine! She fits perfectly as a clan leader's wife!"

Misaki giggled as Shin stared at his wife with his mouth dropped open. It was very close to the expression she got out of Hei when she explained the situation to him. At least her mother seemed excited by the prospects which meant she wasn't the only one.

"Well, I don't know much about him," Misaki admitted, "so I can only tell you what I know based on that encounter."

"Anything is fine; just so I have some information for when I next speak to her."

"If I tell you about November, then will you do something for me?"

"Anything you wish, My Lady," Yukari promised.

"Excellent. I would love to hear some of Kanami's childhood stories. She refused to tell me much; I didn't even know your names until today."

"Uh… I take this as our cue to leave and discuss our own issues," Hei stated.

"Yes, run along dear and show him the updates to the farm," Yukari said to Shin. "We can enjoy a late lunch when you return."

Hei and Shin glanced at each other before they shook their heads in disbelief. Already, their presence was completely forgotten as Yukari had settled on the seat next to Misaki's. Since they had no choice in the matter, they quietly headed outside, leaving them to their gossip.

"So, what was he like?" Yukari asked Misaki.

"He's a handsome man of tall stature; even taller than Hei. His colouring was similar to Kanami's though paler in hair color and eyes of blue rather than brown. Quite surprising, that's for sure."

"And he really kidnapped her or tried to kidnap you?"

"Unfortunately, yes… That'll be one of his obstacles," Misaki stated. "She holds me in high regard and therefore holds that fact against him."

"Sounds like her alright. That child can be so obstinate about things she doesn't like."

"Like what?"

"Her father wanted her to start learning tasks around the farm, but she wasn't interested in the slightest. Rather, she stayed in her room, playing with her hair," Yukari said, grinning. "It took everything out of Shin to get her to go outside – begging and pleading, bribing, threatening…"

"So why'd she agree in the end?"

"He promised he would find her ribbons for her hair and get her a new dress…" Yukari answered with a laugh. "That got her outside – for all of two minutes before she started whining and complaining endlessly. I think she was there for a total of five minutes before her father sent her back in and she still held him to the promise though she did absolutely nothing."

Giggling in reply, Misaki could see that happening. How many times had she put up with her stubborn nature when she had more authority over her? Fashion and all that was involved in it was something much more fitting to Kanami and it was reflected in her skills.

"Sounds exactly like the Kanami I know," Misaki stated.

From there, she went on to tell Yukari about Kanami's journey to Aureolin Castle; all that transpired as closely as Kanami had told her regarding her sojourn in Reido and about November's unexpected arrival at Midnight Castle. All in all, they were still discussing the issue when Hei and Shin had returned from their outdoor excursion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Terminology explanation: gyuzu = "cheese", gyuku = "milk", gyuni = "cow/cattle"

And with that... A glimpse into the background of our beloved Kanami :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The air in the akusha nearly cackled with unrestrained energy. Peeking at his companion out of the corner of his eyes, November could almost see her trembling with excitement. The transformation had taken place as they neared the castle, entering onto the drive through the front gardens.

He inwardly sighed as he couldn't gauge his progress despite spending five days alone with her. It shouldn't have been a surprise since she didn't come for his sake, far from it, but it still stung that he was so blatantly ignored. He was to blame, but that didn't change his current viewpoint.

Seeing no purpose in delaying the inevitable, he sped up to bring them to the entrance faster. The moment he powered off the vehicle, she had the door pushed open and she was rushing up the front steps. If he had acted a moment later, she would have barged in without him.

Opening the door for her, he allowed her to enter before him. She did. As she was standing in the grand foyer of his castle, she finally slowed to a stop to glance around. A look of awestruck wonder appeared on her face and November was thankful for that interruption to her original train of thought.

"April!" he bellowed. "I'm home!"

They didn't have to wait long before she made her appearance, coming from her own room. As he had hoped, July was with her. Grinning as he watched his son's reaction, the boy had frozen on the spot, as had April, when they recognized his companion. Then, there was a sudden flurry of activity as the two rushed towards each other.

"July!" Kanami exclaimed, dropping the honorific.

He flung himself at her as she stooped towards him, catching him in a tight embrace. His face was lit up with a smile as he gazed at her. Though November expected hers to be animated in a similar fashion, it was unfortunate that he couldn't see it as her back was towards him.

"What are you doing here?" April inquired, eventually joining them.

"I'm visiting," she announced happily. "His father said I could stay as a companion for July. Isn't that great? That means we can play every day!"

In response, July nodded his head emphatically, all the while making happy noises. As for April, she turned her attention away from the happy pair towards the host who had been completely disregarded by the other two. She could only stare at her master in wide-eyed wonder.

"See to it that her belongings are retrieved from the akusha," November said gruffly to cover his sudden embarrassment. "She can use Saffron again, if it suits her taste."

"… Yes Master."

"I'll be in Citrine if you need me," he replied with a quick nod of his head before he marched off.

Staring at her master's retreating back, April finally turned back to the others when he was out of sight. They were still smiling at each other, absolutely oblivious to his departure. Gazing from Kanami to the direction November had headed, April smiled as she was pleased by the opportunities this setup created.

"Well, it's really good to have you back," April stated. "July has been fussing endlessly since you left."

"So I've been told. I'm sorry I left you without saying anything."

Smiling in response, July shook his head before throwing his arms tightly around her neck. Giggling in reply, she was pleased with the welcoming reception she received. This time, she could stay as long as she wished without having to worry about her safety, which meant they could go outside and play.

"Is Saffron Room okay or would you rather have Isabelline which is next to Master July's?"

"Saffron is good. It's a beautiful room," answered Kanami. "My things…?"

"In the akusha still, but I'll get it. If you want to go upstairs first…"

"Alright. Thanks April."

* * *

><p>Sitting at the desk in his study, November sighed – a long and weary sound. He was finally home. He had reunited his son with his desired companion and it had gone exactly as he had imagined it. Kanami was here to stay, though for how long they didn't know. He couldn't imagine it being soon that she would wish to leave, but given the lack of progress during the journey… He needed all the time he could get <em>and<em> he needed a plan of action.

She was frosty and unyielding around him, but he knew that wasn't her true personality. He only had to watch her with July and he knew. Knowing that, how did it help him? What could he possibly say or do to change her mind about him? He made a mistake when he tried to harm her mistress and that was another part of the problem since he couldn't undo his previous actions. Sighing again, he leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes. He was unbelievably tired, but he didn't have time to rest yet.

The memories from their journey surfaced to the forefront of his mind and he could only groan. The woman had no idea how desirable she was and she had dropped her guard around him; that fateful evening where he had been forced to sleep inside the akusha with her.

Due to the stormy weather, it was necessary to stop early for safety's sake. Even so, he had planned to sleep outside, as he had all previous evenings, until she intervened. Reprimanding him, she had even insulted his intelligence by calling him stupid. He should have been furious, but he wasn't. Instead, he had been pleased that she showed concern for his well-being, even if it was only so she could arrive at the castle earlier.

That was the start to his disastrous evening as she slept peacefully, completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. Starting out with her back towards him, she eventually turned in her sleep and he could stare at her beautiful countenance, sorely tempted to taste her soft lips as he had on impulse the time before. Of course he didn't, worried by the possibility that she would wake if he did. She already hated him enough as it were.

Not only that, but it seemed the entire world was playing a prank on him. First the turbulent weather which required an untimely stop and forced him to sleep inside. Then, it cleared almost instantaneously after she was asleep. By then, he had nowhere to go as opening the door would let in the cool night air and wake her. He was trapped.

When she turned to face him, he swore the moonlight shone a bit brighter, illuminating her features in its gentle glow. Nevertheless, she did not awake. Rather, she murmured in her sleep and he was close enough to hear the name of his son hovering on her lips.

Groaning at the memory, he cursed under his breath. It was sheer stupidity, but he hadn't been able to resist the temptation in front of him. Lightly, he had stroked his fingertips along the silky ripeness of her lips. When she didn't wake, he was tempted to do it again. Even now, his fingers itched with need to touch her.

"Damn it," he ground out.

Opening his eyes, he stared at the stack of papers on his desk. Work had piled up while he was gone, though he was certain April would have finished her share of it. All this and for what? He wasn't any closer to changing her mind and making his desires reality; immediately, she forgot his very existence the moment she spotted July.

* * *

><p>"Really? He walked into Midnight Castle of his own accord?"<p>

Kanami smiled as she nodded in response to April's question. The two of them were sitting on the sofa in July's room as he napped with his head resting on her lap. He had been overly excited by her sudden appearance, eventually wearing himself out. Even then, he refused to let her leave, content to sleep on the couch where he could be close to them.

"Really?" April repeated. "I still find that hard to believe, despite the fact that you're right here with me."

"Me too. He walked in through the front door right as I was heading downstairs with Mistress Misaki. Of course, I had to protect her. Ricardo came when I called and he went to get Master Hei."

"It must have been awkward…"

"Oh, it was," Kanami admitted. "He said he wanted to talk to me about July, so I was worried, but Master Hei was trying to chase him out."

"I'm sure he would have done the same if your master showed up here. So what happened next?"

"Mistress Misaki… We were all shocked when she ended up in the middle. We were too busy monitoring your master's movements and he was preoccupied with returning Master Hei's glare… It was completely unexpected, that's for sure."

"But wouldn't she know who he is given your response?" April inquired.

"I'm sure she knew. She… She wasn't afraid of him and she even slapped your master…" Kanami stated. "I was so scared."

"She slapped him?"

"Yes. As retribution for kidnapping me," she replied with a hint of blush. "And then… She was dragging him to the Iris Room and had already sent Ricardo to fetch a tea tray…"

"… That's amazing… He's not really scary, but to confront him like that…" said April.

"That's my mistress! Absolutely fearless!" Kanami exclaimed with pride. "Though really… I think it took years off my life and I'm sure Master Hei felt the same. I don't know how she did it, but Master Hei only protested slightly and for the most part, allowed your master to explain his request."

"What did he say?"

"He said that July was unhappy because I left and wanted me to return as a companion."

"Mm… It's true. The time Master November saw him, he threw a tantrum. He even smacked away his father's hand, shouting your name. Of course, Master November didn't understand since he didn't know your name – not until I explained," April commented. "I didn't think anything of it though he left the castle the same day. He didn't say where he was going or for how long he would be gone."

Smiling as she listened, Kanami turned her gaze to the boy sleeping between them. It was touching that her presence had impacted him that much. Because of that, she was grateful for her mistress' open-mindedness. If it were up to Master Hei, it was clear she wouldn't be allowed to come, but Mistress Misaki had spoken on her behalf and allowed her to make her own decision regarding the matter.

Lightly resting her hand on his head, she turned her attention back to April; to find her watching them with a fond smile. She wasn't Mistress Misaki and this wasn't Midnight Castle, but it was nice to have some adult companionship; as much as she enjoyed July's company. Also, she knew April cared about her young master just as much as she did.

"You're really allowed to stay as long as you like?" she inquired softly.

"Yes, Mistress Misaki said it was alright. It worries me that there is no one to help her, but she insisted she would be fine; not to let that influence my decision."

"I wish I could meet her," April said wistfully. "She sounds amazing."

"She _is_ amazing, especially when you know that she's a human. I wouldn't have thought less of her if she stayed hidden behind us when your master appeared, yet she didn't. In fact, she managed to intimidate both him and Master Hei," she replied with a giggle. "I haven't seen her upset before, but she was pretty close that time… Because Master Hei was protesting about his presence."

"Well, whatever the case, I'm really glad you're back. It has been hard trying to do my work and take care of July at the same time. He wanted to stay with me the entire time. I don't mind, but I know he had a lot of fun playing with you."

"I noticed," Kanami said. "And now look at him…"

She was about to say more when he started to rouse from his slumbers. He slowly sat up while rubbing at his eyes and the other two smiled at each other. With a big yawn, he finally glanced around with bleary eyes. He nodded slightly at April and then turned to do the same to Kanami.

"How are you feeling, Master July?" April inquired. "Are you hungry?"

Shaking his head in reply, he snuggled up next to Kanami and closed his eyes again. Chuckling in response, Kanami shook her head in disbelief. He had never been this tired when they played before. Not to mention, he would never sleep at night when he was supposed to.

"Mm… What time is it?" Kanami eventually asked.

"Early evening. Are you hungry?"

"Slightly. I just want to eat something besides sandwiches. That's all we had for the trip back…"

"Oh, well I'm sure they're preparing supper though it won't be ready yet. Can you hold on a bit longer? If not, I can find something," offered April.

"I can wait. Maybe by then, July will be hungry."

"Okay, sounds good."

They glanced at July and decided to wake him despite the signs of sleepiness he still showed. If he kept sleeping, he would completely throw off his regular routine. It took a bit of coaxing, but he was ready to play once more when they both promised to stay with him.

* * *

><p>"W – Where are you going?" Kanami asked.<p>

She followed helplessly as July tugged her along. When it was suppertime, they had relocated to April's room and played a bit more afterward until it was July's bedtime. Since she still had work to finish, Kanami offered to take him up – not that he would have gone without her. They were supposed to head upstairs to his room as they had left April to her work for the evening.

Yet rather than head towards the central stairwell, her young charge was leading them to the other wing of the castle. She had a feeling she knew where he was going, somewhere she didn't want to go, but she was reluctant to give voice to her thoughts. It wasn't like he would understand her complaints.

With trepidation, she went where he went and they eventually reached the door that led to his father's study. For some reason, July was intent on seeking out his father and she was forced to accompany him. Silently wishing he wasn't there, she had a sinking feeling he was and if he wasn't, July was just as likely to march up to his private chambers. It was much better to meet him on equal grounds.

"Okay, okay," she whispered as he tugged on her arm, enthusiastically pointing at the closed door.

Approaching it, she raised her free hand to knock. They waited for a response, but there was none so she tried once more, knocking a little bit harder. Again they waited, but there was no welcoming response on the other side. Hoping that attempt appeased him, Kanami shook her head as she glanced down at him.

"There's no one there," she said.

Even so, July refused to be deterred and continued to point at the door, pointing at the handle. A chill of foreboding overcame her at his silent instructions as a servant was never to enter without permission. She might not be a servant of Aureolin Castle, but those were unspoken rules of any household and she was still a servant at heart.

"That's not a good idea. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

Vehemently shaking his head, he pointed at the door once more and she sighed softly. Ultimately, his father was in charge of the castle, but he was still a young master. Companion, friend, or otherwise, she didn't have the heart to deny his request, despite her own opinion of the man they were in search of.

Brushing aside the feeling that she was breaking a cardinal rule, she gently turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Poking her head inside, as suspected, his father was sitting at his desk, oblivious to their presence. He hadn't heard the knocks on the door; not that she had knocked particularly loudly.

July squirmed between her leg and the door, forcing his way inside. He took off without warning to approach the large desk on the other end of the room. With no rush to join them or desire to be here, Kanami followed along at a leisurely pace, content to keep a maximum possible distance between her and her current host.

Even as July stood in front of the desk, it took several minutes for his father to notice him as he didn't speak. A look of surprise crossed over his features before he glanced up from his son; to find her standing in the distance. An undistinguishable expression passed over his face; an expression she did not care to analyze.

"July, what are you doing here?" November inquired, turning back to the boy. "It's past your bedtime."

Much to their surprise, he began to wave his arms around excitedly, babbling incoherently. It was the first time Kanami had ever heard him make speaking sounds and she was amazed by the stream of jumbled words that tumbled out of his mouth. He was speaking so quickly, she couldn't make out what he was trying to say.

November seemed equally stunned as his responses were typically nods of the head or dismissive waves of the hand. When they did interact, it was up to April to interpret what he might be attempting to express. Now a string of words, what he assumed were words, flowed endlessly out of his son's mouth.

"Uhm… Is that so?" he asked, helplessly glancing at Kanami as he could not decipher the boy's message.

Emphatically nodding in response, he darted away from the desk to pull Kanami forward until they were both standing before November. Then July began to speak again, his speech interjected with glances at Kanami and pointing at his father. All the while, he beamed happily, animated in his actions and expression.

"… Yes?" November finally said, just as clueless as before.

"… I believe he is trying to tell you about our playtime today, and also to thank you for bringing me here."

Startled by her explanation, November glanced from her to July and back at her. There was no way she could possibly understand what he just said. He hadn't even spoken in distinguishable words… And yet, when he glanced at July with a questioning look, the boy nodded in response. Then, he rushed around the desk and threw himself at the side of the chair.

His hands went up into the air as he wanted to be picked up. Not certain how to respond to this sudden display of affection, November felt a muscle twitch in his face. It was one thing to bring her here, but for her to witness such a clumsy father-son bonding moment…

In the end, he had no choice but to do as he was directed since July impatiently waved his hands at him. When the boy settled himself on his lap, November was forced to push the chair away from the desk to make room for him. It was a disconcerting feeling as his son laid his tiny arms over his chest in a supposed hug.

Awkwardly patting his son's back, November gradually turned his attention towards the other occupant in the room. Expecting a look of contempt or something equivalent, he was unprepared for the gentle expression on her face as she gazed at July with fondness in her eyes. Sensing his gaze, she was still smiling even as their eyes connected.

It was suddenly very difficult to breathe and he felt like an immature boy in the first blush of youth as embarrassment coloured his cheeks. This was not how he wished for her to see him; as an incompetent father who couldn't even understand what his son was trying to say.

"Yes well… It's time for you to be in bed," November stated, his tone a touch harsher than it should have been.

July pulled away from him with his features pinched together in a slight frown. His words had a similar effect on Kanami as the softness of her gaze disappeared to be replaced by a slight glare. Even so, he accepted it as what it was. It was too soon to be having an encounter with them; especially when he had been caught unaware by their unanticipated visit.

"Come along July. Your father is busy," Kanami said, holding out her hand.

A glimpse of mulishness crossed his features like he would protest, but he seemed to change his mind as he finally nodded his head in reply. He waited for his father to place him on the floor. When November finally did, July lingered at his side to stare up at him. November wasn't sure what he meant with his entreating stare, but nodded for him to join Kanami as she was still waiting for him.

Apparently it meant something because a tiny smile tugged at his lips before he dashed off to take Kanami's hand. Mystified by the possible meaning of their silent communication, November could only watch as the two of them left together; Kanami making her way out with the grandeur of a queen, her posture rigid and her head help up proudly; and July matching her somber and deliberate pace, incorporating glances at him into his departure.

He wouldn't have been surprised if the door slammed shut as it would have when Brita was caught in a fit of rage, but it didn't. In one fluid motion, it opened noiselessly and it was just as quiet as it closed after their exit. When they were finally gone, November could only sigh.

The rate of his heartbeat could finally return to normal, no longer influenced by her presence. Though they were gone, he could still feel the weight of July on his chest, an additional pressure to the effect Kanami's proximity had on him. He didn't know what to make of his son's sudden show of wilfulness.

For July to show such an overwhelming display of emotion and for him to be the cause of it; it never occurred to him that he could have such a profound effect on the child; not until his eyes were opened by a stranger who showed more care for the boy than his parents.

A wave of shame washed over him as he recalled the argument he had with Brita many years ago regarding the unexpected news of the growing seed inside her womb. He had fought for the child's existence then, so what had happened since? Brita had been blatantly clear regarding her involvement, or lack thereof, with his upbringing. Unfair to his son, he had let her lack of interest affect his decision. Rather than letting April take care of everything, he should have done more than visit a handful of times over the years… And yet, no thanks to him, July was still such a beautiful and innocent child.

Then and there, he seemed to understand what July was trying to tell him before he left the room. The boy wanted Kanami to stay just as much as he did, and not as a companion who could leave at any time. Though he didn't understand how it was possible, it felt like July had seen passed the surface and into the heart of his intentions. Perhaps, the whole scenario had been orchestrated by the boy, which didn't seem beyond his capabilities at this point in time.

Shaking his head in disbelief, November could only laugh to himself and at himself at the same time. What a fool he had been; to get swept away by the flow of events and relinquish his control over the situation. Well no more because now he knew better. He was grateful to Brita for her years of companionship, even if it had been nothing but hot and heavy, fantastic sex. But out of it, he now had July.

With that admission, he felt a sense of relief that both father and son were on the same page. In the past, they were able to get by; one with a false perception of happiness and the other not knowing any better. Now, they would be united in purpose because they both needed Kanami more than what her current role was to them, him especially.

_I'm sure you can do it if you really put your mind to it._

Out of the blue, he could hear her mistress' words as clearly as if they were sitting in the waiting room once more. Laughing again, apparently he had been completely transparent the entire time because her words were beginning to make sense. Somehow, as frightening as that seemed, she had understood him before he had understood himself.

Even so, she had been encouraging and had also given her permission for Kanami to leave with him in the first place. Though he didn't know how or why, her mistress approved of the situation and also cheered him on. With her supportive words to encourage him and July physically present to help him, they would muddle through this somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

More July and the Aureolin Castle gang! (I love how I say "July" out of all of them - my cutie pie! Lol.) I know at least one you was looking forward to a chapter like this ^_~


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"See? Isn't this so nice?" Kanami asked.

She smiled as she glanced at her companion and she thought she saw his lips twitch from an urge to return her friendly smile. Stretching out her arms, she took in a deep breath of fresh air. Beside her, July did the same, copying her movements. Hearing the sound of his noisy exhale, something she had done, Kanami couldn't help giggling.

They were finally outside and they could explore the garden! The only time she had been here before, she had been too preoccupied to enjoy it – worrying about her own escape and her mistress' safety. Now she could come here as often as she wished and likewise, so would July. He needed to be out and about rather than hidden inside his room.

Grinning, she grabbed hold of his hand and rushed down the path in front of them. He would enjoy this, even if it had taken some coaxing to obtain his agreement to this new adventure. Even then, the look he had given her had been filled with all the scepticism a child could muster.

Rushing along without a care, they finally stopped when July was out of breath as he was not accustomed to the physical activity. Kanami released his hand, going to his side as he was bent over, gasping for air. Cautiously, she knelt on the ground as she rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have dragged you along so quickly when I know you're not used to such strenuous activity."

It took him a while to catch his breath, but when he did, he gradually raised his eyes to gaze up at her. Slowly, he shook his head. Smiling, relieved that he was feeling better, Kanami reminded herself not to get carried away in her excitement. He forgave her a lot, copying her every example, so it was up to her to be mindful of what he was capable of.

"If you're feeling better, would you like to see what we can find? We'll just walk slowly, but you need to tell me if you get tired."

"Mm…"

He nodded his head in reply to her question. Slowly standing up, she brushed herself off before taking hold of his hand. Things looked different, but overall it was still similar to the garden at Midnight Castle. As long as they were careful, they wouldn't head out too far and it wasn't like they could get lost because the castle was always in sight.

* * *

><p><em>Is it too soon?<em>

Pacing the width of the room, November went from the window to the other side of the room and back to the window. April had already informed him of their plans when he had inquired earlier. Not knowing wasn't the problem. The problem was knowing because now that he did, he wanted to see what they were up to. At the same time, he was very conscientious of Kanami's attitude towards him. He didn't want to intrude prematurely…

As a result, he spent the last twenty minutes trying to make up his mind. He _should_ be working, but he was anxious to set his plan in motion. July was on his side, regardless of what he did – the understanding they had come to the previous evening. Even so… This was their first full day together.

His long strides easily took him back and forth between the opposite walls, his pace steadily increasing with his continued agitation. He was torn between joining them so he could spend more time with them, but also not because he didn't want to interfere too quickly. They had played the day before, but it might not be enough time.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open and he didn't have to turn to know who it was. He stopped mid stride, standing in the middle of his study as Brita stormed towards him. Watching her approach, he analyzed her frame of mind; from her flushed countenance, to the heavy rise and fall of her breasts with her shallow, agitated breathing, to the placement of her hands on her slim waist, and to the inelegant way she marched.

Nothing. He could recall moments in the past where they had fervent make-up sex after a heated argument, though he couldn't recall what they argued about. But now? Absolutely nothing. She was just an angry, beautiful woman and he was amazed by the transformation since he felt indifferent to her.

"What is it?" he asked calmly though he already knew what this was about.

"What is _she_ doing here? You said she went back."

"She did, but I invited her to return," he replied, surprised she didn't confront him earlier as he had expected this discussion to take place the day of their arrival.

"_Why_ would you do that?" she shrieked.

"Because unlike you, she cares about your son's well-being. When July indicated his desire for her presence, I went to inquire about obtaining her services."

"Ha! July?" she scoffed. "What a load of shit! That conniving seductress! She just _wants_ you to think this is for July when _you_ were her target all along…"

Her voice trailed off. Regardless of how furious she was, she wasn't insane. November's expression had twisted into a fierce scowl and his eyes darkened with thinly controlled fury. Where she had started in a confrontational attack, her stance quickly changed into the defensive as she involuntarily took a step back.

"You better watch what you say," he stated evenly; his calm tone of voice even more frightening than if he had been shouting at her.

"W – What?"

"If you can't control the filthy words that come out of your mouth, then I'll do it for you. Perfect timing, since I wanted to speak with you," he said, his demeanor suddenly switching back to his usual congenial manner. "It saves me the trouble of finding you."

"… What did you want to talk about?" Brita replied warily, not convinced by his friendly attitude.

"We've been together for how long? I can't even remember. That said, I wanted to thank you for the time you've given me and for giving me July, but that ends. I have other considerations to deal with – namely, a bride."

"Her?"

"I won't remind you twice," he warned, his eyes flashing with anger momentarily. "I won't tolerate _any_ disrespect towards my future wife. Now, you're free to stay here if you like. If you decide otherwise, I'll take you wherever you wish to go. Are there any questions?"

Shocked that she had been so easily dismissed, in favour of _that_, Brita couldn't speak. All she could do was stare at November as if he had physically slapped her; her disbelief frozen on her face as her lips parted to form a small O. Since there was no more from her, November took that as her understanding.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I must attend to," he said.

Finished with all he had to tell her, he casually brushed passed her on the way out. In that moment, he decided he didn't want to wait any longer. Despite her disbelief, every word he said to Brita was true. She would become his wife; he wouldn't take no for an answer. For him to change her mind, he would need to convince her that this was meant to be and there was no better moment than the present to start just that.

As his intended, he didn't think there would be any objections to Kanami as his wife; not that he would heed them even if there were. It was already a positive sign as she had befriended April, on top of her attachment to July. He would use every angle he needed to tie her to him permanently.

Smiling to himself at the memory of her cheerful face, November headed out the back entrance and into the garden. As he stood on the elevated terrace, he shielded his eyes from the brightness of the sun. Carefully scanning the premises from his vantage point, he tried to locate where they might be.

It took him a moment before he spotted them in the distance, en route to the fountain. They weren't travelling quickly as they strolled along at a leisurely pace. He would give them enough time to reach the fountain before joining them, opting to take the physical route rather than appearing unannounced and startling them.

Expertly weaving his way along the paths with an accelerated pace, it only took him several minutes before he was standing on the same stretch he found them on. It was a straight path to the fountain which they had already arrived at. Pausing momentarily, he took in the sight ahead of him; both of them sitting at the fountain's edge with their backs towards him. He was still too far away to hear what they were saying, if they were speaking at all.

Watching as Kanami dipped her fingers into the water, she turned to face his son and he felt unexpectedly nervous as he thought she might spot him in the periphery. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she didn't. She only had attention for July as she provided it to him completely, one hundred percent.

The expression on her face was soft with a tender smile touching her lips. Her lips moved silently as he couldn't hear her words. At the sound of her voice, July turned to gaze at her and November had a feeling that his own face mirrored the obvious adoration on the boy's face. He couldn't explain it, but she had charmed them both, body and soul, during that short period of time she had been with them.

With concerted effort, he roused himself from his besotted frame of mind. There was no benefit in gaping at her like a fool. He had a mission to accomplish and that type of action, or reaction, would not help him one bit. First things first, he had to make his presence known as neither of them sensed his proximity.

That thought in mind, he forced his feet to move forward. Even when he began moving towards them, they didn't notice and a fleeting sense of panic entered his mind. He didn't want to walk up to them completely before they realized he was there. Luck was on his side and they finally turned to glance at him when he was a few steps away.

He glanced at his son first for encouragement. July was still smiling when he looked at him and November couldn't help smiling in return. He didn't recall ever seeing such a cheerful expression on the boy's face. In fact, he had always been too quiet – not even one instance where the boy had cried. But thanks to Kanami's influence, he was showing receptiveness to his surroundings.

Eventually turning his attention to Kanami, he couldn't read the expression on her face as it seemed to be a compilation of various emotions. He thought he detected a hint of wariness, but whatever else she was thinking and feeling, he didn't know.

"Hello," he said lightly. "I see you've found the fountain."

"… Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not," he answered, ignoring the slight edge to her voice. "I heard from April that you were out here with July. I thought I'd take a break and enjoy the beautiful weather. Did you find something interesting?"

Her only response was the narrowing of her eyes as she didn't believe him. Even so, she was saved from answering as July jumped up from his spot and rushed to November's side. Pulling his father along, the two of them joined her at the fountain's edge where July began to point at something on its surface. He managed a garbled message before pointing once more.

Inwardly smiling, November was thankful for July's intervention as the boy did not have the same reserve that their guest had. In fact, he had pulled him to join them at the same location he originally occupied. November was left to occupy the central space that had been between July and Kanami, which wasn't much considering the circumstances.

"Sorry," he murmured to Kanami as he deliberately, yet not deliberately, invaded her personal space.

It was too late for her to move away without putting up a fuss as he turned his attention back to July. As a result, they were a tight knit trio around the perimeter of the fountain. July and November were staring at the water's surface where July had pointed out a lone insect swimming around leisurely. Kanami was left to fume that she couldn't move away as November was kneeling where his knees touched her leg. His arms were propped up on the barrier as he watched the water bug with the same avid intensity as July. For her to move now would be too obvious.

Scowling for a second, she finally turned her attention to the insect which currently preoccupied them. In her opinion, it wasn't that interesting, but it was to July as he had never seen one before. Based on his father's reaction, it seemed as if the same were true for him as well.

Another scowl crossed her features as her brain began to wonder about her mysterious host slash enemy. Immediately banishing the thoughts from her head, she did _not_ need to think about him at all. The farther away he stayed from them, the better. He said she could be a companion to July, but he never mentioned anything about him joining them.

"It's just an insect," she finally grumbled to herself.

"Do you know what it is?"

Startled out of her inner musings by the unexpected question, Kanami refocused her attention on the physical world, only to find November and July staring at her with the same avid interest they were showing the insect moments earlier. She realized November must have heard her quiet mumblings since he was already that close to her.

"No, I do not," she retorted sternly, to cover up her sudden embarrassment.

Both faces became crestfallen and she was thankful she had strengthened her guard despite the earlier slip-up. Otherwise, she was sure to face a barrage of unnecessary thoughts. Getting to know July, it had been important to read his expression because he didn't speak much and she had been charmed by how expressive he was with that alone… But watching them together, she quickly realized where the trait had originated from because he shared that ability with his father.

"I'm sure you could look it up," she stated, softening her tone to temper some of the disappointment. "You do have a library, don't you?"

"Oh… Right! Of course. Do you think we should do that, July?"

He both smiled and nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion, jumping to his feet as he began babbling in his signature fast-paced speech, when he chose to speak. Though he still couldn't understand what he said, November grinned. He would rather listen to him when he was excited, rather than hear him shouting during a fitful rage.

"Okay, okay… Stop pulling on me," November said as July wanted to go back to the castle immediately.

His words did not placate the boy as he began tugging even harder. Trying to get up while resisting July's pulls, November's attempt to maintain balance was unsuccessful. Lurching forward as he overcompensated, he narrowly missed smacking his chin on the concrete of the fountain as he put out a bracing arm in front of him – his hand landing squarely on Kanami's leg.

Time of that moment froze as July finally stopped pulling. November slowly turned his gaze to Kanami, afraid of what her reaction would be, especially when he was unable to stop himself from stroking his palm along her silky skin. It would be a light punishment if she slapped him for taking such liberties. There was no ensuing physical assault, but he was rewarded with a frosty glare, not unlike what he had seen the first time they met.

"Sorry," he said, forcing himself to stand up before he did something worse, like drag her into his embrace.

Her reactions did not have the same effect as it should regularly. He was already weak against her and the extra time he had spent with them had weakened him further; the way he could smell her light fragrant scent on the breeze with their prolonged proximity. The latest mishap had clearly eradicated any self-control he had, which was never much to begin with.

Now that he was standing, he casually backed away from her. His first inclination was to run away and hide, but he had already said he would go to the library with July. It wasn't like July would let them leave without Kanami since he wouldn't understand his inner turmoil. He could always change his mind and claim that he was busy, but he didn't think that would go over smoothly either. After all, he had been the one to seek them out in the first place.

"I'll go back first and wait for you in the library," he finally stated, unable to withstand the tension as she had continued to glare at him, showing no signs that she was going to get up.

Before they could say anything in response, he quickly marched down the path that had taken him there. The fastest escape would be to teleport, but his mind was too frazzled to concentrate on the simple task. His hand was still tingling from their brief contact; a surge of desire coursing through him as he was treated to a close-up of her glittery glare.

In response to his abrupt departure, a slight frown pinched between July's brows before his expression cleared and he ambled to Kanami's side. Since he was watching her, she struggled to unclench her jaw and clear the hostile expression on her face. She did not appreciate the forwardness of his actions, not the first time he had taken such liberties, but she was reduced to glaring due to July's presence. She didn't want him to witness them fighting.

Though he waited for her, July would sneak a glance in the direction his father had gone, clearly torn on what he should do. Noticing his behaviour, Kanami inwardly sighed and slowly began to stand up. Though she didn't wish for this, she had kept July waiting long enough when he was clearly anxious to join his father. Didn't she think it was a good sign that his father was showing interest in his activities? Just because she didn't get along with the man, it didn't mean she shouldn't encourage the natural father-son bond which had previously been missing.

"Alright, let's get back inside," Kanami said, lightly brushing the dirt from her skirt. "We don't want to keep your father waiting. I'm sure he still has work to finish."

"Mm!"

* * *

><p>Sitting at his desk, November suddenly stood up and quickly glanced around the room. He was still jumpy, though the walk back from the garden had helped ease his anxiety, somewhat. His reactions towards Kanami were completely unnatural; regardless of what she did, he was drawn to her; a desire for her physically, yes, but also on some deeper emotional level.<p>

Upon his return, he had searched the library for the appropriate encyclopaedias which they could look through. That had taken several minutes, but they still had not appeared by the time he found what they needed. Left to wait, it clearly wasn't his forte as he began pacing the room. He finally had to force himself to sit down.

Managing to organize the work in front of him, the door eventually opened and July came rushing in with his companion. Glancing up to monitor their approach, he didn't miss the signs of Kanami's displeasure since she was incapable of saying no to his son. Most likely, she had wished to hide from him while July wouldn't let her.

July made his way directly to his father's side and November didn't hesitate to pull him up onto his lap when he stood next to the chair. Settled comfortably on his lap, July beamed happily while they waited for Kanami to reach them. When she stood in front of them, she had schooled her features and the grimace was gone from her face.

"Ah, have a seat," November said.

Wordlessly, she slipped into the armchair that was facing them on the other side of the desk. A small smile touched her lips when she glanced at July briefly, but otherwise, she left them to their own devices. This was their project. She had already tried to escape from this scenario during their return, to no avail. July had stubbornly refused to contemplate the idea of her resting in her room.

"Now then," November said to July. "Shall we start with this book?"

July nodded his head as one was placed in front of him. The situation reminded November that the boy had yet to learn how to read. If he knew how, it was due to April's foresight. He would have to check with her in that regards, but for now, they only needed to look at pictures.

He flipped to the section on water insects and they started at the beginning. Both of them looked carefully at the images before they continued with their remaining options as they didn't find any that matched. November let July flip the pages when they agreed that they had yet to find it.

Left to watch them, Kanami tried to ignore the scene in front of her as two blond heads were huddled over a book on insects of all things. They didn't bother her, but she definitely felt no love for them. She didn't care to identify them by name, content to call them all insects.

For the most part, they were relatively quiet where she only overheard snippets of their conversation – which mainly consisted of November pointing out various features of whatever they were looking at. Perhaps it was a male fascination because overall, she thought insects were uninteresting and dirty. And yet, here they were, both equally absorbed with their task at hand.

Since there was no one to bother her and she was forced to stay where she was, she turned her thoughts inward. She had been keeping busy since her arrival. Due to July's attachment to her, she barely had any time to think – until now. Immediately, she thought about her mistress and wondered what she was up to.

Before her departure for Aureolin Castle, she had been with her mistress every day. As much as she enjoyed July's company, as well as April's, it was a different feeling than being with her mistress. She missed the quiet afternoons where they would spend time drinking tea with Mistress Yin.

Mistress Misaki had been the one who authorized her departure, but she couldn't help thinking that she was worried. They had no means of communicating, now that she left. Whereas they talked every day when she was at Midnight Castle, now they hadn't spoken for six days.

A quick glance at her current companions indicated that they were still engrossed with finding the true identity of their mysterious bug. Inwardly sighing and shaking her head in disbelief, she slowly closed her eyes as she leaned back against the chair. This could take a while as she couldn't imagine either of them stopping until they found their answer; like father, like son.

* * *

><p>"I think this is it," November said to July. "See, it has the same square-like body and it's kind of green-black in colour like the one we saw."<p>

In front of him, July peered at the picture more closely. Several moments later, he turned to glance up at him with a grin on his face. Then, he turned back to the book and excitedly pointed to the block of text which accompanied the image, clearly hoping for him to read it.

"Let me see," he replied, bending over him to get a better look at the words. "It reads: _zubuta mushidae_ or water beetle. An insect with a hard-shell exterior, typically black mixed with a shade of green. It travels by flying, its wings protected by its tough shell, walking or swimming. An easily adapting insect, it survives equally well amongst greenery and on water."

"Hm… It seems quite common. If we went out again, I'm sure we could find another one."

Expecting a reply, November glanced at July when he didn't respond. He sat very still on his lap and November couldn't help wondering if he even heard him reading as he was the one who wanted to hear about the creature they found.

"July?" he asked.

The boy slowly lifted his hand to point across the desk. He didn't have to glance up to know who he was pointing at – he was very conscientious of her presence and did his best to push that knowledge to the back of his mind. July would have known she was there just as much as he would since she hadn't left.

Curious about the sudden interest in their other companion, November cautiously glanced up. He had fully expected her to inform July that it was rude to point at others. Much to his surprise, she did nothing of the sort. In fact, she paid no attention to them at all because she was fast asleep. She must have been bored waiting for them to finish.

July tilted his head to smile up at him and November returned it. He was about to say something when July shook his head and slowly lifted a finger to his lips, telling him to remain silent. Amused by his reaction, November chuckled softly, which earned him a frown as he wasn't obeying his son's instructions. Finally, he lifted his own finger to his lips and July nodded in response.

Leaning back on his chair, November turned to gaze at Kanami as she slumbered on, oblivious to the two spectators watching her. In his opinion, she wouldn't wake from a bit of noise as he had been reading earlier and she still fell asleep. Even so, he didn't want to argue with July, however that was possible, when the boy was content to remain quiet.

Her features were relaxed, an indication that she slept well. Long dark lashes fanned out, her eyes closed, resting against her porcelain skin. He was surprised as her eyelashes were much darker than her hair. It wasn't something he had noticed before. The only other time he had an opportunity to watch her like this, he had been too close for comfort, preoccupied with trying to keep his wayward desires under control. But now, there was a buffer between them; the desk itself and the physical distance, but also July.

A few moments later, he felt his son shifting as he turned himself to the side and snuggled up against him. When he glanced down at him, July stared at him before eventually yawning. He must be tired from the physical excursion, but also from staying up to search for their bug. November knew he usually took a nap in the afternoon.

When July was settled, he wasn't certain what he should do since the boy had never slept on his lap before. It was an awkward feeling, but not necessarily uncomfortable. Smiling to himself, he returned his gaze to Kanami; his eyes devouring the scene before him, trying to imprint every aspect into his memory.

Though she wasn't involved in their search, he never imagined that she would relax around him, enough to drop her guard like this. He didn't think he had made that much progress, if any, in such a short time period. More likely, the lack of rejuvenating rest during the journey back was catching up with her during that quiet spell.

November wasn't certain how much time had passed; with Kanami sleeping on the chair across from him while July slept on him. Eventually, there was a knock on the study door. He didn't reply verbally, but the door gradually opened to reveal that April was in search of him.

Reluctant to startle the other two, he waved her forward and she approached the desk. When she joined him, her eyes widened in surprise at finding both Kanami and July fast asleep. Even so, she smiled as she glanced at the book that was still open on the top of his desk.

"What is it?" he inquired softly.

"Well, I found my answer," she replied, equally soft. "It's suppertime and I was hoping you knew where they were since they weren't upstairs."

"Ah. They were outside by the fountain when I went to find them. There was a beetle swimming around on the water and July wanted to know what it was. As you can see, it was too much excitement for him to handle."

"He'll get used to it."

"Wake up July," November said, gently shaking his son as he silently agreed with April's comment, with the addendum, _as long as Kanami is around_.

The boy sighed softly, but eventually roused to rub at his eyes. When he was awake, he glanced around to find April had joined them. This left Kanami and November wasn't sure she would welcome his presence upon waking. Placing July on the floor, he instructed him to wake Kanami so they could go for supper while he would return the book to its proper location.

"Mm…"

Kanami struggled with her consciousness as she felt gentle tugs on her hand. They gradually became more insistent and she could no longer ignore them. Yawning loudly, she slowly opened her eyes to find July staring up at her. It took her a moment to recall what had happened and she glanced up, loathed to find November still with them.

He wasn't at the desk, but rather in the distance as he was putting away the book they had been using. In addition to that, she found April glancing down at her with a gentle smile. She couldn't believe she actually fell asleep like that. She didn't actually feel tired, but it must have crept upon her when she finally had some quiet time to herself.

"April?"

"I came to find you since you weren't in Master July's room. It's time for supper," she answered.

"It's that late already?"

"Yes. Now come along, Master July. You must be hungry by now."

Easily slipping his hand into April's, July turned to glance at his father as he was still busy by the bookshelf. They were all ready to go as Kanami had vacated her seat, but he didn't seem to notice. Both of his companions noticed his response, but Kanami wasn't going to do the asking, which left it up to April to speak on his behalf.

"Master November? Are you coming with us?" she inquired.

He turned slowly in acknowledgement of her words, to find the three of them waiting for him. Glancing at each of them in turn, his gaze rested on Kanami. There was no visible change to her expression as she returned the eye contact, but he couldn't imagine her wishing to spend more time with him than she already had.

"Not this time," he replied lightly. "I still have some work I need to finish today."

July frowned upon hearing this news, his lips puckered into a tiny pout. April only shrugged as she knew he would still be fed, accustomed to his odd hours. Though she was too polite to show it, November could imagine Kanami sighing with relief upon hearing this. As expected, she was the one who stepped in at this point.

"Come along, July," she coaxed. "Your father already played with you this afternoon and helped you search for your insect."

He didn't seem happy about it, the pout still lingering, but finally turned to follow them when November smiled and shooed him out. It wasn't that he didn't want to join them, because he did, but he didn't want to overstep the boundaries too quickly. Besides, he planned to make time for them every day _and_ he truly did have work to finish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

You wanted to know what Brita's reaction was...? (Go November! Tell her how it is!) ^^

_zubuta mushidae_ - My geeky science background rears its head! Lol. It's a play on the Linnaean classification system for all living things... You know, like _homo sapiens_ for humans, except this is for the Mato world. Anyways, you can google it if you care to learn more. Otherwise, that's your science lesson for the day!


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After the morning meal with Hei, Misaki made her way up to Majorelle. It was part of the new schedule since Kanami wasn't with them anymore. It was boring to be by herself while Hei was busy with work. Besides, Yin had a calming influence on her since she was always willing to listen, even if she was being spastic and freaking out over nothing.

At times she couldn't help wondering about this sudden dependency on Kanami when she was never like this before. Perhaps it was due to the fact that she was here for her since day one; when a crazy-sounding man had kidnapped her, telling her they were destined to get married; all this on top of the fact that she was in a different world; that they weren't even human when they looked exactly like one.

Somehow she doubted it. She knew herself and she wasn't such a weak-willed creature to depend on someone else to define her identity. Her only plausible reason was that she considered Kanami a friend. She never had a close friend before, always too busy with work. It was a comforting sentiment that she had someone to talk to and consult, or rant at; not that there was anything to complain about in the Mato world.

Her days were rather routine, but she liked it. She would spend time with Hei in the morning during breakfast. Afterward, she would keep Yin company until lunch while Hei worked. He would come join them so he could bring Yin down to the dining hall where they ate together.

After lunch, Yin would require time to rest. Once they returned her to her room, she would get more alone time with Hei. Sometimes, they went out for strolls in the garden where he would steal kisses when they stopped to gaze at something. Other times, they would remain indoors for a quiet afternoon, reading in the library. Almost always, she would inadvertently find herself seated on Hei's lap because he liked keeping her close – within his embrace close.

A blush heated her cheeks as a particularly intimate moment slipped into the forefront of her mind. She never figured she could behave so wantonly, but something about Hei drove her crazy at times. More accurately, everything about him drove her wild, but she was still able to maintain self-control – most of the time; until he stared intensely into her eyes with those deep blue eyes. Of course, he knew just as well as she did how that affected her and he used it to his advantage.

The thought was completely irrational, but she wished she could find something that she could do which had a similar effect on him. It wasn't fair that she seemed to be swept along with the momentum while he remained steadfast and in control. Then again, she was afraid to try because the strength of her own desires frightened her; still not able to give up complete control to some crazy thing called love.

As she reached Majorelle, she paused to collect herself and push aside her wayward thoughts. Yin could always see right through her when it came to her relationship with Hei. Though she didn't always comment, Misaki didn't want to be on the receiving end of that knowing look. In Yin's eyes, they were perfect together which was why she didn't fully understand her hesitation – not that she pressured her about it.

Taking in another deep breath, Misaki turned the doorknob and pushed it open. She entered the room and quietly closed the door. Unexpectedly, a gut-wrenching feeling of dread pooled in the pit of her stomach – something was wrong. Not wasting any time, she rushed to the bedchamber area of Yin's room.

"Yin!" she exclaimed.

Racing to her side, Misaki's brows pinched together in a frown. She was much too pale, even as she greeted her with a wan smile. Touching her hand to her forehead, her temperature seemed normal. Her movements were feeble; her eyes half closed as she tried to meet her gaze.

"Yin, what's wrong?" Misaki asked. "Did you take your medication?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No you're not," she retorted as she began coughing.

Misaki retrieved a glass of water for her, but she didn't have enough strength to lift it to her lips. With her assistance, she managed to drink a few sips and finally shook her head, not wanting anymore. Her anxiety must have been overwhelming because Yin waved for her to sit down.

"You need to rest," Misaki stated, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Lean back. Close your eyes."

"I'm fine," she said, even as she did as she was instructed. "It's not going to get any better."

"Don't say that!"

"It's my body. I know," Yin answered, her eyes clearing momentarily.

"No, don't say that," Misaki repeated, tears springing to her eyes. "You _have_ to get better! I still need you!"

Yin smiled softly as she slowly closed her eyes. Carefully tucking the covers around her, Misaki watched helplessly, not sure what to do. She needed her rest, but she felt an inexplicable urge to shake her awake; fearful that she would never wake again if she slept. Finally, panic settled in and she rushed to the room door, wrenching it open.

"Hei! Hei!" she cried out. "Hei!"

He appeared almost instantaneously, immediately on the alert as she never called for him in this manner. Without a word, he gathered her into his arms, her misery overflowing in a stream of steady tears. He didn't even ask as he transported them that short distance to Yin's side.

"Yin, can you hear me?" he asked anxiously after helping Misaki into the chair.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, but her vision was clouded and unfocused as she gazed in his general direction. She smiled in response, but did not speak. Taking her hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze. In the past, she had episodes, but he had never seen it this serious before.

"I've already called for him, My Lord," Ricardo stated, suddenly appearing in the room.

"Show him in when he arrives."

"Yes, My Lord. Will that be all?"

"For now, yes," Hei answered.

With a quick nod, Ricardo left to be on the lookout for the healer as that was all they could do in a situation like this. Still holding onto Yin's hand, Hei turned to gaze at Misaki. She could barely sit still and he drew her towards him. Her eyes flashed with fear momentarily before she realized that he was the one moving her body.

"Shh," he murmured as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. "We need to wait for the healer to arrive."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked. "She looks like she's in pain."

The two of them sat quietly together, watching Yin as she tried to rest. Misaki had to take numerous shuddered breaths before she managed to calm her jittery nerves as she had never seen Yin like this before. But given how Hei was acting, perhaps it wasn't as bad as it seemed. All she could do was place her hands over Hei's as they both held onto Yin's.

It wasn't until ten minutes later that Hei stirred from his place; one hand holding onto Yin and the other onto Misaki. Ricardo had alerted him to the healer's arrival. Misaki glanced at him when he moved away from her, relieved when he smiled. Even so, she didn't want to leave Yin's side. Hei hadn't been there to hear the ominous words she spoke…

A flurry of activity ushered in the healer's arrival as Ricardo followed closely behind him. Hei was pouring a glass of water for Misaki when he crossed the threshold. Sensing his presence at the same time, Misaki turned to examine the one who was responsible for treating Yin.

He was an older man close in age to Ricardo, dressed in a loose-fitted tan suit, worn over a blue-coloured button-up. His chestnut brown hair was cropped short with a slight fringe covering his forehead and a clean trimmed mustache. Clear green eyes behind square-rimmed glasses surveyed the scene before him. She relaxed as he seemed exactly like a healer should; though it seemed out of place that he wore glasses when lesser demons, namely Kanami, had been capable of healing her affliction of poor vision.

Hei stepped forward to greet him, but the man didn't even notice his presence. Instead, he stood frozen on the spot with his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. He was staring at Misaki. Not understanding why he was behaving this way, Hei was shocked when he suddenly started jabbing his finger at her.

"Y – You!" he spluttered. "Get out! Get out!"

Startled by his hostility, Misaki half stood from her seat. She didn't understand why he had such a strong reaction to her presence. If anything, shouldn't it be the other two who left? At least she was still female.

"Mikhail," Hei warned. "That's my intended you're speaking to."

"… She needs to leave, right now!"

Glancing at Hei and then Mikhail, Misaki felt confused. Both of them looked equally serious about the situation. She couldn't figure out why she was being thrown out of the room, but she glanced down at Yin and made up her mind. Though she wasn't given a reason, he was still a healer and it looked as if he wouldn't work until she was out of the way. It was in Yin's best interest that she follow the instructions she had been given.

Though she was reluctant to leave Yin's side, her body moved woodenly as she forced herself to obey and march forward. The moment she walked passed Mikhail, he rushed to the bed and she felt some relief to know that she was in good hands; that she was truly cared for.

Hei watched her go, unable to say anything, still upset that Mikhail had behaved so rudely towards Misaki. He wanted to go after her and tell her everything would be alright, but he didn't know that yet. He had to stay with Yin first. Once he knew what was going on, he would inform Misaki.

"Oh, this is bad," he heard Mikhail murmur as he joined him at the bedside.

"… What is it?"

"You never should have let her in here!" Mikhail exclaimed harshly. "I told you before that you mustn't do _anything_ to change her situation. It was in a delicate balance."

"I remember. What does that have to do with Misaki? She only came to visit her."

"And _that_ is exactly the crux of the issue! She isn't a demon, which is the heart of the problem."

"What? Tell me in words I can understand! I won't have you accusing Misaki!" shouted Hei.

"She's human," Mikhail explained with a weary sigh.

"I know that. So what's the problem?"

"… Her entire being is completely foreign to Mistress Yin. Their makeup is different than ours. There are illnesses they carry that have never been encountered here before… Any normal demon would be fine, but Mistress Yin's constitution is different. She's weak against things that her body has never been in contact with. She's incapable of fighting off these illnesses."

"W – What?" Hei replied, unable to believe such a thing.

"… How long has this been going on?"

"I… I don't know. A month? Two?"

With this news, Mikhail fell silent as his expression became grim. Hei was tempted to throttle the man when he didn't immediately explain himself, only staring at Yin as she rested fitfully. Finally, he turned his eyes to him and Hei waited with bated breath to hear what he had to say.

"… I hate to say this, but there's nothing I can do," stated Mikhail. "It's too late. I don't know anything about human illnesses. It will take too long to find a cure…"

"No!" Hei yelled. "You have to do something!"

"All I can do is prepare medication which will alleviate the symptoms, but it won't heal her. I'm sorry, My Lord."

Devastated by the unexpected news, Hei felt his legs give out beneath him. She was dying on him and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it! Despite everything the healers said, she was supposed to stay with him for another twenty years – just to prove them wrong; to show them that she would make it to her fourth century.

"My Lord…"

"T – Thanks Ricardo," he murmured as he helped him to the chair.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No, I'm fine. Make sure you listen to Mikhail's instructions carefully and gather everything he needs."

"Yes, My Lord," he replied, before joining the healer as he continued to examine his patient.

* * *

><p>Staring at the clear blue sky above her, one would never imagine what turmoil the castle was going through. Since she was cast out from the sick room, there was nothing else for her to do. As a result, she wandered aimlessly until she found herself lying on a random garden path. There wasn't even Kanami to keep her company at a time like this.<p>

Waves of emotion washed over her and Misaki closed her eyes as she felt tears prick her eyes. Why had she been kicked out of the room? She cared about Yin just as much as they did, so why couldn't she be there to hear about the situation? And why had Yin spoken as she had?

She had alluded to her own death, but Misaki didn't want to imagine a world without her in it. She had already lost Kanami, physically speaking; she couldn't afford to lose another friend. It wasn't time for her to leave them yet. She was supposed to be here when she finally decided to marry Hei; to encourage her, support her and share in their happiness.

A sense of rebellion came over her; that she should barge her way back in and tell that healer exactly what she thought of his demands. But rationality eventually restarted itself and she realized she would only hinder his work. He was their best bet at bringing Yin back to them. She needed to stay out of the way.

Round and round it went, cycling through the various emotions: anger, worry, fear, frustration… She didn't even know how much time had passed because it felt like forever. Surely Hei would have come to find her by now if the healer had already left.

"Uhm…"

Opening her eyes at the unexpected sound of someone's voice, Misaki shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness. It took a few moments for her eyes to readjust before she could see someone standing over her, concern evident on his face.

"Uhm… Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

A scathing retort that she was not okay rested on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't give voice to it. He asked because he was worried and there was no point in snapping at a stranger. She didn't even know who he was or what he was doing here.

"Who are you?" she asked, ignoring his question. "What are you doing here?"

"M – My name is Yusuke, My Lady. I'm here to prune these bushes you're lying in front of…"

"Prune?"

"Y – Yes," he stammered, wondering if he said something wrong. "This is the area I'm supposed to maintain today."

"You're the gardener? All by yourself?"

She suddenly sat up, startling him as he quickly stepped back away from her. Misaki's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her unexpected companion. She had been here for weeks now and she had never seen a gardener before. Perhaps a ridiculous assumption, but she figured everything grew so beautifully by itself.

He was a stocky man of average height with short black hair, thick eyebrows and a square angular face. He was dressed in a checked shirt of green, blue and white, which was worn over a simple pair of blue jeans. To give further credence to his statement, he was wearing a pair of dark gray gloves and carrying a bucket filled with tools.

"Alright, help me up," she instructed.

"M – Me? N – No, I'll get in trouble, My Lady!" he complained.

"Oh nonsense. I need help getting up and you need me to get out of your way so you can get to work."

Though she waved for him to come forward, he hesitated. Not understanding why he thought he would get in trouble, she waved more insistently. She really couldn't get up since her legs were numb. She had moved too suddenly when she sat up as she must have been lying down for quite some time.

"Come now, Yusuke. Don't you think you'll get in trouble for not following instructions? You recognize me, yet you don't obey my commands?" she inquired.

"… Oh… I'm sorry, Mistress!" he said, bowing apologetically.

"Duly noted. Now help me up please."

"Y – Yes, right away, My Lady!"

He quickly dropped his bucket before rushing to her side. He offered a hand, yet when she went to take it, he quickly snatched it back. Frowning in response, he stammered an apology before pulling off his filthy gloves as they had been dirtied while working.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile as they stood face-to-face.

"N – No, my pleasure, My Lady," he replied with a tinge of colour to his cheeks.

Misaki giggled, an unexpected response considering all that had transpired so far. Her companion glanced at her in surprise and blushed, quickly glancing away when he saw her watching him. He even went so far as to bow towards her before he started shuffling away from her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I… I need to finish my work…"

"This patch right here?"

"Y – Yes," he replied as she pointed to the shrubs she had been lying next to.

"Excellent. Hand me some gloves, will you?"

"M – My Lady?" Yusuke inquired, clearly confused.

"You said you have work to finish."

"B – But… I can't let you do it!" he exclaimed. "My Lady."

Embarrassed by his outburst, he hung his head in shame and Misaki couldn't help giggling. He was a simple man, but kind-hearted and honest. Even so, she needed the company right now. Besides, doing something would keep her mind preoccupied.

"You need to finish this today and it's my fault you couldn't work here when I was lying in front of this patch. It's only fair that I help you," she explained.

His eyes widened in shock when he glanced at her, but finally shook his head. He couldn't possibly let the mistress do his work for him, even if she had been lying in front of the area. It was his work and he needed to take responsibility for it. This type of thing just wasn't done and he would be in big trouble if he let her do as she suggested.

"N – No, My Lady… I would get in trouble if such a thing were to happen," he stated.

"In more trouble than disobeying direct instructions from me?"

His eyes widened in surprise a second time. Both scenarios didn't seem right. If he didn't let her help, then he was disobeying her, but if he did let her help… It just wasn't done. Yet when she glanced at him, her eyebrow raised questioningly, he made up his mind by picking the lesser of two evils.

"… Here you are, My Lady," he mumbled as he reluctantly held out a spare set of work gloves.

"Perfect. Now to get started, if you'll tell me what to do, then I shall do exactly as you say."

Her companion remained silent as she pulled on her gloves. When she glanced at him, he looked utterly horrified to hear such instructions from her – that he should direct her. Amused by his reaction, Misaki grinned, never imagining she would meet someone like him. Perhaps it was mean of her, but his personality was so straight-forward, she felt like bullying him.

* * *

><p>Mikhail had left more than an hour ago as Ricardo had escorted him out, but Hei was hesitant to leave her side. He knew he should find Misaki and update her with the latest news, but how could he? Based on Mikhail's analysis, <em>she<em> was the cause of Yin's current sufferings. Even if Yin didn't blame her, she would blame herself; not to mention, he wasn't sure how he felt regarding such news.

The armchair pulled up flush against the bed, Hei sat with his elbows resting on its surface, his hands gripping Yin's while she rested. She had been given a sedative so she could rest easier, her body trembling, sweating, and suffering between hot and cold flashes while Mikhail had examined her. Though they didn't want to keep her permanently on medication, he said it was their only option at the moment if she was to gain some much needed rest. Reluctantly, he had consented to the treatment.

Even so, he had yet to come to terms with such a diagnosis. He refused to accept that her time had come, despite the evidence that was right in front of him. She was still needed, very much so, by him and Misaki. It was much too soon for her to leave them. Gazing at her face desperately, he willed her to get better. She had to – there was no way Mikhail could be right.

She slept peacefully, no different now than she had been when he usually left her. Colour had returned to her cheeks, though her skin was still pale. Her breathing had evened in sleep; no shallow breaths like she was struggling for air. If he didn't know any better, he would think that she was resting as she normally did.

"Please," he begged softly as he lifted her hand to his lips. "Not yet. Not yet… I'm not ready."

If she heard him, there was no sign of it. She barely moved in her sleep, lying on her back. The only movement she made was the steady rise and fall of her chest with each breath she inhaled, and then slowly exhaled. Silently willing her to live, Hei finally tucked her arm beneath the cover. He had put this off long enough, but he still needed to speak with Misaki.

This was one conversation he was in no hurry to participate in as he could not figure out how to break the news to her. There was no gentle way to tell her and he knew she would demand nothing but the truth from him. And once he told her… He had no idea how she would react.

Sighing softly, he tempered his anger; a sense of undirected anger because there was no one to direct it at. Should he be angry with Mikhail when he was only the messenger? Or perhaps Yin for being born this way? Or Misaki for being a companion to Yin and being born that way? Or at himself for allowing them to meet, not realizing the impact it would have?

Pushing the chair back, he stood to hover over her while she slept, gazing down at her, still feeling confused and hurt. Finally, he leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her cheek and whisper words of encouragement before he straightened and left the room.

Not sure where to find Misaki, Hei was disappointed that she had to be abandoned; that she didn't even have Kanami to support and comfort her. Whatever he thought of Kanami's departure, it was too late for regret when Misaki had spoken her mind on the situation. Already, Kanami had been away from them for a week.

With slow and steady steps, he made the trek across the castle from Majorelle to Misaki's room in the other wing. He knocked and waited for a response, but there was none coming. She was not in the room when he let himself in. He could only continue his search and hope that she wasn't outside; he wasn't in the mood to play hide-and-seek.

He tried the dining room, the library, the gallery and finally found her in Royal Room, the first floor sitting room. She was seated quietly on the sofa, staring out at the garden, but she turned when she heard his entry. Relief passed over her face as she quickly joined him.

"Is the healer gone now? What did he say?"

"Yes, Mikhail has left. Why don't we have a seat?" he suggested, stalling for time.

Nodding in agreement, she reoccupied the seat she had vacated. His pace was deliberately languid while he organized his thoughts. When he sat down next to her, she gazed at him expectantly. Though she was waiting for an explanation, he didn't speak immediately, rather scanning her face with his eyes to gauge her frame of mind.

"Well?" she finally demanded impatiently. "What did he say?"

The answer must have been evident on his face because she sat back, slowly shaking her head. In all honesty, he felt the same way; that this couldn't be happening. Both of them did not speak, lost in their own thoughts. Hei was still struggling to accept this as reality and Misaki could only repeatedly replay and rehear Yin's words in her head.

"… Did he say why?" Misaki asked, the first to break the silence.

With this question, she turned to glance at him and Hei knew that the most difficult part of the conversation was now upon him. How he wished he could make something up and tell her a lie, but it wasn't possible when Mikhail had shown such an extreme reaction towards her presence.

"He did," Hei replied reluctantly.

"And?"

"… He said it was due to the disrupted balance of her environment," he answered, choosing to skirt around the truth.

"Disrupted environment? What does that even mean?"

"She has a delicate constitution that does not handle change well…"

"Change?" she repeated, clearly confused. "Hei… There's something you're not telling me. That doesn't explain the healer's exaggerated reaction towards my presence."

"Change," he reiterated, still unable to directly say those blaming words.

She stared at him in disbelief, struggling with his explanation. Trying to gather information from him was as excruciatingly painful as getting one's teeth extracted. He wouldn't look at her and every answer he had given was deceptively coded in such a way that she couldn't understand – an answer that was not truly an answer.

"Misaki, you have to listen very carefully to what I say," he finally stated. "Can you promise to hear me out?"

"I… I'll try," she said, something not sitting right with her when it came to the uneasiness she could see in his eyes.

"We're demons, every one of us, and out of all of us, Yin is a very special demon – a weak demon. Mikhail said she can't handle change like the rest of us. Change… Differences…"

Misaki frowned, not understanding why he was repeating something she already knew. He had explained from the very beginning that they were demons; that they were different from her… And then, she realized the impact of what he said. _They_ were all demons, but _she_ was not…

"No!" she exclaimed, understanding dawning on her face.

"Misaki! Look at me!" Hei demanded as he held her captive next to him.

She struggled against his hold, fighting him with every ounce of strength in her body. He knew what conclusion she would come to because it was the one Mikhail had given, but even so… He had no words to say to her. He just knew it couldn't be left this way.

"Hei," she pleaded, turning to look at him as he demanded.

And when she did, he felt his own energy sap out of him completely. Her face was twisted with anguished misery, tears pooling in her eyes and streaming uninhibited down her cheeks. The sight before his eyes broke his heart just as much as Mikhail's news had.

She sensed the change in his frame of mind because she gave one last effort, wrenching herself away from him. He protested weakly, but she didn't care even though she heard him. It was her fault! All her fault! There was no possible way she could stay here and listen to him try to say otherwise. The only thing she could do was escape.

"Misaki!" he shouted, calling out to her as she dashed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Well... Back to Hei's side of the story...

My gosh, this chapter gets me every time, even though I already know what happens. I'm the one writing it after all... Though I guess the better part of the chapter is that we see two "new" characters. Otherwise... Poor Yin! :(


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The news of the previous day had put a strain on their relationship. She still ate with him, but that was it. Even then, she was withdrawn and refused to look at him. Once she was finished, she would return to her room where she remained locked up until the next meal.

He had tried to approach her on numerous occasions after she had run away from him, but the result was the same each time. Her room door remained locked and she refused to come out. For him, the physical barrier was not an issue he couldn't overcome, but it was something more – something that the door represented.

If he forced his way in, she would resent him. That was not something he could accept. At the same time, he didn't have the energy. No miraculously healing words had come to him over the evening. He was just as helpless as he had been at the start, for both situations.

Wearily, he trudged his way upstairs, his heavy footsteps matching his heavy heart. He couldn't do anything for the two women he loved and it was such a humbling and anguishing experience – that with all his power as a clan leader, he could still be this powerless.

Making his way into Yin's room and to her side, he tried to plaster a smile on his face. She wouldn't want to see him worry, though she could see right through him. Despite the fact that he was failing miserably, he still had to try.

"Hello Hei," she said softly when she spotted him.

"Yin, should you be sitting up?"

"I'm feeling better than I did yesterday."

A sense of relief, fleeting though it was, washed over him. It seemed that following Mikhail's instructions had helped. He ordered that everything be replaced – the sheets, her blanket, her clothes. What couldn't be replaced was removed; what they could that Misaki had come in contact with.

"Come sit with me," she said when he didn't say anything else.

Complying with her wish, he went to seat himself on the edge of her bed. She smiled as she took his hand in hers, but he couldn't return it, even weakly. His eyes examined her features and he was pleased to see that colour was still resident in her cheeks. He placed his free hand over hers as she was still much too cold, even with the warm clothes and extra blanket.

"How is she doing?" Yin inquired.

"… How much did you hear?"

"Enough, but I knew before this. It is my body."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Hei asked; a sudden surge of anger towards her welling up within him. "If I had known…"

"Then what?" she questioned gently. "You would have forbidden her from entering? You would have deprived me of her company?"

"But… You wouldn't be suffering like this."

"Perhaps, but do you know why I chose not to?"

He shook his head, not understanding one bit. If she had known all along, then they could have avoided this. She could have been with them – him – for longer than what it was now. Yet she chose to remain silent, _knowing_ that every minute she spent with Misaki would weaken her further and even eventually kill her.

"No, why?" he asked when she offered no explanation.

"Because I was the happiest I've ever been when I'm with her. We're kindred spirits, her and I. But she can do what I could never do – I wanted to support her with that – to love the man I love in the way he deserves to be loved."

At this, she gently rested her fingertips against his cheek and he selfishly clutched onto them, holding them there. Even at a time like this, she was the one trying to comfort him. He didn't know if he should feel betrayed that she kept such a thing a secret from him, or if he should feel cherished because she did it for his sake.

"You should have told me," he finally said after pressing a gentle kiss to her palm.

"For what purpose?" she countered.

"… I would have thought of something."

"You're a smart man, but this isn't something you could think your way around. I made my choice and I don't regret it."

"Even though you're going to leave us?" Hei inquired.

"My time with you has never been short," she replied, a trace of a smile tugging at her lips. "My only regret is that I won't be here to witness your marriage."

"What makes you so sure there will be one?"

"… What happened?" Yin asked softly.

"I had no choice… I had to tell her what Mikhail said regarding your situation. He went psychotic when he saw her in here and kicked her out…"

"Ah, he always was on the dramatic side," Yin commented. "She didn't take it well?"

"No, she ran away from me and even refuses to look at me. Forget about talking. She only comes out for meals, but refuses to speak. I tried to talk to her, but she just won't listen. It's not like I blame her for what happened…"

"But she blames herself."

Hei nodded his head miserably as Yin finished the sentence for him. There was no way to sugar-coat the truth, not that he wanted to, but he really didn't blame her for Yin's deteriorating condition. Neither did Yin, based on the conversation he just had with her. She had known since the start, yet didn't mention a word of it to any of them.

"I want to see her," Yin stated, breaking the moment of contemplative silence.

"Yin…"

"I'm not changing my mind. Am I not entitled to one last dying wish?"

"… She won't even see _me_. What makes you think she'll see you when she knows the truth?" Hei asked, knowing he couldn't convince her otherwise.

"Perhaps not without force… Hei, I don't have much time left," she answered seriously. "I really do want to see her. I don't care what Mikhail says."

"… Fine."

"Right now."

Reluctantly nodding his head, Hei left her side to find Misaki. He purposely walked the distance, preparing himself for the inevitable battle to come. He didn't want to use force if he didn't have to, but he would if necessary. This was Yin's last request of him; he would respect that though he wasn't ready for her passing.

When he reached Brandeis, he knocked on the door and waited for her response. There wasn't an answering acknowledgement, but he wasn't surprised. She had been ignoring him since the previous morning. He knocked again before trying the door to find it locked.

"I'm coming in!" he warned.

Transporting himself onto the other side of the door, he found her seated on an armchair in her small sitting area. Upon seeing him, the miserable expression on her face was replaced by one of disbelief. Jumping up from her seat, she rushed towards him with an accusing finger pointed at him.

"Get out!" she shouted. "I never said you can come in here!"

"Perhaps not, but you won't listen to me if I don't," he answered, capturing her hand and pulling her close.

"Let me go! I don't want to talk to you!"

"I understand, but Yin wants to speak with you."

"… No!" she exclaimed. "I won't go!"

Shaking her head vehemently, Misaki struggled against him, trying to break free. He had let her escape once before, but it wasn't going to happen again. Clearly she had been crying, her eyes puffy and red, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. This was what Yin wanted and she would get what she requested.

There was no way she could possibly free herself from him and found it didn't matter. The familiar darkness came over her as Hei was deadly serious about his statement. She had no choice in the matter as she found herself next to Yin's bed, Hei holding her captive there.

"Hello Misaki," Yin said gently.

"… Hello."

Yin pulled on her hand for her to sit down. Now that she was here, she couldn't say anything against Yin and the fighting spirit left her. She sat. Smiling, Yin nodded at Hei for him to leave as she wished to speak with Misaki in private. He acquiesced, disappearing from the room.

"Now, now," Yin murmured soothingly as tears began to fall from Misaki's eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "This is all my fault!"

"Nonsense. If anyone's at fault, it's me."

Misaki glanced at her in confusion despite the blurry vision caused by the cascade of tears streaking down her cheeks. It was her; she was the different one who had caused complications for Yin. All the while, she had been nothing but kind and supportive the entire time – a good friend.

"I knew since the start about this, shall we say, side effect," Yin explained. "I didn't say anything because it's my choice to make. It's my life and I chose to spend it with you."

"Even though it'll kill you?" Misaki exclaimed incredulously.

"Even so. I've been very happy getting to know you. So dry your tears. I don't blame you and neither does Hei."

"But…"

"Shh. I refuse to live my life as an invalid, scared of everything," she stated. "Now, this is not why I wanted to speak with you. There are more urgent matters."

"… What is it?"

"I know you've been avoiding this subject, but tell me what you think of Hei."

"Hei? I… He's a good man and I enjoy his company. I told you before that I can see it happening eventually. I just… Was hoping you'd be here for me since I'm still not ready," Misaki answered, completely honest with her given the situation.

"I would have liked that as well, but it wasn't meant to be. I've done my part. There's nothing left for me to regret. Just one thing… Promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Say yes," Yin urged. "Don't make him wait too long. I think you know the depths of his emotions for you. He has been patient, but he's not as strong as he seems."

"I… I promise," Misaki whispered.

"Good girl. Now, help me lie down. I'm feeling tired."

Nodding in reply, Misaki tried to be as strong as Yin; her character and sense of self strong despite her physical weakness. In some ways, they were the same which made sense as to why Hei loved them both. Dashing away the tears with the back of her hand, Misaki willed herself not to cry, though it was difficult.

She helped Yin lie down before tucking the covers around her shoulders. When she turned to leave, Yin grabbed onto her hand. Surprised, Misaki turned to her thinking their conversation wasn't over yet. Even so, Yin only smiled softly before closing her eyes.

"Stay with me," she said quietly. "It's comforting when you're here."

"But…"

"It's fine. Whatever time I have remaining, I want to spend it with you and Hei."

"… Alright," Misaki replied reluctantly.

* * *

><p>In the same world, in a different state, things were quite different from the happenings of Midnight Castle. Kanami couldn't understand why, but April couldn't stop grinning at her like there was some sort of secret she should know about. Even so, her answer didn't make sense. All she said was that November would be away for a couple days. How did that warrant such a cheerful disposition?<p>

"Stop it. You're starting to creep me out," Kanami finally stated.

"I can't help it!"

"Are you always this happy when your master leaves the castle?"

"No," April replied with a chuckle.

"… I'm surprised July isn't upset by this news," Kanami said when it didn't look like she would elaborate on her cryptic answer.

"Oh, he's used to it. Besides, you're here to keep him company."

"The same could be said about you, yet you keep staring at me before you grin to yourself…" grumbled Kanami. "You're behaving weirdly."

"I told you – I can't help it!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Kanami turned towards the coffee table to pick up her cup of tea. April had joined her in her room while July was napping on her bed. For some reason, it seemed like the other occupants of the castle were behaving strangely – all due to the departure of its master.

When April had announced that his father would be away on business for a couple days, July didn't show any changes in disposition. Yet he did put up a fuss when he was supposed to nap in his room. If anything, he seemed clingier than usual. Perhaps that was his way of coping with the latest news?

It had surprised her when November had joined them that first day, but it wasn't to be the last. Rather, it seemed to be the start of many – a fact that both pleased and annoyed her. It was a good sign that he was finally taking initiative when it came to being involved in young July's life. The boy thrived by leaps and bounds under his father's attention. At the same time, it forced her to spend time with the man, even when she didn't want to.

The second day he had joined them, they had resumed their insect hunt – a hobby that she would not actively take part in. Being outside and enjoying the beautiful weather was one thing, but she was not about to actively disrupt the environment. In that regards, she just watched as the two of them poked around at various plants and mounds of dirt on the ground; to see what other ugly creatures they could unearth that fascinated them.

The amount of pleasure their master had derived from the task was confounding. It made sense in the case of July since he never had the opportunity to, but the excited animation mirrored on his father's face… One would think that he had never been outside as a child.

The disturbing thought wouldn't leave her alone until they decided they had enough fun outdoors. Then she was whisked away, back inside, where they enjoyed an afternoon snack. The entire time, July had chattered more than he ate. If November didn't understand him, it didn't show because he was the picture of undivided attention; only breaking it to sip his drink or take a bite of his snack. After that, finally – finally – he had left them to continue his work!

She thought the remainder of the day would resume as it normally did, but she was dead wrong. July insisted upon visiting his father before bedtime which meant invading his study. This time, there was no way around it because he was ready for them. Yet rather than leaving after simple "good nights", November offered to join them, if they didn't mind. Obviously, July had pounced happily upon the opportunity.

When they had left the room, July eagerly took his father's hand; an action which had startled November. At first, he reacted awkwardly, not certain what to do as his normal pace was much faster than his son's. After a moment, he naturally slowed his steps to match the boy's. All the while, she was left to trail along with a strange sense of jealousy; that November was trying to steal her role from her when honestly it was never her role in the first place.

Eventually, they reached his room and that was where November's part ended because he had no clue what to do. Taking over, Kanami led July to the back where he could clean up and change. November had remained an active bystander as he followed them wherever they went.

Once he was ready, July was tucked into bed. Smiling, he finally yawned before murmuring his "good nights". Returning the sentiment, Kanami pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead as she did every night. His eyelids fluttered briefly, but otherwise, he was asleep almost instantaneously.

When she had straightened, ready to leave, she was startled as she had forgotten about November – he had been silent the entire time. To continue that trend, he didn't say anything; only staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. It wasn't the first time she had caught him wearing a similar expression and she wasn't so sure she wished to know what it meant.

Yesterday's events were equally productive, or counter-productive, depending on which aspect she was analyzing it for. July was delighted every time he saw his father and he joined them. That was what she had been hoping for; to see his cheerful face. Yet the more time she spent with both of them, the more that boundary of enemies became blurred. It was hard to think of that when so often, November's expression matched exactly with July's.

Due to the drizzle they had the previous day, they ended up staying indoors. She was certain July wouldn't have minded, but she did. Not to mention, it was still too early for July to have that type of exposure to the elements when he only started going outside two days prior. It would be better for them to wait since she didn't want him to get sick.

As a result, they were playing with his toys in his room which was where November had found them when he came in search of his son. He glanced around to see what they were doing and had easily been roped into joining their games. They were playing July's ball and pin game where they took their turn to knock the pins over.

It was a child's game that could be played both indoors and outdoors. It wasn't meant for a tall man like November who clearly had not played it before. Kanami inadvertently chuckled at the memory as she had at the time. On his first attempt, something he hadn't been too happy about, he completely missed all of the pins as he threw over them.

When both her and July had been amused at his expense, his expression subconsciously took on a pout she recognized all too well on July's face. He didn't seem to notice the change in expression as he gamely went to retrieve the ball and try again. In fact, he hadn't given up until he was able to knock them all over in one fell throw, something July still had yet to accomplish.

Originally, she thought July would feel hurt to be routed so soundly by an amateur, but she should have known better. The amateur wasn't just anyone, but rather his father. If anything, the feat elevated his status in July's eyes – that he could easily accomplish what he had been struggling with the entire time.

It came down to strength and finesse, a topic she hated to dwell upon; a train of thought that would circle around on various aspects which almost always led her to a thought she did _not_ want to think about.

She would automatically think of his battle with Master Hei that day he came to free her and the amount of skill and power he had shown. That would be compared to the subtle control he showed for such a simple game. From this, if she wasn't careful, it would lead her to eye his smooth and solid frame, which always seemed to be enhanced by anything he wore because he filled out his suits completely; his shoulders as broad and sturdy as they looked.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her head snapped to the side, April catching her with a startled expression on her face. She had been attempting to dispel the disturbing thoughts from her mind, forgetting about April's presence as she was caught up in her own reverie. This was not something she wanted to discuss with anyone, especially not his servant who had nothing but good thoughts about him.

"Mm… It's nothing," she said, unable to lie and make up some random statement. "Just some unpleasant thoughts that crossed my mind."

"Hm…? Well, soon you'll be too busy for them to disturb you. July should be up any minute now," April commented.

Kanami smiled and nodded in response. He always tried to stay up as long as possible, but he was still at the age where he needed extra rest. April's judgment was impeccable because he was up and about within the next minutes. He charged out of the sleeping area to join them, clambering onto the couch to occupy the space between them.

"Did you sleep well?" Kanami asked with a smile.

He nodded in response and snuggled up next to her. When she glanced at April, the two ladies smiled at each other. Kanami placed her arm around him and July smiled to himself before he closed his eyes again, despite waking up just moments ago. He didn't care if they didn't do anything, as long as she was close by.

"Oh right. I've been meaning to ask," Kanami said after he was settled.

"What is it?"

"I noticed he doesn't know how to read yet. Isn't it about time he starts learning?"

"Hm… Actually, Master November already spoke to me about this the other day," April admitted. "I think he'll start working with him once he returns from the business trip he's on."

"Oh… Okay, I was just wondering since it seemed like the right age."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

So this issue came up from the previous chapter since I didn't think that some people haven't watched the second season of DTB. As a result, some of the characters used are unfamiliar. That said, characters in this story will be from both seasons and I'll try to point that out in the future with the introduction of new characters.

Yuusuke - Saitou's first name, from Season 1&2

Mikhail - full name Dr. Mikhail Pavlichenko, from Season 2

August - (appeared many, many chapters ago) MI-6 Agent August 7, from Season 2

I think that's everyone potentially questionable so far. If not, you can always ask or google it.

Anyways, I apologize for the lack of updates. Happenings in RL have been hectic/busy, so I haven't had time to do much writing... But now that things have somewhat settled down again, I hope to continue :)


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Traversing around the last bend which led to the front entrance, November pulled the akusha to a stop. After exiting the vehicle, he rushed into the castle taking the short flight of steps two at a time. He was eager to see Kanami and July; to catch up on all the things he had missed during his short absence.

It never occurred to him until now; how enjoyable it could be to spend time with loved ones. Then again, it had taken a selfish decision to open his eyes to the possibility. The hardships he faced because of it were pitifully insignificant in comparison to what could have been – never knowing and never understanding.

Standing in the large foyer, he glanced around and couldn't help smiling to himself. All was as it should be – almost. He was about to announce his return when the words died on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he was treated to an unexpected, but unexpectedly pleasant sight.

Kanami had exited from the kitchen-servant area and was headed towards him. Despite her path of travel being directly in line with his current position, she had yet to notice him. There was no blond-haired boy hovering around her, nor a dark-skinned, turquoise-haired lady.

"Hello Kanami!" he called out cheerfully, unable to stop himself from grinning like a fool.

Her thoughts must have been focused inwardly because she stopped abruptly with a startled twitch at the sound of his voice. Blinking a few times, her eyes settled on him before her lips pursed together firmly, her expression unreadable. Since she refused to close the distance between them, he took a few steps towards her.

"Hello Kanami," he repeated gently.

"… Hello," she replied with a slight nod.

"I'm home."

"I see that," Kanami answered with a terse tone of voice.

A twinge of disappointment pricked his senses though he knew it was an absurd hope. He had been hoping she would say "welcome home", though they had yet to reach that stage. He didn't even know if he made much progress. He must have made some since she returned the greeting in a civil manner.

"Where's July?" he finally asked, knowing that was a safe topic. "I'm surprised he's not with you."

"It's his naptime. I slipped out briefly to bring something to the kitchen."

"And April?"

"Finishing her paperwork," she stated.

"Oh…"

"Did you want me to wake July so he can greet you?"

"What? No, of course not! Let him rest. Actually, I'm a little fatigued myself. I'll just get my things from the akusha and head up for a nap as well," November commented. "I know you just came from there, but could you inform April of my return?"

"… Very well."

"Alright, then I'll come join you later," he said, "after I've rested."

"I shall inform July of your plan when he awakes."

With that, she gave him a curt nod before heading back in the direction she had come from. Not quite the progress he had been wishing for, but it was progress nonetheless. She hadn't snapped at him despite the silly grin that was plastered to his face during their brief conversation. Also, she had returned his greeting in the first place despite a slight moment of hesitation.

Retracing his steps to the akusha, he grabbed the small bag from the trunk before heading back inside. This time, he didn't stop to daydream, racing up to his bedroom. Tossing his bag to the side, he went to change before he climbed into bed.

As he rested his head on the pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin, he sighed contentedly. The return home had been more than he expected as he never thought he would have the opportunity to see Kanami by herself. A smile touched his lips as he relived those moments which had only occurred minutes ago.

She was startled when he called out to her, but she didn't run away immediately. If it was the time prior to his departure, she would have done that or snubbed him. There was no warmth in her voice or her eyes during their interaction, but that alone was improvement. They never interacted one-on-one before as July or April, or both, were always close by.

Yawning loudly, he settled himself more comfortably before closing his eyes. He hadn't reached his goal just yet, but he was on the right track. All he had to do was formulate a plan of action, but in the meantime, he would rest and come up with something ingenious after he was reenergized.

* * *

><p>Leaving April's room, Kanami was glad she said she would see to the akusha after she finished with her current task. It wasn't like it could go anywhere as the only one qualified to drive it for long distances had already headed up to his room – so she hoped.<p>

His sudden appearance had startled her as she had been thinking about her mistress back at Midnight Castle. Whenever there was quiet time like this, she couldn't help wondering how Mistress Misaki was faring without her assistance. It had already been ten days since their parting and she couldn't even speak with her.

She was certain Mistress Misaki would be thinking of her also as she was accustomed to her constant presence. Then again, she did have Mistress Yin; from which this thought would lead her to question how she was doing. She missed those quiet afternoons where they sat outside enjoying the sunshine.

April was great, but she didn't have the same freedom that her mistresses had. There was always work to complete, though she did try to set aside some time where she could play with July. Even then, she had been very conscientious of the fact that her master had started spending time with them as well.

_Stupid, he's the enemy,_ she reminded herself.

His cheerful greeting and grinning expression had confused her. Not to mention, the fact that he didn't _stop_ grinning made her feel uncomfortable. It reminded her of April's bizarre reactions around her. What was going on? Was she unaffected by this perplexing affliction because she wasn't from Reido? Whatever it was, she was certain she didn't want it. At least July seemed unaffected.

Making her way upstairs, Kanami paused on the landing. She couldn't help but glance towards the master's bedchamber. Her face muscles twitched, pulling into a slight frown. Shaking the unnecessary thoughts from her mind, she turned to the left and headed directly into July's room. As she had informed November, he was napping and should remain doing so for the next half hour.

Sighing to herself as she sat down on the couch, she wished their master had stayed away for longer. Better yet, if he stayed away indefinitely. It was contradictory of her as she blamed him for not spending time with July and now was complaining, to herself, that he spent too much time with his son.

_He tried to kidnap Mistress Misaki and he _did_ kidnap you,_ she told herself.

_And absolutely nothing happened,_ another part of her mind stated.

_It's the intentions that are important, _not_ necessarily the outcome._

_Then he has the right intentions now, inviting you to help watch July and spending time with him as well._

… _Ugh, be quiet!_ She told the rebellious part of herself which was thawing in regards to her host. _You know nothing!_

Crossing her arms over her chest, she tried to ignore the internal dialogue in her own head. This latest fiasco was not helping. She did _not_ need to recall the bright gleam to his clear blue eyes as he smiled happily at her. Neither did she need to recognize the solid masculine broadness of his frame when he stood only a couple steps away from her.

"… _Kanami? Kanami?"_

"Huh?"

"_Kanami dear, are you alright?"_ came her mother's voice, cutting through her personal thoughts.

"Oh, mama! What is it?"

"_I tried reaching you several times just now and you didn't reply. Are you alright?"_

"Yes, just momentarily preoccupied," she answered. "How are you and papa?"

"_Oh, we're doing well though rather tired," _Yukari replied. _"Well, your papa and Arata anyways."_

"What happened?"

"_One of the gyuni came down with something, so they had to quarantine it, prepare a poultice, and monitor its condition over the evenings. It has finally settled down the path of recovery."_

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that. I know what prized gyuni they are to him," Kanami said as she smiled. "Even if I don't find any pleasure in that work."

"_No, it's quite alright. Your father has long accepted that fact. Speaking of work, I believe there is something you're not telling us."_

"Something I'm not telling you?"

"_Yes, perhaps a certain road trip to a certain castle in our northern neighbour's state?"_ she said slyly.

"Mama! How do you know that?"

"_Ah well, Mistress Misaki was worried about you and felt we needed to know. I _cannot_ believe you did not tell us anything! Your own parents! What would we think if something actually happened to you after you were snatched from Midnight Castle?"_

"She told you that as well?" she inquired, cringing as she hadn't mentioned a word about the kidnapping.

"_She had no choice since she had to explain how and why you were on the way to Reido,"_ answered Yukari. _"I'm just glad that you're safe."_

"I'm fine. What _else_ did Mistress Misaki tell you?" Kanami demanded.

"_Oh, not much. She just wanted to come tell us in person about your current situation, but also to say that she really enjoys your company."_

"I miss her too," admitted Kanami. "If only she married Master Hei already…"

"_Master Hei is quite fond of her, yes, but I'm sure she needs the time to adjust to such a possibility. She's nothing like I imagined, that's for sure,"_ Yukari stated.

"Definitely not, but she's the best mistress ever!"

"_I think I quite agree. Now, I won't bother your work any longer dear, but do make sure you contact your papa. He's been fretting since you haven't contacted us for more than a week now."_

"Alright. Pass along my love to papa."

"_I will. Take care of yourself."_

Nodding slightly and smiling as the connection to her mother disappeared, Kanami was astonished Mistress Misaki had personally gone to see them regarding the issue. It wasn't as if she didn't tell them on purpose. She couldn't say anything while she was here the first time since she was anxiously awaiting Master Hei's rescue.

After getting back, there was so much to occupy her time. Seeing to Mistress Misaki was a full time job, especially when she wasn't familiar with the customs of their world. To be honest, she just wasn't sure how to bring it up since she didn't want them to worry needlessly. Things had resolved themselves and before she had a chance to explain, she was off to Aureolin Castle once more.

Thankful for the distraction her mother's contact created, it had disrupted the disturbing debate that had been going on in her head. She was determined not to think of her host as anything but the enemy, but the dratted man was not helping. Especially not when he now regularly spent time playing with his son and she was not allowed to leave, even if she wasn't participating in their activities.

The conversation with her mother had taken up the perfect amount of time. Before her thoughts could resettle on its prior topic, July was grinning and racing towards her. He jumped up onto the couch and settled next to her. Straightening out his flyaway hair, she smiled.

"I have some good news," she said softly. "Your father has returned from his trip."

His eyes lit up with delight and he was about to race out of the room in search of him when Kanami lightly held him back. She explained that he was resting and shouldn't be disturbed as he had a long drive before coming back. Whether it was true or not, she didn't know, but she needed to placate him as a tiny pout was already starting to appear.

"He said he would rest, but he promised he would come find you when he has awakened."

Nodding happily in response, July snuggled up next to her once more, his arm resting across her tummy. Shaking her head in disbelief, he was such a contrast to how he was when she first met him. He still didn't speak much, but everything he needed to say came across from his expressions and his actions.

* * *

><p>Awaking a few hours later, November slowly opened his eyes and stretched out across the bed. Filled with a calming sense of peace he had never experienced before, he smiled to himself. Despite knowing it had been a figment of his dream imagination, he couldn't help but glance at the empty spot next to him. In his dream, Kanami had been resting with him, snuggled up comfortably against him.<p>

He closed his eyes again and mentally curled up with the image that had formed in his mind. He wanted to cherish it, even if it wasn't a moment in reality. Yet with it, it was a form of encouragement and support; that one day what he dreamed of would become reality because he refused to accept anything less.

The pleasant sensations created by the dream eventually dissipated. Rolling out of bed, he went to change before he would go in search of them. From his closet, he pulled out a light gray dress shirt and a pair of navy slacks. It would be strange to wear a complete suit since it was nearly evening and he had no plans to work. It would still be waiting for him on the morrow after he had fully recuperated from the journey.

Making his way across the castle, he headed straight for July's room. He couldn't imagine them being anywhere else, especially if Kanami had informed July of his return. They would wait until he sought them out. It was too early for supper and he still ate in his room as April would bring up a dinner tray for both of them.

Quietly making his way into the room, he couldn't see them beyond the central partitioning wall, but he could hear them. It sounded like July was playing with his blocks, smashing them together, while Kanami was trying to coax him into stacking them. Smiling to himself, July was probably too impatient to play something that required such careful consideration.

"July, I'm home!" he announced.

Three seconds later, he was rushing around the corner and running straight to him. With a grin on his face, November scooped him up into the air and twirled him around in circles. July giggled and November pulled the boy into a tight hug, feeling rather dizzy as he had never done such a thing before.

"I missed you," he said softly. "Have you been good?"

July peeked up at him and quickly nodded in response while smiling. Still holding him close, November turned to see if Kanami had followed him out, but she wasn't at the opening like he imagined she would be. As the two of them went to join her in the back, November's stomach suddenly grumbled extremely loudly.

Startled by the noise, Kanami turned to glance at them and November felt a touch of heat on his cheeks. He didn't realize he was that hungry. He had been preoccupied with finding them first and he hadn't eaten upon his return. Then, he had been distracted by the unexpected encounter with Kanami by herself.

"Was that you?" Kanami inquired after a moment of silence.

He had no choice but to admit it as July was pointing at him with one hand. The other was settled firmly around his neck. Watching them a while longer, Kanami didn't say anything as she turned back to her task at hand. She had been putting away July's blocks when they interrupted. July and November glanced at each other, not certain what this was supposed to mean since she didn't say anything else.

"Okay," she said when she finished cleaning. "I guess we should go downstairs so your father can eat. Is that a good idea?"

July nodded in response and a small smile touched her lips. She could have suggested that they let him eat first before he returned, but she had the distinct feeling that the suggestion would be vetoed by July. After all, he had been anxiously waiting for his father's appearance ever since he woke up from his nap.

"If you'll lead the way," Kanami said to November.

He also nodded in response before turning towards the room entrance. Kanami followed along, but made sure to maintain a discreet distance between them. November spoke with July during the journey to the dining room, but she didn't hear a word he said. Her thoughts were once again drawn inward and she didn't have her mother to distract her this time.

Contrary to their belief that she hadn't seen their father-son reunion moment, she had. Seeing the way November had grinned at July and held him close after twirling with him, a sudden tightness had clenched at her chest. Not wanting to be caught intruding on such an intimate moment, she pretended to be cleaning when they came to find her.

Luckily, November's growling stomach had provided a diversion and the time she spent could be used to – attempt to – calm her sudden nerves. Something was wrong with her; to act and react this way when she knew she shouldn't. It was affecting her more than it should.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" November inquired once they reached the main floor.

"Hm? Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked, what did you do while I was gone?"

"Oh, some of everything," Kanami replied lightly. "We played inside with his toys, went outside to explore… Things like that."

"I see… What is it, July?"

A frown was on his face as he shook his head once, and then flapped his elbow against his side, seemingly in a huff. Startled by this reaction, November had no clue what he meant. Was he implying that Kanami had lied? Regardless of his presence or lack thereof, she always had July's well-being at the forefront of her mind.

"You didn't play outside?" he asked in confusion.

July repeated the actions, but he was just as clueless to its meaning as he was twenty seconds ago. With no other choice, he turned an inquisitive gaze to Kanami. Perhaps she could shed some light onto the meaning behind his son's behaviour. For a second, it looked like she wouldn't help because her lips pursed tightly together to form a straight line.

"We did play outside, but he was disappointed that you weren't here with him to search for his creatures," she finally explained. "As a result, we only took walks outside. He has been waiting for your return since he enjoys the hunting you two do."

"Oh… Well I'm back now. But in the meantime, I'm really hungry," November replied as his stomach grumbled again.

Glancing at Kanami while he spoke, he watched her expression soften slightly before she turned towards the dining room. Since she didn't say anything else, he had no choice but to follow along. When they entered Chartreuse, November was astonished to see a feast laid out on the table.

"Welcome home, Master November," April greeted with a smile.

"Thanks... But why is there all this food?"

"Oh, well… I heard a message from the sky that someone was hungry, so I had the kitchen prepare something, pronto."

"I was _that_ loud?!" November exclaimed.

April responded with a wink in Kanami's direction as the shock of disbelief froze on November's face. Chuckling in reply, Kanami didn't think it warranted such an exaggerated reaction; not that that was what happened as she had informed April of her master's predicament. July wasn't really sure what was going on, but he giggled as he was happy that Kanami was happy. Finally snapping out of his daze, November glanced around the room as each of them was amused at his expense.

"Come now, My Lord," April urged, "before we hear a third complaint. I'll prepare another place for Master July and Kanami."

Frowning as he glanced at April, November's expression softened when he glanced at July and softened even further when he glanced at Kanami. She was grinning at him as her eyes sparkled with mirth. He could have said something, but chose to follow April's instructions instead. Kanami's reactions were still volatile and he didn't want to break the magic of the moment.

Placing July on the seat next to his, November calmly added food onto his plate while tucking this event into his memory of moments with July and Kanami. April returned with two more plates and sets of utensils, and also a booster seat for July as he was too short to reach the table. November didn't even realize they had such a thing, though he shouldn't be surprised as he could vaguely remember using one when he was July's age.

"What would you like?" Kanami asked July as she took the seat on his other side.

He glanced at the table with wide eyes as he had never eaten in the dining room. Normally, they prepared a plate for him and he just ate everything on it. With so many choices in front of him, he didn't know how to pick. Finally, he glanced at his father's plate and pointed at that.

"Alright, alright," she replied. "I'll get you everything on your father's plate."

Slowly chewing on his food, November watched Kanami at work with the task at hand. She only glanced at his plate once and she could remember everything on it. It wasn't long before July's plate was a miniature replica of his own. Then, she proceeded to fill her own plate with her own choices.

The three of them ate in silence. November had already asked his questions before they reached the dining room; July didn't speak in general; and Kanami had nothing she wanted to say. Even so, it wasn't an awkward silence as he originally imagined it would be. Perhaps he was the only one feeling awkward, like it was mandatory to fill in the silence.

Partway through the meal, Kanami glanced at July and her eyes widened in surprise. Usually, he was very clean and careful, but not tonight. Perhaps it was the unfamiliarity of eating at a table, but there was food everywhere, including his face. Sighing softly, she put down her utensils to grab hold of a napkin.

"Oh July," she murmured as she turned to him. "You've got food everywhere."

He paused to let her gently wipe his face clean, smiling slightly as she did so. When she finished, she noticed that part of the "everywhere" he was getting it included the chair and his clothes. Shaking her head in disbelief, she bent her head downwards to pick at the pieces all over him, thus missing the interaction between July and his father.

As she cleaned up after his son, July turned to glance at him and for a moment, he could swear the boy was smirking at him. Yet when he blinked, July was back to being July as he knew him. Again reminded of those feelings of jealousy, November couldn't believe he was jealous of July and all the tender care he received from Kanami. He wanted it too!

"Hm… Looks like we're going to have to start using the dining room more often," Kanami said when she finally looked back up. "Usually you're so good at keeping everything on your plate."

"You're both welcome to join me anytime for meals."

"Hm? I wouldn't want to impose."

"Well, it's not a problem. It'd be more work for the kitchen if we always eat at different times," November pointed out.

"True… I never thought of that."

"Then, starting tomorrow, let's try to coordinate our schedules."

"… Very well, though everything is up to July," Kanami stated.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something, right July?"

When November glanced at him, July nodded, still smiling. Again, he felt a sense of smugness from the boy. Surely he hadn't done that on purpose, had he? He knew he had requested for help when it came to convincing Kanami to stay, permanently, but for such manipulative foresight from a 73-year old boy? That was just too much.

"Speaking of schedules, April informed me that you were going to start with July's lessons?"

"Oh right… I guess we did discuss that before I left," November commented. "I'll have to fit that in somewhere, but not quite yet."

"Why not right away?" demanded Kanami with a slight frown.

"… It has been a long, long time since I went through that phase. I'll have to work with April to gather the appropriate books first."

"Oh…"

Her abrupt sense of frostiness quickly melted and Kanami glanced back at her plate. Slowly, she resumed eating. She had been certain he was trying to make an excuse, but in fact, his reasoning was quite valid. There was no way to teach July the things he needed to know if he didn't have the proper materials.

In part, it had been a self-defence mechanism as the image of them happily twirling together was still fresh in her mind; along with her startling reaction. She knew she was softening towards him, but the point was… She didn't _want_ to be! She didn't _need_ to be! He was the enemy of Master Hei and Mistress Misaki; she should do her best never, ever to forget that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Yay for progress! Even if Kanami's struggling really hard not to show it :D

As for the age issue - now is the proper time to mention that ages mentioned in Mato terms are NOT equivalent to ages mentioned in Earth terms. To gain a better understanding of how old the characters are in Earth terms, the math is 1 Human Year = 15 Demon Years. Therefore...

July at 73 Demon Years = approximately 5 Human Years

Their "fifth century" deadline for the love match, as in 500 Demon Years = approximately 33 Human Years

Hope that helps since I don't think I mentioned this aspect before. Their ages were mentioned here and there (some of them), but I didn't put too much focus on it at the time.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

She stayed with them for a total of three more days. Glancing at her still and lifeless body, Misaki felt tears welling up in her eyes again. Despite the pain she had suffered, Yin had still gone on peacefully. Since Yin's request for her presence, she had spent every minute of free time with her, not wanting to miss her time of departure.

When she was up to it, they would chat or other times, Misaki had read to her. After she had extracted that promise, Yin never brought up the topic of marriage to Hei, trusting her to keep her word. Instead, she just enjoyed her life how she wanted to. She spent the most time with Yin, but Hei also made extra time to be with them. Ricardo could handle all but the most critical tasks.

Saying her final goodbyes, she passed on late into the previous evening. Once that happened, Hei had left saying he needed to make preparations. For what, she wasn't so sure. Did they have funerals here as well? She didn't see a grave site which marked the deaths of other demons. Regardless, the wounds were too raw for her to leave Yin's side.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Misaki took Yin's cold hand in hers. Though it was the choice she made, she couldn't understand why Yin had chosen as she had. She knew that spending time in her presence – human presence – would shorten her life. So _why?_ She could have lived longer than three days if she had followed Mikhail's instructions.

Her eyes focused on Yin's face, Misaki memorized every detail, not wanting to forget anything. Though they had known each other for less than two months, she had quickly become someone important to her. She was going to miss her gentle demeanor, her easy smile and even her light teasing; most of all, she was going to miss the calming encouragement she always provided.

"Misaki."

Turning her head at the sound of Hei's voice, he was standing by the partition which separated the sleeping area from the remainder of the room. She managed to give him a weak smile before he drew closer. As he glanced down at Yin, he didn't say anything. He seemed to have the same thought as her; to engrain her image into the deepest depths of their memories.

"You should go down and eat something," Hei eventually said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Perhaps you don't feel that way, but you still need to eat."

"… Alright," she replied reluctantly. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

Gently tucking her hand back beneath the cover, Misaki stood and nodded slightly at Hei. She was as ready as she would ever be. Yin wouldn't want her to waste away due to her passing – far from it. If nothing else, she needed to live her life to the fullest for herself, but also for Yin's sake; that her life was cut short prematurely.

"What did you need to prepare?" Misaki asked, brushing away the residual wetness from her eyes.

"Oh that. Every demon needs to go through the ceremonial death passage."

"Every demon? What's involved?"

"Basically, they are freed from the bonds of fate," Hei explained. "It's a duty of the clan leader to oversee the ceremony."

"Oh… Is it complicated?"

"Not particularly. Once we are given notice of someone's passing, we allow family and friends enough time to say goodbye. It's usually enough time factoring in our travel time. I just… Wasn't thinking to do this so quickly for Yin."

Frowning in response, Misaki couldn't help recalling Yin's words. She had known all along that her presence would deteriorate her health, but she chose not to say anything until it was too late. Despite her reassurances that no blame was to be placed at her feet, she couldn't help feeling a slight sense of guilt.

"It was her choice," Hei said gently, sensing the direction of her thoughts from her sudden silence. "She loved you, as much as she loved me. She wouldn't have changed any of it just to live a little longer."

"Is that what she said to you?"

"Yes, though not in those exact words. She has always been stubborn in nature. You wouldn't be here with me now if I was capable of influencing her decisions."

"… True," Misaki answered, the frown easing from her expression. "I just wish things were different; that it wasn't just because I'm different."

"You're fine the way you are. She wouldn't have wished to change you in any way and neither would I. We'll muddle through this together," promised Hei.

Nodding her head as she glanced up at him, he smiled lightly. She managed to return a small smile. Wordlessly, she slipped her arm around Hei's and he tugged her closer. With Yin gone and Kanami miles away from her, she needed someone close; the comfort of another living being.

They continued on their way to the dining room where food was already laid out for them. It had cooled with their delayed arrival, but honestly, it wouldn't matter. She had no appetite and she didn't think she would notice the taste. This was more for the fact that her body needed to be refueled and nothing to do with the enjoyment of the process.

Hei guided her to her usual spot and helped push in her chair when she went to take a seat. When she was settled, he took the seat at the head of the table. Quietly, they both filled their plates and partook of their meal. A solemnity had taken over the castle with the news of Mistress Yin's passing and none felt the pain so sharply as Hei and Misaki.

"… Would you like me to find someone else to take the role of companion?" Hei eventually asked. "I know no one could ever replace Yin and Kanami has left us indeterminately, but perhaps you would feel better if someone else was with you?"

"No. I'll be okay on my own. I just need some time to come to terms with it," Misaki answered. "Everything just happened so suddenly."

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind, just let me know."

She nodded her head, inwardly sighing. If anyone should feel like curling up into a ball and weeping their eyes out, it should be Hei. Yin had been with him for centuries, his first love. Yet here he was, still looking out for her when he could have blamed her for Yin's untimely departure.

"… Is there anything I could help with?" Misaki asked hesitantly. "I know it's not my place, but if there's anything I can do…"

"For the ceremony, Ricardo is preparing everything right now. It's not necessary, but if you can think of anything you would _want_ to do… That's fine."

"Mm… No," she said, shaking her head. "I can't think of anything. When will the ceremony take place?"

"Whenever we're ready after we finish eating."

"Oh okay…"

Silence fell between them. Though this ceremony was necessary, Misaki wasn't a hundred percent sure what would happen. Hei had explained in a way that didn't reveal any details. Being "freed from the bonds of fate" meant nothing to her; it wasn't something she could relate to from her human experiences.

A little apprehensive given the unknown, she eventually finished eating, as did Hei. When he glanced at her questioningly, she took in a deep breath before nodding her head. The suffering from a loved one's death was something only time could heal. It already happened and there was nothing she could do to change that. There would be no point in delaying the inevitable.

They clung together as they left the room, much in the same way as they had descended and travelled there in the first place. A million questions formed in Misaki's mind, but not one of them was voiced. If she started, she didn't think she could stop. Not to mention, there were some things that one could never prepare enough for. This was one such moment.

When they entered Yin's room, it was to find that Ricardo had laid her body on top of the blankets. Her hands had been clasped together over her chest with a small posy of white flowers in her grasp. At each corner of her bed, a single stand was set up to hold a candle; a different colour sitting on each one – red, black, yellow and white. Ricardo stood quietly to the side waiting for their arrival, a small pouch in his hands.

"Everything is ready, My Lord."

"Are you ready?" Hei asked Misaki.

"Do I have to do anything?"

"No, just stay beside me."

"Then, as I'll ever be," she stated.

Hei nodded at Ricardo and he started the ceremony. First he went to the top left corner and lit the red candle. He let it burn for a minute before opening the small pouch in his hands. Misaki couldn't tell what was in it, but he took small handfuls of it and scattered it over Yin's body. He then moved in a clockwise direction to light the next candle, the black one. Again, he let it burn for a minute before sprinkling more of the powdered contents over her body.

He continued to do this for the remaining candles; the yellow one next and the white one last. Each pause, he would spread more of his pouch's contents over her body. When he was finished, Yin was covered with a light layer of grey-white powder. Then, he stepped to stand in line with them, a few feet away.

"Brilliance beyond compare," Hei recited. "Glistening moon's radiance, dancing upon crystalline water's surface. Twinkling stars' luminescence, teasing amidst the twilight canvas. Extinguishing the light, swift and steady. Curtains of solemn darkness descend. Chains of destiny, release! Free and unfettered, rise upon the morning's breeze, in unity with the sky."

Not sure what would happen next, Misaki did not take her eyes off of Yin's body. They seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Yin's body started to float in the air. It glowed, gently at first and began to increase in intensity, but not to the point that she was forced to shield her eyes.

Gradually, her body began to dissolve into a million lights. Collectively they began to pulse; slowly at first, steadily increasing in frequency. It seemed like the beads of light were struggling to break free and eventually did. A small cluster departed away from the rest, splitting away from the rest which still held the form of Yin's body.

Bit by bit, the clusters floated off – upwards toward the ceiling until their light grew dimmer and faded from their sight completely. The process started little by little, but reached a point where every step was in a state of equilibrium. It wasn't long before the only thing remaining was a tiny group of lights – perhaps five or six.

Hei frowned as this last portion lingered as every part of the deceased's former body was supposed to dissipate, returning to the world in which it was born into. He had never seen something like this before as the ceremony should already be finished by now. Even so, there was nothing he could do but wait and watch.

Watching as a small number of lights stayed behind, Misaki struggled to contain her emotions; biting her lip to stop herself from crying. With this, she was truly gone for good. Despite it being a necessary process, she was still reluctant to part from her. The last little bit of her was all that remained.

A startled feeling came over her as these last few lights began to glow brighter and pulse faster than the others had. Eyes wide with surprise, Misaki chanced a quick glance at Hei, wondering if he saw the same thing. His brows were pinched together in a slight frown, but otherwise, nothing else indicated that this was something strange.

As she watched the lights once more, they seemed to be struggling against each other. They swayed together into a tight cluster before breaking apart. Together and then apart; this process continued and Misaki could see that the distance between them increased each time they separated.

When they finally scattered, they didn't follow the path the other clusters had taken. Rather, they regrouped and started travelling horizontally – directly towards her and Hei. Her hand involuntarily clenched at Hei's arm as she wasn't sure what this meant, if anything. But just as suddenly as it floated towards them, it disappeared before them.

Suddenly, the gravity of the situation settled itself in her mind and she began sobbing. Now she was really, really gone! Not even one little bit of her remained. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't control the unbearable grief. All she could do was cling to Hei helplessly.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Hei said, holding her close.

She wanted to believe him. She did believe him. Yet at the moment, it was too much to bear. Try as she might, she was unable to hold back the flood of tears. Though she cried harder at his words, Hei continued to hold her, stroking his hand over her back in a soothing manner.

The passage of time became indeterminate. Whether it had only been a minute since her outburst or ten, Misaki couldn't tell. Yet eventually, she started to settle down from the sheer exhaustion from the overflow of tears and violent trembling of her body.

As rationality returned to her mind, she felt herself flush with embarrassment for behaving so foolishly. She must look absolutely terrible with the unending bout of tears and runny nose which she had cleaned on Hei's chest… All the while, he hadn't said anything but words of encouragement while holding her tightly within his embrace.

"Are you feeling better now?" Hei asked gently.

She slowly nodded her head, even as she remained pressed up close against him. Though Hei had seen her crying before, she didn't think any of the previous episodes had been quite so dramatic as the one now. She didn't want him to see how dreadful she appeared.

Despite her wishes, he eventually pulled her away from him and she couldn't meet his gaze. From the corner of her eye, she thought she detected a slight smile. Rather than speaking, he rummaged around in his pant pocket and produced a clean handkerchief.

Gently, he tilted her face toward his and dutifully cleaned her face of the residual tears which had streamed down her cheeks. He was taking it so seriously, she couldn't help but blush. Every little crease and crevice was wiped as he inspected every inch of her face. Finally, when he was satisfied, he asked her to blow her nose.

"There we go," he murmured. "Now then… What would you like to do? Shall I escort you back to your room?"

"… What are you going to do?"

"I have some work to finish, but I want to make sure you're comfortable before I start."

"Oh… Could I stay with you?" she asked.

"Of course. If that's what you wish."

Misaki blushed beneath his gentle gaze, wondering if it was wrong to have such a reaction at a time like this. After all, they had just said their final goodbyes to Yin moments earlier. Now she was behaving like a complete ninny. Even so, she slowly nodded her head. Knowing Yin, she would be encouraging this type of interaction, rather than having her death mourned…

"Alright, then let's go downstairs. If you like, you can grab a book from the library and meet me in the study."

"Okay."

She slipped her arm around Hei's before he guided them out of Yin's room. He accompanied her until they reached the study. Stopping outside of it, he directed her to the library which was at the end of the hall. Though it was only a short distance, she considered asking him to go the full distance with her. Yet in the end, she decided not to. There was no need to act so clingy when he was showing such fortitude despite all that occurred.

"I'll be right back," she murmured.

"And I'll be right here waiting."

He smiled lightly before he entered the study, leaving the door open for her return. She didn't move until he was halfway into the room. Sighing softly, her languid steps slowly took her to the library. She didn't understand how he could be so strong at a time like this.

Was it due to his position as clan leader? She didn't even see him shed a tear and he had been the closest to Yin. And she was devastated, only having known Yin for a couple months… Not that she would ever think that he was heartless, but she couldn't help wondering what his secret was. That he could maintain such strict composure when it was so painful and heartbreaking.

She went to retrieve a book which she had started reading, but never finished. Though her current frame of mind wasn't meant for doing solitary tasks like reading, she would do her best. Hei was a busy man and she didn't want to become a burden. Already, she did nothing to help around the place when she was ultimately brought here for such a purpose.

When she returned to the study, it was to find that an armchair had been pulled close to the desk. She could sit beside him, rather than face him across the desk. As she sat down on it, Hei turned to give her a quick smile before he resumed working.

Watching him, she didn't even know what he did. He had never explained it to her. At the moment, she was nothing better than a freeloader. Obviously, it didn't bother him, but it bothered her. In order to help, the first step would be their marriage. Both Yin and Kanami had informed her that it was part of the mistress' duties, but she wasn't mistress of the castle yet.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she slowly opened the book in search of the page she had last stopped at. She forgot to mark her place. It took her a couple minutes to find it and when she did, she focused her attention on the words in front of her. Unfortunately, her mind was restless and she found herself re-reading the same passage over and over.

Inwardly sighing, she discreetly glanced over at her companion. Clearly he didn't have the same issues as his stack of completed paperwork had doubled in height. He didn't even look at her, fully immersed in the task at hand. Really, she didn't get how he could be so strong.

"_And she said he isn't as strong as he appears to be…"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

The worst part of this chapter was writing the incantation Hei uses during the death ceremony... I wanted it to be poetic and still describe (somewhat) the process of what happens - being freed from the bonds of death, physically. Otherwise, the chapter is pretty short, but still a critical one.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

For the first time since her arrival at Aureolin Castle, Kanami had some peace and quiet. Earlier in the morning after breakfast, she had been abandoned by July. The boy must be up to something because he decided he did not want her company for the morning. Instead, he had chosen to disappear with his father.

When she had glanced at April in surprise, the other lady only shrugged her shoulders in response. She was just as surprised since July usually demanded Kanami's presence regardless of what he did. Even if his father came to tuck him in at night, a task he would occasionally make time for, she was required to stay by his side until he fell asleep.

"What in the world…" she muttered to herself.

Given a break from her only task at the castle, Kanami wasn't sure what she should do with herself. April said she was busy with paperwork and was unable to keep her company. There were no household tasks to complete since she was a guest. All in all, there was nothing for her to do if she was not needed by July.

Upon hearing the news that she was temporarily dismissed, she had made her way to Icterine Gallery. She had never seen it in close detail; only seeing it in passing during April's tour the first time she was here. For the most part, there wasn't anything of interest – at least not to her. It mostly contained paintings, pottery and sculptures.

When she had given up hope of finding anything interesting, she had been pleasantly surprised by something tucked away in the back corner of the gallery. Cautiously making her way towards it, she never imagined that something of that nature would be on display. It was a beautiful ball gown dressed on a headless mannequin, locked inside a glass case.

She gaped at it in breathless wonder as she had never seen anything so exquisite before. Even with all the gowns she had seen inside Mistress Misaki's wardrobe, none of them compared to it. For it to be protected inside a display case, she couldn't help wondering at its significance. Surely it must have one.

At first, she thought the dress was a lilac colour, but its colour seemed to change with every step towards it. When she was finally standing two feet in front of it, it was to discover that it was white, despite it changing into all colours of the rainbow. Something about the fabric gave it this ethereal, luminescent quality.

The top portion of the dress was tight-fitted with a sweetheart neckline, off-shoulder design where it was embellished entirely with shimmery sequins. It explained part of the allure of the dress as they changed colour with each slight movement while viewing it, reflecting the light.

At the waist was a three-inch wide ribbon which tied into a large bow off to the right side with long tails which almost reached the floor, silver-white in colour. Below that, the skirt of the ball gown puffed out on all sides like an upside-down tulip, an underlay peeking out from the opening.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how such a stunning dress was created or how much effort had been put into it. By the size of the puffed skirt, she couldn't imagine it having less than five layers underneath. The handwork involved with the sequins alone, each one individually sewn into place evenly, appeared like it would take ten years to complete.

There was no knowledge of the passage of time as she stared transfixed on it. Yet finally when she was roused from her awestruck wonder, she could only sigh softly. With a quick glance at her own outfit, she knew it paled in comparison by a million times.

Never once had she coveted anything, fully aware of her station in life, but just once… She was envious of the woman for which the dress had been made. Even just one for herself which was a marginal fraction of its beauty… She would be fully satisfied. At least she could be immersed in the possibilities when she dressed her mistress, again reminding her of how much she missed her tasks at home.

With a resigned sigh, she left the gallery and made her way to Sunglow. July still hadn't come to find her yet. What could the boy possibly be up to? He had made no indication that he would make such a decision the evening before and he didn't seem the type prone to spontaneity, rather the opposite.

Half smiling to herself, she sat down on the sofa, glancing out the window to gaze upon the side garden. She was loathed to admit it, but Aureolin Castle was a beautiful place. Then again, that was the way it should be. She couldn't imagine any clan leader living in anything less, though she had only met two out of the nine and been to the equivalent number of castles.

Again wondering what her young charge was up to, her thoughts inadvertently led her to the boy's companion – his father. She knew she shouldn't, an inappropriate reaction, but a blush crept into her cheeks at the memory of one of their encounters, days prior. Something was definitely wrong with her. Despite knowing he was the enemy, the lines easily blurred and even faded as she watched him interacting with July.

In this particular memory, the three of them had been taking a walk outside after July had called it quits on his insect hunting. They were strolling back to the castle where she was walking a few feet in the front, leading the way. Behind her, the two were in animated discussion of their day's finds; more accurately November in animated dialogue with July nodding his head enthusiastically in agreement.

The splendour of the weather had lulled her into a relaxed state and she turned to glance at her companions. Yet with a careless misstep, she ended up twisting her ankle before she stumbled towards the stone pathway… Or she would have if it weren't for November's quick reaction where he easily caught her with an arm around her waist.

"_Are you alright?"_ he asked gently, his breath teasing her hair.

Somehow she managed to reply in the affirmative with a steady voice though she was feeling far from it. Rather, she felt quite breathless at the sensations of his strength and warmth surrounding her. If it weren't for July's presence, she imagined that she would have behaved like a complete fool, melting into a gooey puddle.

_He is Master Hei and Mistress Misaki's enemy. He is also a clan leader, so get a grip,_ she reminded herself.

It was one thing to imagine it between Master Hei and Mistress Misaki – marriage – because she could see that they suited each other perfectly. Yet for herself… She had been ecstatic when she was chosen as Mistress Misaki's personal maid; she didn't have time to think about anything else. But now with too much time on her hands…

Her parents had never mentioned it before though she had long passed the marriageable age of 270 years. Besides, she could only imagine herself married for the purpose of finding a man willing to take over the family farm. Since Arata came to help her parents regularly, there was no need and she was free to enjoy her life as she wished.

"No! July!"

Startled from her thoughts by the sound of shouting, she glanced up in surprise. The man who uninvitingly invaded her thoughts seemingly materialized at the door, appearing quite haggard as he chased the boy who was on a direct path to assault her solitude. A small smile touched her lips as she watched his progress.

She couldn't imagine how July could possibly outrun his father, but it seemed to be the case as November was still resting against the doorframe, catching his breath. On the other hand, July was eagerly waving something in his hands as he rushed to her side.

"Hello July," she murmured as he launched himself at her legs.

He grinned up at her before resting his head on her lap. Lightly, she rested her hand on his head. Though she didn't ask what they had done to pass the time, she could see that he enjoyed it. Unfortunately, she didn't know if she could say the same for his father. Despite regaining his composure, he remained by the entryway of the room with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What have you there?" Kanami finally asked as she noticed that he was holding onto something, one in each hand.

Dropping his burdens on her lap, he made his way to climb up next to her. Waiting until he was safely beside her, she glanced down at the items he placed there, astonished to find two squares of fabric. She had no idea what they were for, but it seemed quite ironic since she had spent most of her morning gazing upon that splendid dress in Icterine Gallery.

Slowly picking them up, she rubbed the material between her fingertips. One was a square of soft chiffon in a coral colour while the other was a smooth satin in jewel-tone amethyst. Smiling, enjoying the feel of it, she eventually turned to her companion.

"What is this for?" she questioned, unable to think of any reason why July would have such a thing.

In response, he grinned broadly before making grand gestures of a square. A confused expression must have appeared on her face because he repeated his actions, yet she still didn't understand. For once, she had no idea what he was trying to say. When she shrugged her shoulders, he turned to point at his father who was finally making his way to join them.

As July was pointing at him, he grimaced and Kanami wondered what that was supposed to mean. It seemed even less likely for November to own such things as the colours and materials did not exactly suit a man. Curiosity clawed at her, but she had to temper it as he clearly was not in the mood to answer questions.

"I would appreciate it if you return what is mine," he stated when he was standing in front of her.

Startled by the sternness of his voice, Kanami avoided his gaze as she placed the two squares of fabric on his upturned hand. For reasons unknown to her, he was in a testy mood which was strange since he usually had such fun when he was playing with July.

Next to her, July glared defiantly at November, causing him to cringe. He had sounded much harsher than necessary, a ploy to cover up his embarrassment. Already he wasn't making much progress with her, so this latest blunder was not helping. Even so, he couldn't help it. July had insisted on playing in his room and somehow managed to get his hands on the secret stash of fabrics he had hidden away.

Mindful of her mistress' words, he knew he needed to make his first payment soon. Unfortunately, there were too many opinions when it came to that subject; too many colours and designs that he thought would look fabulous on her – to the point where he was having a hard time choosing. The two fabrics represented his final choice as he had narrowed it down to these ones.

"Ahem. Sorry about that," he said. "July took these from my room without my permission."

She glanced up at him, not speaking. It seemed as if she was searching for the validity of his words in his eyes and he squirmed under the intensity of her gaze. Eventually she relented by giving him a curt nod. Though she accepted his apology, she still did not say anything.

"I would tell you why I have such things since I'm sure you question my tastes," November began rambling, unable to bear the awkward silence, "but I can't tell you since it's a secret. I'm not even sure how July found them before he came rushing down…"

His voice trailed off as she glanced up at him once more; this time with a wide-eyed arrested gaze. Again not speaking, he wondered if he said something wrong. Already he wanted to smack himself in the forehead for speaking too much. What was the point of mentioning the secret when it was supposed to be a secret from _her?_

"You do not need to explain yourself to me," she stated dismissively. "Let's go for lunch, July. You spent all day playing. You must be hungry by now."

The boy nodded in response and slipped off the sofa. As Kanami began to stand up, November took a step back to give her more room. Without another word to him, she brushed by him before joining up with July who had gone around him on the other side. He was left to dumbly follow along, or be left behind.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot,_ Kanami berated herself.

Idiotically, she had completely forgotten about the existence of July's mother, November's wife. Just because he had started spending more time with July, and subsequently her, it did not negate facts. Yet stupidly, she was starting to find herself attracted to the man. That was one more reason _not_ to fall for him. Though interestingly, now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen the other woman lately.

* * *

><p>Settled in her room for yet another evening, Misaki sighed softly. She had been hoping she had grown stronger, especially with what she had said to Hei, but she hadn't. She was still just as teary-eyed as she was the day of Yin's passing and it was already two days since. Likewise, Hei was just as composed as he had been all along…<p>

Really, she had no idea how he did it. Whenever she spent time with him while he worked, he was always on task, only stopping to take occasional breaks. It didn't seem like he was pushing himself to work, though she couldn't say with certainty as she had never seen him working prior to this.

Try as she might, she would find herself bursting into tears unexpectedly. Each time, Hei had been there to comfort her; to hold her and gently stroke her hair or rub her back in a soothing manner. It was normal given the situation, but she wished she wouldn't. She didn't want to be a burden to Hei. Though he would never think of her as such, _she_ felt like she was.

Sighing once more, sleep eluded her. She should be in bed, resting, but she couldn't. It wasn't that she wasn't tired, because she was, yet her mind was working overtime – assaulted by thoughts from every direction; thoughts about the afterlife, the differences between demons and humans, Kanami's well being and November's progress in regards to their relationship… The list just went on and on…

Rolling over onto her side, she closed her eyes in attempts to sleep. A minute later, she rolled onto the other side, her eyes still closed. No luck there as she rolled onto her back. Tossing and turning all night wasn't going to help, but she didn't know what to do. She heard drinking warm milk could help. Her choice would have been beer, but she didn't think they had that here.

In order to get warm milk, she would have to make her way downstairs and wake one of the servants… Which meant waking all of them since they shared sleeping quarters. She supposed she could search for Ricardo, but she didn't want to wake him either as he wasn't the most sympathetic of the lot.

_Hei…_

Letting out a puff of exasperated air, she didn't know if she should. He already comforted her during the day… Besides, it would make more sense if she sought him out at this time the day of Yin's passing – not for the first time two nights after the fact…

… _Maybe just a peek._

If it seemed like he was already asleep, then she would go back to her own room. Yet if it seemed like he was still up, then she could decide what to do from there. Furthermore, it gave her something to do beyond tossing around restlessly. The exercise, however slight, could help to settle her nerves and anxious thoughts.

Crawling out of bed, she made her way to the closet to grab a shawl as it could be quite chilly to make the trek across the castle. She supposed she could light a candle and bring it with her, but that was too cumbersome. She already knew the layout of the castle and Hei's room was easy to find since it was at the end of the other corridor. The moonlight that streamed in through the windows should be enough.

Pulling the shawl more tightly around her shoulders, she quietly slipped out of the room. She had never been alone, so to speak, in the castle at night when things had settled down. Before, Kanami would always stay with her until she slept and she would return before she awoke the next morning. Since her departure, Hei would escort her to her room and she wouldn't emerge until the next morning.

Though she knew there would be no danger, a small part of her brain perked up with excitement – reminded of stakeouts from her previous lifetime. If she was still on Earth, there was a high probability that she would be in the middle of one at this very moment.

At the thought, a miniscule smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Despite all the fast-paced activities of police work she was accustomed to, she had still managed to adapt to the sedentary lifestyle of the Mato world. It would never have been something she imagined possible, but somehow she did without feeling bored.

Sighing softly, she wondered about her parents and her colleagues on the force. Hei never did know what exactly happened after she was snatched – if she just disappeared or if somehow there was a replacement, a fake version of her. That was usually how it worked in alien abduction movies – not that she ever watched any.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she knew better than to dwell on that subject. It was disheartening that she wouldn't see any of them again, but there was no point dwelling on the past. Hei would never let her leave and she had already integrated herself into Mato society, even if it hadn't been by choice at the beginning.

Rather, she focused her attention on her surroundings. Midnight Castle had always been quiet, but even more so during the late night. It she wasn't familiar with the place, she would have been spooked. But knowing the man who owned and kept watch of the place, she had absolutely nothing to fear. Hei would never allow any harm to befall her, especially not in his castle.

As she eventually stood outside of Hei's bedroom, she had a moment of doubt. There was no point bothering him in the middle of the night. There was lots of work for him to complete… But she noticed that there was light seeping out into the hall from the crack under the door, which meant he wasn't asleep yet.

With a small sense of trepidation, she reached out towards the doorknob. Before she could retreat, she quietly turned it and pushed open the door. The moment it was completely open, Hei turned to glance at her as he was silently resting on the sofa in his sitting area. Shocked by the sudden encounter, Misaki stood transfixed, unable to move from the doorway.

Unabashedly, tears streamed endless down Hei's cheeks and she didn't have to ask what the cause was. His eyes were red and puffy. In spite of her unannounced intrusion, he made no effort to mask his grief. Rather, he motioned for her to come in and join him. Answering tears welled up in her own eyes as the misery showcased on his face mirrored her exact emotions.

_He's not as strong as he seems…_

Yin's statement echoed in her mind and she couldn't say that she agreed. In her opinion, he was stronger than he let on because he freely embraced every aspect of his life – his power, his responsibilities, his emotions. He was able to continue with his work because he indulged in his need to grieve, even if he did so away from prying eyes.

_But not your eyes,_ she thought to herself.

How many men would be willing to demonstrate such "weakness" as tears? She couldn't think of anyone she knew who could be comfortable enough to not just cry, but also do so in front of another. That he trusted her to show this aspect of his character….

"Hei," she murmured as she stood in front of him.

Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. She rested her head against his chest and likewise wrapped her arms tightly around him – seeking his comfort and providing him comfort at the same time. It felt good to share the grief, truly share it, with someone else. Regardless of the varied lengths of time for their relationships with Yin, that fact was irrelevant. Their hearts were the same in how much they cherished and adored her.

Whether they stayed that way for five minutes or five hours, Misaki didn't know, but her tears gradually subsided, as did his. With it, a sense of peace washed over her that she hadn't felt on previous occasions. Yin was still gone, a fact that neither of them could change despite wishing otherwise, yet things didn't seem so bleak and dreary anymore.

"Thank you," Hei eventually whispered.

"For what?" she asked in surprise.

"For coming."

"… You say that like you were expecting me."

"No, never expecting, but hoping," he answered.

"And you didn't say anything to me? Leaving me to think of how strong and capable you are?"

"Is that how you think of me?"

"Even more so than I first understood. I thought you didn't cry at all. Then I found out that you weep your little heart out, just as much as I do," Misaki teased with a gentle smile.

"And that makes me strong and capable how?" Hei inquired with a light chuckle.

"Because you're the only man I know who would not only admit to the need, but also allow me to witness it."

Tilting her head back to glance up at him, Misaki stroked her fingertips over his cheeks, still stained with the wetness of his tears. His gaze locked with hers as he captured her hand and held it in place. A blush coloured her cheeks as she recognized that darkening of his eyes, but he only turned his head slightly to press a lingering kiss to her palm.

"My darling Misaki," he murmured. "I would never purposely hide any part of me from you."

"… I know that."

Hei smiled at her before he tucked her cozily against him, her head once again resting against his chest. Effortlessly, he shifted into a more comfortable position against the sofa while still holding her close. Though he couldn't see it, a smile – a genuine smile – graced her lips for the first time since Yin's passing.

"Ne, Hei?"

"What is it, darling?"

His fingers stroked down her back in a languid rhythm and Misaki paused to enjoy the experience. The amount of comfort and pleasure she could draw from his presence was amazing and also so perfect at the same time. Not to mention, the tenderness of his voice as he addressed her with endearments…

"Misaki?" he asked when she didn't reply.

"Mm… Do you think she's in a better place now?"

"Yes, of course. She doesn't have to endure the sufferings of her physical body."

"… I'm going to miss her," stated Misaki.

"Me as well, but she'll always be with us in both our hearts and our memories."

"Mm."

Slowly closing her eyes, Misaki snuggled up against him – drawing strength and comfort from his warmth. She felt his arms tighten around her slightly and she sighed softly. For once she could fall asleep without the misery of reality haunting her thoughts. The indulgence in her bout of tears had also helped to wear her out.

As she quieted, her breaths of air eventually coming in evenness brought about by sleep, Hei smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to her hair. He had been startled to see her standing at his doorway, even if it hadn't been obvious to her. Despite her thoughts otherwise, there were times when he wanted to ask her to spend the night with him. Yet she never came the first night, when he hoped she would the most, so he didn't want to create another worry for her.

As a result, he had "wept his little heart out", as she called it, in the solitary stillness of his own room before finally crawling into bed. He didn't have the luxury of crying all the time as life continued and the work continued to come in. Besides, he knew Yin would never want the state to fall into decline due to her passing.

Taking in a deep breath of air and releasing it slowly, his sigh gradually gave way to a yawn. Glancing down at his companion, he smiled and pressed another kiss to her hair before slowly closing his eyes. With Misaki's appearance, he had an inkling that things were going to start out pleasantly the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Happy one-year anniversary for the story! :)

My goodness, it's taking me a long time to write this... Lol. We're about 2/3rds of the way through now.

The story seemed to be doing well when I first posted the prologue, but sadly, it was a bit discouraging to see that the interest slowly declined. Perhaps because of the setting? I know AU stories aren't necessarily popular once you pluck our fave characters out of their natural setting.

Even so, it seems to be picking up some more interest which is really exciting for me. Not that I'm trying to be boastful and bragging, but I really think you'll enjoy the entire thing once we reach the end of the journey. I don't want to say too much about the future chapters in case I give anything away, but all the seemingly insignificant things so far do add up to something at the end... I hope no one thinks that my story is linearly one-dimensional with its current progress XD

Anyways, this chapter is one of my favourites with how it showcases the progress in both spheres of the story - Kanami's growing attraction to November, though she's still quite good at hiding it, and the deeper connection between Hei and Misaki as they face their mutual grief together.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Awaking to the sensation of bands tightening around her body, Misaki's eyes flashed open… And found herself staring at Hei's chest before she recalled what happened. She had given in and sought him out in the middle of the night – to which both of them had cried while embracing each other.

A blush tinged her cheeks at the memory as this was the first time they had spent the evening in such a manner. They hadn't even moved to the bed to sleep, but it was still much more intimate than anything she had ever experienced.

Careful not to wake him, Misaki could tell he still slumbered by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Lightly, she rested her hand over his chest before her attention was drawn inward. Past conversations with Yin replayed in her mind; all conversations regarding her marriage to Hei.

Ironically, it was now that she felt convicted of the need and desire to marry him; at a time after Yin's death when she had been their biggest supporter. She had mentioned to Yin on numerous occasions that the timing never felt right. She just never imagined that the proper timing would come after they were hit with a tragedy. Then again, it could be the perfect timing because of how beloved Yin was to both of them. There was no one else for either of them to rely on; with Yin's passing and Kanami's departure.

Even as she thought that, she wondered what Hei's reaction would be. Would he be ecstatic at her agreement – finally – when it came so close after Yin's death passage? If he asked her why, could she properly explain something she was deciding purely based on intuition?

Shaking her head at the sudden cynicism towards Hei, she knew he wouldn't think harshly of her because of it. If he wanted to, he would already have thought so given the correlation between her presence and Yin's death. Not once had he blamed her, though she hadn't been prepared to hear his reassurances.

The motion of her head must have tickled her hair beneath his chin and Misaki froze when she felt him begin to stir. Hoping he would stay asleep, she wanted more time to organize her thoughts before confronting him with her decision. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side and he loosened his hold on her slightly as he yawned.

"Good morning," he murmured when he opened his eyes to find her watching him.

"Good morning," she replied as rosy colour took residence in her cheeks. "Did you sleep well?"

"Unbelievably. And you?"

"… Yes, I did as well," she answered shyly.

"Now, now. What is this?"

"W – What?"

"What happened to my Misaki? Who replaced her with this delightfully charming creature?" he teased. "I'm tempted to just gobble her up!"

"H – Hei!" she protested unconvincingly as the colour on her cheeks darkened.

He laughed heartily at her response and Misaki relaxed as she realized that he was teasing. Even so, she was feeling nervous as she wasn't sure how to broach the subject of their marriage. As her thought were drawn inward, she missed the wicked grin that spread across Hei's face.

All thoughts of anything but Hei vanished from her mind as she suddenly found herself pulled tightly against him, his lips claiming hers. The kiss was gentle and Misaki responded instinctively by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing closer against him. She felt him smile lightly before he pulled away slightly.

Though she didn't try to prolong the kiss, she blushed as she noticed the way her lips naturally seemed to cling to his, as if she couldn't get enough – which was true. Yet for it to be so physically obvious… She had always enjoyed his kisses, but her body was acting of its own accord now that she was mentally prepared to the marriage and all the promises that came with it; both emotional and physical.

"I could get used to that every morning," Hei stated mischievously.

"Yes well…"

He grinned as she refused to look at him despite the becoming rosiness of her cheeks and the sweetness of her response. Even so, her actions gave her away as her fingers subconsciously threaded into his hair, as if she was holding him close like she had moments earlier.

"Are you hungry? We should head downstairs for breakfast."

Suddenly glancing at him, she gazed up at him with wide eyes while shaking her head vehemently. At her bewildering response, Hei could only raise an eyebrow. His stomach had grumbled with complaint that it was empty and hers had answered his with an equivalent cry of displeasure.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked, willing to ignore his hunger to discover the reasoning for her adorably reluctant answer.

"Mm… Well, you said that… I mean… The thing is…"

"Yes?"

"Y – You said that it was up to me," she tried to explain, flushing even more as he regarded her with an amused expression on his face. "A – And though it might, maybe seem like poor timing… I decided that I do want to m – marry you."

"… What was that?" Hei exclaimed, not certain if he had heard her correctly since she mumbled the last of her words.

"I decided that I do want to marry," Misaki stated with sudden firmness.

For the longest time, he didn't say anything, only blinking at her like an owl. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with her announcement when a broad grin crossed his features. The smile seemed to be so blindingly bright that she almost shielded her eyes, unable to look at him directly.

"You mean it? You truly do?" he inquired excitedly.

"Yes, of course. You have my word," she said, trying to keep a check on the giddiness that bubbled up within her at his response. "… But you don't think it's poor timing?"

"No, not at all," Hei answered, understanding her question immediately. "If you must know, it was her greatest desire."

"… Yes, she said as much to me…"

Still trapped within his embrace, Hei didn't release her as he continued to stare at her wordlessly, that smile still plastered on his face. Try as she might, Misaki was unable to hold his gaze. Even so, it warmed her heart that she could bring him this much joy when he had been nothing but kind and supportive.

"Can we go for breakfast now?" Misaki finally inquired, sneaking a glance at him when her stomach rumbled.

"Mm… In a bit."

Though the arms around her waist released her, Misaki didn't move. Lifting one hand to her face, Hei stared into her eyes and gently caressed his fingers across her cheek. There was nothing she could do but stare back, unable to break free from his gaze – not that she wanted to. With the prolonged intimacy, her fingers interlocked where they were still behind his neck and her body leaned slightly into his, in search of the tender warmth of his touch.

In one swift motion, she found herself flattened against him as his lips were crushed to hers in a hungry kiss that hinted at the things to come. The passionate desire that was still held in check within Hei ignited a reciprocal desire within her. Simultaneously, she tightened her hold on him and tilted her head to one side, her lips parting invitingly to him.

There was no hesitation as his tongue brushed along her lower lip before plundering greedily to taste her sweetness. Their tangle of tongues was resultant of the battle that took place. Misaki's followed his everywhere it went, as if to protect herself against the touch of his tongue tasting her; and Hei would counter, trying to find a way beyond her defenses.

Even as he pressed her more firmly against him, Hei dragged his lips away from hers, his breathing ragged. She didn't have to say anything as confusion became evident on her face. It wasn't the fact that she didn't please him; rather, she pleased him too much and now was not the time to carry out what they started.

"Hei?" she questioned hesitantly.

"It's time for breakfast. We'll continue this at a more appropriate time," he stated.

"Oh."

The smouldering heat of his gaze kindled a fire deep within the core of her and Misaki blushed furiously. That minute amount of control she had in the past disappeared completely since her decision to marry Hei. Honestly, she wouldn't mind if Hei took her to bed at this very moment and ravished her before breakfast. Yet knowing him, he was holding it off with sheer mental strength and nothing else because he wanted to follow the proper procedure of things. He had never taken a lover before marriage; he wasn't about to start now even if his lover and wife would be one and the same.

"I guess we have no choice," Misaki said with a small smile when both of their stomachs complained at the same time.

"None at all," he answered with a chuckle.

He helped her up before standing beside her. Misaki allowed him to guide the way, pleased with how things were progressing even though they hadn't gone all the way – yet. The sensual tension between them was thick and heavy, tangible as a pulsing current of energy; also evident in the way neither wanted to be separated from the other's smallest touch.

His fingertips brushed softly against her back and across her arm before he held his arm out to her, and then subsequently wrapped his arm around hers before resting her hand on his forearm. As they made the trek towards his bedroom door, Misaki pressed more closely against him, the side of her breast brushing along his arm. Wordlessly, Hei flashed a warning glance in her direction, which caused her to blush rosily before he opened the door for their passage.

Neither of them spoke as they traversed down the corridor of Cerulean Wing as their thoughts took them in different directions. Hei was busy sorting through the day's work for which tasks that must be completed before the day's end. Misaki was preoccupied with contemplating their wedding night and how quickly it would come, her body humming with the need for Hei's touch.

"Mm… So when will the wedding take place?" Misaki ventured to ask when both of them were seated at the dining room table.

"After lunch."

"Today?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course. I've waited long enough. I don't want to wait any longer than necessary. I'm sure you already knew that," Hei stated with a grin.

"But… But… Will everything be ready _that_ quickly?"

"Ricardo is exceptional at what he does. He's working on it as we speak. We can have breakfast. Afterward, I have some work to complete, but you can go back to your room to bathe and prepare."

"What will I wear?" Misaki inquired.

"Whatever you like is fine."

Frowning in response, Misaki had a hard time believing that the ceremony would be ready in a few hours. Not only that, but there was no wedding dress – not that she knew about. If there was, she was certain Kanami would already have shown her since she knew the contents of that closet like the back of her hand.

She wasn't particularly romantic in nature, but she couldn't imagine her wedding being an event where she just wore any old dress, so to speak. It was a once in a lifetime event – a very long lifetime when it came to marrying Hei. Shouldn't it be special in some way?

* * *

><p>Cleaned and refreshed from her bath, Misaki stood in front of her closet only covered by the towel wrapped around her body. At such a critical time, she didn't have the assistance she needed. She couldn't even contact Kanami to ask for her opinion on what dress to wear. Back home, the tradition was for a white garment – whether she followed the traditional Shinto ceremony or the Western style wedding. Should she use that as her guideline?<p>

Sighing softly, she began to thumb through the dresses hung up in search of something to wear. Thankfully, Kanami was amazing at what she did and the dresses were sorted and organized based on colour and length. She wouldn't have to search through the entire length of closet before she decided because all the dresses which fit her colour criteria were already placed together.

After ten minutes of humming and hawing over which dress to choose, the search was over. It wasn't a wedding dress, but she felt that it was perfect with a sense of sexiness and still a sense of modesty. She might never wear anything like this on Earth in her former life, but she was about to start a new chapter with Hei here in Mato.

The dress was an airy, frothy confection made of chiffon and lace. It had a plunging neckline of loose chiffon made modest by the panel of lace that covered up to the neck and also covered the back. The same lace was used to make delicate capped sleeves. The free-flowing pleated skirt reached to the floor and the fitted waist was accentuated by a band of sky blue ribbon which tied into a bow at the back.

After slipping into the dress, she attempted to style her hair and put it into some semblance of an updo. It took her nearly an hour before she was satisfied with how it looked. Even then, it was nothing compared to Kanami's capabilities. She must have used a dozen more pins when Kanami would be able to replicate the same style with two and still make it look incredible.

Sighing softly, she gave her appearance one last check before she headed downstairs. Hei never said when it was going to be. He just told her to meet them in the downstairs study whenever she was ready. In appearance she seemed to be a bride, and she supposed she would be once she reached the study, but a sudden bout of nerves hit her. Was it really the right thing to do so quickly after Yin's passing?

Regardless, she shook it off. When she had awakened in his arms that morning, it had felt perfect. Just because it didn't play out exactly as she expected, it didn't change facts. Besides, she was comparing Earth traditions to Mato traditions, which was essentially a case of comparing apples to oranges.

With purposeful steps, she took herself to the main study. When she arrived at it, it was to find that the door was closed. Knocking gently, she pushed it open without waiting for a response. They were expecting her after all. Glancing into the room, it was to find Hei and Ricardo standing by the desk with their backs towards her.

They both turned at the same time to acknowledge her presence. Ricardo gave a small bow while Hei just stared at her. Even from this distance, she could feel the heat of his gaze as he took in the sight of her. Colour touched her cheeks as she made her way to join them.

"Hello," she murmured, wondering if she had gone overboard in her preparations.

"My Lady," Ricardo stated. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yes. Is everything ready?"

"Certainly."

She nodded her head, both relieved and surprised at the same time. Since Ricardo had addressed her first, it gave her time to gather her wandering thoughts caused by Hei's piercing gaze, which was still locked on her at the moment. The surprise came from the fact that a smile actually cracked the butler's stony expression. Like everyone else, he must have been anticipating the day that their master finally fulfilled his familial responsibilities.

With no other choice, she turned her attention to Hei for his guidance. She had no idea what this ceremony entailed, if she could even call it that since they were the only ones in the room. As he continued to stare at her wordlessly, Misaki frowned.

"Hei? The ceremony?" she prompted.

"Oh, right…"

"So what do we need to do?"

"It's very simple though it will hurt for a bit," Hei stated.

"Hurt?"

Nodding in reply, Hei turned to Ricardo who handed him a needle. Without another word, he jabbed it into his fingertip, producing droplets of blood on its surface. Returning the needle to Ricardo, Hei then shook off the blood into a bowl that was placed in between them. It coloured the liquid red where it was originally colourless.

"Your turn. Do you want me to do it for you?" inquired Hei.

"Eh?"

"It's a blood contract that we sign. The ink is prepared from a mixture of our blood," he explained. "Only a few droplets are necessary."

"Oh… If you will…"

Not certain she wanted to poke herself purposely, Misaki held out her fingertip. She winced as the needle pierced her skin, but the sting was gone within seconds. Subsequently, Hei tipped her finger over the bowl so the blood dripped into the same bowl his had gone into. Watching in surprise, the mixture remained red, but thickened in consistency. If she hadn't known any better, she would have assumed it was a bowl of water.

"My Lord."

A paintbrush was passed to Hei and he used it to mix the blood concoction in the bowl. Misaki wasn't sure if there was a set timeframe for which it must be stirred, but he did so for a couple minutes before he nodded his head. It was ready. Scraping the excess onto the edge of the bowl, Hei took the brush and signed his name onto the piece of paper sitting on the desktop.

"Okay. If you'll read the contract and then sign your name on the bottom with the brush."

Stepping into the space Hei had opened up for her, Misaki glanced at the contract. The details of it seemed standard, not unlike the verbal vows at an Earth wedding. It stated that the contract was unbreakable and that she was responsible for her spouse – to love and cherish him. When she finished reading it, she took the brush from Hei and scrawled her signature on the bottom.

"Excellent."

Ricardo took away the unnecessary items as Hei rolled up the contract. He held it over his upturned palm and Misaki watched as his lips moved while he murmured something she couldn't hear. Next thing she knew, the document was on fire and it slowly disappeared as it burned.

"That's it," Hei announced when the paper disappeared completely.

"That's it?"

"Yes, now we're husband and wife."

Misaki's eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief. No wonder he had stared at her. She had spent more than an hour getting ready for something that had only taken five minutes! If she had known that all it involved was to prick her finger and sign her name, she wouldn't have bothered.

"Misaki? What's wrong?"

"… Nothing. Absolutely nothing," she muttered, still unable to comprehend how such an important decision could come down to five simple minutes.

"You don't look alright. Shall I assist you to your room?"

"It's really nothing," she answered with a sigh. "Just that a wedding ceremony back home is much more involved. It's a joyous occasion which can take months to plan. The only one to witness ours was Ricardo."

At this, she turned to glance at him, but he was already gone. Now that the ceremony was over, he could happily resume his duties. Hei must have dismissed him while she wasn't paying attention. She was left alone in the presence of the man with the heated, smouldering gaze; the man she now called husband.

"Then why don't you explain to me what would be involved if our marriage had taken place there?"

"Okay, well first we would have set a date well in advance so we can plan the ceremony and reception around it. We would invite our closest friends and family to participate as witnesses. I would spend forever trying to find a bridal gown not unlike this one, though it feels like I spent forever considering how little time this took," she admitted.

"Ah… Well I don't mind that you took forever, at all," Hei replied.

Misaki blushed furiously as she was gathered into his embrace and he purposely stared down the front of the dress. It was covered, but it was still only shielded with lace. He finally glanced back at her, grinning like an idiot. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she cleared her throat before continuing her explanation.

"Yes well… We would have decorated the place to our liking with flowers or ribbons. The priest would marry us in front of everyone where we exchange vows and then rings as a symbol of our marriage."

"What kind of vows?"

"Mm… That I take you to be my husband and promise to love you, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health… Something like that," Misaki answered.

"Same difference. Ours is just written. I believe the part where it says it's unbreakable covers everything."

"Not possible at all?"

"You want rid of me already?" Hei asked, feigning hurt.

"Of course not!"

"Good, because you already know I'm not letting you go. And yes, it's not possible at all – that's why it's a blood contract. The only way out of it is… Well death."

"I feel like you left this part out on purpose," Misaki teased. "You claiming to be a demon was scary enough, but forever, forever…"

"But both parts are true. So what else did I miss from your ceremony?"

"Mm… Well… We seal the deal with a kiss…"

She coloured prettily at the admission and Hei grinned in response. It wasn't necessary in a Mato wedding, but he had no complaints in participating in that Earth tradition. He stared into her eyes before pulling her closer towards him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" he whispered.

"You just did," she whispered back.

"So I just did."

With that, he pressed his lips against hers for that kiss she had clearly desired. Though the touch had been gentle, she leaned into him, in hope of more; this forcing Hei to pull away. Her eyes searched his for an answer as to why he stopped and all he could do was smile slightly.

"As much as I would love nothing more than to finish what we started, this isn't the setting I would choose," he explained. "Also, I have work that needs to be finished today, no matter what."

"Oh…"

* * *

><p>With another round of abandonment, Misaki found herself in her bedroom, carefully combing through her closet for a second time in the same day. The day had progressed rather uneventfully after the wedding had taken place. Hei left her to finish his tasks for the day. Lunch had passed with him going back to work; the only intermission being their marriage ceremony. Supper had rolled around and again he had returned to his work. The only instructions she had been given was to wait for him in his room.<p>

He didn't say how long he would take, only stating that he would join her at his earliest convenience. She didn't think he would finish that quickly which was why she decided to go to her room and change. Some brides did that, changing several times a night during their reception. Why should it be any different for her, especially when she had nothing better to do?

Having made that decision, the hard part was choosing a dress to wear. The white one had worked well for the ceremony, but that was done and over with. This was going to be her wedding night. The virginal white dress was not what she wanted Hei to find her in. From his words, she didn't think he would care what she wore because he just wanted to get her out of it; a flush brought to her cheeks as her body heated at the thought.

"Doesn't mean I have to make it easy for him," she muttered, a little peeved that she had been neglected all day in favour of his work.

Hell-bent on a bit of revenge, Misaki decided to find an extra sexy dress that he would have difficulties getting her out of. It was all going to be the same at the end and since he worked all day, he could work a little more. Who told him to leave her by herself for the majority of the day?

A small twinge of misgiving surfaced since she was the one who spontaneously decided she would marry that day. Yet she eventually brushed it aside. He never asked her about it, leaving the ball in her court when it came to that decision. Even if she had waited another day, he would want to get married the same day she told him of her decision. Knowing that she could agree at anytime, he should have been better prepared.

The first step of her task was to decide on a colour and she picked red – both for the symbolism attached to it and the way she had felt the last few times she had worn a dress in that colour. Something about the colour automatically made her feel desirable and Hei never shied away from showing his appreciation.

Carefully examining the dresses that were hung up in the closet, she was mindful of her revenge tactic. It had to be sexy, but also something difficult to get in and out of. Hei had spent less time with her today than any day previous and she did not enjoy that fact one bit.

It took her a while to find what she wanted, but she did. Grinning to herself as she scrutinized it in closer detail, it fit every criteria she had decided on. The dress was strapless in crimson red, with a sweetheart neckline and a fitted bodice. The skirt cascaded to the floor in loose waves and the final aspect of perfection was the fact that the zipper ran along the left side of her body rather than the back. Actually, it would be quite easy to get her out of the dress – if he could figure out how.

After changing into the dress, she seated herself at the vanity table, not sure what to do with the rest of her appearance. If Kanami was with her, she would have known exactly what to do with her hair, but the sad reality was that she wasn't. Not to mention that her skills in that particularly department were pitifully lacking. It wasn't as simple as getting in and out of a dress.

Though she knew she wasn't good at it, she decided to go all out – as all out as she could. Didn't Hei complain on numerous occasions that she never dressed up for him? Well, here was their special occasion. If the day they became husband and wife wasn't considered special, then she didn't know what would be.

Pulling out all the pins from the previous hairstyle, she decided to start from scratch by brushing out her hair. As she was doing that, it gave her time to consider her options. There was no way she could do a full updo as she already struggled with half. Obviously a low ponytail would never suffice when she had done more than that for the wedding ceremony. Not to mention that it didn't match the dress.

Trying to imagine all the styles Kanami had done for her, Misaki decided to try a side-swept half-do, not unlike the one from the afternoon; just shifted so it cascaded down one side rather than straight down her back.

It was awkward positioning, but she finally managed to get it into some semblance of order – again using more pins than Kanami ever would. Even so, it was unfortunate they didn't have cameras. She had never put so much effort into her appearance; it was a shame there was no way to memorialize the moment.

The final step was to freshen up her makeup, though she purposely kept it light considering what she was preparing herself for. It wasn't like it was going to last and she wouldn't want it to. Even without his physical presence, her pulse quickened with anticipation and a blush was permanently stained on her cheeks, brought out by her racing thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Ohoho... It only took them 26 chapters before they got married! My gosh I feel long-winded XD

Anyways, just wanted to say a big thank you to those of you who took the time to leave a review last chapter. I really appreciate it! For the most part, I write for myself, but since there are readers, it's encouraging to have feedback. (Otherwise I wouldn't bother to post.) Hard to gauge reader feedback when I hardly get any... Like 20+ faves/follows and only the same 3 people review every time... It gets pretty depressing. Lol.

I don't expect people to review every chapter (so those who do are utterly, completely, fantastically amaaazing! many hugs and kisses for you :D), but every so often would be nice too. Just saying. I'm not going to "**PLEASE R&R!**" anyone. Do what you want and I will still keep writing... ha!

Haruko/Bri - I wonder if that uhm... Mini-tease I posted before comes up any time soon... Teehee...


	28. Chapter 27

If you didn't see it in the updated summary, then I'll say it again. **The rating of the story has increased.** You have been forewarned.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Slowly waking from the weak sunlight filtering into the room, Misaki gradually opened her eyes. As she languidly shifted on the bed, she felt the cool satin sheets sliding along her naked body. The heavy weight next to her was unmoving as Hei continued to slumber, equally naked. Her entire body was sore and tender, yet relaxed in a way she had never experienced before. Not wanting to disrupt him, Misaki closed her eyes once more and was immediately flooded with memories of her previous evening – their evening.

She had paced back and forth endlessly with anxious nervousness building up within her. He had said he would be up to join her, but he never mentioned when exactly. Besides, the whole process of getting married to Hei was nothing like she had imagined it to be. There was no grand ceremony, the only witness being Ricardo. There was no grand feast as their evening meal was not unlike supper any other evening. There wasn't even any time together like normal as she was summarily dismissed while he went back to work.

Clearly she had an idea of what would happen, as any couple would their first night as man and wife. That wasn't an issue because she wanted it – really badly if she was entirely honest with herself. The problem was how. Considering how the rest of the day had proceeded, she couldn't begin to imagine how their evening would pan out. Even so, she worried needlessly.

When Hei had opened the door, it surprised her as she stopped suddenly in mid-stride. She glanced at him and he glanced back at her. The door closed behind him. Before she even had time to blink, he was in front of her, hauling her against his chest as his lips were crushed over hers, greedily kissing her.

All inhibitions were abandoned. There was absolutely nothing but the passion and desire to taste and to touch the other. Her arms twined around his neck as she pressed herself against him more firmly. Likewise, his arms tightened around her, pressing for every inch to be in contact.

Despite the frantic and desperate kissing, it wasn't nearly enough. Still trying to deepen their kiss further, Misaki slowly stood on her tiptoes; the act bringing her body to rub against his. That was when their need exploded beyond control. Hei's hand roved over her back, desperately searching for the zipper. He couldn't find it because it was actually along the side of the dress and not the back.

One hand clenched tightly around a fistful of his hair while the other dug into his back, she held onto him with everything she had. She finally paused to gasp as Hei's hand cupped around her bottom and pressed her square against his hardened arousal. Regardless, he either didn't notice or didn't care. Her lips were reclaimed as he was feeling bereft from the lack of mouth-to-mouth contact.

Misaki didn't even notice they had moved until her back was slammed against the door he had entered through moments ago. Their kiss was broken off. Hei's shoulders pinned her to the solid wooden door. Somewhere amidst the feel of his body against hers and the heaviness of his hot breaths in her ear, she vaguely realized his hands were preoccupied.

Restlessly, her hands stroked across his back, along his shoulders, into his hair – anywhere she could touch him. His pants went down along with his underwear and he kicked them aside. The task requiring some concentration was over. He breathed her in deeply and the long exhale teased her ear before he was kissing her again.

His lips touched her cheek, her chin, along her jaw line and down her neck as her shoulders were exposed in the strapless dress. At the sensation of his teeth and lips nipping along her heated skin, Misaki could only tilt her head back and close her eyes; to enjoy his touch to the fullest. Still his hands were occupied as she could feel him gathering the voluminous skirt.

The hem of it came up inch by inch until it was up around her hips and the excessive material was tied back behind her. The coolness of the room air tingled in contact with her flushed skin. And in that moment, she had never felt sexier – with her legs bare, her skirt hiked up around her waist and still standing, somehow, in high heels.

His palm rested on her belly and Misaki trembled from the touch; the first of their intimate flesh-on-flesh contact. His eyes darkened as they gazed into hers, watching for her every reaction. Slowly, teasingly, his hand stroked lower – closer and closer to her core. From that contact alone, she trembled so violently her body could take no more.

"_Hei,"_ she had pleaded in a whisper.

She didn't think it possible, but his eyes seemed to darken further until they matched the namesake of the castle. The vestige of control he had regained snapped. His fingers found the edge of her panty and he started tugging them down. She helped by shimmying her hips back and forth. Really, she wasn't helping because the movement brought her soft skin rubbing against his hands. When it was finally down on the ground, she kicked it aside as he had done, along with the cumbersome shoes.

With the unnecessary barriers out of the way, Hei crushed his lips to hers in another hungry kiss. At the same time, his hand stroked along her bottom and guided her leg as he stepped into her. Misaki obliged, bringing up that leg to wrap around his waist, along with her other.

It brought them into direct contact with the hardness of his arousal pressing into the very place she wanted it to be. Even so, he seemed to have other thoughts in mind. His attention was focused solely on her lips and ravishing them. Impatient with need, Misaki moved her hips side to side, rubbing against him.

He pulled away with a low, throaty growl and a warning flash in his eyes. Whatever the warning, Misaki didn't catch it. His hands at her hips, he readjusted their position before he entered her in one swift and steady motion. He was buried deep within her and it felt utterly glorious.

She didn't think it would get any better, but she was wrong. The motion of his hips thrusting against hers brought the length of him stroking in and out of her. Her body felt stretched by the activity, but it wasn't a painful experience. Rather the opposite as she felt bursts of pleasure from each inner caress.

Each burst added to the next, sequentially bringing her to a higher level. Her body tensed when she finally thought she could take no more; that her body would explode from the amount of pleasure she felt. Yet he was still there, moving within her. Desperately, she dug her nails into his back, trying to hang on to the moment as she wanted to enjoy everything he had to give her.

When he finally stopped, reaching the same peak she had earlier, his body tensed and tightened. Struggling to stay with him the entire time, Misaki let go and felt herself tumbling into oblivion as that heightened sense of ecstasy emanated into every fibre of her being. The sensations were pushed even further still when she felt the extra warmth of his spilled seed flooding her body.

They clung to each other, both with accelerated heart rates as they breathlessly gasped for air. It took them a few moments to come down from this natural high. Then Hei slipped out of her and she detangled her legs from around his waist. The skirt of her dress came loose from its tie and fell back into place. Even so, she stayed where she stood with her arms around his neck and her face against his chest.

No words were spoken. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent of soap and sweat; that alone was enough to make her dizzy with awareness. The experience of Hei making love to her was heady, but she was still somewhat disappointed; that their first time was so unromantic. Instead, it had been a frantic coupling due to the fact that they couldn't possibly keep their hands off of each other and wait that long.

Mistakenly, she had thought that was it. But it was now in retrospect that she truly understood that facet of Hei's character. By nature, he was a passionate man – whether it pertained to something so simple as eating, serious as work, loving someone or even hating someone. His sexual desires had always been present as was only natural, but the opportunity for fulfilment wasn't there in all his hundreds of years – until now.

When she finally looked up into his eyes, it was to find them still dark with desire. They had a brief interlude, but he pulled her close once more. His lips touched hers for a kiss, gently, as their first coupling had taken the edge off of their feverish sexual need.

Even so, they didn't make it far with their second round. In no time, the returned desire for the physical joining of their bodies became their priority. By then, they had made it as far as the sofa on which they had spent their previous evening, with no progress in terms of further disrobing.

Their second time eventually led to a third, a fourth and even a fifth. Honestly, she didn't know the exact number of times they had made love, nor all the locations it had taken place. They used whatever was necessary to get the adequate positioning without any prior planning – on the floor, against the wall, on the sofa… Wherever they happened to be when that overwhelming urge overtook them.

It took them numerous attempts before they finally reached the bed in a complete state of undress. That situation led to a whole new round of possibilities. There wasn't an inch of her body from head to toe which hadn't been under the scrutiny of his gaze and his caress. Likewise, he had been fully open to any desires she had in that regards.

She had stroked her hands along the smooth planes of his shoulders, down and across the firm contours of his chest. Her touch became shy and hesitant as her hand moved lower still, but he had been encouraging in the fact that he lay still, unabashedly displaying his erection for her examination.

Half reclined with his head propped up on one arm, he watched her from beneath a hooded gaze. His features were relaxed as he gave her a lazy grin, clearly amused by her reluctance to touch him there. And yet, she had voiced absolutely no complaints regarding his touch.

Tentatively, she lightly ran her fingertips along the length of him. His reaction was immediate as his body tensed, closing his eyes as there was a sharp inhale. When he opened his eyes, they blazed with that scorching stare, but he didn't move. He was trying to hold it back, to allow her more time to indulge her obvious curiosity.

It wasn't like she was naïve or ignorant regarding scenarios of the "adult world", but she had never been involved personally before. Hei had been her first and was going to be her only. It was fascinating how responsive he was to her touch when she wasn't sure of what she was doing; though she supposed the same could be said about her. Hei could easily turn her into a mushy puddle of anticipation from a simple glance.

He held it at bay as long as physically possible as her actions took on boldness – stroking, squeezing, and rubbing him with her hands. When he finally could take no more, he pulled her down towards him. The urgency of his heated kiss was not unlike their first time; that sense of franticness having built up within him with her continued caresses.

That had been their last time before they finally settled for a lengthy period of rest, eventually leading to her current situation. She was surprised Hei was still asleep as her thoughts had been long dwelling in the realm of memories. It seemed like she had been lost in thought forever, trying to relive every moment of their evening she could recall.

Thinking to climb out of bed and prepare for the day, she wasn't given that chance. She started to shift towards the edge of the bed, but was pulled back against Hei's solid chest with a languid arm thrown across her torso. It pressed her gently into him until she could feel him against every inch of her backside.

"Good morning, my sweet wife," Hei murmured from behind her.

"Hei!"

"Hm…? Is that any way to greet your beloved husband?"

"… Good morning Hei," she said, lowering her voice to a normal level.

"That's better. Though really, I would prefer if you weren't so formal with me and used something more like – my love or my darling husband. You're an intelligent woman. I'm sure you could think of something equally suitable."

Misaki remained silent in response, as if she was giving deep thought to his teasing. Hei smiled to himself. Finally, she showed some reaction as she wriggled within his embrace, turning so she could look at him. She rewarded him with a slight narrowing of her eyes and a defiant tilt of her chin.

"We may be married now, but I will call you whatever I want," she declared.

"Well… It's not as if I mind you calling me Hei… Since you can moan out my name so seductively while I make love to you," he replied, his voice dropping to a husky whisper.

Immediately she flushed bright red at the reminder, but she wasn't give the chance to formulate a witty counter. Hei closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers for his morning kiss. He only pulled away when he felt her hands pressing against his chest as she shifted closer towards him.

"Definitely not a bad way to start my mornings," he stated with a grin. "Now then, what shall we do today?"

"… What do you want to do?"

"Stay in bed all day and all night where I can gobble up my delectable wife?" he suggested innocently.

Her cheeks coloured once more and Hei hoped she never lost this aspect of her character. He was delighted by the way she blushed at the slightest provocation. Before she could reply, his stomach let out a long and loud complaint. Misaki giggled, until her own joined in on the unhappy chorus.

"Looks like my suggestion is out of the question. We'll have to go down for breakfast."

"Mm…"

Hei pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before he released her. Climbing out of bed, he was surprised to find that she hadn't moved. Instead, she was huddled underneath the blanket with it pulled tightly up to her chin. When he quirked an eyebrow, her cheeks reddened and she quickly glanced away. He had already seen all of her… Yet she was acting embarrassed about it.

Rather than trying to use words to coax her from the bed, he walked around to her side. She watched him with a hint of wariness, but otherwise didn't move from where she lay. Grinning to himself, he stood there watching her with an amused expression on his face. Then without warning, he whipped the covers back, causing her to shriek in surprise before she used her arms to cover her chest.

"Misaki, I've already seen all of you," he reminded her gently. "And there's nothing to be ashamed of since you're beautiful… Besides, you're never going to get fed if you stay there. Unless you want me to whisk you down there the way you are…"

Her eyes widened before she started spluttering at the ridiculous suggestion. He wouldn't actually do so, but her reaction was funny. Still amused about the situation, he held out his hand towards her. Though she hesitated momentarily, she eventually placed her hand in his and was promptly tugged off the bed.

"Where are we going?" Misaki inquired, thoroughly embarrassed that she was wandering around completely stark naked, following Hei as he was in the same state of undress.

"Clothes. It'll be easier to get clean ones rather than trying to hunt down everything from last night."

He led them towards the wardrobe and he finally released her to search within it. Pulling out a clean shirt, he handed it to her before finding something for himself. After taking it from him, Misaki quickly slipped into it and started buttoning it from the top down. Though he teased her about it, she still wasn't comfortable with the idea of being fully exposed in broad daylight.

The shirt was long enough to cover her butt, but it didn't change the fact that she lost her panty. The idea of running around commando style was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time; even if she only needed to be in that state for the length of time it took her to reach her own room.

"You don't expect me to wear this down for breakfast, do you?" Misaki asked with a frown.

Hei was already dressed, calmly doing up the buttons at his sleeve cuffs when he turned to glance at her. He didn't speak for the longest time, just staring at her. Though he didn't say anything, Misaki was positive he was thinking thoughts that were sure to put her to the blush. She could see it on his face – he was thinking naughty things since he couldn't disguise the way his eyes darkened in response to them.

"Are you ready? I need to get to my room," Misaki stated, quickly changing the subject.

"Hm… That won't do."

"What won't?"

"Your room. It's this room now. We'll have to move your clothes," Hei answered. "You're not sleeping anywhere, but in my arms."

"Hei!" she protested, even as she blushed. "Stop joking. I'm hungry."

"I wasn't joking and yes, I'm hungry too – in more ways than one."

Throwing out an exasperated sigh as she flashed a small glare in his direction, she finally rolled her eyes. She didn't believe the act for one second, even as he pretended to be innocent and harmless. When it came to her sensibilities, he was anything but harmless.

Though she turned to leave, she was quickly stopped as Hei pulled her into his embrace. Before she could complain, she felt a familiar sense of darkness overcome her. When her conscious thoughts cleared, she was standing in her own room – or former room to be correct. Hei had teleported them there.

While she paused to contemplate that capability, Hei made his way to her closet and pulled out a dress. He didn't have to look as any dress was fine since that had been part of his preparations before her arrival – stocking the closet with clothes he thought befitting his wife-to-be.

"Eh?"

"Wear this," Hei said.

Misaki glanced at the dress, then at him and back at the dress. He picked something at random? It seemed unfair that he could pull out any dress and shove it in her direction… When realistically, thought he didn't realize it, she actually spent at least fifteen minutes each morning trying to decide which one to wear.

"Change."

"With you here?" she exclaimed, taking the dress from him.

"Is there a problem? You watched me."

"… I did not! And yes, there is a problem! Out! Wait outside!"

"Spoilsport," he teased as he gave her a lop-sided grin. "I can be helpful."

"… Hei!"

"Going, going… Don't take that long then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

I wouldn't usually update this quickly since I like to be pro-actively ahead of my postings by at least a chapter, but I had to make a special exception this time around. Partially because I'm certain everyone is dying to know what happens next (lol), but also because my darling Bri is going to be away soon. And for two weeks! I didn't want everyone to wait that long before getting the next installment of this story... So yes, a quick update this time around!

That said, for the longest time I was struggling with this chapter due to its contents... ha! I get a little irked about writing sex scenes since I'm not sure where to draw the line... So hopefully the chapter wasn't too explicit for those of you who don't enjoy that type of thing. Though I'm a grown woman, I feel squeamish about using explicit wording... XD

The other option was to skim over it completely, but I quickly decided against that idea. Considering how much build-up there was to the marriage itself, to skim over the final portion of the marriage ceremony, as in the consummation of their marriage, just didn't feel right. And so, this chapter was born...

With all the explanations aside, I hope this chapter was as steamy-sexy to you, reading it for the first time with your "fresh eyes", as it originally was in my head while I was writing it. Lol, editing usually desensitizes you to the events since you've been going through it _over_ and _over_. But seriously, I don't think it's far off from what would happen. Imagine yourself in Hei's shoes - holding back your naturally lusty self for 400+ years! Totally wouldn't be satisfied with just once!


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Is it working?"

"… I can hear you since you're actually talking," Hei informed her. "Project internally. You don't need to say the words out loud. Just focus your thoughts on me and what you want to say."

"… Why's it so hard?" Misaki grumbled.

"Because you weren't born a demon, but you'll be able to use it once you get the hang of it."

Sighing as her nose wrinkled with frustration, Misaki leaned back against the chair. She was in the study with Hei, but he was seated at the desk working while she was seated at the other end of the room. After the marriage and the consummation of their marriage, Hei told her that she was now one of them. She didn't understand how that could be, but it was just the way it worked. Instead of being a human, she had become a demon – very hard to believe.

Even so, he insisted that she learn more about her powers. She wouldn't have his capabilities, but she would eventually be able to do the basics that they did – teleporting, telekinesis and most importantly, in her opinion, be part of the demon network. This way, she could actually communicate with Kanami even though they were hundreds of miles apart.

Unfortunately, it was like any new skill. It took a lot of practice, especially because of her human background. It had been three days since the wedding and her first lesson. Still she didn't get it. Somehow, she was unable to connect to Hei mentally and always ended up speaking her thoughts. He only heard them because he was in the same room as her.

This was her first duty as mistress as he wanted her to learn this before he taught her about anything else. Because of that, she felt impatient with her lack of progress; both because she didn't want to hold him back and because she really wanted to speak with Kanami and inform her about the latest events – namely her marriage and Yin's passing. Then she would ask about her experience with November and July.

"Try it again."

"I've been trying it for three days now and it's not working!" she complained.

"Relax… It's not something that you can force. The more you try, the less it's going to work. It's something that flows smoothly and naturally. Now what did I tell you?"

"Close your eyes. Focus your thoughts on the recipient by picturing them in your mind," Misaki recited.

"Right, and then?"

"When you feel a strong connection with the recipient, begin channelling your message to them as if you were truly speaking with them."

"Now try again."

"… Fine."

Following his guidelines, Misaki slowly closed her eyes. Even as she did so, a million thoughts swirled around in her mind and she found it difficult to concentrate on Hei and form that link he mentioned. Mentally, she was stretched in a number of directions, some minor compared to others, but different nonetheless.

"It's no good," she finally announced with frustration. "I can't."

"It's not 'can't'. It's just not the right timing. Your powers are still slowly coming to you."

"… How does that even work?" she inquired as she made her way towards the desk.

"How does what work?"

"Me… Becoming one of you…"

"You're not just becoming one of us, but you're one with me," Hei said as he pulled her down onto his lap. "From birth, I'm only half and you're the other half that completes me. Together we make the whole."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and Misaki tilted her head to glance up at him. When their eyes connected, Hei smiled at her, an action which made her feel petty and childish. She wasn't usually this rash and impatient, rather the opposite. Yet she was frustrated by the seeming lack of improvement.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be," he said before giving her a quick kiss. "I know you're anxious to find out how Kanami's doing."

"That, but also because I want to help you."

"You've already helped in the best way you could."

"… Do your powers feel like they've increased?" Misaki asked, knowing he meant her agreement to the marriage itself.

"No, I can't say that they do. I'm sure it's gradual like yours is."

"Hm… So why isn't it that you become human if we become one?" she mused. "That would be pretty useless…"

"… I have no idea. Honestly, I think it's rare that our love match comes from Earth. It would be in our history books if that happened."

"I guess. But what if there are more worlds than just ours? I never knew about demons before, but if there's Earth and Mato, wouldn't it be possible that there's a third or fourth world out there?"

"Maybe, but we wouldn't know about it – unless someone has a love match from there and the Demoness of Kaidei foresaw it."

"Mm…"

Sighing softly, Misaki rested her head against Hei's shoulder. There were still so many things unknown. The fact that she became a demon and not Hei becoming human was already mind-boggling. No matter how she thought about it, there was no reasonable explanation. The only thing she could think of was that demon DNA somehow trumped human DNA, the "stronger" of the two. How that could be possible, she didn't know.

Then there were all the supposed changes that were to happen with such a scenario – her gaining powers. Though she wouldn't gain the ability to control electricity like he did, he said she should be fairly powerful in her own right since she was the love match of a demon leader – one who was at the top of the power hierarchy.

Yet at the moment, she didn't know if any of it was true. She couldn't even connect to their demon network, which was the most basic of powers as every demon was born with that capability. Like he suggested, she supposed she would only find out with time. It had only been three days which was short in human terms. It was even more insignificant now that she was a demon.

Understanding by studying was her strong point, so it was unfortunate that there was no history of this scenario. At least, if there was a dummy guide on what to expect, she would feel better as it would give her something to work with. As it was, she only had Hei's knowledge for guidance and it was all new to both of them.

"I could contact her for you," Hei offered.

"No! I want it to be a surprise. She was just as anxious as Yin was for our marriage to take place. Besides, I have a million other things I want to talk to her about."

"Alright. You can practice whenever you need to since I'll always be here, but don't push yourself too much."

"Okay…"

Hei smiled at her before he turned back to his work with her settled comfortably on his lap. It was a common way for them to pass time as she drew comfort and reassurance from his proximity. Also, they were still very lovey-dovey in their relationship, in the honeymoon phase of their marriage though they didn't go anywhere.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kanami asked skeptically as she followed behind November and July.<p>

After their morning meal, they decided to forgo their routine outdoor activity of a walk and insect hunting. When she had questioned their decision, the two only smiled at her without giving further details of their plan. Lately, it seemed like the two were capable of secret communication and subsequently ganging up on her with their ideas of "surprises".

"Come along. You'll like it," November promised.

Sighing softly and rolling her eyes in response, he didn't see it since he was walking in front of her. July who was walking hand in hand with his father turned to smile and give her an enthusiastic nod of his head. Again, this caused her to sigh and roll her eyes. He wasn't helping.

She thought back to all their other surprises and she didn't doubt that she would enjoy it, whatever was in store this time around. After all, she had on all the other occasions. She just didn't understand their obsessive insistence that everything out of the ordinary had to be a secret from her.

The last surprise had been a picnic lunch out in the garden. July had dutifully been carrying a bag which looked much too big for him, yet when she went to help, he quickly moved it out of her reach. She was rewarded with a disapproving frown before he continued marching along. Despite his struggles, he didn't voice any complaints and she didn't have any clue what was going on until they reached their destination.

At a grassy area of the garden, November was waiting for them. Though he smiled at them, Kanami felt a slight frown pinch her features. Time at Aureolin Castle had not been kind to her inner sensibilities as she had come to accept that she was unhealthily attracted to her host, despite all the logical arguments she could think of.

It was easy to despise him when she had been a victim of his criminal behaviour, taken against her will; also knowing he harboured malicious intentions towards her mistress. But that had only been the first time she inexplicably found herself here. The second visit, though the first time couldn't realistically be called a visit, she had been completely unprepared for his boyish charm, not unlike July's – definitely like father, like son.

Not to mention, those unintentional, compromising situations which inevitably seemed to pop up on her. Normally quite competent, there were instances where she behaved like a complete klutz, stumbling over nothing and in dire trouble of falling flat on her face. Of course when they happened, it was always within November's proximity and he was there to save her from making a cake of herself. More accurately, he was there to exacerbate the issue as she suffered from a bout of nerves from his "saving", aka close proximity, and July was the only anchor which stopped her from acting like an utter fool.

He had been waiting for them with a wicker basket resting next to his feet. Upon seeing his father, July eagerly rushed forward with his heavy load. When the boy almost tripped in his haste, his father was quick to scoop him up, along with his burden. Words of praise were showered on the boy for carrying out his task diligently; a scenario which led to a brilliant smile from July. Inevitably, the tender scene caused her heart to thump madly within her chest.

July was once again placed on the ground and together they extracted the picnic blanket from the bag he had been carrying. The two eagerly laid out the checkered blanket before she was asked to join them. While she seated herself, the contents of the basket were unloaded. A feast of cold chicken, cheese, crackers, mini sandwiches and sliced fruit was laid out before her with pie for dessert and juice for drinks.

Once everything was ready, she was about to help July with filling his plate, but her efforts were put to a stop. She was immediately informed that she only needed to speak on her own behalf. Both November and July were to be her servants for the meal, plating out whatever her heart desired. So they said – which realistically turned out to be November presiding as servant to all after July had dropped the food on the blanket, rather than on the plate as he was trying for.

His features pinched into a pout at his failed attempt, but November quickly stepped in to praise his efforts. Then he was told that he could serve himself while leaving the onerous task of serving Kanami in the capable hands of his father. July nodded in agreement which then turned November's gentle expression on her as he awaited his orders.

Even as she conveyed to him her choices, she inwardly cursed and wondered if he knew how dangerously charming he was. Her maidenly heart was no match for his chameleon character – capable of playing up his various facets; whether it was the boyish smile and wonder while he played with July or the easy masculine strength he displayed when he saved her from herself. And throughout it all, he treated it as if it were nothing. Why shouldn't he when he already had a wife?

Drawn back to the present, Kanami continued to follow after them and found herself led into Jonquil, a room where she hadn't spent any significant amount of time in. She saw it once during April's first tour, but that was it. The room hadn't left much of an impression on her since she had never seen anything like it before and had nothing to compare it to.

"Jonquil?" she questioned.

"Yes. Have you been here before?"

"In passing. What are we doing here?"

"July starts his lessons and he wished for you to be present," November stated.

"Lessons in what?"

"Music. It's a Reido tradition."

"All this? What is it for anyways?" asked Kanami.

"Music," he repeated. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."

"If you don't mind…"

November led them to the center of the room where he asked them to sit on two chairs already prepared for them. Kanami did as instructed, all the while glancing at the thing in front of her. She had no idea what it was, but it was large, black and irregular shaped, held up by three legs. In front, she assumed it was the front, there was a small rectangular bench which November seated himself on.

"What is that?" Kanami asked, settling July on her lap.

"This is called a piano," announced November, resting his hand on its surface. "If your mistress was here, I'm sure she would recognize it since it comes from the human world."

"What?!"

Grinning in response, November was amused by her reaction. It wasn't common knowledge expect to the Kaidei clan whose business was knowledge to begin with. The Reido clan had roots in the human world many generations ago. Ever since then, each generation had done its part to study more about that aspect of their history.

"To start at the beginning, the Reido clan had a human ancestor many generations ago," November explained. "Do you see that instrument over there?"

Glancing towards what he was pointing at, Kanami nodded her head. She had no idea what it was called, but it looked unlike anything she had ever seen. It had a metallic frame, almost U-shaped in structure, closed by a horizontal bar across the top. Within the structure, there were many strings held in place from top to bottom, placed vertically along the frame.

"That is a harp," November said, "which came to us from our human ancestor. It was said that she refused to marry if her instrument was not retrieved. And so, my ancestor had to purposely go back for it."

"Is that so…?"

"Yes, and since then, it is part of our duty to learn how to play her instrument; to carry on the tradition as it is said that she entertained with her playing."

"So all these um, instruments are from the human world?"

"That's right. This piano is the latest one since it was actually brought back by my parents."

"Eh? But… It's huge!"

"It is. Not only was it brought back recently as I still remember them leaving after I reached the age of majority, but they stayed a few years in the human world to learn how to play it," November replied.

"Years?"

"Years by their standards, which is only months by ours," he explained. "I thought you would know this."

"… Why would I?"

"Your mistress is human."

"I guess I knew, but I never really thought about it," Kanami admitted.

"Now you know. Anyways, since it's his first day, I'm only going to play something for him so he can hear how it sounds."

Blinking in surprise, Kanami glanced down at her companion who was quietly sitting on her lap. Honestly, she had forgotten about him at the shock of hearing that these things – instruments – had come from the human world. She had never known about the human ancestor in Reido state; though honestly, why should she? In the grand scheme of things, she was nobody – just a personal servant to a mistress of a different state.

Her attention was drawn back to November as he opened the instrument to reveal a row of black and white keys lined up in a set pattern. Never hearing music from the human world before, she waited with breathless anticipation. The situation was exciting because she could experience something that Mistress Misaki had experienced.

November took in a deep breath before resting his fingers on the keys. It had been a while since he last played and he was feeling nervous because Kanami was part of the audience. Though she wouldn't know what to expect, he didn't want to mess it up in front of her – silly pride he knew, but he couldn't help it.

As he started playing, the song was slow and heavy, a melody of sad tragedy. The depth of the notes resonated in her heart, sweeping her along with the story of the music. Her eyes stared unseeingly at the way his fingers glided along the keys, each passage of the song drawing a hidden emotion from her closer to the surface; the final two chords acting as a catalyst which unexpectedly brought tears spilling over down her cheeks.

With a sigh of satisfaction, November removed his hands from the keyboard. Despite the lengthy period of time between practices, he still managed to outdo himself. It was his best performance ever and there was nothing to worry about. Smiling to himself, he turned to gauge the reaction of his audience and was shocked to find that July was staring up at Kanami as tears trickled down her face.

"Kanami! What happened?" he questioned, at her side in an instant.

When she didn't respond, November looked to July for answers, but he had no idea either. He was listening to his father play when he suddenly felt wetness on his hair. When he glanced up at Kanami, she was already crying. She didn't even respond when he tugged at her shirt, just staring at the instrument.

Feeling panicked by her unresponsiveness, November did the only thing he could think of – he gathered her, along with July, into his embrace. He had no clue what triggered her tears, but it had never been his intention to cause her to cry. That was the last thing he would want from her. Since she wasn't resisting, he luxuriated in the feel of holding her close and rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back. He would pull away the moment she showed signs of resistance.

Gradually, the bout of emotion brought out by his performance began to fade, bringing her back to reality. Finding herself the recipient of a father-son hug combo, Kanami wracked her brain for possible explanations for her current situation. July was still seated on her lap, turned towards her as he hugged her around the waist. November was standing next to her chair, holding her close as her head rested against his torso while he rubbed his hand languidly across her back.

"Kanami?"

"… W – What?" she asked, her heart suddenly hammering in her ears at the unexpected position.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I'm feeling fine… What are you doing?"

"Fine? I hardly call crying feeling fine," he scoffed lightly. "You had us worried there."

"… What happened?"

"I don't know. You tell me. When I finished playing, I turned to find you withdrawn and crying. You didn't respond when I tried to engage your attention earlier."

"Oh…"

A blush settled in her cheeks at his surprising sweetness as he continued to stroke her back soothingly. She was glad neither of them could see her response. Sorely tempted to wrap her arms around November, she resisted the urge by returning July's hug. Nothing would come about from acting on her own selfish desires. He was only comforting her because she was July's important guest.

"… Nami," July complained when she hugged him too tightly.

"Sorry, I'm really fine," she stated. "It was the music. I've never heard anything so beautiful before."

"… Is that what it really was?" November inquired, sounding skeptical.

"Yes, you play wonderfully."

Heaving a long sigh, November slowly loosened his hold on her. If that was what it truly was, then he was relieved. Smiling down at them, it was to find that July was still snuggled up against her as her arms were wrapped gently around him. She had tilted her head back to gaze up at him, a reciprocal smile gracing her lips. Gently, he wiped his thumb along her cheeks to remove the residual wetness.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Very much so," she answered, hoping her cheeks were not on fire from this continued intimacy. "How long did it take you to learn that one?"

"Mm… Maybe a few months? I can't remember. It was one aspect my mother was extremely strict about since she was in love with the instrument."

At this, he released her completely before taking the empty seat next to her. Gazing at July with a fond smile, he held his arms out. Since July wasn't looking, Kanami coaxed him away from her and handed him to November. He glanced up at his father with a happy smile before snuggling up against him. With one arm around his waist, November gently stroked the boy's hair, still amazed at times by how well-behaved he was.

"Moonlight Sonata – it was one of the first songs that I learned," November said, continuing his explanation. "They were only supposed to be gone for a month, but they _had_ to stay longer once my mother heard her first piano performance."

"… They might not have powers like ours, but that makes it more amazing – the types of things they have in the human world."

"No doubt."

"Since you said it's tradition, does that mean you'll eventually spend time there as well?" inquired Kanami.

"… Yes, well one of these days," he replied. "It won't be for a long time since July is still so young."

"I see…"

They settled into companionable silence as they became lost in their own thoughts. Kanami was feeling envious that he would eventually get to see the human world, even if it wasn't anytime soon – no doubt bringing along his wife. As for November, he was surprised by her questions, yet reminded that those were things that he wouldn't do until she agreed to marry him and produced an heir.

Sneaking a glance at her companions as they remained silent, it was to find that they were sharing an intimate father-son moment as November leaned down to lightly press a kiss to July's hair. In turn, the boy tightened his hold on his father in a squeezing hug. Forced to look away, Kanami slowly slid her hands under her legs as her fingers itched with desire to brush aside those locks of hair which had tumbled over November's forehead. It really was an unhealthy attraction.

"Mm… So what now?"

At Kanami's soft-spoken words, November turned to look at her; to find her staring at the piano with her hands resting underneath her legs and her body leaning towards it. For the most part she seemed relaxed when a small pucker of a frown sporadically wrinkled between her brows. If it weren't for July resting between them, November was certain he would have reached across the distance to smooth the worry from her features.

"Whatever you and July decide to do is fine. I need to finish some work before lunch," he stated.

"Oh okay. So what do you want to do, July?"

Gently placing the boy on the floor, he glanced at his father before glancing at Kanami. Eventually he gave a small shrug as he hadn't given any thought to their plans. He didn't particularly care what he did as long as he was with Kanami and/or his father. While they decided, November slowly stood up, prepared to leave them momentarily.

"It's up to you," he said as he went to close the instrument. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be in my study, but I'll meet up with you for lunch. I can spare an hour between lunch and supper, if you can think of something for then."

"Mm…"

* * *

><p>Sitting quietly in his study, November sat back in his chair, resting his head against his hands which were interlocked behind it. He left them before they had decided what they would do next, but he was certain they had decided on something. July wouldn't be content to stay in the music room when he had the opportunity to monopolize Kanami's time.<p>

Though he had told them he had work to do, it was only part of the reason why he left them so quickly. With time, his attraction to Kanami had grown steadily and it was becoming difficult not to act out on his impulses. It did seem like he was making progress as she did not shove him away once she realized she was being held in his arms. She even smiled at him with the tender smile which she usually reserved for July only.

Just remembering that moment, his pulse quickened. If it weren't for July's presence, it would have been too easy to pull her up from the chair and press a kiss to her lips; and promptly get slapped for it, undoing any progress he had made… Kanami wasn't as prickly around him as she originally was, but he had a feeling that he hadn't made enough progress for him to steal kisses yet – regardless of how much he wanted to.

She was still rather guarded around him, only rewarding him with the rare instances of softness which were directed solely at him. There were plenty of tender moments and gentle glances which he had been witness to, yet they were typically for July's benefit. It was ironic how July was both his biggest ally and biggest rival at the same time.

Sighing softly, he sat up properly again before resting his arms on the surface of the desk. There was one other issue which he needed to address – her payment. The first dress was already finished, but he hadn't determined the timing of when to give it to her. He wasn't sure if he should give it to her directly or if he should have April do so in his place. Also, he wanted there to be a moment for the two of them alone and he had yet to decide how that was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Annnd... Transition! To Kanami, November and July :D

haha, I'm not sure if I should admit this or not, but this is a chapter where the logistics of the story somewhat fall apart. Though, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then all the better. And if you do recognize where the issue is, good on you! Besides all that, I just hope you enjoy the chapter for what it represents.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sitting alone in her bedroom, Kanami was having a quiet moment of reflection. July was resting in his room for his afternoon nap while November was preoccupied with work, as was April. It was a rare instance where she was contemplating her future and what her options were. To stay at Aureolin Castle was both a delight and torture at the same time. Her other option was to return to Midnight Castle, but she wasn't so sure she could.

She loved being with July as he was a constant source of joy. The problem was that she enjoyed her time with his father equally; a fact she knew to be an unhealthy obsession. If she were to leave, it would be difficult to resume her regular duties and she would miss both July and November dreadfully. He originally said she could leave anytime she wanted, but the consequences of that choice were hard to bear.

If she decided to leave, she was a hundred percent certain Mistress Misaki would welcome her with open arms. She did miss the comfortable chats they had and Mistress Misaki's easy-going personality. Yet if she left, she wouldn't be able to see July and November again as there was no reason for her to return. Even if she was allowed to visit, it would be once a year, if even that much.

"_Kanami."_

Though she couldn't speak on November's behalf, she knew without a doubt that July would be disappointed if she chose to do so. After all, he had been when she left the first time and they had only known each other for days. With this visit, the days had stretched into weeks of continual companionship. Thinking about it from that angle, she would hate for his progress in growth to regress when he was so much more animated now than when they first met.

"_Kanami."_

Startled from her thoughts, she glanced around the room in surprise. Nothing was out of place, everything exactly as it was when she entered the room. Frowning slightly, she could have sworn she just heard Mistress Misaki's voice calling out to her. That was impossible… She would still be in Midnight Castle.

"_Kanami, are you there?"_

"… Mistress Misaki? Is that you?" she asked.

"_Oh good! You are there! I thought I got this all wrong, even though I've been practicing."_

"Mistress… How is that possible?"

"_Surprise!"_ she exclaimed. _"It took me all week to really get the hang of this, but there's so much to tell you…"_

"Eh? Then… That means… Master Hei!"

"_That's right,"_ Misaki replied with a smile. _"The marriage went smoothly, though it was unfortunate you couldn't be with us."_

At the news that Mistress Misaki had finally married Master Hei, Kanami squealed with delight. It was a long time that they had been waiting for this development. It shouldn't have surprised her that progress was made while she was gone. She just hadn't thought of it, fully preoccupied with her own situation here at Aureolin Castle.

"That's too awesome!" Kanami stated happily. "So that means we can talk anytime we want!"

"_Yes, of course. Though, there is also some unhappy news to pass along."_

"… What is it?"

"_Yin has passed away,"_ Misaki said softly. _"It came as a shock to all of us, but there was nothing Mikhail could do to help her."_

"No! Mistress Yin?"

"_Yes, actually before the wedding. I desperately wanted her to be part of it, but it wasn't meant to be. But Hei has assured me that she's in a better place now, without the physical suffering."_

"How can that be?" Kanami exclaimed in disbelief. "She was always so strong and healthy when we visited."

"… _Her body is susceptible to foreign agents which she has never been in contact with before… Since I was a human…"_

"… No!"

"_Unfortunately, yes,"_ Misaki stated. _"She knew this when we met, but she didn't care and even insisted on spending her last days with me – even when the healer had forbid my presence."_

"… I can't believe it."

"_I know. I miss her terribly. I miss you too. How are things at Aureolin Castle?"_

"I miss you as well," Kanami admitted. "At least this way, we can still keep in contact."

"_Anytime you need,"_ promised Misaki. _"How are November and July treating you?"_

"Oh, everything here is good," Kanami answered, glad that her mistress couldn't actually see her as she was certain colour had flooded her cheeks at the mention of her host.

"_That's all you have to say? You've been gone for three weeks now. You had more to say last time when you only spent four days there."_

"… No, a lot has happened. There is too much to say if I'm to tell you everything. Everyone here has been very kind to me. I get my own room and get the luxury of taking baths. We eat our meals together. I can do whatever I want, though that is usually decided on by July since he rarely leaves my side."

"_That should be a given,"_ Misaki declared vehemently. _"I only permitted your departure with a strict promise that you would be treated like a first-class guest."_

"And I am," she said, to pacify her mistress.

"_Good, otherwise me and November need to have a discussion."_

Recalling the instance of their first meeting, Kanami highly doubted it would be a "discussion" as her mistress called it. Even back then, she was a formidable opponent considering the fact that she was only a human. But now? November wouldn't be so lucky as she was a demon and wife of a clan leader.

"… Mistress, I have no complaints. There's no need."

"_Well, only because you say so. Tell me more. How is the young July?"_

"He's doing quite well," Kanami said with a smile. "You would hardly recognize him if you saw him before and now. Though he's still rather quiet, he does speak on occasion; usually when he's very excited. Then he's a complete chatterbox and it's difficult to pick out what he's saying."

"_I'm sure he enjoys his time with you."_

"And vice versa. Since he doesn't speak much, he mostly expresses himself through his facial expressions and gestures."

"_So what have you been doing?"_ inquired Misaki.

"We play with his toys or go outside for walks and enjoy the beautiful weather. Really, just whatever his heart desires."

"… _That's all well and good, but where is November in all this?"_ Misaki questioned. _"It's important for a boy to have a father figure. Not to mention that he should be starting his lessons."_

"He makes time for July in between his work schedule," Kanami stated, coming to November's defence. "He also started July's lessons, so there's nothing to worry about."

The connection fell silent and Kanami was surprised her mistress didn't say anything in response. It wasn't like there could be a broken connection unless either of them purposely disconnected from it. She never imagined her to be the meddlesome type, but she seemed eager to hear about everything going on at Aureolin Castle.

"Mistress?"

"_Mm… Sorry, just thinking,"_ she replied.

"Yes well, July is in good hands. He has shown vast improvements in disposition with the attention shown to him by his father."

"_You would know better than me. I'm glad to hear he's improving since I know how much you dote on the boy."_

"He's a delight to be around. Maybe one day you will meet him?" Kanami suggested.

"_Oh, I'm sure I will… Speaking of attention, is there anything special you need to tell me about?" _Misaki inquired slyly.

"What? About what?"

"_If July rarely leaves your side and his father is spending more time with him, it goes to say that he has been spending some time in your presence,"_ she pointed out logically. _"You've been quite remiss in mentioning anything about him."_

"Mistress!" Kanami protested. "There is _nothing_ to say about that. It is inevitable."

"_Perhaps, and I know for a fact that he is an inevitably handsome man…"_

"T – That is none of my business!" exclaimed Kanami, even as her cheeks were fused with heat. "He's a married man who has a child."

"_Indeed… How unfortunate since it would be wonderful if something could happen… Then you would finally stop calling me mistress."_

"… Enough. I would appreciate it if you stop teasing me, Mistress."

"_Very well. I'll leave you alone for now since Hei is calling me. Don't think I'll let you off the hook with such little information."_

"Then until next time…"

"_Take care Kanami. We'll chat again."_

Kanami felt the connection to Mistress Misaki disappear and she began to fan herself with her hand. She had no idea what had come over her mistress, but it seemed as if she could actually see her reaction, or hear her inner thoughts. Why _else_ would she persist in asking about November when really, the situation was impossible?

Just because she had been stupid enough to fall for the man, it did not mean he reciprocated her feelings. He showed her kindness because of her assistance in caring for July – nothing more and nothing less. It was all she allowed herself to think because it was pointless to get her hopes up over nothing.

Feeling her temperature return to normal, the recent events slowly digested in her mind. She had just connected directly with Mistress Misaki, which was proof of her marriage to Master Hei. There was no other way for such a thing to be possible. Once again ecstatic with the news, she jumped up from the sofa, dancing and screaming with giddiness. It finally, finally happened!

Still screaming and jumping up and down, she unexpectedly felt another's presence in the room. Turning, the scream died on her lips as her body stilled, staring in shock. Her excited screaming had brought not just one occupant of Aureolin Castle, but three – April, August and November. The fourth came later than the rest, July, as he barrelled into the room, woken from his nap by her excessive noise.

"… Um, hello," she said lamely after clearing her throat.

She glanced at each of them individually, most surprised to find August standing in her bedchamber. She hadn't seen the man since he rudely manhandled her and shoved her into this room the first time around. His face was impassive as he watched her, making her wonder why he even showed up.

"Kanami, what happened?" November inquired.

"Um… It's really nothing."

"'Nothing' would cause you to scream like bloody murder was taking place?" he countered.

"… Is that what you thought was going on?" she asked incredulously.

"… April, take July back to his room. August, you may resume your duties."

With these orders, it looked like July would put up a fuss, but a quelling glance from his father was enough to thwart any ideas of rebellion. Kanami watched disbelievingly as they filed out of her room, leaving her alone with the very man she didn't want to deal with. He didn't say anything as he quietly closed the door after their departure, and then approached her.

"Why don't we take a seat before you tell me what is going on?" he suggested.

Though she was sorely tempted to refuse, she had the feeling that it would only make her situation worse. He would wait until she was ready to speak, prolonging their time alone. If she knew what was good for her, she would play along with his veiled demand.

Slowly settling herself on the sofa she had occupied moments earlier, November waited until she was seated before taking the other end. He turned to watch her with a serious expression on his face as he rested his arm along the backrest. Swallowing slightly, Kanami wished she had the foresight to see that her excited screaming would bring the entire household rushing to her assistance.

"I'm relieved to see that no harm has befallen you as I would not know how to relay the news to your mistress, but I would like to know what has caused such a response from you," November said gently.

She didn't respond for the longest time and November could tell that she was sorting through her thoughts. He was in no rush. Rather, he took the time to gaze upon her beloved face. His heart had nearly leapt out of his chest at the sound of her screaming, immediately thinking something happened to her while she was residing in his household.

He had given his word to her mistress that nothing would happen to her while she was away from Midnight Castle; a promise made for more reasons than one. Not only would her mistress never forgive him, July wouldn't either and most importantly of all, he would never forgive himself. Her safety was paramount to all of them.

"Mm… Well it kind of really is nothing," Kanami said softly as she bit her lip nervously. "It wasn't bloody murder like you were thinking."

"But something triggered such an excessive reaction."

Glancing at her companion and finding him watching her with an unreadable expression on his face was disconcerting. Thoroughly embarrassed, she felt heat touch her cheeks as she turned to gaze at the door. She wasn't certain what his reaction would be if she told him about the marriage between Master Hei and Mistress Misaki. After all, it had originally been his plan to prevent it…

"Um, well… I was contacted by Mistress Misaki just now and we had a short chat where she told me about the latest events at Midnight Castle," she mumbled.

Her entire body stiffened and she slowly turned to gaze at November with wide eyes when she felt him slide closer towards her. Since his body was angled towards her, his leg bumped against her knee, bringing them into close proximity. The expression on his face remained the same and she could not determine what he was thinking. This was even worse than she imagined it to be. If she just leaned back, she would feel his arm against her…

"W – Why are you sitting so close?" she demanded nervously.

"You're muttering. I can't hear a single word you said."

Quickly glancing away, she was mortified to be caught in such a situation; especially so quickly after Mistress Misaki's teasing about his good looks. She already knew that better than anyone else; the way her heart rate would accelerate from his nearness while all thoughts about everything but him seemed to be vaporized from her mind. Just being alone in the same room, her bedroom no less, was enough for that, but now this?

"So what did you say?" November probed, wondering if he would end up crying bloody murder if he dared to gather her into his arms.

"… Mistress Misaki contacted me just now to update me on the events that have taken place," Kanami said, raising her voice to normal levels. "The only way that's possible is if she married Master Hei."

"Ah… I see."

Expecting a bigger reaction from him than that, Kanami turned to glance at him. Given his earlier disapproval for such a situation, his current response was completely lacklustre – like it affected him in no way. If she had known he would react this way, she wouldn't have hesitated to share such information. In turn, he wouldn't be pressed so closely against her.

"… Is that all you have to say?" Kanami inquired when he didn't say anything else.

"What would you have me say?" November replied with a chuckle.

"I don't know… But you were vehemently against the idea."

"Perhaps… Things change."

Not certain what he meant, Kanami had a difficult time drawing her gaze away from his as he stared into her eyes. Eventually, he broke the eye contact and glanced away; causing Kanami to despise her own weak-willed nature whenever he was close by. He clearly had no idea of the effect he had on her, but she knew. She would not allow herself to do something utterly unforgiveable.

"And that's it?" he eventually asked.

"… She asked regarding my well-being here and how I was being treated. I had to assure her that things were fine and that she didn't need to have a 'discussion' with you regarding my visit," she answered with a smile.

"Thank you… I still remember how our uh, last discussion went. My cheek was stinging for days."

November chuckled as he glanced at her, pleased to see that she was still smiling. That must have been one of the most unforgettable moments in his entire life. Demons quaked beneath his steely gaze, but not that human woman. Rather, he was the one inexplicably shaken by the encounter. She had played him well; welcoming him with a friendly smile before she really gave it to him – slapped out of nowhere with the sound of the contact echoing throughout the entryway…

Eventually her smile disappeared and November wondered what else she had been told. Given her lengthy time away from Midnight Castle, it wouldn't be surprising that she missed out on a lot. After all, things at Aureolin Castle had undergone great changes during the time she had been with them.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"Mm… Just, Mistress Yin…"

She turned to him with tears pooled in her eyes and he didn't have to ask to know what she meant. After all, he was familiar with the history of Shochi State events. They weren't rivals for nothing. He had known about Yin's illness, as did everyone else. It had saved him from doing anything when it was revealed that she had rejected Hei's offer of marriage because of it.

A slight sob escaped her lips before she pressed her hand over her mouth. It wasn't her intention to cry in front of him, but it was only now as she recalled the full conversation that the gravity of Mistress Misaki's announcement hit her. Mistress Yin had been kind and generous; they all loved her even if she wasn't the true mistress. In their hearts, she always would be.

Closing her eyes, she tried to stem the flood of tears that overwhelmed her, but she felt them trickle down her cheeks. Turning her face away from him, she didn't want him to witness such an embarrassing moment. Willing herself not to cry, it didn't work; especially not when she felt him gently wrap his arms around her and pull her close, as he would with July.

"Shh," he murmured. "Just let it out."

Held protectively within his embrace, Kanami sniffled as another bout of tears overcame her; not just at the news of Mistress Yin's passing, but at the hopelessness of her situation regarding November. It was hard to believe how different things were when he treated her with such tender sweetness. It seemed like another lifetime ago that she would have gladly throttled him.

Her hands grasping at the lapels of his suit, Kanami buried her face against his chest. Tears trickling down her cheeks soaked into his clothes, but neither of them noticed. Just this once, she would allow herself to rely on the comforting strength he provided. After this, no more. If she felt the need to cry, she would do so away from any witnesses.

As she leaned into him and allowed him to comfort her, November felt humbled by the experience. The expression of misery on her face was enough to draw out a matching emotion within him. Once the tears began spilling over, watching her try to deal with the grief by herself, he couldn't stop himself from pulling her close. It had scared him once before when she was moved to tears by his musical performance; a moment of true grief scared him even more. Though it was an inevitable part of life, it was something he wanted to shield her from.

With one arm around her back, his other hand stroked rhythmically over her hair as he murmured random words of comfort. There was no conscious control over the words he spoke as he gave voice to whatever came to mind. Also, subconsciously he had drawn her closer than first noticed as she sat on his lap, as if she were the same as July.

"It'll be alright," he whispered before he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Eventually the need for tears had left her, but Kanami stayed where she was, enjoying his close proximity as he continued to stroke her head soothingly. Vaguely she heard him speaking, yet no understanding of his words was made as her heartbeat hammered painfully in her ears. It slowly registered in her mind that not only was he comforting her with his embrace; she was also boldly clinging to him as she was seated on his lap.

If that wasn't terrible enough that she was in such a compromising situation just moments after she vowed to herself that she wouldn't do anything to cross the line, she felt him press a lingering kiss to her forehead. Frozen stiff from that encounter, her mind gradually rewound time in her memory; until it presented her with that moment where he had actually kissed her.

It was easy enough to overlook it and play it off at the time; during that time where she despised him with everything she had. But now? Not so when her own feelings were engaged. Heat flushed her cheeks and she hoped he didn't notice anything amiss. So far, she had been consistent in how she treated him and hid her feelings from him. At least he didn't seem to notice. If her glance lingered on him more than normal, she was very conscientious not to do so in front of anyone who would understand the significance – namely November himself and April.

"Kanami?" he inquired as he felt her fingers tighten around his jacket even more.

Should she clutch onto him any harder, he had an inkling that the fabric would be sadly crumpled and beyond repair. That was hardly his main concern, but more that she would hurt herself without realizing the death grip she had on it. Though she was still pressed up tightly against him, he lowered his hand to cover hers, hoping to persuade her away from such action.

"Let go," he coaxed. "You're going to hurt your hands if you hold on any tighter."

She heard him as she complied. Pleased that she was calming down, November moved his hand so that both arms were gently wrapped around her waist. Even so, she showed no signs that she was ready to leave his embrace – a fact that he wouldn't complain about. Rather, he hoped to keep her exactly where she currently was, forever. This was only a small glimpse into what it would be like.

He heard her draw in a deep breath before it was released in a quick sigh. Without warning, she shoved at him and spun away from him at the same time. She was several steps away with her back towards him before he realized what was going on. Immediately jumping up from his seat, his arms reached out for her though he didn't actually step away from the sofa; his arms feeling empty without her in them.

"Please leave."

"Kanami…"

"Please," she repeated. "I need some time by myself."

"… I understand. I'll ask that you not be disturbed. Don't worry about July. I'll look after him."

Keeping her back to him as she heard him make his way to the door, Kanami clutched her hands tightly to her chest. He didn't say anything else as he quietly slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. She almost wished she could lock the door and hole up in this room, thoroughly embarrassed by her reaction.

Even though he had left, she was sorely tempted to call him back. Given the situation, she was certain he would continue to comfort and support her if she said she needed it. It wouldn't do to become too familiar with that scenario. Running to her bed, she threw herself down on it unhappily; miserable that Mistress Yin had passed on and she wasn't even there; miserable that she had missed Mistress Misaki's wedding to Master Hei; and most poignantly, miserable that she could experience November's sweetness firsthand without the hope for having more of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

And... August gets to make a quick appearance! Even if he doesn't do anything, lol. I have nothing to say about this chapter. I think it speaks for itself.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Soaking in the warm sunshine, Kanami turned to smile down at the boy who walked next to her. As he felt her gaze upon him, July easily returned her smile. He was outside in the garden with both Kanami and his father, holding both their hands as he walked in the middle.

Turning to glance at the path they were taking, Kanami inwardly giggled to herself. Despite the outburst of tears and moment of bittersweet comforting from November the previous evening, she was feeling much better. There was nothing she could do to change the fact that Mistress Yin was gone now and she had mourned her share.

True to his word, November had made sure that no one bothered her – not even July. Only April had appeared briefly, once, to bring up a tray with her supper. She hadn't even returned to check whether she ate it or not as the empty tray was still sitting on the table by the door when she awoke that morning.

Since he had been banned from her room and her presence, July had been extra clingy today. He had even forgone the usual insect hunting with his father because he knew she wouldn't participate. And when it had been time for his music lesson, he demanded that he sit on her lap the whole time – subsequently forcing her to squeeze onto the piano bench right next to November…

Thankfully, November hadn't commented on it and actually seemed undisturbed by the situation. _Like he always did_, Kanami thought to herself. She didn't think there was one occasion where she had seen him with his feathers ruffled; though maybe she could consider that instance where his stomach had grumbled loudly after his return from the trip. The three of them – her, July and April – had had a good laugh at his expense.

Glancing at his female companion out of the corner of his eye, November was relieved to see that Kanami was relaxed with a serene expression on her face. After giving out orders that no one was to bother her, he had had his hands full trying to keep July preoccupied. Every so often, he insisted that he wanted to see Kanami. Each time that idea was vetoed, he had been rewarded with a mulish frown.

April had appeared around supper time asking if she should bring up a supper tray. He agreed to that suggestion. In turn, it earned him an unhappy son who had fussed and fretted the entire time since his request to visit Kanami was still denied. Somehow he managed to get July into bed without Kanami's assistance, which allowed him to have a deeper appreciation for the work she did. He might be in high regard with July, but no one could possibly top his regard for Kanami.

He stayed until the boy fell asleep as November wouldn't put it past him to sneak away while he was gone. Though he had been given the cold treatment by his own son, he had a feeling that situation was what led to his eventual slumbers. It was tiring to feel upset, even more so for a child.

Once he left July's room, he had gone back to his own rather than the study. There was still work to be finished, but it wasn't urgent as it could wait until the next day. Besides, he was having his own bout of restlessness. He said no one would bother her and that included him, regardless of how much he wanted to go check on her.

Originally he had thought that she calmed down, until she asked him to leave. If anything, he imagined the scene happening the other way around. That she would demand his exit upon discovering her tears, but he would forcefully stay to comfort her until her tears had subsided.

For most of the evening, he had anxiously paced in his room – worrying that she was still crying or wondering if she had eaten supper to regain her strength. Unbeknownst to him, this situation lasted for hours. When he finally realized how late it was, he dragged his feet while getting ready for bed. He finally pacified himself with the thought that she would already be in bed.

When he awoke this morning, he quickly changed and prepared for the day before making his way to July's room. He was certain the boy would rush out of his own and barge into Kanami's the moment he woke up. He had been right. Though he had been disappointed to find his father monitoring him, he perked up when November promised that they would seek her out _if_ he changed and washed up like he normally did.

It only took him two minutes even though he didn't ask for any help and November chuckled to himself when he saw that his row of buttons was done up incorrectly. When he pointed it out and offered to fix it, July pouted and swatted away his hands. Rather, he rushed towards the door leaving his father to follow along. He only said to get changed; he never said he had to be dressed properly.

They still reached the door at the same time and November stopped him as he was about to barge in unannounced. Though July was displeased by this, November explained to him that it was rude and ungentlemanly to enter a lady's room without permission – unless something was wrong.

He allowed the boy to knock on the door and they waited for a reply. Based on the events of the previous day, he figured she would still be in bed, but that wasn't the case. A moment later, she called out for them to enter. As November opened the door, July bolted into the room when there was enough space for him to squish through.

Since she was in one of the back areas, he didn't see them, but he heard her giggle before teasing July about the way he had thrown himself at her. Then she mentioned that she was in the middle of putting things away, asking July to wait before she would carry him. Though he had been given permission to enter, November waited for them in the sitting area.

They emerged a few moments later as Kanami was carrying July and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her neck. She spotted him almost immediately, but didn't show any signs of alarm. She greeted him like it was normal for him to be waiting. After returning the greeting, he inquired if she was ready for breakfast, to which she replied in the affirmative.

For the remainder of the day and even now, July refused to leave Kanami's side by an inch. Every decision he made revolved around keeping her close. To see the deep attachment he had for her, November was thankful that they both had the same regard for the same woman. It would make for awkward dynamics if his son was attached to a woman who he wasn't attracted to. This way, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>Beyond surprised, Kanami had no idea how he managed to accomplish such a feat. Despite July's clinginess, November had convinced him that she needed time to rest before supper. When she glanced at him questioningly, he had only smiled. As they escorted her to her door, he caught a moment to explain that he didn't want her to force herself after the shocking news she received yesterday. When he showed such sound concern, she couldn't argue with him and complied.<p>

Sitting by herself on the sofa which had been the location of her prior downfall, she was pleased she was showing such stout resolution. If she was behaving in a weak-willed manner, she would have broken down in tears. At a similar time the previous day, she had been sobbing uncontrollably while clinging desperately to her host.

Though she had played along with his request, she could only sigh softly. Truly, she wasn't feeling tired. Perhaps not as energetic as usual, but it wasn't enough that she needed to rest before supper. Even so, she couldn't deny his request when he had gone to such painstaking lengths to convince July. After all, he had stubbornly pouted and shook his head until November finally whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said, it convinced him immediately.

There was still an hour until it was suppertime and she had no clue what she should do with herself. Even as she sighed another time, she was suddenly startled by a knock on the door. She couldn't imagine it being November or July when they were the ones to push her into relaxing in her room. Rather than calling out for the person to enter, she stood and went to open the door.

"April!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Master November asked me to bring this to you."

"… What is it?" she asked warily as April was grinning madly at her.

"Your payment. He requested that you change into this before he comes to escort you down to dinner."

"Payment?"

"That is how he explained it to me," stated April. "You will have to ask him yourself what that means."

"Okay… Thanks."

Gingerly taking the large white rectangular box April was holding, she was reminded of that time where April wouldn't stop grinning at her for two days straight. It instinctively caused bells of alarm to ring in her mind. Something fishy was going on, but she had no idea what.

April left her to her own devices as she cheerfully went to resume her duties. Kanami had no choice but to close the door behind her and carry her package to the sleeping area where she could place it on the bed. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she had no idea what the box would contain – clothes based on April's instructions, but for what?

Nervously, she lifted the cover from the box and placed it aside. Whatever it contained, it was wrapped cautiously with delicate tissue paper. Slowly peeling it away, Kanami gasped in surprise, her eyes instantly recognizing the fabric from that one encounter. It was the exact shade of coral and the same material.

Her hands shook as she went to pull it out of its container and she was stunned to find a beautiful full-length dress in coral and cream chiffon. Lace trim lined a square v-neckline. It also had elbow-length wide flutter sleeves and a fitted bodice until the hips where the skirt reached the floor with a mermaid tail. Accentuating the design was a cream-coloured ribbon which wrapped around the dress directly beneath the bust and three lengths of cream-coloured chiffon sashes that draped from the right side and over the left hip. Overall, it had an ethereal elegance to it and April had asked that _she_ wear it.

Moving in autopilot, she made her way to the mirror where she held the dress up in front of her. It looked like it would fit her perfectly. Where in the world did November get such a creation and more importantly, why? She had no understanding of what he meant by "payment" as the word was foreign to her.

Smoothing her hand over the dress, she was still flabbergasted that this was meant for her. She was supposed to change into this before he came to escort her to the dining room… Eyes wide with shock, she hadn't properly heard her instructions the first time! November would come _here_ to get her!

Scrambling back to the bed, she had no idea how much time she wasted in admiring the dress. Laying down the dress, she madly pulled at the one she was wearing in search of the zipper. This was all very confusing as it was; she did not need November arriving while she was still in the process of changing.

As she freed herself from her current clothing, she stepped out of the dress and placed it aside. Lightly running her fingertips over the new dress, she was still awed by the beauty of it. It was nicer than anything she had ever worn before. In that state of disbelief she dressed herself, luxuriating in the softness of the fabric which seemed to glide effortlessly across her skin.

Once she had it on, she peeked into the box once more and was once again startled to find that the dress was not the only part of her "payment". There was also a small pouch, which contained makeup when she checked, and a pair of strappy high-heel sandals that matched the cream ribbons on her dress. And of course, those fit her perfectly like the dress did when she kicked off her shoes and socks and slipped her feet into them.

Carrying the makeup pouch with her, she made her way back to the mirror, nervously anticipating the first glimpse of herself. Whatever his intentions, he sure knew how to pamper a girl. If she wasn't as practical-minded as she was, she was certain she would have misinterpreted his purpose. She would definitely question him regarding this matter.

As she neared the mirror, she squeezed her eyes shut. It took her a few moments to gather her courage before she slowly opened one eye and then the other. Though it was her reflected there, she almost didn't recognize herself. The colour complimented her, bringing out the rosiness in her cheeks. The neckline emphasized her chest without crossing the border of modesty and the feel of the fluttery sleeves was enchanting as they were transparent, allowing for glimpses of her arms.

She allowed herself to stare for a few moments before the knowledge that November would come spurred her into action once more. Digging through the pouch, she pulled out eyeliner and began applying it. If it weren't for the fact that she was in Aureolin Castle, she could imagine this being her in her younger years when this was all she ever did – playing dress up while her father complained that she didn't help out around the house.

Thankfully, years of practice had lent its assistance despite the jittery emotions welling up within her. Her nervousness might be bubbling up uncontrollably, but none of that showed as she expertly went on to apply eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. She decided to forgo the blush as she was already rosy-cheeked from the knowledge that November was the one to present her with this beautiful outfit _and_ that he was going to arrive at her door at any moment.

When she finished, she put the makeup back into the pouch and stepped away to admire the complete picture. She had always thought that she was pretty, but this just took things to a completely different level. Her parents had stopped indulging her whims for fripperies after she had grown out of childhood and she had never owned such a beautiful dress in all of her adult life.

The concept of time disappeared from her mind until there was a gentle rapping at the door. Startled by the noise, she slowly went to answer it. She knew who it was, but she was unprepared for the encounter. When she opened the door and caught a glimpse of him, her eyes widened in surprise. He seemed to have the same reaction and both of them just wordlessly stared at each other.

Like her, he had changed from his clothes of the morning. It wasn't the first time he had worn a suit around her, so her reaction seemed irrational, but she couldn't help it. He was wearing a full three-piece suit in white over a gray dress shirt. It was paired with a tie in coral that had diagonal threads of cream shot through it; clearly a match to her dress.

Perhaps it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she felt like he stood taller and bigger than he normally did. Also, she couldn't ignore that instantaneous tug of attraction as she didn't think she had ever seen him looking so handsome before. Nervously, she swallowed past the lump in her throat, wondering how she would possibly survive this evening with her senses intact.

"… Y – You look beautiful," he stated after clearing his throat.

"Thanks…"

She quickly dropped her gaze as heat fused her cheeks at his compliment. Though she had the same thoughts herself, she wasn't mentally prepared for the equivalent thoughts to emerge from November's lips. He really wasn't helping the situation when she thought she heard him stutter. He couldn't possibly be feeling nervous because he had nothing to feel nervous about.

"Shall we?"

Glancing up at him, she saw that he was looking elsewhere even as he held his arm out to her. If he was trying to help alleviate her discomfort, he was actually making it worse. They had never behaved so formally around each other; why would they given their history? When he didn't say anything else, it was up to her to take action.

She thought of refusing, but it seemed rude in light of all he had done so far. After all, he had given her the dress she was wearing and she still hadn't figured out why. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arm around his and lightly rested her hand on his arm. Unable to stop herself, her fingertips brushed outwards like they wanted to maximize every point of contact. For a second, she thought he stiffened beside her, but he didn't say anything as he guided them down to the dining room.

Upon entering, she was startled by the feast laid out before her and the fact that there were only two seats at the table. Still he did not speak as he escorted her to one of the chairs. Releasing his hold on her, he pulled it out for her before asking that she take a seat. Complying with his request, she was even more confused at this point.

After pushing in her chair, he went to take his usual seat. As they faced each other, they couldn't help staring at each other once more. Her gaze was locked with his and she couldn't pull it away regardless of how much her mind insisted that she do so. Instead, her heart continued to beat with a pattern of irregularity, her senses thrown into complete disarray with the latest events.

"Please, help yourself," November said after he dragged his eyes away from her and cleared his throat.

Proceeding to follow his own advice, he kept his gaze focused on the food in front of him. Everything was going according to his plan as he decided to take action after hearing about Hei's marriage to Misaki. He refused to be the one left behind and he had a feeling he had made progress with the fact that Kanami even let him comfort her in the first place. That had to mean something.

Though he had the dress made with her in mind, he had been unprepared for actually seeing her in it. Not to mention that he had never seen her with makeup on. All of it only served to enhance her beauty and she was already the most beautiful woman he knew. His heart nearly stopped beating when he first laid eyes upon her; then it started to pound so madly in his chest he was surprised his whole body didn't shake from the violence of it.

After he filled his plate, he tried to appear calm as he partook of the meal. Even so, it was easier said than done when she was seated so closely. He could still feel her hand along his arm and his hand shook, dropping the food from the fork. When he finally lifted it to his mouth, it was empty. Sneaking a glance at Kanami, he was relieved that she didn't see as she had followed his example and began adding food to her plate.

"W – Where's July?" Kanami asked when she felt his gaze upon her.

"He's in his room."

"Oh…"

When November had first brought up the suggestion to him, that he remained in his room during this meal, he had put up a fuss. He even went so far as to stomp his foot with displeasure. Thankfully he didn't scream and shout because they had already escorted Kanami to her room. In the end, he explained to his son that he needed time alone with her so he could convince her to take a new position in their castle – as his wife and his mother. Only then had he agreed to April's supervision for the evening.

"So um, what is this 'payment' thing?" Kanami inquired when he didn't say anything else.

"Oh… It was your mistress' idea; one of her conditions for you to be here. Since I requested your assistance in looking after July, she said I needed to give you something in return – your payment. To use dresses as payment was her idea."

"… But where did you get a dress like this? It fits me perfectly."

"I… I had it made up for you," replied November.

Happening to glance at her host, Kanami could swear that he was blushing, which caused her to blush in response. She never thought to witness such a scene with the cool, self-assured leader of the Reido clan. Then again, it would be awkward to find a dress for someone completely unrelated to him.

"But um, wouldn't your wife feel suspicious?" Kanami asked, unable to stop herself.

"WHAT?!"

"… Your wife…"

"Wha-? WHO?" November demanded.

"Mistress Brita…"

He pulled back so suddenly with shock in his eyes, Kanami felt like she had physically slapped him for him to have such an extreme reaction. Didn't that make sense? She knew she would feel upset if her husband, if she had one, suddenly went around presenting clothes to other women.

"B – Brita my w – wife?!" he spluttered.

"… She's not?"

As he stared at her in disbelief, Kanami had a feeling of awkwardness come over her. Did she say something wrong? It wasn't possible that he _wasn't_ married, was it? After all, it had been a long time since she saw the other woman, but she was July's mother and April had clearly called her Mistress Brita…

"Brita… My wife," he repeated incredulously. "… Ugh, no. Whatever gave you that impression?"

"… But she's July's mother and April called her Mistress Brita…"

"Yes and yes, but that does _not _make her my wife," he stated emphatically, a shudder going through him at the thought.

"Then… What does that make her?"

"July's birth mother, but that's about it."

"Eh?" Kanami replied, still confused.

"If you must know, she already left."

"Left where?"

"Left the castle," answered November. "She didn't want to stay. I wasn't going to stop her. It's not like she ever acted like a mother towards July when she didn't even want him in the first place."

"L – Left? When?"

"Around two weeks ago when I last left the castle. I dropped her off at her parents' place."

Sitting back against the chair, Kanami was stunned by the news. She knew she hadn't seen Brita in a while, but she never imagined that she would be gone, as in having left the castle. Things were slowly starting to make more sense to her. April must have known he was taking her back home. Since she couldn't stand the woman to begin with, that explained her happy mood.

Yet the revelation left another gap for her to consider. Where did that leave her? She had blindly assumed he was married because of the fact that he had a son and a woman who had seemingly been mistress of the castle. If he wasn't married like she originally thought him to be, now what?

"Kanami?" he prodded when she didn't speak. "Are you okay?"

She appeared to be as stunned as he felt. Never in a million years did he imagine that she would misunderstand and assume that Brita was his wife. Was that part of the reason for why she always held him away at arm's length? After all, she wasn't the type of woman who would go after someone whose feelings were already engaged.

"Kanami?" he asked again.

Gradually she turned to gaze at him with a glassy stare, clearly still in a state of shock. Though it was partially his fault as he realized that the two of them had met, that was before he had come to terms with his feelings for Kanami. Besides, it wasn't like she would care to listen even if he had thought of that possibility. She had still hated his guts back then.

Placing his utensils on the tabletop, November reached across the distance to pull hers from her grasp before slowly wrapping his hands over hers. If he had known about this sooner, he would have taken the proper steps to clear up her misunderstanding. Even so, this was as good a time as any to make sure she understood his true intentions.

"Kanami," he said gently. "If I had known you thought that, I would have corrected you sooner – much sooner. Brita was my lover, but never my wife. I had no intentions of that. She gave me a beautiful thing and that is July. It wasn't until you came to my castle that I realized what an empty and shallow life I had been living. But all that has changed the more time I spend with you and July. And so for that, I wanted to thank you. The dress, the dinner… It is just a small token of my appreciation."

"Oh," she murmured as she felt wetness touch her eyes.

She had already known about his sweet nature, but that had to be the sweetest, most touching thing anyone ever said to her. And of course, it had to come from the man she had fallen in love with – after the fact that he revealed he wasn't married like she always thought he was. Maybe it wasn't so hopeless for her after all.

Releasing her hand, he lightly brushed away the tears that had trickled down her cheeks and smiled. It felt good to get it off his chest. With this, they could start all over again. There were no secrets or misunderstandings between them and if she had any other concerns, hopefully she would realize she could bring them up as he had been completely honest with her.

* * *

><p>As the two languidly headed upstairs, neither of them wanted the evening to end. Once the misunderstanding had been cleared up, the evening had progressed smoothly – though that awareness of reciprocal attraction served as a perpetual undercurrent. Kanami had shared with him stories of her youth and her family farm. In turn, he had regaled her with stories from Reido's rich history. It was an evening of fun-filled relaxation; an evening where they shared something they never had before.<p>

After dinner was over and November realized how late it was – time flying by with the exchange of anecdotes – he insisted that he escort her back to her room. Yet rather than the flashy show of formality he had presented upon picking her up, he had casually taken her hand in his. When she turned to glance at him with an alarmed gaze and a tell-tale blush, he smiled gently though she thought she detected a blush on his cheeks as well.

They didn't speak as they traversed from the dining room to the stairs. The evening had been spectacularly magical and words would break the spell. Kanami was feeling light-headed and giddy like she floated on a cloud; that she had completely missed the mark because it seemed that he returned her affection. Likewise, November was both relieved and excited to finally spend time with her, without the distraction of his son.

With slow steady steps, they eventually reached the top of the stairs which meant there was only the length of the hallway before they needed to part. Wishing it wasn't so, Kanami wanted to prolong every moment; to savour every aspect of it. The way he had been sweet and entertaining over dinner; the tender feelings that welled up within her from the connection of their hands; how safe and protected she felt from his nearness now that she knew the truth.

Even so, they arrived at her bedroom. November hesitated momentarily, like he didn't want her to go, but brushed it aside to reach for the doorknob. Thinking he would open it immediately, Kanami released his hand and stepped into the space between him and the door. He didn't. Slowly turning to glance up at him, she saw him watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. Her pulse quickened as he stared into her eyes.

"I know I already said this, but you are truly beautiful," he whispered.

"Thanks… You look quite dashing yourself," she answered shyly.

Her reward was a brilliant smile which left her feeling breathless. If it weren't for the events already passed, she wouldn't have had the courage to give voice to those thoughts. His gaze slowly drifted to her lips, a distinct sign that he was going to kiss her. She wouldn't resist if he did as that was one scenario which had gradually invaded her dreams – but this would be reality.

As he lowered his head towards her, the wings from a swarm of butterflies tickled her stomach and her eyelids began to flutter. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to leave them open or keep them closed. They were closed when his lips finally pressed against hers and they stayed that way. Just like everything else of the evening had been, the touch of his kiss was tender and sweet. It was the only connection between them beyond the feel of his arm as his one hand still rested on the doorknob behind her.

Unfamiliar with this territory, Kanami had no idea what she was supposed to do, but she knew that it felt nice. When he tilted his head to one side, she copied his actions and tilted hers the other way. Gradually, his lips began to move against hers; his mouth opening and closing as he tasted her, languidly and completely.

Her entire being melted from the experience. Feeling weak-kneed, Kanami was forced to close the distance between them; placing her hands against his chest for support. Without breaking contact, his free arm came up around her waist and crushed her against him. Hoping he never stopped, Kanami slowly slid her hands upward to wrap her arms around his neck, leaning into him more fully.

With great reluctance, November dragged his lips away from hers, though not very far. When he didn't say anything, Kanami closed that minute distance between them, pressing for another kiss. The sweetest temptation right in front of him, November didn't have the strength to resist. Lost in the feel of her lips against his and her body crushed to his, the kiss lasted a few more minutes before November forced himself to stop. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to at all. He wanted to cherish this relationship with Kanami, not rush through the process.

"It's getting late," he said with difficulty as she stared up at him with amazement in her eyes. "I'm sure July will be bothering you bright and early tomorrow."

"Oh…" she replied breathlessly, not moving from his embrace.

"Sleep. Get some rest."

"Yes, of course…"

Though they said that, neither of them moved – content where they were. Kanami wasn't ready to leave him as a part of her felt that she would wake and discover that all of it was just a dream. She would be devastated, completely crushed, if these new-found feelings truly amounted to nothing. Despite her love for July, she couldn't possibly stay here at Aureolin Castle if that happened.

Hugging her close, November was relieved that he wasn't the only one feeling reluctant. He allowed himself to embrace her a moment longer before pressing a kiss to her hair. This was only the beginning; they would have plenty of time together in the future; though this was the sweetest moment he would ever have – to know that she returned his regard.

"Sleep now. This is only the beginning," he promised.

As he released her slightly to reach for the door behind her, Kanami slowly nodded her head. She was still going to be at Aureolin Castle tomorrow and for many more tomorrows, as there was no way November would chase her away after this. Even if he tried, she wasn't going to be going anywhere. With the door open behind her, she gazed up at him to find that he was watching her. Finally with a sigh, she slowly stepped away from him to enter the room.

"Good night… November," she added shyly as she had never called him by name before.

"Good night, Kanami," he replied softly with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

That only took me forever to update... And unfortunately, this is going to be my last update of the year. With the Christmas season fast approaching, you would think things would slow down, yet it's the other way around as it also marks year end. Everyone wants this or that done before the end of the year. Not to mention, all those extra get-togethers with friends and family. I won't have time to work on writing, but I do have some time off. I'm hoping to make a great effort then to get more of this written up - you know, get this sucker wrapped up and finished with. Lol, I'm getting tired of this story just dangling over my head when we're sooo, so near the end. (Kind of. Okay, not really. It's seriously turning out to be a LOT longer than I expected it to be.)

Anyways, I think this is a good place to leave it. More defined progress between November and Kanami with a longer chapter to boot. Yay for progress!

And so, despite its earliness, I hope everyone has a joyous Christmas/New Year's season. I shall be back in the new year with more updates. Thanks again to all of you who show such dedicated enjoyment of this story! Many hugs and kisses to all of you :) Didn't think this story would be that popular.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Alone in Royal Room with a tea tray in front of her, Misaki sat back on the sofa after tossing a piece of fruit into her mouth. Using her powers was exhausting! Though she had mastered the communication aspect, she was still training for telekinesis and teleportation. She could now do both, but not well. Hei said it was still early, only a week and a half since the transition, but she wanted to be much better at it than she currently was.

For telekinesis, she had no trouble with small items like her cup and saucer which she could move around freely. As of yet, she couldn't move any larger objects like a chair or stool. Likewise with teleportation as she could move the short distances within a room, but not much farther. Realistically it was quite silly since she could get to those places equally fast or faster just by walking.

Relocating oneself from place to place was the hardest because she had to concentrate on moving something as large as her and focus on the distance she wanted to travel. Never had she thought of herself as large, but it seemed an exaggerated perception when she struggled with that ability. One day, she would be able to do so as perfectly and effortlessly as Hei, but not today.

"_Mistress Misaki?"_

"Is that you, Kanami?" she asked as she munched on another piece of fruit.

Considering all the power Hei had, it no longer surprised her that he ate so much. In fact, she had started to eat much more herself. Though she could only judge based on her experience at Midnight Castle, it seemed that being a demon required much more fuel than humans did. At least it felt that way; that she could eat an entire cow after she exhausted her energy.

"_Hello. Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"Not at all," Misaki replied with a grin. "I'm not doing anything, but munching on my morning snack."

"_Morning snack?"_

"Yes. Being a demon is tiring! I'm always hungry after practice."

"_Practice of what?"_ inquired Kanami.

"Using my powers. Hei has been teaching me, though it's really just something I improve at with practice."

"_I see. How is Master Hei?"_

"Busy as usual. How are you? I haven't spoken to you for a few days," Misaki stated.

"_I'm doing good,"_ replied Kanami.

"Only good? Really, what is wrong with November? You're supposed to say amazingly great!"

"_Oh… Well…"_

"What happened?" Misaki asked, instantly pouncing upon the hesitation she heard.

"_It's because of you… Thank you."_

"Huh? For what?"

"_You see… The other day, November gave me a beautiful dress with shoes and everything, which he said was my payment. When I asked him what that meant, he explained that it was part of your condition for my departure from Midnight Castle,"_ she stated.

"Only one! You've already been gone for almost a month!"

"_Oh no! That's more than enough!"_

"Definitely not!" Misaki retorted vehemently. "There should have been two at the least and even three because I'm sure you're doing an awesome job with July. That's how a payment works. You get paid regularly and if you do the work above and beyond, you get a bonus. One a week should be nothing to him."

"_I'm satisfied with the one! Please don't make it seem like more are necessary!"_ Kanami protested.

"… Only since you say so, though… Did something happen?"

"_W – What makes you ask that?"_ Kanami replied nervously.

"Well… In all the times we've spoken about this, you have never once referred to him as 'November'. Rather, you call him 'he' or 'July's father' or something of that nature – nothing so direct."

"_Mistress! Must you always bring that up?"_ complained Kanami.

"Someone protests too much… Surely you haven't been that blind the whole time you've been there."

"_Blind to what?"_

"November! He's interested in you!" Misaki exclaimed gleefully.

"_W – What? How do you know?"_

"Because I have eyes in my head. He has been, probably since your first meeting, but his visit to Midnight Castle was enough for me to confirm that."

"_No… That's not possible,"_ Kanami said.

"Why ever not?" countered Misaki. "It's not like he had any reason to purposely come all the way here just for that. He could have found anyone else as a companion for July. Besides, it's not like he had anything tying him down."

"_Eh? You knew he wasn't married?"_

"Of course. Yin told me about him after you left," she answered. "Why else would I tease you about how handsome he is? You do think he's handsome, don't you?"

"_Mistress…! Why didn't you tell me?!"_ Kanami wailed.

"You never asked. So spill! What happened?"

"… _The same night he gave me the dress, we had supper together, just the two of us. I'm not sure how he did it, but he convinced July to stay in his room when he usually eats with us. When I asked about the payment, he repeated what you said. … I ended up asking what his wife would think about such a thing."_

"While he doesn't have one," Misaki said with a chuckle.

"_How was I supposed to know? No one told me and I actually met July's mother… What was I to think?"_

"Exactly as you did I suppose."

"_Yes well… He was completely shocked by the question. He couldn't believe I thought such a thing and I was stunned that I was wrong the entire time,"_ Kanami replied. _"You know, he even took her back to her parents and I was oblivious the entire time. I couldn't figure out why April was so happy about his departure at the time."_

"I wouldn't want to stay around where another woman has taken my place, especially if he made it absolutely clear."

"… _You think he told her?"_ Kanami asked incredulously.

"If he's bold enough to storm Midnight Castle just to acquire your services, I don't see why he would hesitate to tell her such a thing."

"_I don't know what to say…"_

"No need. Tell me what happened after," Misaki urged.

"_We enjoyed the evening sharing stories and having adult conversations. Normally quite difficult to do with July around."_

"And that's it?"

"_Mm… Pretty much,"_ she answered, not wanting to mention the kiss.

"So when do I get to hear the good news?" Misaki asked, tactfully avoiding the rest of their evening.

"_Good news?"_

"Yeah! Your marriage to November, so you will _finally_ stop calling me mistress."

"_M – M – Marriage?!"_

"It's bound to happen. You love him, don't you?"

"… _Yes, but… It's too soon!"_ Kanami exclaimed.

"It's never too early if you're both prepared for it. Besides, he wouldn't want to wait that long now that he found you. He doesn't have much time left before the deadline and Hei has already married me now. We need to maintain the balance of power."

"_Eh… But me as Mistress… Of Reido?!"_

"Can't be any weirder than me being Mistress of Shochi," Misaki stated calmly. "At least you're a demon to begin with."

"_But just a lowly servant girl…"_

"And I'm sure he loves you just the same."

"_Mistress! You're not helping!"_ Kanami complained.

"Whoever said I was trying to?" she replied deviously. "And I am… To present November's case, that is."

"… _I have to go. July should be returning with his father any minute now."_

"Fine, but I'm still expecting good news soon," Misaki replied with a chuckle. "Talk to you later."

"_Yes, take care."_

The connection to Kanami slowly dissipated. Popping a couple pieces of fruit into her mouth, Misaki sat back. Chewing thoughtfully, the entire conversation with Kanami replayed itself in her mind on rapid fast-forward. Even to someone as relationally inexperienced as her, she had been able to see that November had feelings towards Kanami. He had finally taken action in presenting himself in that regard and she couldn't be more thrilled.

Despite Kanami's complaints about social background, it was all meaningless. The fact was that a love match was a love match without any consideration of age, status or even species. Otherwise, she wouldn't be in this situation anymore than Kanami would be. Besides, she had the impression that they suited each other very well. Even Yukari thought her daughter was meant for greater and grander things than being a farmer's daughter – and she was.

A wide grin permanently settled across her face as she continued to contemplate about the possibilities. First and foremost like she stated to Kanami, the girl would stop calling her mistress. That would be ridiculous since they would be of equal rank. Secondly, they could travel back and forth to visit each other. The mental communication was convenient, but nothing beat face-to-face discussions. Then she could finally meet the illustrious July; and give him a giant hug, if he allowed it, because he was the main catalyst in fostering their relationship.

Giddy with excitement, she jumped up from the sofa to pace the room – her morning snack completely forgotten. Her mind worked in overdrive as she attempted to piece together a timeline on how long it would take until their marriage. She couldn't imagine November handling it any different than Hei did. He wouldn't want to rush her, though he would be conscientious of his deadline.

Reaching the point for her own marriage to Hei had taken a little over two months. That seemed excessively long since the two had already come to terms with their regard for the other. Though, she had already accepted her feelings for Hei a while before agreeing to the marriage. The biggest difference in their case was that November had not fully declared his intentions – yet.

There was no marriage for Kanami to accept if he never offered in the first place. Given the struggles he had surely faced to reach the current point, he must be biding his time to develop a deeper relationship with Kanami before asking. Looking at the situation from that point of view, it could take anywhere from two weeks up to even six months.

Dearly hoping it was sooner rather than later, Misaki quietly left the room and headed next door in search of Hei. He was in the study, hard at work like usual, and she couldn't wait to relay to him the good news. Though he didn't give a damn about November, he would still be happy for her – knowing how much Kanami meant to her.

Though she had been trying to surprise him with the news, it was impossible. Even as she barged into the room unannounced, she was unable to wipe the silly grin from her face. The noisy entrance distracted Hei and he calmly glanced up from his work to watch her approach.

"What happened now?" he inquired with a gentle smile when she reached the desk.

"I had a chat with Kanami!"

"And…? How is she doing?"

"Very well! Excellently well!" Misaki exclaimed.

"That's good to hear. And what specifically is it that translates into you also being excellently well?"

"Well… The progress between Kanami and November is going smoothly," Misaki replied smugly.

Though he tried not to show his disgust at the mention of his nemesis, Hei was unable to stop a brief grimace from crossing his features. Easily spotting his innate response, Misaki giggled. It was one of those things he would never understand and she was certain November had the same view regarding her relationship with Hei. A happy Misaki meant a happy Hei and he smiled indulgently.

"If that's the case, why don't we make some progress of our own?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

"First of all, you can settle that lovely butt of yours right here," he answered, patting his lap. "I'm certain you will proceed to spill all the details from this update. Since I'm forced to listen to it, I might as well be comfortably distracted."

"… You'll listen to all of it?"

"In exchange for progress of our own," he teased. "I'm sure you can think of something beneficial for me. What was that word you used? Payment?"

Even as her nose wrinkled with displeasure at his words, she skirted around the desk and sat down as he requested. She really did want to talk to him about it; not to mention that she had no complaints regarding his ideas of payment. With a saucy grin to herself, she tilted her head to place a quick peck on his lips, resulting in Hei tightening his hold on her.

"What was that? I don't have to listen?"

"The opposite. You have to listen to _all_ of it before you get your _payment_. That was just a hint of things to come _if_ you behave," she stated.

"Mm… Then I'll just have to make sure I do."

A statement which was an utter lie in Misaki's opinion as he nuzzled his nose against her neck before he lightly brushed his lips against her skin. Shivers of pleasures danced down her spine even as she pushed his face away. He wasn't going to get anything until he listened to absolutely everything she had to say and _not_ one moment sooner.

"Hei," she warned.

"I thought you were finished since you didn't say anything," he replied with a grin.

"That is not true at all. You didn't give me a chance."

"Alright, alright… I'm all ears. Torture me if you must."

"Yes, well… November finally took action on giving Kanami her payment. Only one dress! And she's been gone for a month!"

"Yet you're still so excited… I told you he's good for nothing. You never listen to me," he grumbled.

"Listen with your ears – not your mouth. So anyways, he apparently made a _big_ deal out of it. He had April drop it off for her prior to supper, with shoes and everything. Then he came personally to escort her down."

"I do that all the time," Hei interjected.

"Yes, yes… You do. While they were eating, she was feeling nervous since it was the first time she has been alone with him. Suddenly, she blurted out something about his wife and he freaked right out since he doesn't have one."

"Would have rubbed it in my face if he did."

"You're exaggerating," she said lightly. "But at this point, she was completely confused and he finally told her that he wasn't married. Then it was her turn to freak out. That's one of the reasons why she has been fighting it."

"You're not a very good mistress if you didn't correct her."

"Far from it! It's not my place to butt my nose in when she didn't care to hear it. She never asked for clarification," Misaki retorted lightly. "Besides, it's one of those things that work out better this way – a very necessary step in the process."

"So is that all? Are we finished now?"

"_Hardly_ with you adding your two cents every other second!"

Growling slightly in reply, Hei was not pleased by this news. Despite saying he would listen, he really didn't want to. And knowing Misaki, she would never be deterred from the topic despite what he tried. Though… It didn't mean he couldn't attempt it. He could be creative in finding distractions. She giggled at his obvious discomfort and the sound helped to relax him – slightly; enough to allow her to continue the story.

* * *

><p>Sitting outside on a stone bench, Kanami watched with fondness in her eyes as November and July were playing ball together. November would kick it to July and once he managed to stop it, he would happily kick it back. It was astounding how one instance could change everything. Although she originally ignored it, she had enjoyed her time with them; but it was so much sweeter without any misunderstandings between them.<p>

They were taking their time, enjoying the novelty of reciprocated affection. Since that evening, everything else seemed to fall perfectly into place. July was happier, though he had always been cheerful, like he could sense the difference in their relationship. Then again, it wasn't like they were trying to keep it a secret. Sometimes, April would still give her that cryptic smile of hers, causing her to wonder what it was that she knew. All in all, she was utterly content.

Smiling to herself, she recalled that conversation she had with Mistress Misaki. It seemed as if she had tricks up her sleeve, expecting this to happen when she was sent off to Aureolin Castle. It wasn't possible that she had unexpected powers, was it? She even said she realized November's feelings for her right from the beginning… Somehow it seemed impossible, but her explanation did carry logic with it and she knew Mistress Misaki to be a very rational person.

In turn, this led her to remember her words – that November would have plain as day told Brita that she wasn't needed. As she watched the way he grinned at July, she couldn't bring herself to believe it. Had he been aware of his sentiments all along while she blindly stumbled around in the dark? It hardly seemed fair, if that were true. He had behaved so nonchalantly the entire time while it was her nerves that became jittery with each encounter of his close proximity.

She was sorely tempted to ask him, but was it necessary? He had been clear from the start that Brita didn't mean much to him. It wasn't like she was jealous. Yet… That inkling of curiosity continually tickled at the back of her mind. It was just one of those things she wanted to know, purely for the sake of knowing. Coming from November, though knowing he wasn't, it almost felt heartless. After all, they could have been together for a long time.

Her thoughts were drawn back to reality at the sensation of warm pressure applied to her lips; November's lingering kiss. As her eyes focused on his, she felt his lips curve up in a smile before he pulled away. Before she could say anything, she felt the weight of July climbing up onto her lap. Copying his father, he pecked his lips against hers before grandly throwing his arms around her neck.

"Finished playing now?" she inquired with a serene smile.

"Yes. He's tired. So what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing really," she answered as she wrapped her arms around July. "Shall we head back inside? Would you like your nap?"

"Mm…"

July clung to her as November helped her up from the bench. November was going to take him from her, but he refused to relinquish his hold on Kanami. Shrugging in response, Kanami smiled. It wasn't like he was heavy. Disappointed that he couldn't hold her hand, since they were preoccupied, November could only walk leisurely by her side.

"So what should we do while he naps?" November inquired.

"Mm… Anything you like. Though didn't you say you had some work to do?"

"… Are you trying to chase me away?" he accused lightly.

"No, nothing of the sort. I'm sure April's hard at work, even if you aren't," she replied with a grin.

"That's her duty, but yes, she does do a really good job."

Slipping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her towards him. She leaned into him briefly and he had to be satisfied with that short embrace – for the moment. Once they put July in bed, he would have time alone with her. He wouldn't give up that luxury so easily, especially not for something as mundane as work. Every special quiet moment spent with Kanami was his cherished treasure.

They didn't speak any further as they entered the castle and made their way upstairs. Though November entered the room with her, he didn't follow as she headed towards July's bed. Rather, he seated himself on the couch to await her return. As he was being tucked in, July didn't make a single fuss like he sometimes did and she rejoined him a couple minutes later.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" she asked as she stood in front of him.

His answer was to tug on her hands and pull her down onto the couch. Since he wasn't ready to leave, Kanami turned to glance at him expectantly. Instead of speaking, he encircled his arms around her, drawing her close before settling his lips over hers. Melting into the warmth of his embrace, Kanami slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Though they kissed regularly, she was still overwhelmed by the depth of emotion he could elicit from such a simple action.

"Kanami," he whispered when they finally drew apart.

"Hm?"

"What were you thinking about earlier?"

"In the garden?" she asked.

"Yes. Though you said it was nothing, you were actually in deep thought. You didn't even notice me standing in front of you until I kissed you."

"Oh… I was thinking about something Mistress Misaki said to me. We spoke earlier this morning."

"And what did she say?" November questioned.

"I told her about us and she was ecstatic. She even said she noticed your feelings for me right from the start."

"Really? I always thought she was a formidable woman, but now even more so… Honestly, I didn't even know why I did that."

"It is a little frightening, how insightful she can be," Kanami replied, "but that wasn't it."

"Then what was it?"

"Um… Well, when I told her how I asked about your wife, mistakenly thinking Brita was, she said she knew about that. Then when I told her how she had left… Well, she suggested that you might have told her so – that you were interested in me; the reason for her departure."

"That's a problem?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to know if it's true," she said with a hint of a blush.

He gazed at her like he wasn't sure if he should say and the suspense was killing her. It was a trait of nosiness, but she really wanted to know. Finally, he grinned at her before dropping a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Looks like we'll have to add another tally in her column of insightfulness."

"So you did?"

"I did. I told her she could stay here if she so desired, but that I had no intention of being together with her," he explained. "She tried my patience, but in good spirit, I didn't retract my offer. If she decided she didn't want to stay, then I promised I would take her home."

The suspicion that it was true was a seed planted in her mind after Mistress Misaki's comment, but to actually hear it directly from his mouth… Kanami was speechless. It unfairly led to a number of concerns – concerns regarding her own relationship with November. He never professed to loving Brita, yet neither had he said such a thing to her. So if he eventually became tired of her… She would be devastated if she was cast aside by him.

After hearing his words, Kanami grew silent and he could see a myriad of emotions passing over her face. Had he been too blunt, even though it was the truth? He wouldn't put it past her to feel compassionate towards the other woman. Yet he had been utterly clear with Brita from the get-go, a fact that she had readily accepted.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a need to break the silence.

"… How long have you been together?"

"I have no idea honestly, but quite a few years before July's birth at least."

"I see," she murmured.

"… Are you feeling sorry for Brita?"

"Maybe a little… That's still a long time…"

"I suppose so, but if you made me choose between her and July… There's no way I would give up July. I've already done that for long enough," he stated vehemently. "And it was you who opened my eyes to that truth."

Smiling weakly, Kanami felt foolish for that moment of doubt she had. Resting her head on his shoulder, she clung to him tightly, still feeling tremors of disbelief winding around her. If he felt that strongly about July, she could assume he felt equally strong about her – even if he never spoke those words which would wipe away all her fears.

"Kanami?"

"Mm… Maybe I'm tired too and also need a nap," she whispered.

"Let me take you to your room."

"Mm."

Lifting her at the same time that he stood, Kanami shifted against him even as she remained as she was, tightly holding onto him. Rather than walking that distance, he teleported them back to her room. He released his hold on her to pull back the covers before gently laying her down, but when he tried to stand, he couldn't. Her arms were still around his neck and she didn't want to let go. Though he was pleased that she wanted him close by, he was also worried at the same time. Kanami had never shown such neediness before and something must have triggered it.

"I can't stand up if you don't let go," he said softly.

"There's plenty of room for both of us. Stay with me."

"If that is what you wish, but you still need to let go of me first."

Nodding in reply, she released him before shifting over on the bed to make room for him. Kicking off his shoes, he reached for hers to pull them off, tossing them to the side. She smiled at him as he climbed onto the bed to join her. He knew it wasn't a good place to be for his own sake, but he wasn't able to deny her request.

Thinking they would just lie side by side, November was dead wrong. Almost immediately after he pulled the covers up around them, Kanami snuggled up against him, clutching his arm to her chest. He stiffened in response, but she only sighed contentedly as she rubbed her cheek against it. Inwardly groaning, he couldn't pull away. All he could do was shift slightly to press a light kiss to her hair in hopes that she would cheer up.

"Sleep well," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Surprise! I know I said the other chapter would be the last update of the year, but I got an unexpected (paid!) day off! Awesome! So I was able to struggle my way through the final steps of this chapter. Now it really, really is the last update of the year.

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The dialogue is a little inconsistent from Kanami/Misaki's conversation, translating into Misaki/Hei's conversation. Just assume there's a lot more said that what was really said when it comes to chit-chat between women... Lol.

hehe, a flirty Misaki and disgrunted Hei, and a clingy Kanami... Oooh, so cute! :)


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Stomping around the castle grounds, Misaki was alternating between feeling peeved and feeling excited. It was already two weeks since her marriage to Hei had taken place. Diligently, she had trained as he requested. Communication via the demon network had been the easiest to master. Though she couldn't say the same regarding the other two skills, she had shown vast improvement. In spite of that, Hei refused to teach her anything more.

She wanted to be useful and help him! Whenever she asked if he would teach her something else, more to do with what he did, he would say that it wasn't necessary. She had seen what he did regularly. It wasn't any different from the paperwork she would have done back on Earth, so why would he keep saying that?

On the other hand, she had a couple more updates from Kanami regarding her relationship with November. The first time, she had admitted to a moment of weakness which resulted in clinging to November as they napped. When she had inquired as to why she felt insecure, Kanami explained that she had been right; that he had indirectly chased away Brita.

Though it was poor timing, she ended up chuckling in response and Kanami demanded to know how it was even remotely amusing. Calmly, she had to point out that he chased Brita away because of _her_ in the first place; a fact Kanami grudgingly accepted though she knew it to be true. There was no reason for her to feel worried.

Next came the complaint that he never said he loved her, even though she was certain she felt that way about him. When Misaki pointed out that she had never told him so bluntly either, Kanami became flustered, unable to imagine herself saying so first. Since she refused to take initiative that way, Misaki commented that Hei never did at first either, yet his actions spoke louder than his words alone.

Kanami questioned if he ever did say them, to which she had to admit he did. And frankly, she had been shocked as hell to hear him say it that clearly. They were three tiny little words, but such a big step to take moving forward. Though Kanami was still unsatisfied concerning November's lack of verbal declaration, she had seemed calmer after the discussion and Misaki was excited she could be encouraging in that regard. Never once in her life would she have imagined that she would be the one to provide any sort of love advice.

Her thoughts shifted back to Hei and she frowned, even though she had been smiling to herself moments earlier. She still couldn't figure out why he wouldn't teach her. They were supposed to be equals, partners. How was she supposed to do her part if she wasn't given the chance? Kanami and Yin had been clear that only the mistress helped with the master's work. She was mistress now, wasn't she?

Another swell of negative energy bubbling up within her, Misaki continued her unhappy trek around the garden. There was nowhere productive for her energy to go. She could only practice her skills so much each day. What else did Hei expect her to do if she wasn't allowed to do anything?

Due to the preoccupation of her thoughts, Misaki did not realize that she was venturing further and further away from the castle. Her mind was caught within a tempest of gloom – the sudden thought that Hei only desired her as a trophy wife. _Don't be ridiculous,_ she chided herself almost instantaneously after the thought was formed.

That made no sense at all. In a hierarchal society such as theirs, the citizens would look up to her due to rank alone. To compete with November was an equally ridiculous idea as he had married first. Though he wasn't telling her what it was, she had to trust that he had his reasons.

_It's the damn boredom. It's making me crazy._

Taking in a few deep breaths to calm her overwrought nerves, reality came back to her in the form of a grumbling stomach. Triggered by this violent vexation, she completely forgot that she hadn't eaten since breakfast, her mind tossing and turning the dilemma every which way.

"Might as well go get something to eat."

With her mind made up, she turned around and gasped in surprise. The castle loomed in the far distance, like it always did, but that wasn't the cause for alarm. Rather, standing just a few feet away from her was an unknown figure. It almost seemed like she had been followed the entire time, too caught up to realize someone else was there.

Her features relaxed as the girl seemed harmless, even though she didn't recognize her. They were of similar build, slim and slender. The sunlight glistened off of her long, wavy raven locks. Her creamy skin was flawless. Calm blue eyes stared into hers as her ruby lips were lifted into a tiny smile.

Her mysterious visitor was wearing a fitted, red A-line dress with broad straps. Since her eyes had become accustomed to the luxuries of this world, Misaki could tell that her dress was too fancy for a commoner, yet too plain to be in an equivalent position to hers. The only explanation was that she was an official's daughter, though Hei had never mentioned any visitors. It was possible he forgot given how their morning transpired.

"Hello," Misaki said lightly. "What are you doing this far out?"

"Misaki Kirihara."

"Yes, that's me. Shall I escort you back to the castle?"

Even though she didn't think of herself as intimidating, the girl hesitated. Feeling it best to calm her down, Misaki smiled, trying to come across as friendly. Once they returned to the castle, she could regroup with her parents. Assuring her that she would not come to any harm, Misaki stated that she was mistress of the castle they were to enter. Only then had the girl nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked.

Glancing at her unexpected companion, Misaki realized that she showed no signs of participating in this conversation. Since she didn't come across as being shy, Misaki figured she was introverted. After all, it wasn't like everyone was friendly and talkative at the first meeting. If anything, it should be the other way around.

"You seem to know my name," she said gently. "Will you tell me yours?"

"… Alice."

"That's a pretty name. Do you enjoy gardens?"

Her answer was a nod, but she did not speak any further. Misaki made a few more attempts to draw her into discussion, but the most she received were physical replies – a shake of her head in disagreement or a quick nod. Not in the habit of forcing her attention on others, Misaki fell silent as they continued the long trek back to the building.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the downstairs study, Hei turned in his chair to stare out at the gardens. A frown marred his handsome features as his mind contemplated his current quandary. The dilemma was Misaki's disappearance. He hadn't seen her since breakfast, expecting her presence at lunchtime, but she never appeared. The simple solution would be to look for her. However, she had been upset with him when they parted. He had once more rejected her request that he teach her about her duties.<p>

It wasn't the first time she had shown displeasure with him. Unfortunately, it was the first time that she left his presence in a fit. Perhaps she was still cooling her head. If he searched for her prematurely, he could potentially aggravate her further. At the same time, he should apologize for his abysmal behavior. Rather than callously brushing aside her requests, he should have explained his reasoning to her in a way she understood.

She wanted to be helpful to him and the truth was that she already was. It didn't seem like it to her, but it was true. There was no need for her to do anything in particular since he was used to handling the paperwork that was part of his responsibilities. Ricardo handled a fair share as well, easing his burden.

His initial duty of finding a wife was fulfilled. The next stage was to sire an heir, but there was no rush. That was also something he had limited control over beyond the frequency of their coupling. Misaki was completely compatible with him in that regards. When he felt a strong need to make love to her, she never refused him, regardless of how many times he felt it necessary to satisfy his desire for her. Likewise, he was always willing when she initiated. It would only be a matter of time before an heir was produced. Until then, he planned to enjoy the freedom of Misaki's undivided attention.

Still worried about his wife, Hei summoned his butler. If anyone was aware of Misaki's activities, it would be Ricardo. He kept a tight watch over the castle, just as his father had done before him. Appearing immediately, he bowed low in front of his master before rising from his submissive pose and inquiring how he could be of service.

"I didn't see Misaki during lunchtime. As you must have heard, she was not pleased with me after breakfast and I haven't seen her since. Would you know where she has gone?"

"Yes, my Lord," Ricardo replied. "I saw Mistress Misaki heading into the garden earlier. I haven't seen her return yet."

"What time was this?"

"Approximately an hour prior to lunch, my Lord."

"It has been three hours since. I better check on her," Hei answered. "It isn't like her disappear for this long, even if she is upset with me."

"As you wish."

Nodding slightly in reply, Hei focused his thoughts on his wife, calling out to her. Despite his numerous attempts, he only felt darkness on the other side as she did not answer him. Frowning in response, she must be really angry with him to ignore him to this extent. Glancing at his servant, he quickly asked him to contact her on his behalf. She should answer if she was sought out by him.

"Well?" Hei inquired, noticing the servant's stony expression slip.

"… Unfortunately, I am unable to locate her, my Lord."

"What?"

"I made several quick attempts to contact her, but there was no reply," stated Ricardo.

"That's not possible!" Hei exclaimed. "It makes sense if she's still angry with me, but to ignore you as well?"

"It is suspicious and not at all like Mistress Misaki. Shall I go out to search for her?"

"Please do. I'll check upstairs, just in case."

With a nod, Ricardo vanished from his presence. Not wasting any time, Hei headed directly to their bedroom first. Even if he had to search each and every room individually, he would. Determined to get to the bottom of this, he would not settle until he found his wife. If she was playing tricks on them, he would be furious; instinct told him that she wouldn't and consequently, his main concern was that something had happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Ohoho... And I said I wouldn't update again this year...

I'm sure you can see why it didn't take me that long to get this chapter out, despite the busy schedule. It is quite short in comparison to the rest.

That said, this chapter is the start of the final arc for the story! We're getting closer and closer towards the end!

Happy New Year! :)


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Having cooled July's sudden volatile emotions, Kanami smiled to herself. For reasons unknown, he had put up a fuss about spending time with his father. They were supposed to resume their daily lessons, but he had thrown a tantrum instead. Then again, she did say she wanted time alone when she normally stayed with them.

Both November and her had tried coaxing and coddling, much to no avail. Still the boy cried and pouted, up until his father became very angry with him. _Poor July,_ she mused. It must have been his first spanking ever – that the congenial man he called father finally said enough was enough with his spoilt and selfish behavior.

Quite pitifully he had cried and even November seemed pained by the ordeal of discipline. Yet when she made the move to comfort him once more, she was on the receiving end of November's stern stare. He simply stated that she could do as she had wished, hoping that she would not undermine his authority.

She did not give the boy a hug as she would have done or a chaste kiss for November as he seemed to be suffering from the experience; that he himself had purposely hurt his child. Instead, she primly announced that she was leaving and that she would return to rejoin them once July had properly finished his lessons for the day. Then without a single glance back, she exited the study, hearing how he had begun to calm.

"Perhaps November is right, that I spoil him too much," Kanami murmured to herself.

It was easy to do, considering his lifestyle prior to her arrival. That a child could be neglected by his own parents; that was too heart wrenching. But now that he was doing better, showing healthy signs of childhood, they should re-evaluate their approach. Even for November to spank the boy, it must have been distressing, especially when he was trying to make up for his past mistakes.

"He'll survive. They'll both survive," she announced to herself cheerfully.

She had requested the break, not because she was growing tired of either of them, but more because she desired a time of peace and inner reflection. Life as it were now was enjoyable, but she wanted something more. Alone time was what she needed to organize her thoughts and determine her priorities.

Mistress Misaki's words of wisdom swirled around in her mind and she had yet to make any headway in terms of making a decision. Unabashedly, she said to her that she desired marriage. After all, she couldn't imagine life any differently – a life without November and July. Though Mistress Misaki assured her he was contemplating the possibilities, he had not shown any signs of it.

Whenever they spent time alone together, he seemed content just to hold her close, and sometimes kiss her. Conversations would center around her past or his past, but never on their future. For the most part, it didn't bother her, but today was one such day where it did – a deep longing to glimpse a sign that he was as serious about her as she was about him.

Sighing softly, she slipped into Icterine Gallery. Occasionally she would visit, though only one thing in the entire room interested her – that dress she had seen encased within a glass showcase. When she asked November about it, he informed her that it was a wedding dress; a tradition one of his ancestors had borrowed from the human world. Upon hearing that, she had snuck a glance at him, but he showed no signs of discomfort regarding that announcement.

Since then, she would try to find time to visit the gallery whenever she had a free moment. All her current hopes and dreams were represented by that dress and just as visualized, completely locked up. One would think that a physical reminder of it would cause more stress. Not in this case as it had the opposite effect of calming her. Perhaps it was the transcendent beauty of it because she never tired of staring at it, purposely going out of her way to do so.

Making her way to the display, she smiled as she stood in front of it. It was just as beautiful each time she gazed upon the dress. She still found it hard to believe that such a stunning creation originated from Earth. What an extravagant luxury. Telling Mistress Misaki about it once, she had confirmed the fact that weddings were a huge deal; much more than the time spent in Mato on equivalent ceremonies.

Lightly brushing her fingertips on the showcase barrier, Kanami hoped that one day, she would be courageous enough to ask November if she could touch it. The thought had seemed taboo given the careful protection it received. Not to mention how the whole thing pointed at marriage, a topic of discussion they never touched upon.

Time stood still as her eyes were transfixed to it and it was quite a while before the flow of time resumed its hold on her. She didn't know how much time she had spent here, a common side effect, but she figured they would be finishing their lesson any time soon. Reluctantly leaving the lovely dress, Kanami turned away from it.

Her mouth hung open as an unvoiced scream lodged at the back of her throat. Unexpectedly, there was someone standing behind her and she didn't recognize her at all. She couldn't say she knew all the servants in the castle, but she was certain there should be a sense of passing familiarity, which there wasn't.

Slowly closing her mouth, her eyes were still widened with surprise. The girl was tall and thin with long, pale green hair which hung loose. She was smiling even as she gazed at her with piercing golden eyes; her body encased in a strange jumpsuit, a vibrant red colour with tufts of fur around the collar and cuffs of the long sleeves.

"W – What are you doing here?" Kanami asked, finally finding her voice.

"Searching for you."

"For me?"

The girl nodded in reply and Kanami could not think of one possible reason why she would look for her. They had never met before. Besides, she was currently trapped in an ambiguous position within the castle – with authority yet without at the same time. She could demand whatever she desired, a fact she did not abuse, but she could not make any significant decisions.

"For me?" Kanami repeated.

"You are Kanami, are you not?"

"Yes, but… Why me? And who are you?"

"Because I'm searching for you. I'm Amber," she replied.

An expression of confusion passed over her features as the answer provided was not even an answer – just a reconfirmation of the information which had caused confusion to begin with. Before she could ask for clarification, the girl motioned for her to follow along. Sensing no danger from the strange girl, Kanami inwardly sighed and did as instructed. At least she should be able to gather more information if she played along.

Amber navigated her way around the displays of Icterine Gallery, headed for the nearest exit. For someone that Kanami did not recognize from the castle, she was overwhelmingly familiar with the layout of the room. The most direct path towards the entryway was taken, with no side-tracking or deviations.

* * *

><p>Glancing up from the work in front of him, a crease of wrinkle formed on November's brow. His son was marching back and forth across the span of the desk, occasionally rushing to the door before rushing back to the desk. Their daily lesson had been finished half an hour ago, a fact that Kanami would have realized. She had yet to return.<p>

July suddenly caught his eyes, noticing the look of concern on his face. Already he must have been worried because he burst out into tears. Sighing softly, November went around the desk to take him into his arms. After the spanking, something he had been loathed to do, July was extra sensitive to negative emotions around him. Settling himself back at his desk as he hugged his son tightly to him, November tried to contact her mentally.

It was an odd sensation as he had never spoken to her through their demon network. She was always at hand, in the right place at the right time. It wasn't like her to disappear like this when she clearly stated she would return after July finished his lesson.

"_Kanami!" _he called out desperately.

Even so, there was no response as his voice entered into the darkness, unable to be delivered to her. Grimacing, he had no idea what that meant, but it couldn't be anything good. He had never heard of anyone having troubles connecting to another as that was one of their primary means of communication. Not wasting any time to consider the possibilities, he summoned April.

"You called, My Lord?" she inquired upon arrival, a frown forming as she saw July crying.

"Yes. Have you seen Kanami? She said she would return after July finished his lesson. It's been half an hour since then and she hasn't returned."

"… No, My Lord. I haven't seen her since breakfast."

"What? Where would she go?" November exclaimed.

"If she is by herself, she likes to stay in her room, visit Icterine Gallery or sit in Sunglow," April informed him. "Shall I check?"

"Yes! … No, wait!"

"What is it?"

"Gather _everyone_. I want this place searched from top to bottom, inside and out!" he declared vehemently. "This is not like her at all."

"As you wish."

She bowed towards them before heading out the door. Though her features were calm and composed, her mind was jumbling, tumbling with various thoughts. Like Master November said, it wasn't like Kanami to vanish without telling anyone her intentions. Especially if she made a promise to Master July, then she would carry it out – no doubt about it. The only reason why she wouldn't was if something happened to her and that possibility was frightening.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Uh oh... And the mystery continues!

I really like the events of the chapter. It's hard to imagine November spanking July, but I think it's fitting. Add in something a little different since discipline is an important part of child-rearing. (No I'm not a parent XD But I can still remember the rare spankings/punishment from my mom - scary stuff! IMO, it's definitely lacking in our current youth/kids... Fear of "child abuse"...)


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Searching around her, Misaki frowned with displeasure. A foreboding sense of déjà vu filled her mind as she was surrounded by darkness; the type where she couldn't even see her fingertip when she touched it to her nose. The last time she had experienced this, she had been transported from her world into this one.

Having experienced a similar situation in the past, her natural approach of calm rationality kicked in. Mentally, she re-wound the events of her memory; to analyze for where the deviation from routine had taken place. In the morning, she had awoken within the safety and comfort of Hei's embrace. That was the norm.

After dressing, they went down for breakfast. It had all been routine until she asked about further training. For some reason, she felt overwhelmingly angry when he had only supplied his usual answer. Storming off in a rage, it was the first time she was that upset with him.

The eruption of pent up frustration led to her mindless wandering in the garden as her thoughts tormented her. Over and over, she kept imagining absurd reasons for Hei's refusal to teach her. She had finally calmed down with the onset of hunger, only to discover unexpected company.

That was it! The official's daughter – Alice. Then again, she wasn't necessarily an official's daughter; that was just the conclusion she had come to based on the girl's clothing. Her current situation definitely related to her somehow, yet knowing that, what good was it? She couldn't even see a single thing.

About to sit down, she bumped into someone or someone bumped into her; the reverberating echoes of a scream filling her ears. The sound of it seemed to repeat endlessly and she was forced to cover her ears for protection. Wherever they were, it seemed to be extremely sensitive to any noises.

"Who are you?" Misaki demanded in a whisper when the echoes gradually faded away.

"Eh? Mistress?"

"Is that you Kanami?"

"Yes Mistress," she replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea… You?"

"I have no idea either," answered Misaki. "The last thing I remember before this was being outside in the gardens. I did have an unexpected visitor that I recall."

"Me too!"

Both of them winced as Kanami had forgotten about the ricochet effect as her excited words came bouncing back to them from all directions. Tightly holding onto each other in the dark, they sat down together and waited for the noise to disappear once more. Despite not knowing why they were here, Misaki was glad to have some company. It was less frightening this way.

"Was her name Alice?" inquired Misaki.

"Alice?"

"Slim and slender, about my height. She had wavy long black hair and was wearing a fitted red dress."

"No, her name was Amber," Kanami stated. "A beautiful girl with golden eyes. I've never seen her before."

"Strange… I don't recall coming here. I was just walking with her. Next thing I know, I'm here."

"Me too. She asked me to follow her. I didn't recognize her, but it seemed such a harmless request, I didn't think anything of it."

"Hm…" Misaki murmured. "It's hard to find a way out when we can't even see anything and don't know where we are."

"What do we do, Mistress?" Kanami asked anxiously. "I was supposed to rejoin November and July. They must be worried about me."

"Try contacting him. I'll try contacting Hei."

"Okay."

Turning their thoughts inward, they tried to reach out to the man waiting for them back at their respective castles, but nothing happened. Despite searching and calling out with all their might, they couldn't connect to anyone on the other side. It was like the physical darkness which enclosed them penetrated into their minds as well.

"Nothing," Kanami said dejectedly. "How can we call for help or even tell them what happened?"

"… Maybe that was the point."

"To do what?"

"Separate us from them," Misaki stated. "For what purpose I can't imagine, but someone went to a lot of trouble to bring us here. Now the question is whether they mean to harm us or if they have some ulterior motive."

"Like what?"

"I can't understand why it would happen here, but I've dealt with situations like this back home," explained Misaki. "People are taken hostage because the criminal wants something from the family – usually money. That's why I can't understand because we have a hierarchal society here. Who could possibly have the power to oppose not just one clan leader, but two?"

"So now what?" Kanami asked with a whimper.

"Now we wait. Don't worry. I won't let anyone harm you."

Amazed that she could remain level-headed in a situation like this, Kanami was thankful that she was together with her mistress. When she first found herself in this perpetual black, her heart nearly stopped from the fear. The only danger she had faced prior to this was when she had been kidnapped in Mistress Misaki's place. Then, fear hadn't even registered in her mind. She had been totally consumed with rage that someone would wish to harm her mistress.

Feeling Kanami tug on her arm as she clung to it, Misaki smiled. Though she didn't say so to her companion, intuition told her that they were kidnapped to lure out the two clan leaders. There was no point in harming either her or Kanami. She was just a fledgling demon though she was married to a clan leader. Though not a fledgling demon, Kanami's powers at the moment were even weaker than what hers would be.

Try as she might, she couldn't think of a reason, but someone was crazy enough to tick off two clan leaders at the same time; especially one who had recently come into his true power. Even then, she was certain November was fully competent with half his power. Whoever it was, they certainly had a death wish. She just didn't say anything Kanami because she didn't want her to worry.

* * *

><p>The day was bright with the sun at its peak, lovingly showering its warmth on the world below. Birds flittered gaily about in the cloudless blue sky, sharing their melodious conversations. A gentle breeze was in the area; a tender caress to the flowers and the leaves as they swayed delicately in answer. It was the perfect summer day of peacefulness and calm; a day to be enjoyed - if there was someone to enjoy it.<p>

The world outside of the castle was a stark contrast to the atmosphere inside. All had heard about the situation of Mistress Misaki's disappearance; a fact which cast a gloomy and dreadful pall on their mood. Those who had come in contact with her adored her. Those who had yet to have that experience were anticipating the opportunity as they had heard only good things about her.

To exacerbate the problem, they had to factor in their master. His fit of rage had not abated, but only grown increasingly worse with each passing hour. No one dared to go near him as he directed a death glare upon all who disturbed him, which happened to be the resolute Ricardo; the one who paid no heed to his threats. He was much too valuable to the state to be fired.

Each servant quietly slunk about as they continued their work, silently hoping that their mistress would be found – and quickly at that. There would be no rest as they were sent for patrols, switching shifts every four hours. Though Ricardo attempted to intercede on their behalf, his wise counsel had fallen on deaf ears. The castle was to be searched and he would not stop until his wife was found.

It wasn't as if they didn't care about their mistress, but rather the opposite. At the same time, it was unreasonable to have everyone searching the entire castle at every hour of the day. She hadn't been found the first time they looked; she wouldn't be found the twentieth time. It was a tiring task when they had even searched throughout the night and into the early morning, still with no results. No one had seen or heard anything from her after she had stepped out into the garden.

Locked inside his study, Hei's foul mood continued to permeate from every pore of his being; his fury so great that even inanimate objects were treated to his hostile gaze as he peered left and right and all around him. Misaki was still missing, a sure sign that something had happened to her, and he wanted to know who was responsible.

A scowl etched itself onto his features at the thought that his nemesis was involved. He couldn't imagine why he would do such a thing when he was already too late to stop the marriage. It already happened. Besides, one of his own was with him and from Misaki's updates, the man was too preoccupied with wooing his soon-to-be former servant. Regardless of how he thought about it, it didn't make sense, yet he was the only one with enough power to pull off a trick like this – as he had done before.

Though he had given strict instructions that he was not to be disturbed unless Misaki had returned, he watched the door open. Quietly, Ricardo slipped into the room and closed it behind him. Hei's angry gaze was upon him the entire time as he approached, but Ricardo wasn't the slightest bit bothered. He carried himself with a tenseness to his body that wasn't typically there. Otherwise, he appeared to be the same unwavering calm he always was.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed!" Hei snapped.

"You did."

"Then get out! You're fired I tell you!"

"You may fire me after you read this," Ricardo stated calmly.

From his pocket, he produced a small envelope that had his name written on the front. It was a plain indistinguishable envelope and the writing on the front was in tidy block letters. Ricardo placed it on the desktop and slid it towards him. Treating it to the same glare he had been giving everything else, it did not yield any answers to him and he finally picked it up after Ricardo's discreet cough.

Slipping his finger under the flap, he roughly opened it and extracted a single sheet of paper which was folded in half. Since Ricardo was staring at him, waiting for its contents to be revealed, he unfolded it to read the message. He obviously shouldn't have expected anything good when it arrived at his castle through unconventional means.

It read: _Hei. I have your wife, Misaki. If you want to see her safe, meet me at Kurozuka Cave. I'll be waiting._ Disbelieving the words on the paper, Hei crumpled up the offending note and tossed it down on the table. Seeing that he continued to fume, his ire raised, Ricardo took it upon himself to smooth out the sheet and read it for himself.

"I shall prepare the akusha immediately," he stated.

"You don't question its contents?"

"Why would I do that, My Lord? The truth is that My Lady is missing and the note confirms why we cannot locate her."

"It is not signed or dated," Hei pointed out, suddenly showing some rational sense.

"We have no other leads at the moment. The timing of its delivery is indisputable."

"… Where was it?"

"Yuuta found it propped up against one of the back windows when he was returning from his patrol. I shall go fetch the akusha now," Ricardo said.

With that, his servant left him. Thinking to put his work away, a mindless task to calm himself, Hei discovered that there was nothing he needed to do but head out. He wasn't even working on anything as all he did, prior to this, was fume and glare. Part of him felt that it was a trap of some sort, but Ricardo had hit the nail squarely on the head. They had no clues regarding Misaki's whereabouts before this note arrived.

The reason that he felt it was a trap was due to the location he had been summoned to. Kurozuka Cave was not only an isolated area, but it was also a fair distance away from the castle. The note stated "I", yet it could be false information to lull him into a state of overconfidence. He still couldn't figure out why someone would do this. His citizens were provided for, none voicing any complaints, and he was at a stalemate with November. Even so, he pushed aside all thoughts of everything but Misaki's safety when Ricardo reappeared to announce that everything was ready, including food and blankets.

* * *

><p>Looking on as July was unhappily stomping around in the gardens, November was at a complete loss. Despite searching everywhere, even out into the farthest perimeter of the castle grounds, Kanami was still missing. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. His mood alternated between fury and devastation; that someone would harm her and the utter helplessness he currently faced. It was his duty to protect her, especially while in his castle, and he had failed miserably.<p>

On top of this swinging pendulum of emotions he faced, he had to deal with July who was equally upset. Even the previous night, he had a difficult time pacifying the boy in hopes that he would rest. He refused. In the end, July would not stay in his room, trying to rush out to join the search. When he didn't let him, the boy stationed himself in front of her room. From there, he stood like a rock, fighting and screaming with everything he had when November attempted to forcibly move him.

Too tired and worried to deal with July's tantrum, November finally let them both into her room and borrowed her bed for the evening. Despite the lack of her physical presence, being in a place that was filled by her was enough to settle July for the evening. Snuggling up against him, his son finally sighed softly and managed to sleep. He wished he could have said the same for himself.

In short fitful bursts he had rested. He managed to keep his eyes closed momentarily before all sorts of horrid thoughts entered his mind. He was a grown man and a clan leader, yet he felt vulnerable and weak knowing that she wasn't here with them. No one knew where she was since the last ones to see her were July and him.

The servants continued to faithfully search on his behalf, but it was useless. He knew they wouldn't find anything. Rather than focusing on where she could have possibly gone, he tried to think of who would do this. That train of thought was equally frustrating because he couldn't think of anyone who would wish to harm her.

His only rival was Hei, but he had no purpose in wishing her harm. Firstly, she was one of his own civilians to begin with. Secondly, she was safely under the protection of his wife. Knowing her, she would never let anyone hurt Kanami and get away with it. She had already warned him the first time they met.

There were no clues to her whereabouts, essentially vanishing into thin air. April couldn't pinpoint a location where she would have been prior to her disappearance and the negative reports from the others were not helpful. Honestly, he would have joined the search himself, but he was the only one qualified to watch over July.

_Where are you?_ he asked desperately.

Obviously there was no answer. In total she had been gone for less than a day, but he missed her terribly. Rather than allowing himself to drop further into the doldrums, he reminded himself to think optimistically like she would. They would find her, safe and sound, and then he would never, ever let her go.

It had been his plan to take his time with their relationship, but the current crisis was enough to show him the error of his ways. Instead, he should seize every moment and enjoy it. Without her, everything was dark and dreary as she brought the sunshine to his life, to July's life. The moment August had mistakenly snatched her from Midnight Castle, his life had been changed irrevocably, whether he had been ready to accept it or not.

Pushing the defeatist notions from his mind, he went to collect his son. Though they were furious, this mindless waste of energy was not going to help. He could already hear Kanami's reprimand in his ear about neglecting his health and July's health. Regardless of what they felt, they needed to stay strong for that moment when the truth was revealed.

"Nami! Nami!" July shouted when November picked him up.

"Yes, Kanami will come back to us. We'll make sure of it. First we need to eat lots so we can be strong when she needs us."

July didn't listen to reason as his mood was still acrimonious, pounding angrily on his back. Even so, November did not release him as he headed back indoors. They would eat their lunch as if she were with them. There was some purpose for her disappearing act, even if he couldn't figure out what it was. Until then, he would do his best to carry on, awaiting the news that he wanted.

"Lunchtime?" April inquired as she spotted his re-entry into the castle.

"Yes, we'll both eat."

"Very well, I'll inform the kitchen staff."

Heading into the dining room with July, he tried to seat the boy but he refused to behave. There were tears and pouting, and November could only inwardly sigh. He felt the same way, but there was no one to comfort him. Luckily, it wasn't as if all rationality had escaped him along with the disappearance of his beloved. Just as she was both his strength and weakness rolled into one, it was the same for his usually charming son.

"If you don't behave yourself, Kanami isn't going to want to come back," he threatened. "You know she doesn't like it when you don't eat your meals and do your lessons properly."

The words sunk in instantaneously with the mention of her name. His innocent blue eyes dried of their tears as he stared up at his father. The pout was still present on his lips, yet he had released his desire for theatrics. November nodded his head approvingly as he sat at his seat, mentally repeating the same words to himself. Though he had used it as a threat, there were hints of truth to his statement. Kanami would never rely on a weak-willed, dependent man.

When April returned with their midday meal, she was surprised to see the difference in her young master. Somehow, Master November had convinced him to contain himself and he did – all without any assistance from Kanami when she clearly wasn't here. She stepped back as Master November supervised the distribution of lunch, not leaving as she wished to speak with him.

"What is it, April?" he inquired after July began calmly eating.

"… I found this in my room."

From her pocket, she retrieved a white envelope which had his name slashed across the front in mid-sized, slanted cursive letters. It was still sealed as she would never dare to open his personal mail. But if it was meant for him, she couldn't understand why she had discovered it in her room. It couldn't, wouldn't be from Kanami, would it?

Apprehensive about this latest update, November acted with a sense of collectedness that he wasn't feeling. With his knife, he slipped it beneath the seal and opened the envelope. From it, he extracted a lone sheet of paper which had been folded in half. Instinct told him he wouldn't like what it contained, a sense of foreboding, but he unfolded it.

The contents read: _November, I have your beloved Kanami. If you wish to ensure her safety, meet me at Kurozuka Cave._ The writing inside was the same as the writing on the front; clearly a woman's writing which brought about another mystery. He didn't recognize the writing nor know of any woman who would wish to harm either him or Kanami. The only woman he had spurned of late was Brita and she was illiterate.

"Master November?"

"Prepare my akusha," he instructed. "I'm leaving after lunch."

"To go where?"

"Someone has her and wants to meet me at Kurozuka Cave."

"Kurozuka Cave?! But that's…" April protested.

"Not another word. I must bring her back."

"Yes Master…"

Since he began eating his meal, not explaining anything to Master July, all she could do was acquiesce and carry out his orders. That explained a lot, yet nothing at all at the same time. Someone had snatched Kanami from them which was why they couldn't find her, but who would have such power to accomplish such a cruel feat from right beneath their noses?

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Hm... I wonder what sorts of delicious fun will happen now... :D


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Racing along as quickly as he could, Hei peered at the scenery around him with a veil of cynicism shading his outlook. He was making his way to Kurozuka Cave as his unknown foe had demanded, even threatened. Whoever he or she or they were, he would never, ever forgive them for dragging his lovely wife into it.

He knew her powers had grown since their marriage, as had his, but they still weren't fully developed yet. Honestly, he didn't really know what she would be capable of when they fully matured; she was the first outsider in their line of love matches. He should have done a better job of protecting her, teaching her, to make sure something like this didn't happen.

Rationally he realized the enemy this time was not November, but he needed a face to focus his anger on and he was conveniently his lifelong nemesis. Thinking of the unknown was too frightening; that there was someone out there who was capable of such heinous feats while they had been completely obvious to his or her existence.

The journey to Kurozuka Cave was a long and laborious one; even for a clan leader as the trail leading to it was steep, curving around the dark and dreary mountain side. The stone from which the path had been chiseled out of was hard and unforgiving, a shade of jet, nearing on black. There was no known history on how this land had been shaped thus far. If someone knew, it would be the Demoness of Kaidei and her ancestors, but it was not information that was shared.

Not particularly caring about the history surrounding his current destination, he focused his thoughts on getting up there safely. After winding round and round the mountain side, there was a plateau near the middle of the mountain where he would stop. That level ground was the entrance to the cave; the only entrance that anyone knew of.

Keeping the akusha level with the sloping ground was a taxing task – one which required a great deal of skill, concentration and power. If he wasn't careful, the vehicle could be run aground if he wasn't angled far enough. Conversely, it could be flipped if he angled it too much. After much considerate navigation, another hour later, he reached the entrance.

Parking the akusha, he stepped out of it to glance around. There was no one here waiting for him as the note had suggested. Scanning the premise for any sign of Misaki, he found nothing. In fact, the area looked completely uninhabited and unvisited as he was certain it normally would be. What kind of trap was this?

Something about the situation set his nerves on edge and he remained on guard as he slowly approached the actual cave itself. His enemy was expecting his entry into it; was that it? The note did say Kurozuka Cave, not its entrance. Staring into the abysmal darkness which greeted him, a shiver ran down his spine.

He was still contemplating his options of whether or not to actually make his way inside when a rumbling noise could be heard from behind him. Turning around in surprise, he watched as a familiar akusha driven by a familiar face approached him – November! Though he had been ready to give him the benefit of the doubt for Misaki and Kanami's sake, every ounce of hatred he felt for the man resurfaced at the sight of him during such a critical time of crisis.

Just as Hei had spotted him, November saw him in that same instance. A low growl escaped from his throat even as he parked his akusha. What the hell was Hei doing here?! Though he didn't actually think so at the time, it could only mean one thing as the note was quite clear on where to meet.

He had just exited the vehicle when Hei came charging towards him, his blade held at the ready. If he thought he had the element of surprise, he was dead wrong. Though he didn't particularly like using it, he thought to bring a wakizashi along with him. Lightning-quick, it came out from its sheath to counter Hei's overhead slash.

November managed to push him back, but Hei repeated his attack the moment he regained his footing. A sliver of rationality remained in November's mind with the thought that he did not want his means of departure to be destroyed. After all, he knew full well how destructive their battles could be when they were drawn out.

Side stepping around his flurry of attacks, November remained on the defensive until they had cleared away from the two akushas, which happened to be parked side-by-side. Since he wasn't fighting back, it only served to anger Hei further as he had the distinct feeling that he was being looked down upon; that even with his maturing powers, he was still not a match.

"Damn you!" Hei shouted. "Stop slinking around like a coward and fight me!"

"Coward! _You're_ the coward!" November retaliated, still having a hard time believing the evidence in front of him.

This time it was November who initiated, furious that he was the one being called names by one who had sunk so low he would harm his own citizen, just to harm him. The blade held in both hands, November rushed forwards with a downward slice of his weapon; an attack which Hei easily avoided.

He would have to be careful as this was the first time he had fought against November who wielded a physical weapon. All their battles prior, he had relied on his ice blades; Hei didn't even know that he knew how to use a sword. Though he was no doubt a better swordsman, another consideration to factor in was the length as November's was more than double his.

They continued to fight back and forth, neither giving any space to the other. Though November wasn't as adept at using his weapon as Hei was, he still proved himself to be a formidable foe. A sudden underhanded swing had caught him off-guard and nicked his forearm which he had brought up to block his face. The favour had been returned during another skirmish where he managed to thrust the tip of his blade into November's upper arm.

By some unspoken communication, neither of them relied on their magic. This was a fight to the bitter end and whoever won it, it would be by sheer skill and determination alone; a battle of wills. It lasted long enough that the needs of their bodies and minds were synchronized. Fighting with every ounce of spirit at their disposal during each encounter, they rested the equivalent lengths of time when they paused for a break.

"Argh! I'm going to kill you!" Hei declared with heated passion.

"You took the words right out of my mouth! You're the one deserving of death!"

"Why you! I told her not to trust you, but she didn't listen to me!"

"So you'll snatch her from beneath my nose to prove your point?" countered November. "Give her back!"

"Snatch her? You're the lying, thieving bastard who did it twice!" shouted Hei, his eyes hardened into a glare even as he was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"You barmy blackguard! How could you stoop so low! If one hair is harmed on her head, I'll slaughter you!"

"Ha! Acting righteous are we? Your shitty lies won't work on me!"

"Give me back Kanami!" November yelled furiously.

"Give me back Misaki!"

Their last words were shouted in unison, causing the other to pause and stare wordlessly. Shock was evident on their faces, not sure what to say at this point as they were clearly speaking on opposing wavelengths. Hei was here to reclaim his wife who he thought November had snatched. November was here to reclaim his beloved who he thought Hei had snatched.

"Eh?" they suddenly exclaimed together.

"… You didn't snatch Misaki?"

"What?! Why would I do that?"

"Then why are you here…?" Hei inquired.

"Because you snatched Kanami!" he declared vehemently.

"What?! I did no such thing!"

"But the note…"

"Kurozuka Cave? Mine too…" Hei answered.

"Then who?"

As if on cue, they were treated to the resounding sound of maniacal laughter which originated from the depths of the cave itself. The two men looked at each other in confusion, so certain the other had been at the heart of their current problems because of their presence alone. The bad blood between them was no secret; a barrier between them which would always exist.

The sound of laughter continued to assault their ears as they awaited the arrival of their actual enemy. It lasted for several minutes as the incessant noise began to grate on their nerves, until he finally made his first appearance. Both stared and stared some more, but there was no recognition to register in their minds; he was a complete stranger.

"Gentlemen," he greeted congenially. "I thought you would never ask that question! I'm quite pleased by the welcoming entertainment you have provided me though."

The man who emerged from the cave was of average height and lean build. With a deep v-hairline, his ebony locks were cropped short with one long strip of it on the right side which reached down to his cheekbone, revealing unnaturally pointy ears. His features were startling as he had fathomless black eyes which calmly gazed upon them; jagged dark brown scarring on the left portion of his entire face which contrasted greatly with the rest of his pale skin.

Even his style of dress was bizarre as he appeared to be wearing a black jumpsuit with a fitted body, but baggy pant legs. On top of that, he wore a loose, long-sleeved crop top which had a high collar and flared sleeves. Dark green trim lined the edges of the top and formed some kind of pattern along the front. All in all, he didn't look like he belonged in the Mato world.

"Where's Misaki?" Hei demanded.

"Yeah, where's Kanami?"

"Tsk, tsk. Manners gentlemen… I haven't completed my introduction yet."

"I don't give a damn who you are!"

"Ah, but I've gone to such great lengths to provide this entertainment," he answered lightly.

Having heard more than enough, November formed an ice blade in his hand and hurled it at his enemy. How dare he refer to Kanami's disappearance as entertainment? The man didn't move even as it was directed straight at him when finally, they heard a snapping sound and the ice blade vanished into thin air.

Both clan leaders looked on in surprise, unable to figure out how he had managed such a feat. It was one thing to break the pointed ice which was how Hei typically countered, but for it to disappear completely? He knew something, clearly overconfident about his abilities even as he faced the two most powerful clan leaders.

"I'll say… My introduction? Unless you don't care to see them again?" he threatened.

"… Fine," they both answered resentfully.

"Excellent. Well, really there isn't much to say… But my name is Wei. I want you to remember that much before I kill you."

At this he began laughing again; an irritating noise that they wanted to eliminate, but they couldn't act as he still hadn't told them where he was hiding their beloved women. Gritting their teeth, they had to bear with this farce when there was nothing they would love more than to impale him with their weapons.

"Kanami!" November barked, unable to stand it anymore.

"Ah, right… The lovely Kanami and Misaki… But of course, I wouldn't want them to miss anything when I terminate your lives before their very eyes."

Hei growled at the way he referred to his wife. She was indeed lovely, but he was not worthy of saying her name or even laying eyes upon her. Whatever secrets he kept hidden, he would overcome them – kill him and take Misaki safely back to Midnight Castle where everyone was awaiting her return.

True to his word, Wei acted. He waved his hand a couple times before it rested by his side once more. Hei and November had no idea what to expect and could only wait. Suddenly, Wei stepped to the side away from the entrance of the cave. Squinting their eyes, trying to make out something from that blackness, they could finally see something gradually emerging from within.

The torture was in the unknown as his grand reveal was happening inch by small inch. A tiny gray speck was what they noticed first, growing in size as the minutes ticked by. Eventually they began to hear sounds originating from within – sounds that happened to be the voices of Misaki and Kanami discussing the unexpected visibility of light.

The two were trapped within a spherical prison; this information conveyed to them when it was halfway out of the cave. Shouting at them, attempting to inquire about their well-being, neither clan leader was heard. In fact, they seem undisturbed despite their changing situation. While Hei and November could hear them, the reverse was not true.

"What did you do?" Hei exclaimed.

"Why nothing at all. They're quite safe inside."

"Why can't they hear us?!"

"Patience gentlemen," Wei stated with a smirk. "I shall allow you a few final moments with them… Before you _die._"

A throaty low growl rumbled at the back of their throats as he continued to toy with them. Though they couldn't understand what type of power he possessed, it didn't change the fact that he was the one who held their women hostage. If it was a fight that he hoped for, that was what he would get. The non-negotiable price for harming Misaki or Kanami was death.

With their fingers curled into fists at their side, they could only wait while Wei acted as he saw fit. Their spherical containment continued to materialize from the cave until it was completely free from it. Inside, they seemed comfortable enough as the two sat side-by-side, holding hands. Still they were discussing the light they saw as previously they had been trapped within the cave's perpetual shadows.

"Now gentlemen," Wei said graciously, snapping his fingers.

The sheen of gray on their prison disappeared, flooding the two women with full daylight after being contained in completely darkness for hours on end. When they cried out in pain at the brightness, Hei and November rushed forward, calling out to them. Wei remained off to the side, allowing them their moment together as he had promised.

"Misaki! Misaki, can you hear me?" Hei asked desperately.

"Kanami! Are you alright?"

Misaki blinked over and over again, swearing she could hear Hei's voice. Beside her, Kanami had her eyes tightly squeezed shut to block out the blinding light. It took several minutes before their eyes began to readjust to the sudden changes in their environment. When things began to stabilize, they slowly peered around.

They found themselves inside a thin-walled enclosure, elevated above the ground, where Hei and November stood on the other side of it. Glancing at each other in surprise, they finally turned their attention to what was happening outside. They were saying something and it took time for their ears to readjust from utter silence, struggling to make out what was said.

"Misaki! Are you okay?"

"Hei, what are you doing here?" she eventually replied.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"I'm fine! What's going on?"

"Kanami?" November asked from beside Hei.

"I'm alright. You? July?"

"July's still at home. I've been better… After I deal with this situation."

November's gaze hardened before he cast a side glance at Hei and Kanami gasped, thinking he meant to harm him. But suddenly, the two men outside glanced somewhere farther into the distance. This action drew their attention away from them and that was when they noticed the presence of the third man.

"W – Who is he?" Kanami asked in a whisper.

"No one you need to worry about."

Since they were staring at him, Wei took this as an indication that their conversation was over. Before any of them could say or do anything, he waved his hand and the two couples were separated, settling the women in their bubble snugly beside the parked akushas. Though the friendly expression remained on his face, Wei began stepping towards them.

"Hey! Who are you and why are you doing this?" Misaki protested from within the sphere.

"Since I have graced your husband with that information, it is only fair to do the same for you. Wei, at your service. As for why…"

Hei and November should have known from his dramatic pause as the man began laughing hysterically in that nerve-wracking fashion of his. A quick glance at Misaki indicated that she winced at the noise, covering her ears from the cacophony he created. Beside her, Kanami looked equally disturbed by the unfolding events before her.

"It's all quite simple," Wei explained casually. "They're in the way, so I need to eliminate them."

"No!" Kanami cried.

"Oh yes, very definitely yes."

Misaki began pounding on the barrier, but nothing happened. When she tried to teleport herself outside of it, nothing happened either. Though he could hear her in the background, Hei had his focus solely on the enemy. Beside him, November had also tensed, his entire being on guard. They had witnessed a small demonstration of this man's powers earlier and finally, his playtime was over.

He sneered at them while he rolled up his sleeve. Then he pulled out a short curved blade with a pointy tip, six-inches in length and set within a wooden handle. It was an odd weapon of choice when November held his wakizashi at the ready in front of him and Hei next to him with his split-blade knife.

Quickly they discovered that he wouldn't act as they expected. Rather than preparing for their attack, he calmly brought the knife to his exposed arm and made two clean slashes across it. Blood freely flowed from his wounds, but he wasn't the least bit concerned. His arm dropped to his side, allowing the blood to trickle down onto his hand. Only then did he square off in front of them.

"Now then… It is time for you to die!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

It's the grand reveal! Anyone think the big baddie would be Wei? The hints were the Alice/Amber connection along with the whole "red theme" (you know, for the blood he's always spilling)... I know _some_ of you weren't even thinking of that at all, but rather the inevitable fight scene... So I hope that was satisfying to a certain degree. There's obviously more coming...

haha, this chapter was amaaazingly hard! But not for what you would think. The fighting prose was easy to write, but it was the hurled insults that threw me off. I don't make it a habit of running around insulting people, so I couldn't think of what they should call each other... You know the "lying bastard" and "barmy blackguard" part... XD You can google it yourself if you want to find out what that actually means.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Despite his viscous outburst, neither Hei nor November moved a muscle. They still did not know what their enemy's power entailed as those brief displays of power were not enough for them to determine it. Experience lent its wisdom; not to act rashly without any prior planning – even if that planning was spontaneously based on the knowledge they gleaned from each encounter.

Though they were trapped by the restrictions of fighting an unknown enemy, those same reservations did not apply to Wei. He laughed before charging towards them, suddenly sweeping his arm across in front of him. A spray of his blood traversed that distance and both men quickly evaded it, understanding enough to realize that his self-mutilation was related to his ability.

No sooner had they evaded, he snapped his fingers and they watched as the ground where droplets landed darkened into tiny black spheres that vanished as quickly as they appeared. In its place, the ground they stood on became pocked with small craters; the area voided by his mysterious skill.

The two separated apart and Wei didn't hesitate as he pursued November. Forced on the defensive, he evaded the blood shower to the best of his abilities. Even so, there was too much of it and he cursed under his breath as he watched the tip of his wakizashi disappear. His physical weapon could not withstand the onslaught, but the same was not true for his ice blades since he could summon those at will.

Switching tactics, he sheathed his sword and formed a number of jagged icicles around himself. Projecting them at Wei, he didn't hesitate to take them out with his blood power, but November had considered the possibility. A hidden ice blade was sent hurling his way after the other ones had vanished. It was a sound tactic, but Wei still managed to avoid it at the same time that he dodged an oncoming attack from Hei, who he had previously ignored.

Though he didn't have any fond feelings for the man, November hoped that Hei had a plan in mind. It was dangerous for him to get close when his power relied on a physical weapon. They were typically bitter rivals, which was why he understood full well that Hei also made a strong ally at a time like this. Even knowing what Wei's power did, it would be difficult to get around it.

He had chosen their location well. At the plateau leading into Kurozuka Cave, there was nothing for them to hide behind that could take the brunt of his attack. They either sacrificed their weapons or evaded every last drop of blood that he continued to shower upon them. For him, he could use his ice blades, but Hei didn't have the equivalent luxury.

Rushing in to attack while his attention had been focused on November, Hei was forced to dive roll to the left when his strike missed and Wei sent out another mist of blood. Damn if his power wasn't annoying! He had never heard of any such power before, but that didn't negate the fact that he could obliterate anything his blood touched. He happened to like his body very much; he didn't enjoy the idea that any small misjudgment might gain him a gaping hole in it during this battle.

Safely evading that assault, he ended up regrouping with November who stood at the ready with ice daggers floating around them. As they glanced at each other, they wordlessly agreed to put past grievances aside – for the moment. Just because they helped each other now against their common enemy, it didn't mean it was going to happen again.

"What now?" November inquired.

"Don't know yet," replied Hei.

Their opportunity for strategic planning was cut short as Wei charged at them once more, clearly enjoying the matchup. He had the advantage and he fully realized it. Again they separated and again he pursued November. Clearly he thought that he was more of a threat than Hei. Based on the medium for their powers, that was true since he couldn't regenerate his weapon whereas November had an endless supply of protection. As long as he was alive, he could create his blades.

Though he was mostly on the defensive, November realized that they would never get anywhere if he remained that way. Mixing in offensive manoeuvres, even as he dashed around avoiding the rain of blood, he only managed to nick his other arm slightly. Since his power seemed to be linked to his blood, that only produced another source for him. Thankfully it was on his shoulder and November couldn't imagine how he would use that superficial wound to his advantage, if he even tried.

There was no point taking him down little by little, wearing him out. Rather, he needed to be dealt with in one critical blow – but how? His offensive was his defensive since they couldn't get close to him. He was fine with long-range and close-range fighting, but Hei was more suited for close-range battles.

Watching from their vantage point, Misaki and Kanami could feel their hearts lodging at the back of their throats. As the battle continued in front of them, they couldn't understand Wei's power; they didn't understand how it worked, but they understood its destructive capabilities. Anything that came in contact with his blood was immediately obliterated with a snap of his fingers.

For reasons unknown, Wei's focus was locked on November; a fact which caused Kanami a great deal of concern – evident in the way she was unknowingly crushing Misaki's hand in a death grip. Though Misaki wanted to be reassuring that they would find a way to defeat the enemy, she couldn't say a word. Even as a clan leader, it seemed like Hei was struggling and that was disheartening. If anything happened to him… She just couldn't bear the thought.

Silently praying that this would be over quickly, she had no choice but to watch. It was one of those instances where she really didn't want to, yet at the same time, she couldn't look away. There was too much riding on this moment, her own existence being one of those aspects, along with that of her husband's.

Though he continued to attack November, Hei refused to be ignored. He used every opportunity he could to initiate an assault. Most times Wei seemed prepared and Hei couldn't comprehend how. Regardless of whom he was and wherever he had come from, he shouldn't have enough battle experience to fight on par with two clan leaders, and yet the reality was that he did. The damage he received from both November and Hei was minor; something he easily ignored. In fact, he appeared immune to physical pain which could be a consequence of his continual self-mutilation.

The scarring on their enemy's arm indicated that the two fresh wounds were not the first. Rather, they were only a couple out of a multitude; his arm was browned with criss-cross patterns of slash wounds which healed into scars. It shouldn't be surprising that he didn't notice his injuries when he had desensitized himself to them.

In spite of that fact, there was no way he would back down – not when Misaki's safety was at stake. Mentally prepared for the outcome, he was ready to sacrifice a limb, if need be, to ensure that she was protected. He already failed her once before, he was not about to let that happened another time. She was much too important to him.

Catching a moment where Wei was being repelled by November's attack, Hei charged in with his blade held at the ready. He expected Wei to be prepared for him, which he was, but he forged ahead even as he evaded the jet of blood directed at him. Certain that he hadn't been touched by any of it, he still moved forwards even as Wei snapped his fingers.

Forced to pause momentarily, the tip of one blade disappeared as he hadn't been careful enough in avoiding all the droplets. Letting out a low growl, he spun around to the side as Wei took that marginal hesitation to send out another spray of blood. It defied all logic as Hei figured he should have fainted from the blood loss, but that wasn't the case; at least it felt like they had been fighting for days.

His avoidance of both attacks led him to continue his own offensive onslaught. Though it lost part of one blade, it still had the other half intact. It didn't matter what it looked like as long as it was capable of injuring the man, and ultimately killing him. Rushing in headlong once more, he didn't pause to dwell upon any uncertainties. He would kill Wei and make him pay for kidnapping Misaki – period.

"That eager to die, are we?" Wei taunted with a laugh. "You leave me no choice but to oblige you."

As his focused shifted to Hei, November was given a respite as he still didn't have a plan in mind. Hei didn't seem to be faring any better against their enemy than he had; perhaps even worse as his weapon was slowly, but surely being destroyed with the prolonged contact. He hated to think this at such a vital time, but it seemed like Hei had lost his mind. The resulting gasps from the background indicated he wasn't the only one to think so.

Hei fought on valiantly and his continued effort finally paid off as he managed to break passed Wei's bloody defense. The jagged remains from half of his broken weapon slashed across his side. Even so, Wei didn't notice at all, his subsequent attack forcing Hei to dive away and put some distance between them.

The distance he managed to cover with that evasive move led him to close the gap between him and November where the blond-haired man stood watching their skirmish. Safe for the moment, Hei glanced at his nemesis to see that he was carefully monitoring him, clearly questioning his sanity. Not feeling the need to explain his tactics, Hei's eyes hardened before he turned to face the enemy.

"Cover me," he instructed, and then charged in once more.

So… Despite the supposed desperation of his actions, it seemed he actually had a plan in mind. It was the only way November could understand it, even if he didn't explain what it was exactly. In any other situation, he wouldn't have taken such orders from Hei, but critical times called for cooperation. Kanami's safety was imminently more important than any of his pride in facing Hei.

They combined their efforts as November provided the coverage that was lacking from their physical surroundings. While Hei charged in on the front lines, he served as the defensive support. After all, close combat fighting was one of Hei's specialties. Even so, he wasn't completely safe as Wei's attacks managed to steadily eat away at Hei's weapon.

It wasn't long before the only thing that remained was the handle and the attached wire. November couldn't comprehend why when he had perfect control of his ice blades which countered the vast majority of projectile blood flung at Hei. In spite of that fact, every so often there were a drop or two that made it passed his icy defense. It didn't look like Wei could control the path of the blood once it was released.

No one could tell how much time had elapsed since the start as the intricate battle dance drew in every molecule of awareness in all who were present. Kanami was slightly relieved that November was no longer the main focus of the enemy's attention. At the same time, she was still worried about Master Hei who continually forged ahead though he wasn't getting anywhere.

There were too many close encounters for Misaki to count and each one was like another twist of tension when it was already at its max. She understood that the current situation wasn't meant for battle planning, but she wished Hei would regroup with November and use a chance to form some kind of plan, rather than repeatedly rushing in. Already, his weapon had dwindled down to nothing but a short stub of a handle.

Ignoring the lack of a weapon, Hei remained unrelenting in his persistence. In an act of insanity, he hurled the blunt handle at their enemy, which caused him to laugh as he countered his weak attack. The handle was not destroyed, but the wire was broken into two sections as a bead of blood had landed on the thick gauge wire typically attached to the handle end of Hei's split-blade knife.

Left with nothing but a wire, Misaki silently wished he would pull back and let November step in. Hei could be utterly obstinate when he wanted to be, yet this was not an instance where it would do them any good. Unaware of her wishes, he clearly didn't receive any notice of them because he continued as he had like nothing changed.

In and out he darted around Wei which only made the man laugh. He couldn't even attack anymore as his blade was obliterated entirely. It no longer existed. Rather than that killer bee originally honing in, he was more like a harmless fly that insisted on buzzing around even when one tried to shoo it away.

With one such encounter, Hei suddenly stumbled forward and Misaki could only watch helplessly as a soundless shriek emerged from between her lips. With Wei's unrelenting attacks, the ground had been marked with numerous cavities; Hei hadn't been conscientious of his footing when his foot kicked into one such dip, causing him to go flying in front of Wei.

In that instance, a large gush of blood was sent flying towards him. Everything seemed to pass in slow motion as Misaki instinctively reached out with her hand, wanting to stop that flow of liquid which was headed straight for Hei's back. It didn't miraculously disappear like she hoped it would, but a sigh of relief escaped when a large slab of ice absorbed it – November.

Grateful that the two had found a way to work together, she continued to bear witness to this moment which was quickly turning into a living nightmare. Even as the ice block protecting him shattered into millions of pieces, Hei made no move to get up. As he was, he was a sitting duck and Misaki willed him to get up; to get out of harm's way.

Without warning, they all watched as there was a snap of his wrist. The partial length of wire that was still attached to his blade handle snaked out and wrapped around Wei's ankle. At the same time, they could see the sparks of electricity which traversed down its guided path. Wei's body shook repeatedly from the electrocution before he finally dropped to the ground.

Only then did Hei slowly stand up, brushing himself off. Relief flooded through all of them. It was finally over. Hei and November were weary, but the important fact was that they were safe with only minor injuries. Hei joined November where he stood as he prepared to finish the task for good.

A massive serrated piece of ice was formed above Wei's body and with one swift downward stroke of his hand, it impaled through him. If Hei hadn't done the job, that would have. Blood from the wound began seeping into the ground. There was no possible way he would survive that.

Eager to join his wife, Hei turned to glance at her before frowning as she was still trapped within the bubble prison Wei had put her in. Turning to glance at the ice-impaled man, it was to find November cautiously approaching the body. He seemed curious to catch a closer glimpse of their defeated foe.

A minute flicker of movement caught his attention and Hei's eyes widened in surprise. Instinct kicked in as his shortened wire roped around November's arm and he gave it a forceful tug. A second later, there was the sound of a snap before an immense black sphere encased what would have been the enemy's remains. November went flying against Hei, knocking them both to the ground.

Stunned by the impact and the implications of the situation, November had nearly gotten himself killed after the fact. That sense of relief which had flooded his very being had temporarily blinded him to the fact that their enemy's capabilities were a blood power; his final attack releasing a significant volume of it.

"That was for earlier," Hei stated just to clarify that he had cleared his debt.

"Even."

Before they could say anything else, they found themselves assaulted by a different sort of attack. When Wei had ultimately killed himself, his powers were released and the prison around them had disappeared. Misaki and Kanami found themselves dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. Even so, they didn't waste any time as they got up immediately, running towards the men and subsequently launching themselves at them.

"Are you okay?" Kanami asked November anxiously.

"Much better now."

She was pulled into his firm embrace before he showered her face with kisses. Grinning happily, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. That had been the scariest moment she had ever experience and it was finally over. No one could hurt her or November anymore. Settling comfortably against his strength, she turned to glance at her mistress and master.

A blush touched her cheeks and she stared, despite the fact that she should look away. Dispensing with words entirely, Master Hei had pulled Mistress Misaki into his arms where he proceeded to kiss her passionately; in a way Kanami had yet to experience so far. Mistress Misaki voiced no complaints. Instead, she seemed to throw everything into the exchange.

Eventually glancing away, Kanami's arms tightened around November as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. She couldn't deny that she was envious of the contentment the two showed around each other. Then again, she rationally attributed it to the difference in their relationships. Master Hei and Mistress Misaki were already married while she wasn't yet with November. After all, he had never asked.

Noticing the way Kanami had stared at her mistress, November grinned. They hadn't reached that stage – not because he didn't feel equivalent feelings for her, but because he had decided to cherish his time with her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was new to every aspect of a romantically-involved relationship; he wanted to take his time in teaching her.

As she rested her head against him, he kept one arm tightly locked around her waist. The other reached up to cup her cheek as he turned her attention towards him. When she glanced up at him questioningly, he smiled gently. If she wanted a kiss, he wasn't going to deny her that unspoken request.

Slowly he leaned in towards her and Kanami's eyes fluttered closed as she waited for the feel of his lips against hers. November had never kissed her the way Master Hei was kissing Mistress Misaki, but that didn't change the fact that she enjoyed his kisses. They embodied that hidden depth of his character – his gentleness and sweetness.

Tenderly, they were pressed to hers, lingering in that moment even as his hold on her tightened; his hand against her back, holding her safe while she clung to him. When he finally pulled away, Kanami sighed with satisfaction while gazing into his eyes. He was truly here with her. In spite of all the fears and anxieties she had suffered earlier, none of that mattered anymore when she could touch him and hold him, drawing strength and peace from his proximity.

"Kanami," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Me too," she replied with a smile.

Hugging him once more, she closed her eyes as she savoured the flood of positive energy that coursed through her veins. All her thoughts swirled and jumbled together; a mix of emotions that she was experiencing all at once – love, comfort, pride, contentment. Though she realized they were still bitter enemies, November had been able to put aside his animosity towards Master Hei; to work together with him so that they could all be safe.

Her heart swelled at the thought; that to save her, he had put aside everything else he was feeling. His lifelong rivalry with Master Hei still paled in comparison to the intensity of his emotions he held for her. Still he didn't declare his love for her, but his actions proved what she had been too hesitant to accept this whole time. Though he didn't say so in words, it didn't mean he loved her any less.

On impulse, she gave him a squeezing hug. Gradually opening her eyes, she was about to turn to him when she noticed something in the periphery of her vision. Turning her head that way, her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped softly. Thinking everything was over with the death of Wei, she had forgotten that he hadn't acted alone. After all, he wasn't the one who enticed her away from Aureolin Castle.

"What is it?" November questioned, instantly on the alert again from her response.

"… Amber."

Gazing in the direction she was looking, November spotted two females standing off in the distance. Both were as different as night and day, their only similarity in the colour of their outfits. Their sudden change in demeanor and hushed conversation was enough to draw the attention of their companions. Lips swollen from Hei's kisses, Misaki glanced at Kanami before looking where she was looking.

"Eh? Alice?"

"Who's that?" Hei demanded.

"… She's the one who appeared before me back at the castle, before I found myself with Kanami."

"That's what happened to me as well," Kanami explained. "Except it was Amber and not Alice…"

It was all they needed to hear – that they were working together with Wei. Neither man thought to analyze the situation more closely, just pleased that their women were safe. Growling softly even as Kanami still remained with him, November's eyes narrowed. A barrage of ice daggers formed around them which he sent flying towards the other two women. If they had a part to play in the kidnapping, then they were going to pay.

The four of them watched as the moment seemed to pass extremely slowly. Both Amber and Alice were staring in their direction which meant they could see what was happening, but neither of them moved. Rather, the onslaught of ice blades continued to approach closer and closer. They were only several feet away from impact, where they stood wordlessly without a flicker of emotions passing over their features, when a sudden wall of fog shrouded everything from view.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Well... That only took me forever to update this story, which I apologize for. A mix of real life priorities and obsession with other projects got in the way.

That said, another reason why it took forever is the nature of this chapter... I'm not good at writing fight scenes and considering that this was what the story was leading up to the entire time... I wanted it to be something epic. After all, it's Wei - fighting against both November AND Hei. Whether I accomplished that feat or not, I'll leave it in your hands to judge. But for me, the sheer length of it was accomplishment enough! Lol. (You have no idea what a struggle it was to think of equivalent words for "attack" and "blade" and "spray"... Thank God for the thesaurus!)

And because, one cliffhanger is never enough! I'll present to you another one... haha! Are we starting to get the feeling that things are coming full circle? :)


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The wall of fog had appeared instantaneously out of nowhere. Kanami could feel her heart beating with anticipation; this situation a reminder of her own experience within prison walls at Aureolin Castle. Instinctively, she realized the source of the fog was one and the same, but who had helped her then who now helped Alice and Amber? She couldn't think of anyone she knew.

Wordlessly their group watched, not understanding what was happening as the fog seemed to thicken and grow. One moment it had been clear and sunny; in actuality, it still was. Yet there was a wall of fog developing from an undeterminable location, separating them from their enemies. Their only explanation was that this power was one of theirs; a disconcerting thought that there were this many who had undocumented powers equivalent to that of a clan leader.

Contained within a ten-by-fifteen foot area, they could see the fog begin to concentrate to the point that it swirled and pulsed against its invisible containment. It seemed to have a mind of its own. With gazes transfixed on this phenomenon, time stood still, no one knowing what would occur at this point. First Wei and now one of them…

Suddenly, the sound of shattering glass could be heard; a repeated tinkling of fine shards sprinkling onto the ground like rain. A long diagonal slash had sliced into the wall of fog, effectively cutting it in two. Even then, it did not dissipate quickly and the group of four was forced to endure the anxious anticipation.

The sensation of eternity passed before the fog was completely dispersed, revealing what had transpired on the other side of it. Their eyes widened in surprise as Amber and Alice were completely unharmed. Not only that, but their numbers had doubled. Two other women had joined them; two that no one recognized, where one stood at ease with an unsheathed katana by her side.

The woman with the weapon was the taller of the two. She had long straight black hair that sat below her waist and blunt cut bangs, watching them aloofly through her violet eyes. Surprisingly, she was dressed in a masculine fashion – clothed in a fitted black suit and dress pants over a white blouse and a slim plum-coloured tie. Whoever she was, she appeared to be partners with the lady beside her.

The second one was wearing a knee-length empire-waist dress that had small puff sleeves and a square neckline, in the exact shade of the dark-haired lady's tie. Her hair was wavy brown, shoulder-length with feathered bangs. Likewise, she regarded them with calm brown eyes. Neither of them spoke despite the fact that they had stepped in unnecessarily.

"Hey!" November shouted. "Who are you?"

"Get out of the way," threatened Hei, "or we'll deal with you as well."

"Now, now… That's not very nice when they're doing as they've been instructed."

Hearing another's voice coming from behind them, they spun around to see who else had come to join them. Kanami and Misaki had no idea who she was, blinking in astonishment as she was unlike any of the others they had met so far. Not only that, but she wasn't alone either. With her appearance, the total number of strangers added up to six.

Finally, Misaki's eyes widened as she recognized the lady's companion – a young girl with dark hair dressed in white; the very girl who had appeared out of thin air at Midnight Castle and ultimately informed her about Yin. Instinctively, her hand clenched around Hei's arm as she had no clue what was going on.

Hei didn't notice as his eyes were locked on the woman who had spoken. Despite the hostile glares from two clan leaders, she was relaxed. In fact, she grinned at them like nothing was amiss. After glancing at each of them, her gaze travelled to the women who were standing closely beside them.

"Demoness of Kaidei," Hei acknowledged when she started moving towards them. "What are you doing here?"

Remembering that title, Misaki stared at her. She was the one who had foreseen her marriage to Hei. She wasn't sure what she had expected, if she was ever to meet her, but it wasn't what she saw now. The actual clan leader standing before her did not match with the one in her imagination.

The demoness had short blonde hair cropped in a tapered bob, clear pale blue eyes, unnaturally purplish lips and pale skin. Her entire body was covered in a skin-tight suit, not unlike the jumpsuit Amber was wearing. It was eggplant in colour with stripes of silver-white trim down the length of both sleeves and down the outer seams of the legs.

"With your release of power here, you didn't seriously think I wouldn't notice… Did you? Where do you think you are?"

Hei and November frowned slightly before glancing around. That was when they clued in to the fact that they were at Kurozuka Cave; a cave which was located within Kaidei State – her state. If she was here to demand remuneration for her damaged property, there was nothing they could do about it.

"Youko, Mina, take those two back. They'll need to be cleansed."

The sudden orders which weren't directed at them brought their attention back to their situation. They turned around to watch as the two she instructed went to carry out their tasks. Amber and Alice were taken into their custody before all four of them disappeared. Angry that she had waltzed in to take over, November glared at her.

"Oreille, what is the meaning of this?"

"Greetings Mistress of Shochi, future Mistress of Reido," she said, pointedly ignoring his outburst.

"… Hello," Kanami replied shyly.

"Hello," answered Misaki. "Are you…?"

"Yes, of course. This little one you've already met is Bai. The other two who stopped you are Youko and Mina. Now that I have your attention, I need you to come with me."

"What?"

"I'm sure you have many questions you want answered, especially you Hei," she replied lightly. "Now that all of you are safe, I request that you join me at Murasaki Castle where we can speak freely and comfortably."

"Oreille…"

"In time. I'll answer everything there. If you will…"

"Oh fine," Hei answered.

"Good and yourself?"

"… Fine," November agreed reluctantly.

Having secured her audience, Oreille grinned. On top of her head rested a pair of purple-lens sunglasses which she pulled down to shield her eyes before she turned and walked away from them, disappearing in the process, along with Bai. Since learning about her existence from the start, Misaki had imagined that she would be terrifyingly frightening and she had been correct. Hei hadn't even spoken yet, only saying her name and she already knew what he wanted to say…

"Shall we go?"

"I guess so," Misaki replied, smiling weakly at her husband.

"November?"

"Yeah… Wait!" he suddenly exclaimed, startling everyone.

"What is it?"

"What did she call you?"

"Call me?" Kanami questioned with confusion.

"… She said 'Mistress of Shochi' which would be Misaki and 'future Mistress of Reido'… Which could only be you!" he said gleefully. "That means you'll marry me!"

"… Of course, but how can I if you never ask?"

"Eh?"

Misaki giggled as she watched the pair, quietly leaning into Hei contentedly. She didn't need to be the Demoness of Kaidei to know that one. Everything was finally as it should be. Tears misted her eyes as she watched November gazing earnestly at Kanami, knowing her friend was about to hear the question she had been dying to hear.

"Kanami, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him. "I thought you would _never_ ask!"

"I was waiting… For the right timing I guess…"

* * *

><p>Seated in the Wisteria Room of Murasaki Castle, Misaki glanced around with awe. She wasn't sure if it was due to difference in personalities, but the castle was completely different from the one she was accustomed to. Where Midnight Castle was dark, Murasaki Castle was light. It was so bright and well-lit that the place seemed to glow.<p>

Next to her was Hei who seemed at ease despite his initial reaction towards their hostess. They couldn't be enemies when Hei had originally gone to her for advice. Perhaps the hostilities stemmed from the effect of facing off against Wei; a lingering effect due to their surroundings rather than her unanticipated arrival itself.

Kanami and November sat on an adjacent couch where the four of them faced the Demoness of Kaidei. Whatever animosity November was feeling earlier, it was vanquished by Kanami's ready acceptance to his proposal of marriage. In fact, he couldn't stop grinning to himself, even as he would surreptitiously steal glances of his wife-to-be.

Out of everyone, Kanami seemed to be the most nervous – likely recalling her humble background. Yet now she sat amidst the presence of not one, not two, but three clan leaders. She herself was about to join that rank as well. As delighted as she was about spending the rest of her life with November and July, she was still nervous regarding all the new roles and responsibilities that came with that territory.

"Thanks. That will be all," Oreille said to Youko who had entered with a refreshment tray.

She bowed before placing it on the coffee table in front of her mistress. Then she excused herself, the door to the room closing quietly upon her exit. Glancing at each of them, Oreille took her time in pouring out the hot beverage. Wondering if she was doing this on purpose, Misaki noticed that the prolonged silence was starting to grate on Hei's nerves, along with Kanami's.

"You said you have something to tell us?" Misaki prompted, earning a smile from her hostess.

"Yes of course. After what you have just experienced, I'm sure there are many questions that remain unanswered."

With a wave of her hand, the filled tea cups and saucers floated towards them. Murmuring her thanks, Misaki took hold of hers, envious of the ease in which she had accomplished that. She was still struggling with her new-found powers. In her mind, she realized it was ridiculous to be jealous when Oreille would have been born with her powers, just like Hei and November were.

"The biggest concern you have… Wei," Oreille stated.

"Yes, who is he and what was the power he used?"

"First of all, everything I tell you now must not leave this room. It is a secret that is my responsibility to keep."

When she looked at each of them individually, they could only nod their heads in response. Why wasn't it surprising that she would keep secrets? She was the Demoness of Vision as it were. There were probably many, many things she understood about their world that they didn't, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Wei is originally from the State of Seijo, a small western state where the ruling clan's power is that of sound. He wasn't part of the ruling clan, but the regular citizens' population. In time, he managed to discover the existence of the forbidden Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts?"

"Yes, it is the forbidden tenth power of our world," Oreille explained. "Through the rituals, he was able to gain the powers you witnessed – a power which draws its strength from his life force and blood – a power of darkness."

"So Amber and Alice also can?" Misaki inquired.

"No. They were being manipulated by Wei's power, but that can be reversed with cleansing. Once that healing process is complete, then they will be free to remain here."

"… So they'll be okay?"

"Yes, of course," she answered with a smile.

"What was Wei's purpose?"

"One side effect of attaining the Dark Arts is the obsession with power. Ultimately, he desired to overthrow you both and spark a revolution. But that would never happen because his use of that power goes against the natural flow of this world."

"Then why does it even exist?" Misaki questioned.

"Because it must. Just like there is a night and a day, there must be a darkness to the light."

"So the kidnapping of Kanami was part of his power?" asked November.

"The kidnapping was part of his plot, but how he managed to move her from Aureolin Castle to Kurozuka Cave, yes. He was able to carry it out through Amber. He can freely move anything or anyone through the darkness. As you already know, inside the cave itself is a place of silence where all powers are negated. If you had entered the cave, you would have found yourselves easy prey."

"You used us to counter him?" Hei accused.

"I did not _use_ you. It was something I foresaw – that both your combined powers were required to eliminate this anomaly called Wei."

"You could have told us."

"Which would have altered the flow of fate," Oreille pointed out. "I only help push forward during critical moments."

"Like telling me about Yin?"

"With Bai as my messenger, yes," answered Oreille. "It was a necessary step for your relationship to develop. I already knew Hei would not say anything himself."

"Then it was you when Master Hei and November were fighting!" Kanami exclaimed.

"It was Youko's power which freed you from your confinement. At the time, it was critical that you return to Midnight Castle with Hei."

"But why?"

"To foster the love match between you and November, because your initial departure was paramount for that development."

"You foresaw that as well? I never asked!" November stated.

"You did not, but someone else did…"

"So that's why you told me I had to pick Kanami as Misaki's maid."

"Eh?"

"Correct. Though you would wish otherwise, your lives are tightly intertwined," Oreille replied. "The visions are my power, but it is also my duty to oversee the balance of this world. That was why I needed to rely on you to deal with Wei. But I stepped in for Alice and Amber because they are also victims of their circumstances."

"… What? You foresaw all that?" Misaki questioned, astonished.

"Not all at once, though the vision of your match to Hei was linked with Kanami from the start, which was linked to November. She was your initial lifeline when you found yourself here."

"Well yes…" admitted Misaki. "Everything was different from what I'm used to."

"It was for her sake as well as November's that I gave you the instructions I did," Oreille told Hei. "Like I said, the four of you are linked by unbreakable bonds."

Calmly sitting back, Oreille gauged their reactions though she already knew the discussion would go smoothly. The upset to their world had been taken care of already which meant her job would be much smoother from here on out; especially when she had already paired their two strongest clan leaders with their love match.

"But that doesn't explain Youko's power or Bai's or even Mina's," Misaki pointed out. "I thought only clan leaders have that type of power; each state has its own…"

"Bai has no power of her own. The wind you felt was the effect of my ritual to transport her there. As for Youko and Mina… You can believe what you read, but it's not always the full truth," Oreille answered with a chuckle. "Their powers are inherited from the line of servants which serve my family. Obviously it isn't always enough just to see what will happen. They act as my hands and feet when required."

"I see… It does make sense."

"Well, it's getting late. Supper should be ready by now and either Youko or Mina will show you to your rooms after. If you have any other questions, we can continue this discussion at a later time, but remember that none of it can leave this castle."

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?"<p>

Lying next to her husband in Amethyst, their borrowed room for the evening, Misaki shifted so she could gaze down at him. When he smiled, she could only sigh in response. She should have known that she couldn't hide anything from him. Though Oreille had answered their questions, she wasn't sure she fully comprehended anything.

"What did you think about the information Oreille told us?"

"Hm? I'm glad I no longer have to worry about your safety. Tomorrow, we can continue on our way and return home. Everyone is ecstatic that you are safe," he answered.

"That's it?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"… I don't know, but there's so much that I still can't understand. How did Wei even discover the Dark Arts? Why couldn't Oreille stop him before his powers were fully developed?" Misaki questioned.

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug. "Perhaps she didn't know until after the fact."

"Yet she seems to know everything."

"I'll admit she knows a lot, but I highly doubt it's _everything_," Hei replied with a grin. "It just seems that way because she had all the answers."

"She knew about Kanami and November from the start before they even met!"

"Because I asked about you," Hei pointed out.

"… Do you always just accept what she says as truth?"

"Always. She's always right. That fact can be a pain in the ass, but… That's the price she pays for knowing. I'm glad I don't have her responsibilities."

"I'm being serious!" complained Misaki.

"And so am I. Wei is gone, so there's no one left to hurt you. That's all I need to know."

She looked like she would say more, which he didn't want to hear, so he distracted her how he knew best. Cupping his hand behind her head, he tugged her down towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Though she struggled for a bit, she eventually gave in to the sweetness of his kiss. When she pressed herself against him more closely, he grinned and released her to wrap her in a tight embrace. What a worrywart wife he had.

"Hei?" she questioned softly.

"Everything is just perfect the way it is now. You're here with me and there are no more dangers to your life – or even mine. Your beloved Kanami will marry November, as you hoped she would. I don't see why you have to try and understand what is beyond comprehension – just leave that to Oreille."

"Mm… I guess that's true."

* * *

><p>Anxiously pacing back and forth, November couldn't sleep. After dinner, Oreille had ordered them to bed, having Mina and Youko show them to their rooms. Sometimes, he just couldn't stand that woman. Knowing her, she probably already knew that. To make things worse, he was shown to a room that was on opposite ends of the hall to Kanami's. As he was about to protest, Mina had levelled him with a calm, dispassionate gaze. Damn that Oreille!<p>

She already agreed to marry him, so why couldn't they just stay in the same room? He would never do anything to hurt her, always conscientious of their situation. He limited their intimate interactions because Kanami was an innocent, with absolutely no idea how crazy she was capable of driving him. Already, he vowed that he would wait until they were married and he was that close…

Growling under his breath, he realized they hadn't decided on a date. She had only said yes and their conversation was abrupt due to the summons from Oreille. They hadn't had a moment alone since then. Though he didn't say anything to July, he was certain the boy would be excited. It was what he had hoped for all along. April was equally elated with the news that Kanami was safe, which she promised to pass along to the others.

Impatient for an answer, he decided he simply could not wait any longer. Storming to the room door, he yanked it open to let himself out. He wanted to sort this out right now. Even waiting until morning was much too long. Despite his high level of agitation, rationality kicked in when he was standing in front of her door and he knocked on it rather than barging inside.

"Yes?" she called out.

"It's me. We need to talk."

A moment later, he could hear her treading softly towards the door, opening it. Confusion appeared on her face as she stared up at him, clearly not understanding his desperation. As he gazed upon her, he realized she was ready for bed – freshly cleaned face and dressed in a set of pajamas borrowed from Oreille.

"What is it?" she asked when he didn't speak.

"Can I come inside?"

"Oh! Yes, of course."

She stepped away from the door, granting him entry. Lightly closing the door behind himself, he turned to her, still not speaking. Though she agreed to his proposal, he couldn't help wondering if he was the only one eager about it. Her composure was calm and peaceful while he was feeling utterly antsy about their steps forward from here.

"November?" she questioned, concern evident in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to ask you something."

"Okay?"

"When do you want to get married?" he inquired.

"Eh? You couldn't wait until tomorrow to ask?"

"No, I couldn't," he answered, spontaneously pulling her into his embrace. "It feels like I've been waiting forever."

"Well… Then when do you want to?"

"Tomorrow – the moment we return home."

"What! That soon?" she exclaimed.

"I would do so immediately if we could, but we don't have everything we need."

"Well…"

Pressing her arms against his chest, Kanami peeked up at him, a blush on her cheeks. Even so, she couldn't help giggling at the look of anticipation on his face. Teasing him, she slowly slid her arms around his neck, taking her time to answer. She never realized he was that eager to marry her – if only he asked earlier, she would have said yes that much sooner.

"I want Mistress Misaki to be there when it happens, so tomorrow is _much_ too soon. But I will settle for the day after that," she announced with a grin.

To indicate his approval, he pulled her closer still and pressed his lips against hers. There was a sense of urgency to his kiss that Kanami didn't understand, but she relished in the sensation of holding him so close. His answer hinted at the things to come and sealed his promise at the same time. Pulling away from it in a dazed wonder, she could only gaze at his beloved face through a haze of euphoria.

"Ask her tomorrow at breakfast," November stated.

"Okay, but…"

"What is it?"

"That means Master Hei will come too," she pointed out.

"So it does…"

Since he didn't say anything else, a small wrinkle of worry creased her brows, clearly worried due to their stormy relationship. Knowing her, the vocal request for Misaki's presence veiled the unspoken request for his presence as a witness. At the same time, she didn't want to cause any more unnecessary tension between them.

"It's fine," November answered, hugging her tightly. "Even if a million Heis had to appear, the main point is that you're going to marry me – and fast."

"You really don't mind?"

"No, though sooner is better than later since it means we won't have to house him for that long."

"That's terrible!" she complained, even as her face lit up with a smile.

"Yet so true…"

Pleased that he would accept such a request for her sake, she rested her cheek against his shoulder and breathed in deeply the scent of him. She should have already known the answer after he had cooperated with Master Hei in facing the now-deceased Wei. At the same time, she didn't want to take that for granted.

"I'd love to stay longer, but there's much to prepare for our return," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Not to mention, Oreille would have my head when she purposely put us in separate rooms…"

"… She is somewhat frightening with her limitless insight," Kanami answered. "Not that I'm complaining since she brought me to you."

"… Don't say that."

"But it's true," she stated.

"I know, which makes it that much harder to let you go. You're the sweetest, most charming and loving woman I know. And you chose me out of all men to be your husband."

"I'd be stupid not to since you do have a multitude of charming aspects yourself. But do go. I shall see you in the morning."

She pushed him away with a carefree smile, clearly enjoying this moment despite the torture she was putting him through. He supposed that was what it meant to truly love a woman. If she declared she needed to thrust a knife through his heart and she did it with a smile, he would let her. He would go through hell and back if it pleased her.

"If it weren't for Oreille, you wouldn't get rid of me this easily."

"Yes, I know and I wouldn't want to," she said simply. "Now, good night. I want to be well rested before I ask Mistress Misaki."

"… One day you will be the death of me. I can't believe you just said that with a straight face."

"Just stating the truth."

Groaning out loud which only caused her to laugh, he headed for the door. When he paused in front of it to steal one last glance for the evening, she blew him a kiss before motioning for him to leave. Shaking his head in disbelief, he would only let this go because she had readily accepted his need for a speedy marriage – only two more days and then she would eternally be his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Geez louise, that took me forever to update this story... And I apologize for that. Taking vacation definitely throws a kink into routine and things have been crazy busy at work.

Anyways, we finally reached the "GRAND REVEAL" chapter! :D

So were there any surprises? I know some people thought Amber would be the Demoness of Kaidei, but I think Madame O fits that role so much better... And a few more other characters appeared, even if they didn't have super huge roles. (At least not on the surface!) Hopefully I answered everything as the story comes full circle.

There's only two more chapters after this, so hopefully, it won't take me nearly as long to get the story updated. We're almost at the end!


	39. Chapter 38

**A Demon's Demand**

**Chapter 38**

"You look… Unbelievable," Misaki whispered.

Her hands clasped between those of her mistress's, Kanami blushed. It was finally the day of her marriage to November and she had no clue what it entailed. Mistakenly, she thought it would be the conventional ceremony where she signed the documentation after he did. Little did she know, the traditional ceremony of the Reido state was closer to the practices of Earth, in celebration of their connection to the human world.

When she awoke in the morning, she was greeted by April who had been carrying a large package for her. Upon inquiry, she was informed that she was supposed to change into this dress. Quickly, she was reminded of the formal dinner she had with November and the first dress he had given her then. To her amazement, the dress inside the box was the very wedding dress from the gallery that she had secretly been admiring.

Though she tried to protest, April quickly told her that it was a required aspect to their marriage; since its conception and creation, all brides of the Reido family had worn it. Hesitantly, yet excitedly, Kanami had put it on with her assistance; only to be further amazed that it fit her perfectly. When she expressed her surprise, April stated that they had been altering it the nights prior, since November announced the marriage plans to her.

Now they were situated in Citrine where Master Hei and Mistress Misaki had been waiting for them. The moment Mistress Misaki had seen her, her eyes lit up with delight. Even Master Hei had taken the time to compliment her looks and congratulate her on the upcoming nuptials. It was what she had hoped for, but the moments in her dreams had not prepared her for the reality of it.

"No tears, even if they are ones of happiness," Misaki admonished. "You'll ruin your makeup."

"Thank you for coming, Mistress Misaki."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world. And stop that – I'm no longer your mistress. In mere minutes, you will become my equal."

"… That's going to be difficult to get used to," replied Kanami.

"Oh nonsense!" Misaki exclaimed with a grin. "You'll get to dictate people's actions and not have anyone question your authority. You'll love it. Not to mention… You'll get to spend forever with your beloved November and July…"

Blushing furiously at her hushed words, Kanami slowly turned her head to glance at her husband-to-be. He was in front of the desk with April and July standing off to the side. November didn't notice her glance, but July did and he broke free from April's hold to race towards them. When Kanami turned back to her former mistress, it was to find Misaki watching her with an amused expression on her face.

"You'll be just fine," she promised. "Hello July."

The boy stopped beside them, smiling happily. He began babbling about the imminent ceremony where they could only make out the words of "pretty" and "happy", his sentiments overflowing. Since he couldn't get too close to Kanami, November already warning him about the consequences if he dirtied the dress, he turned to Misaki.

"Yes, me too," she answered as she picked him up.

For an introverted child, Kanami was astonished that he warmed up to Mistress Misaki immediately. Not only that, but she seemed to understand him perfectly. Then again, it could stem from the fact that she herself had shown such excitement regarding their visit. After all, she was his most favourite person, ranking even higher than his father.

"Will you stay with me during the ceremony?" Misaki asked him.

"Mm!"

At this point, Hei joined them before they covered the distance to the desk as a group. Kanami stepped into her spot next to November. April had taken her place on the other side of the desk while Misaki, Hei and July watched from the sidelines. Grinning at her, November gently took her hands between his before turning to glance at April.

"Since we're all here, I shall begin the marriage ceremony between Master November and Kanami," she announced. "Master November, please repeat after me… I take Kanami as my lawful wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you until death do us part."

November repeated the words April had recited, his eyes never leaving Kanami. When he was finished, she was asked to do the same. She must have repeated the words like she was instructed to, but none of it seemed to register in her mind. Everything blurred together as she gazed up at November, an indescribable feeling bubbling up within her.

After they had finished their vows, they were asked to sign the certificate with the ink prepared from a mixture of their blood. Signing her name where she was told to, she then watched as November destroyed the paper, sealing it for eternity. Thinking it was over, she was unprepared when he gathered her into his arms, crushing her to him as he kissed her. Overwhelmed by his passion, Kanami felt dizzy when he pulled away from her, barely registering the animated cheering that came from Misaki and July, who was copying her.

The surreal moment was broken by the tugs on her dress as Misaki had let him loose and July eagerly came to join in on the celebration. Glancing down at him, she smiled. Though he had prematurely interrupted them, November didn't say anything as he also smiled down at their son. Instead, he released his hold on Kanami to pick him up since the boy was anxiously waving his arms around, wanting to be carried.

"Now what is it?" November asked.

He didn't answer immediately, rather turning to glance at Misaki and Hei who were still standing in the background. Hei had no idea what was happening, just relieved it was over because it meant they could go home. Even so, his wife seemed to be in secret communication with the boy because she smiled encouragingly as she nodded her head.

"Nami… Mama!" July announced, after he turned to look at her.

Misaki clapped her hands happily as he said it perfectly. They had been practicing it secretly so he could use it when the time came. Just as she expected, Kanami was surprised as her eyes had widened. Tears misted her eyes. Both July and November protested when she compulsively took July from his father; one because he was being squeezed to death while the other was concerned about the dress.

"No?" July questioned when she eventually loosened her hold on him.

"Yes, that's right. Now I get to be your mama."

Despite the tears trickling down her cheeks, she was smiling at him so he threw his arms around her neck. Cherishing this moment, Kanami eventually turned her attention to her husband. As he looked on unhappily, Kanami giggled before closing the distance between them to wrap her arm around his waist. He hugged her tight, squishing July who was still between them. When their son complained, November released her, but kept an arm around her shoulder.

"Congrats!" Misaki exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Alone with her husband on their wedding night, Kanami was standing with November just inside the master bedroom, her new abode in the castle. The day had passed by in a blur and before she knew it, it was evening; a fact which caused a sense of anxiety. She wasn't ready. She should have used the chance to ask Misaki what to expect, but it had slipped her mind completely with everything happening so quickly.<p>

Feeling nervous, she realized she didn't need to be when she gazed up at November. He was watching her with tender patience, obviously understanding that this was a first for her. Though he had a lover before, it didn't mean that everyone else. Besides, he already knew that nothing could ever compare to being intimate with Kanami.

"Come," he said softly.

Taking her by the hand, he led her into the depths of the room. They stopped next to the bed and he could sense her hesitation. Despite her fears, she glanced at him for guidance and his heart swelled with pride – that she trusted him whole-heartedly. Gently pulling her close, he kissed her lightly as she was already accustomed to this aspect.

"You don't have anything to be scared of," he promised.

"… So what do we do?"

"First is the clothes – they're in the way."

Her eyes widened in surprise, even as a blush crept across her cheeks. She had never imagined being naked in front of him or anyone. Even so, she gamely reached around the back, in search of the zipper which held her dress together. Before she could find it, his hand covered hers, stopping her. Confused since it was the instructions he had given, she waited.

"No, that's my job," he whispered huskily as he stared into her eyes. "Yours is to remove mine."

"… Oh…"

Her arm dropped to her side as he stepped towards her so he could reach behind her with both arms. Holding the top of the zipper in one hand, he pulled it open slowly with the other. Though she blushed furiously at such intimacy, Kanami didn't try to stop him. Instead, she waited with nervous anticipation as November could hear the way her breathing became shallow.

With her back exposed, November lightly glided his fingertips upwards along her spine and she shivered in response to his touch. After the ceremony, she had changed out of the wedding dress which had been returned to its home within Icterine Gallery. From that, she had changed into a sleeveless V-neck red dress.

Taking his time, he slid one strap from her shoulder and then the other, exposing her breasts. Immediately, she wanted to cover herself, but that impulse left her when she caught the look in his eyes. He gazed at her with such awestruck wonder and love, she didn't feel embarrassed despite it being her initial reaction.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he slipped her arms free of the dress.

It fell to the floor around her feet. She thought she should step out of it, but she wasn't given that chance. Her body trembled with awareness when he placed his hands on her hips. Easily he lifted her free of the dress and swept it aside before gently lowering her to the floor. He didn't release her. Rather, she could feel his fingers find their way beneath the band of her panties.

She didn't have to move as he guided them down from her hips, along the length of her legs, his fingers skimming gently along her skin. When he reached her feet, he was kneeling in front of her. One hand lightly grasped her ankle and freed her from the confinement. The process was repeated with the other foot and Kanami couldn't help wondering if this breathless tension she suddenly felt was normal.

"There. Now mine," he said as he stood back up.

"Me?"

"I helped you."

Swallowing loudly, Kanami glanced at him but he didn't say anymore. It was true she had helped others, namely Mistress Misaki, but that had always been with simple things like zippers on dresses. Not to mention, Misaki never stared at her with such a heated gaze and never asked her to undress her completely. She wasn't so sure she could do this.

Stepping forward, Kanami took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she tackled the buttons on his shirt, thankful he had already removed his jacket and tie. Despite her nervousness, her fingers were familiar with the task and quickly finished with the row of buttons in front of her. His shirt fell open, revealing his smooth chest.

When she glanced up at him, he only smiled but didn't move. Since she had no choice, she lightly gripped the shirt, careful not to touch him. Even with her best efforts, she wasn't able to avoid it entirely, her fingers brushing against him as she slid the shirt from his shoulders. The act of touching him was just as intimate as him touching her and she blushed as she pulled the sleeves from his arms.

Eventually it came free and he stood in front of her with his torso fully exposed. She had never seen a man in such a state of undress before and Kanami couldn't help but stare. His muscles were well-defined as she could see all the ridges of his abdomen; in a way that was so different from her own.

Curiosity got the better of her and she stroked her fingers along his chest, causing him to growl softly. Surprised by his reaction, she glanced at him. His eyes seemed to watch her more avidly than before even though he still didn't move from his position. Not sure what she should do, she actually wanted to touch him more.

"Pants," he reminded her.

"… Oh, right…"

Her hand dropped from her chest as her gaze shifted lower and November could breathe a bit easier – momentarily. He should have just allowed her to undress herself while doing the same. He didn't think things through too clearly as she was unknowingly torturing him – a situation he had put himself in.

Desperately, he wanted to plunge deeply into her sweetness, but he didn't want that for her – not for their first time and her first time ever. Even so, this righteous decision he had made was a difficult one to keep. Now he had to suffer through this prolonged intimacy since she was unfamiliar with every aspect of it.

Just the knowledge that he could finally take her and claim her was enough to turn him on; since they stepped into the room, his need for her strained painfully against its confinement. Taking in a deep breath, he could do this. He just had to keep his focus on her needs. If he wasn't careful, he would hurt her and that was a situation he wanted to avoid.

When she finally reached for his pants, he clenched his hands into fists. Without realizing it, she had brushed against him and his body felt another jolt of primitive desire coursing through it. Copying his example, her actions were slow and deliberate; it felt like eternity had passed before she had his pants down around his ankles. There was no way she could lift him, but she freed each foot individually before tackling his underwear.

"… Did I hurt you?" she questioned when she noticed he was gritting his teeth.

"No," he replied gruffly. "Just be faster about it…"

Not quite understanding his statement, she blinked at him a few times before glancing at his lower body. The only thing that separated him from complete exposure was that thin piece of material. Since he complained about her speed, she gripped his underpants and tugged them down. He cheated by kicking them off when they were down around his ankles, but she wasn't given the opportunity to complain when he pulled her up.

His lips claimed hers with a sense of urgency and all she could do was give in to it. They had never kissed like this before. As her arms wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her waist, pressing every inch of her into him. The sensation of flesh against flesh was unlike anything she had experienced, but it registered in her mind that she wanted more – she just didn't know what.

Eventually, he pulled away before he gave in to his desire completely. Even so, she didn't release him, surprised that he stopped. Loosening his hold on her, he swept her off of her feet before approaching the bed. The covers were pulled back and he gently laid her down. Only then did she let go of his neck, smiling at him. Relieved that he managed to stop when he did, he smiled back.

Climbing onto the bed, he laid himself down next to her, resting on his side. Propping his head on one arm, he stared down at her. When she reached for him, he caught her hand in his free one. Languidly, he brought it to his lips and grazed tender kisses along her knuckles. Then he placed it down at her side.

"November?" she inquired hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"… Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not," he answered.

If anyone was in the wrong, it was him for trying to rush the process. There was still much that she was unfamiliar with and he wanted to take his time in teaching her. To alleviate her fears, he lightly cupped his palm against her cheek and lovingly stroked his thumb across her skin. As much as he wanted her, he needed to prepare her for this.

When she began to relax, he smiled. Still watching her response, he leisurely moved his hand away from her face, down along her neck. She didn't show any hesitation until his hand rested just above her breast. Nervously, she bit her lip and he could understand her reservations; her body the uncharted terrain of his virgin wife.

Though he had paused, he didn't stop and Kanami gasped when his hand covered her fully. He gave it a gentle squeeze, loving how she filled his grasp. Conditioning her body, he rubbed his palm against her in unhurried, circular caresses. Closing her eyes, Kanami could feel every nerve catch on fire in response to his touch. It felt good, so she didn't understand why her body seemed tense.

She never realized her body could be sensitive to something like this and she felt at ease when his hand continued to move elsewhere; except he repeated his deliberate attentions on the other side – that both halves of her be treated equally. Her hands clutched at the bed sheet, trying to hold onto something; an instinctual reaction.

Gradually his hand continued to move lower still, stroking back and forth across her abdomen; like every inch of her needed to be marked by his touch. This was such a different experience when they had only kissed on occasion prior to this evening; yet it could be so much more personal than she ever imagined. Relishing in what he had to share with her, she hesitated once more when his hand cover her lower body with his fingers pressing between her legs.

"Relax," he coaxed as she had tightly pressed her legs together.

Despite his words, she remained tense and he could read the nervousness in her eyes when she slowly opened them to stare at him. Leaving his hand where it was, he lowered his head towards hers, repeating his instructions. It was unknown territory to her right now, but it was meant to bring her pleasure.

Pressing his lips to hers, he brought her back to familiar ground as she enjoyed his kisses. With it, he was able to distract her from the fact that he was touching her in a way no one else had before. The stiffness slowly left her and her legs began to relax, once more giving him full access.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he murmured when he pulled away.

Penetrating her with his fingers, she gasped in surprise. Though her mind didn't understand, her body did as she was already wet and ready. In and out, he stroked her, teaching her about the excitement she could experience. She was self-conscious about it, but he was thrilled with the muffled moans of satisfaction elicited by his caresses. He kept pushing her until he could feel her near the brink of ecstasy, and more so until she plummeted into the blissful oblivion that accompanied it.

Her eyes were closed, heightening her sense of awareness. Slipping his fingers out of her, he watched the play of emotions that passed over her features. Body relaxed, she gradually opened her eyes to look at him, watching him with amazement. Languidly stretching, she had no idea how seductive she looked at that moment.

"Does it always feel that good?"

"No," he answered easily. "That was just the beginning. It feels even better."

To prove his point, he rolled over so he was lying on top of her. Bracing his weight with his arms, his body pinned hers to the mattress. Murmuring words of concession, she smiled as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. As he slid against her to find a better position, he could see the desire in her eyes; a mirror to his own.

"I do like that," she stated, reminding him of their night at Murasaki Castle.

"I do too."

Capturing her lips, he kissed her with a savage hunger that should have frightened her, but it didn't. Instead, she wanted – needed – more of him. Her arms pressed against his back, to hold him closer still. This way, she could feel everything; astonished by how their bodies molded together and fit perfectly despite their differences; where he was hard and angular everywhere she was soft and curved.

She didn't want him to ever stop, but he did, abruptly. As he pulled away from her, he recognized the hurt expression on her face. Appeasing her, he lightly brushed his lips across hers before he slowly sat up. Kanami had no choice but to loosen her hold on him; her arms dropping to her side once more as he was straddled across her body.

It was the first opportunity she had to examine his nakedness by sight and her eyes examined every facet. She couldn't say that she had never seen a male body because she had when she helped July with his baths. Yet the body of a child was not enough to prepare for that of an adult's.

His hands rested gently on her hips as he aligned his body with hers. The aspect of him so anatomically male was thick and long; it didn't seem like he would fit even as she realized it was supposed to go where his fingers had been earlier. Instinctively, her body tensed and became stiff.

Feeling her fear from the rigidity of her body, November stroked his thumbs soothingly across her skin. He could see what it looked like, but he would never purposely hurt her. She was only uneasy because she didn't understand. With each caress, he eased away her anxiousness until the tension left her body and she rested peacefully beneath him.

He pressed his tip against her and she clenched her fingers around the sheets, but made no other movements. Carefully, he slid inside her, feeling the tightness of her untouched body. She wrapped around him like a fitted glove, molded for him and him alone. When he reached her unbroken barrier, he repositioned himself so he was lying down on top of her.

With every slight movement he made, Kanami could feel him shifting within her; stretching her in a way that was both unexpected and exhilarating. While it created the same sensations she had experienced earlier, there was this added dimension of unity which wasn't there previously. They were one; his body complimenting hers – like two pieces of a puzzle aligning perfectly.

"This is going to hurt, but only for a little," he warned.

Not given the chance to clarify his meaning, he slid himself outwards before he plunged into her with a powerful thrust of his hips. As she cried out in pain, November cradled her against him, murmuring soothing words while minimizing his own motions. Tears trickled from her eyes and he gently wiped them away, waiting with her for the temporary suffering to ease away.

She clung to him as she slowly felt the bodily shock dissipate, to be replaced by the awareness of him lodged deeply within her. Once again reminded of that sense of completeness, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Her body relaxed as the pain had passed and November returned her smile before he started kissing her. Now they could finish what they had started.

His lips tasted greedily her honeyed sweetness, giving into the intoxicating addiction he had for her. He demanded more and more, wanting all of her, and she gave to him freely; in turn accepting everything he offered. They kissed with such frenzied abandon that both of them were breathless when they broke apart. Mistakenly, Kanami thought it was over when he rested his head next to hers, his short gasps for air teasing her ears.

Then he began to move within her, rocking backwards and forwards, slowly at first. Kanami could feel sparks of pleasure flood her being with each stroke of him reaching farther than the one before. When his pace increased, her body moved of its own accord to match him thrust for thrust. Together they pushed faster and higher as they climbed to the peak of ecstasy.

With one final effort, they reached beyond the cliff and began their tumble back to the solid ground beneath them. An exhausted sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as her body fell limp onto the bed; an equivalent response from November as he fell on top of her. Clinging to each other in the aftermath, they held on to what they could of the elation – now truly man and wife.

Eventually regaining his strength, November realized his full weight would crush her. About to free himself from her, his attempt was thwarted by the feel of her hand stroking lazily along his bottom. As he gazed down at her, his eyes darkening with desire, he found that she was smiling at him, utterly content with their current situation.

"Stay," she whispered. "I like you there."

Sighing softly as he stilled his movements, he returned her smile. He should have realized that she would be a demanding lover, despite her inexperience. That aspect of her personality shone through in all situations and it was what had drawn him to her in the first place; that she would freely voice her opinions to anyone – whether it was a scathing reprimand or a heartfelt compliment.

"Demanding wench," he teased.

"That's demanding 'wife' to you," she retorted cheekily. "Just the way you love me."

Chuckling in reply, November pressed his weight into her, burying his nose in her hair that was fanned out across the pillow. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed heartily as this was just one more moment to add to the collection of perfection in his life. As he shifted against her once more, he didn't receive any complaints this second time.

Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling with a smile on his lips. He turned to look at her when he could feel her moving around. She grinned at him as she moved closer, snuggling up against his side. Wrapping his arm around her, his reality finally matched with the hopes and dreams he had secretly harboured.

"Get some sleep," he said as he waved the covers up over them.

"Mm…"

As they both quieted, November thought she was asleep when she started moving around again. Gently she pushed away his arm so he let it fall onto the bed, not understanding what she wanted now. Though she didn't vocalize her thoughts, it didn't take long to find out. She swung one leg over his, entwining them as she pressed herself against his side. Then she slowly shifted until she was resting face down on top of him.

"Now I'm comfortable," she stated drowsily.

"Minx."

His remark was rewarded with a lingering kiss to his chest before she curled up to rest. Laughing quietly to himself, the only thing he could do was wrap his arms around his wife. She was already fast asleep, the gentle breaths of slumber tickling his skin. Everything was so much more than he had ever imagined; his life filled with a vibrant vitality that had only come about with her arrival. Lightly stroking her back a few times, he sighed once more before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

So originally, this chapter wasn't part of the plan... But then people requested it after Hei/Misaki's lovey-dovey chapter and I figured "why not?" I spent this long to bring these two together, they deserve it! Not to mention... I don't think anyone else would write one for them, so why waste the opportunity? This is probably the only November/Kanami lovey-dovey scene you'll get. Lol! (It's already M-rated XD)

Anyways, hopefully it wasn't too much... I always struggle with chapters like this - "how much is too much?"

That said, I'm glad it didn't take me quite as long to update this time around. Also, sad to say... But this brings us that much closer to the conclusion of this story! There's one last chapter after this one. I know alt-uni stories aren't always that popular, so thanks for sticking around and reading! :)


	40. Epilogue

**A Demon's Demand**

**Epilogue**

Sitting across from her good friend in the master's chambers, Misaki still had a hard time believing it, even when the evidence was right in front of her. It had been ten years since her marriage to Hei, and Kanami's to November. During that entire time, she was still just as sexually active with Hei as if it were their first night together. Just thinking about it, she felt like a frisky rabbit, knowing there were times she couldn't keep her hands off of him.

If that were the truth for her, how much more so for Kanami and November when Kanami was the one who was pregnant? The telltale signs didn't show immediately until she developed the case of morning sickness, initially throwing November into a frenzied mess. Eventually it had passed and the baby bump began to grow, until this point where she was ready to give birth within the next weeks.

Since their marriages, they had started a new tradition that neither husband particularly enjoyed, but indulged for their sake. Every four months, they would meet up in person where they took turns in housing the other. That meant they had to be driven to the other's castle since there was no quick and easy way to get there.

Being dropped off for a week, it also meant that they would need to return to pick up their wife, ultimately forcing Hei and November to see more of each other than they truly cared to. Even so, both of them could never refuse as they understood how much their wives enjoyed each other's company. Consequently, their rivalry had fizzled out due to that relationship, even if they didn't get along.

It was one such time where Kanami was supposed to visit at Midnight Castle, but she was forbidden to do so by both November and Misaki. In her current state, the last thing she needed was a ride through the countryside, away from the comforts of home. Instead, Misaki came over though it would be the second time. Regardless, it was nothing considering she could be here to support Kanami during her first pregnancy.

They were both new to this business of being mistresses of their respective states; they needed to encourage each other and learn together. Not to mention, everyone at Aureolin was excited about the arrival of their heir. It was no secret that July, without a doubt the master's child, was not a true heir when he had been born out of wedlock.

The growing boy didn't seem to care as he still preferred to spend time with his mother whenever he could. Things like power didn't bother him. Despite that, November continued to train him in the aspects he should know as a child of the ruling clan. Unfortunately, July always deferred to Kanami's opinions whenever he could which was a headache for November.

"What are you thinking about?" Kanami asked as she heard Misaki chuckling to herself.

"Just thinking back on some memories with this reminder of your pregnancy."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Remember that time I freaked out, mistakenly thinking I was pregnant?" she asked.

"… Yes, I do. You were nearly hysterical," Kanami stated with a grin.

"How was I to know?"

Back then, she didn't understand how truly accurate his words were when Hei said she would become one of them. Not only did she gain the powers they had, but her body had gone through physical changes she wasn't aware of. She was two months into the marriage when she noticed that she didn't have her period; usually a sure sign of pregnancy when she had always been regular on her monthly cycle.

The overwhelming possibility of being a mother had crept into her mind, frightening her. If it was true, she wanted to know. At the same time, she didn't want to talk to Hei, just in case it wasn't. Luckily for her, Kanami could seem to sense when she really needed someone to talk to. After panicking for an hour, Kanami had cut into her thoughts to check up on her.

It took her a moment to calm down before she could present the facts to Kanami. When she did, she received a hearty laugh for all her efforts. Initially shocked that she could be so callous, Misaki demanded to know what she was laughing about. Eventually, Kanami was able to alleviate her fears because that was actually normal.

For whatever reason, demon women of the Mato world only had a menstruation period every quarter of the year. Kanami told her to wait a few months before saying anything. Sure enough, her period came the next month, bringing her a great sense of relief. She was still getting used to her marriage to Hei, she didn't want to be "mama" just yet.

The more she thought about it, it did make sense. As a demon, her lifespan was extended multitudes of years beyond that of a human's. If her period was to come every month, her chances for conceiving were that much higher. It would only be a matter of time before their world became overpopulated. Even so, it was completely baffling how marriage alone could transform her into a demon when she was initially human.

"Oh… Ouch!"

"Are you okay?" Misaki inquired, instantly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. The baby was just kicking me."

"Are you certain you don't need anything?"

"A hundred percent. I don't need you to pamper me. That's what November is for," she replied with a laugh.

"How is he holding up?"

"Both nervous and excited."

"Nervous about what? He's awesome with July," Misaki commented.

"That's what I said! Though it doesn't help that July favours my opinion in everything."

"His beloved mama," Misaki said with a smile.

"Yes, well he's my beloved son."

"As he should be. The little troublemaker is the one who brought you and November together."

"Troublemaker? How could you call him that?" exclaimed Kanami.

"Because he stole away my maid. But I'll forgive him since he brought you right where I wanted you to be. I'm no Orielle, but I could tell he was head over heels in love with you the moment he stormed into Midnight Castle."

"I am quite pleased with how things turned out."

About to say more, Kanami's opportunity was cut short. The room door behind Misaki was thrown open before a blur of blond rushed by them – July. He raced towards Kanami who was resting peacefully with her hand on her protruding belly. In the distance, they could hear the bellows of November who had been assigned the task of watching him.

"Mama!" he exclaimed, eagerly climbing onto the sofa next to her.

"Hello dear. You shouldn't put your father through such headaches," she reprimanded lightly.

Pondering over her words for a moment, he finally shrugged before he laid his head by her hand, listening for the baby. Sighing softly, Kanami was treated to Misaki's muffled laughter when she finally glanced at her companion. She was trying. She seriously was, but it was difficult to overcome the urge to spoil him.

"July!"

Misaki turned her head to find her irritated host appearing at the door of his bedroom. Despite his angry tone of voice, the boy was not listening, still happily snuggled up against his mother. Kanami greeted him with a smile as he approached them, intent on taking away their son who had rudely barged into the room.

"Hello Misaki," November stated.

"Hi. Still giving you grief I see."

"When is he not? July, we are leaving right now. How many times do I have to tell you not to enter without permission?"

"No! Mama!" he complained.

"She's busy right now. You can come back later. Now come."

"No!"

"Come," November repeated with exasperation. "You're disrupting Misaki and Kanami. Misaki doesn't like misbehaving children."

Pouting that he was to be left out, July snuck a glance at his mother's friend to gauge the truth of his father's words. After all, she had become a fast favourite with him, ranking just after his father. When he was treated to a stern stare from her, he shrank back, pressing closer to Kanami.

"Now what did I tell you?" November said, silently thanking Misaki.

"Mm…" he whined, still not wanting to go.

"Now July, you heard what your father said," Kanami added, stepping in on behalf of her husband who was clearly at his wit's end. "We can't have you behaving this way when I need you to be a big brother to the baby."

"… Okay," he answered reluctantly since it was his beloved mother speaking.

"Now go along with your father. You may come back in an hour, but only if you knock on the door properly and wait for permission to enter."

"Okay!"

Misaki stifled a laugh as July finally agreed to leave, easily slipping his hand into his father's, even as the man had been reprimanding him moments earlier. July still had his father wrapped around his little finger, but no one had more authority in this household than Kanami who had all of them like putty in her hands.

"And you said you wouldn't get used to this," Misaki stated when they were both gone, the door closing softly behind them.

"Well it did seem daunting at the beginning. I'm still a humble servant girl at birth."

"Not according to your father," Misaki retorted with a laugh. "Even your mother agreed with me then – and how right we were. The almighty mistress of Reido with her entire family wrapped around her pinky finger."

"As if it isn't the same for you," retaliated Kanami, knowing just as well how much Hei doted on her.

"I never said it wasn't."

The two of them grinned at each other, content with how things were. Rather than dwelling on that topic, they turned their conversation to something else, determined to enjoy this hour of freedom Kanami had bought them. After that, it would be another day before they could indulge in another uninterrupted session as this was a daily trial they faced with the adorable July, each and every visit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

And that's a wrap! It has been a seriously long journey, so I thank you for taking it with me. I also hope you enjoyed it until the very end :)

I always like it when my favourite stories have an "after the fact" or "into the future" scene, which is what this is! Hopefully it didn't seem anti-climatic in any way... The jump from the end in chapter 39 to this one. It seemed okay to me originally, but the more I ponder on these things, the more uncertain I become of it. Lol, just because I keep playing the ideas over and over in head.

That said, until next time I guess XD Though it might be a while before I start posting anything else, since I have a number of things "in progress", but not to the point that I would start posting. Not to mention, they might not necessarily be for DTB. So yeah... Once again, thank you for reading (and reviewing if you do)!


End file.
